Vampire Academy (POV Dimitri) (TRADUCCION)
by TeamSuiza96
Summary: Entrenado para ser un Guardián y conocido por sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, Dimitri es elegido para ser el guardián personal de una joven princesa y mentor de su mejor amiga: una chica salvaje cuya voluntad es inquebrantable. Cuando las reglas que han sido parte de su vida durante tanto tiempo son cuestionadas, ¿será Dimitri capaz de escoger entre el deber y el destino?
1. Objetivo Localizado

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 "Objetivo Localizado"**

Me encontraba de pie mirando hacia la ventana. Sabía que la información que teníamos era correcta, finalmente teníamos una locación sólida. Hemos tenido esta información durante semanas, pero las formalidades burocráticas y la planeación nos tenían detenidos hasta este momento. Ahora de pie en el frío aire otoñal de Portland, estaba esperando cualquier señal. Esperábamos el momento perfecto para atraparlas.

A pesar de la quietud, sentía mi sangre bombeando, mi corazón latía rápidamente cómo no lo había hecho en meses. Mi nueva vida, la que había estado viviendo durante el último año resultaba aburrida. No era para lo que había entrenado, pero órdenes eran órdenes. Estar de regreso en el campo de batalla me hacía sentir vivo de nuevo.

Me refugié en las sombras, cerca de uno de los árboles altos que se encontraban a la orilla de la calle. Tenía un punto de vista perfecto de su ventana y confiaba en la información que teníamos mientras planeábamos nuestro siguiente movimiento. Había otras personas en el departamento, y el papeleo para involucrar a los Alquimistas era una pesadilla. Hubiera sido más fácil hacerlos salir que entrar en una casa llena de humanos. Sin embargo, a esta hora de la noche, eso sería imposible.

Un grito frenético y crujidos provenientes de la habitación de nuestro objetivo me pusieron alerta. Eran sonidos débiles, pero aun así eran audibles para mí y mi equipo. Incluso en la oscuridad de la madrugada, pude distinguir una sombra cruzando la ventana. Instintivamente, sostuve la empuñadura del arma en mi cinturón. Como el líder de esta misión, mi instinto era actuar de inmediato. Un enemigo mayor atacando era algo que no podía ser ignorado. Sin embargo, algo me impidió entrar en acción. A pesar de los gritos de la chica, no sentía que hubiera alguna amenaza inmediata. Los gritos habían parado, aunque podía captar los sonidos de una conversación. Me di cuenta de la postura de ataque que algunos de mis colegas habían tomado y les hice un gesto para que se detuvieran. Obedecieron de inmediato confiando en mi juicio.

Un momento después, una lámpara iluminó la habitación. Una muchacha joven con cabello oscuro se puso de pie junto a la ventana completamente a la vista. De acuerdo a la documentación, sabía que debía de tratarse de Rose Hathaway. Puede que ella no fuera nuestro objetivo principal, pero era una buena señal de que Vasilisa Dragomir estaba cerca. Rose estaba platicando con alguien que se encontraba fuera de mi campo de visión, seguramente Vasilisa. De repente, con el movimiento de su cabello oscuro, una segunda figura apareció en la ventana. Esta vez era una muchacha pálida, alta y rubia. Se encontraba de frente a Rose, quien estaba de espaldas a nosotros. Era fácil de identificar.

Ladeé mi cabeza casualmente para hablar por el sistema de radio—. Objetivo confirmado, esperen por…

Vasilisa se inclinó sobre su compañera, la boca presionada contra el cuello de Rose. A los ojos de quienes no sabían nada, parecía un beso. Sin embargo, la verdad era más inquietante aunque no menos íntima. Rose dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sin duda alguna en respuesta a la marea de endorfinas llenando su sistema.

Mis compañeros y yo nos dimos la vuelta para alejar nuestra vista de aquel acto reprobado por nuestra sociedad. Algunos permanecieron en silencio, otros murmuraron con disgusto. Mi reacción inicial a semejante tabú se transformó en admiración. Si bien esto estaba en contra de las costumbres de nuestra sociedad, aun así Rose estaba asegurando la vida de Vasilisa. Estaba protegiendo a su amiga aún a costa de su propia fuerza y su reputación. No muchos de los que nos encontrábamos presenciando semejante acto de amistad y lealtad estaríamos dispuestos a hacer lo mismo. Pasó solamente un momento antes de que la rubia retrocediera. Podía ver sangre manchando sus labios. Vasilisa se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación mientras Rose se recargaba contra la cama en busca de apoyo. De repente Rose se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana. En ese momento, una de las lámparas cercanas que se encontraba apagada parpadeó cobrando vida. El cambio repentino fue suficiente para llamar su atención y para rebelar mi posición ahora expuesta.

Fijó sus ojos en mí y retrocedió lentamente evitando mirarme a los ojos. Esperé que pensara que yo era simplemente un estudiante de universidad parrandero pasando por ahí y no una amenaza. Con sólo 24, era una teoría plausible para mi presencia cerca del campus universitario. Sin embargo mi suerte no era tanta.

Se alejó de la ventana agarrando rápidamente unos objetos antes de salir de la habitación. Esto era, iban a escapar. Si las perdíamos ahora, quien sabría cuando las encontraríamos de nuevo.

Hablé a través de la radio una vez más—. Listos equipo, están emprendiendo la huida. Quiero saber el momento exacto en que salgan de la casa.

En menos de un minuto escuche el crujido de una voz a través del auricular—. Señor, salieron por el frente, se dirigen rumbo al este hacia Brown.

Reuní a mi equipo planeando rodear a las chicas y bloquear su rumbo de escape. Me sitúe delante de ellas para detener su escape, mientras otros esperaban para cercarlas por detrás. La fuerza no sería necesaria.

Las localicé casi de inmediato. La vista sería casi cómica si no hubiera sido demasiado seria. Vasilisa, descalza, parecía ser lo único que sostenía a Rose mientras escapaban. Normalmente hubiera esperado exactamente lo contrario. Rose miró varias veces en mi dirección, se dirigían hacia el Honda verde detrás del cual me encontraba yo.

Cuando estaban a 10 pies de distancia, me puse de pie y salí a su encuentro. Ambas chicas se detuvieron, paralizadas momentáneamente. En el momento justo, los otros miembros del equipo salieron a la vista bloqueando todos los puntos de escape. Rose los miró brevemente y volvió a concentrarse en mí. No sabía si me consideraba el líder del grupo, la amenaza mayor indicada por mi estatura, o si simplemente me consideraba la única cosa interponiéndose entre ellas y su vehículo de escape. Pero una cosa era segura mientras me miraba con una feroz determinación, no se rendiría sin luchar.

Se encontraba débil y superada en número, y por lo visto carecía de entrenamiento ya que aún con todo eso en contra estaba lista para empezar la pelea. Situó protectoramente a Vasilisa detrás de ella—. Déjenla en paz, —su voz era casi un gruñido—, no la toquen.

Lentamente di un paso hacia ellas, manteniendo mi expresión en blanco y mis manos a la vista para demostrarle que no tenía intención alguna de hacerles daño—. No voy a…

Se lanzó hacia mí. Era un movimiento de principiante, pero el cual no me esperaba de la débil chica. La había subestimado. Mi sorpresa no fue suficiente para evitar que contrarrestara semejante maniobra torpe. Estaba más débil de lo que había supuesto, y mi simple bloqueo la hizo tambalearse. Perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer. Tan rápido como mi movimiento inicial, la sostuve del antebrazo manteniéndola erguida.

Me miró a los ojos furiosa justo antes de que reparara en las marcas de su cuello. Una vez más estaba sorprendido por todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para proteger a su amiga. No solamente por lo que había visto a través de su ventana, sino por cuan valientemente se había entregado a una batalla que debería de saber pérdida. Ya estaba dispuesta a dar su vida si eso significaba que Vasilisa tenía unos cuantos momentos para escapar, para vivir. La miré a los ojos una vez más. Vi el fuego en su mirada. Admiraba eso. Tenía potencial para ser una gran Guardiana. Solamente esperaba que aún hubiera una oportunidad para ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta que había estado mirando hacia su cuello, se tocó la herida y las yemas de sus dedos se mancharon de sangre. Se cepilló el pelo con los dedos para cubrir las marcas antes de sacudirse lejos de mi agarre. La dejé ir. Hubiera sido fácil detenerla, pero me quedé sin habla al ver que estaba lista para continuar peleando. Se preparó para el siguiente movimiento cuando una pálida mano se extendió para aferrar la de ella.

—Rose, —la voz femenina era apenas un susurro—, no.

Como si fuera alentada por alguna fuerza invisible, Rose relajó su postura. No era exactamente una señal de rendición, tanto como una de resignación. La observe durante un momento más solamente para estar seguro de que no atacaría de nuevo antes de centrar mi mirada en la persona detrás de ella. Recordé el protocolo y la costumbre reverenciando como señal de respeto.

—Mi nombre es Dimitri Belikov, —sus ojos se ensancharon, sin duda en respuesta a mi acento ruso ya que no tenían razón alguna para reconocer mi nombre—. He venido para llevarla de regreso a la Academia St. Vladimir, princesa.

* * *

 **Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Si es así háganmelo saber, sus reviews son importantes.**


	2. Una Nueva Responsabilidad

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 "Una Nueva Responsabilidad"**

—No las dejen hablar entre sí, no quiero que se comuniquen la una con la otra, —ordené mientras abordábamos el avión. Las dos adolescentes podrían aprovechar cualquier momento para hablar sobre su situación—. Cinco minutos juntas será tiempo suficiente para que organicen un plan de escape.

Rose me asesinó con la mirada y me di cuenta que había estado en lo cierto. Afortunadamente, una vez en el aire sus opciones de escape pasaron de ser limitadas a inexistentes. Independientemente de eso, mantenerlas separadas disminuiría su motivación para causar problemas. Aunque aún estábamos alertas, mi equipo y yo habíamos estado trabajando casi 30 horas y ahora podíamos aprovechar cualquier momento de descanso que el avión nos ofreciera. Nuestro vuelo duraría aproximadamente dos horas antes de tocar suelo en el desolado estado de Montana.

Tomé asiento junto a la princesa, podía sentir el miedo irradiando de ella. Se aferraba fuertemente una botella de agua como si su vida dependiera de ella. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada vagaba alrededor del avión. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurarle silenciosamente que no les haríamos ningún daño, y cuando eso no dio resultado saqué mi desgastada novela del oeste. Sabía perfectamente que la presencia de un guardián entrenado, especialmente un enorme guardián desconocido, podía ser intimidante. Sin embargo, ella debió de haber crecido rodeada de guardianes toda su vida, no podía entender por qué tenía tanto miedo.

Cuando se hizo claro que la princesa Vasilisa no se iba a relajar, regresé a donde Rose estaba sentada. Me ignoró mientras me sentaba junto a ella, mirando intencionalmente por la ventana. Después de unos momentos, rompí el silencio—. ¿De verdad planeabas atacarnos a todos?

No me respondió.

—Hacer eso… protegerla de esa manera… fue muy valiente. —Esperé alguna reacción de su parte pero no hubo ninguna—. Estúpido, pero aun así muy valiente. ¿Por qué lo intentaste siquiera? —Tal vez no era profesional de mi parte elogiar su maniobra ridícula y cuestionar su motivación, pero la curiosidad había sacado lo mejor de mí.

Me miró a través de ese oscuro cabello antes de apartarlo a un lado y mirarme a los ojos sin temor alguno. No esperaba tal confianza considerando la situación. Mi pulso se aceleró por la sorpresa, aunque no tanto como cuando me respondió—. Porque soy su guardiana.

Volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana, su mirada desviándose por un momento hacia la princesa. Seguí mirándola fijamente. Habló con tanta seguridad, dedicación y devoción, que podría decir que creía en sus propias palabras con cada parte de su ser.

Había estado tratando con adolescentes en la escuela por casi un año hasta ahora. Su mundo estaba conformado por hormonas, dramas, bailes y tarea. No se podía decir que fueran egoístas, pero estaba claro que aún tenían que comprender realmente el auto sacrificio que su futura profesión requería. Rose… entendía. Más que eso, parecía aceptarlo y enfrentaba el reto. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan joven como ella que compartiera la misma dedicación que yo a esta profesión. Me intrigaba, ella me intrigaba. Sabía que tenía un asombroso potencial como guardiana. Completamente entrenada, me sentiría muy seguro teniéndola como compañera. Aunque obviamente ella carecía del autocontrol necesario, quería asegurarme de que se graduara y se uniera a nuestras filas.

Sin embargo, su respuesta también me había dejado sin habla. Sin saber cómo responder, y sintiendo que el avión había comenzado a descender, me puse de pie y regresé al frente del avión. Me encargué de las preparaciones finales para el aterrizaje y nuestra llegada a la academia. Estaríamos llegando alrededor del atardecer, el inicio del día vampírico. El momento no sería el ideal ya que seguramente tendríamos espectadores, pero no tenía sentido retrasar el final de nuestra misión.

La Academia St. Vladimir era una de las más grandes dedicadas para nuestras razas, los vampiros mortales Moroi, y los Dhampir mitad humanos mitad Moroi quienes idealmente prometían protegerlos. Ciertamente era más grande que St. Basilio, la escuela de la que me gradué. El diseño de St. Vladimir era similar al de las viejas escuelas, al igual que la mía, impresionante arquitectura gótica que parecía más apropiada para una iglesia o talvez a una universidad que a una preparatoria privada.

Caminamos hacia el edificio administrativo mientras otros estudiantes comenzaban a andar por los alrededores y a notar nuestro grupo. Los estudiantes Moroi venían de un dormitorio, y los Dhampir venían de otro. No eran muchos, nos dejaron pasar pero no sin antes dirigirles una mirada asombrada a las muchachas que estaban siendo expuestas a semejante escrutinio. Una parte de mi simpatizaba con ellas mientras veía a los estudiantes susurrando entre sí y señalándolas. Eché un vistazo hacia atrás.

La princesa Vasilisa mantenía la cabeza gacha evitando hacer contacto visual con otros. Era alta, de piel pálida y cabello rubio. Su cuerpo era delgado, parecía casi frágil. Su estatura, complexión y piel eran los típicos de los vampiros Moroi. Muchas personas del mundo humano consideraban semejantes rasgos como "belleza ideal" y podían pasar fácilmente como modelos, actores, o bailarines. Aunque yo también apreciaba esto, a menudo me parecía que estas características parecían… casi infantiles. Muchas mujeres Moroi carecían de curvas femeninas, y los hombres nunca obtenían mucha definición muscular.

Rose por otro lado, bueno, ella nunca sería considerada frágil, ella era poderosa. Incluso mientras caminábamos, enfrentaba las miradas de sus compañeros sin retroceder. Era un fuerte contraste en comparación a la princesa en muchas maneras. De tez bronceada, con larga cabellera oscura, casi negra. Los últimos rayos del sol resaltaban los tintes rojizos de su melena. Aunque era más pequeña en estatura que la princesa, tenía una altura mayor que la mayoría de las mujeres Dhampir. Su complexión era elegante, su cuerpo rodeado por fuertes músculos, pero también había curvas evidentes en sus caderas y pecho. Su apariencia era feroz, peligrosa incluso. Había belleza y confianza en la manera en la que caminaba.

Miró a nuestro alrededor y después se centró en mí. Me aparté de su mirada rápidamente.

—Hey, Camarada…

Su elección de apodo me causó una ligera diversión, pero seguí caminando sin ralentizar mi paso. La escuché acelerar su paso detrás de mí—. ¿Ahora si quieres hablar? —le pregunté.

— ¿Vas a llevarnos con Kirova? —Los títulos y formalidades parecían no tener ninguna importancia para ella.

— _Directora_ Kirova, —corregí mirándola.

De repente vi a la princesa lanzarle a su amiga una mirada silenciosa y suplicante. Era como si estuviera suplicándole que no causara ningún problema. El gesto no tenía ningún sentido ya que Rose estaba frente a mí, de espaldas a su amiga. Sin embargo, Rose se dio la vuelta instantáneamente para responderle, era como si hubiera podido escuchar lo que Vasilisa estaba diciendo, incluso sin haber dicho una sola palabra.

 _Qué extraño,_ pensé para mí mismo. No era la primera vez que notaba esta comunicación silenciosa entre ellas. Me pregunté si esto sería el resultado de una fuerte y larga amistad… o si talvez se trataba de algo mucho más único.

—Directora, lo que sea. Sigue siendo una vieja egoísta y pe… —el ataque de Rose paró de repente mientras entrábamos a los comedores. La multitud afuera no era nada en comparación con la que había aquí dentro. Era hora del desayuno así que casi toda la población estudiantil estaba presente. Era cruel de nuestra parte someterlas a esto, sin embargo era la ruta más rápida y eficiente hacia nuestro destino. La princesa Vasilisa se encerró en sí misma aún más mientras Rose se componía rápidamente y miraba a los demás tan intensamente como ellos la miraban a ella y a su amiga.

La corta caminata terminó rápido, y en poco tiempo entramos a la oficina de la directora Kirova. Era mayor, Moroi, pero aun así era tan intimidante como cualquier guerrero guardián. Sus ojos recorrieron a los miembros de mi equipo descartando a la mayoría antes de centrar su mirada en las dos delincuentes adolescentes. Alberta, capitán de los guardianes escolares, y yo fuimos rápidamente los únicos guardianes en la habitación. Retrocedimos y tomamos nuestras posiciones de vigilancia contra la pared y asentí con la cabeza al caballero mayor que se encontraba sentado a un costado de la habitación.

—Vasilisa, —dijo. El príncipe Victor Dashkov lucía mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era debido una enfermedad degenerativa. Una vez había tenido la oportunidad de regir el mundo Moroi, pero ahora esto era imposible debido a su estado de salud. Sentí una punzada de lástima por el caballero, parecía gentil y amable.

Rose se tensó en shock al ver al anciano, y la princesa corrió hacía él para abrazarlo—. Tío, —murmuró Vasilisa. Estaba claro que ambas chicas estaban un poco sorprendidas por su apariencia. No cabía duda de que hacía mucho que lo habían visto por última vez, y su salud empeoraba rápidamente.

El príncipe Dashkov rompió suavemente el abrazo, sonriendo mientras le hablaba a la princesa—. No tienes idea de cuan alegre estoy de verte bien Vasilisa. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Rose quien aún seguía de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia—. Y a ti también Rose.

Rose asintió educadamente. Era el primer gesto de respeto que había visto de la joven. Agachó la mirada pensativamente mientras Vasilisa hablaba un momento más con su tío. Aunque el término era más una muestra de respeto entre las familias reales que un lazo verdaderamente familiar.

Rápidamente la directora Kirova retomó el control de la situación de nuevo. Victor tomó asiento de nuevo a la orilla de la habitación, las jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio de la directora mientras la misma directora comandaría la situación desde el frente de la oficina. El sermón comenzó.

Comenzó regañando a la princesa Vasilisa. A cada mención de su falta de responsabilidad, su comportamiento temerario, y la manera tan egoísta en la que se había puesto a sí misma en peligro, la princesa parecía retroceder un poco más en su silla. Estaba claro que se encontraba avergonzada por ponerse a sí misma, la última persona de sangre real Dragomir, en la mira.

Rose, sin embargo, parecía aburrida. Comenzó a estudiar la habitación y a mirar por la ventana. Si no la conociera mejor, pensaría que estaba planeando escapar por ella.

—Usted, señorita Hathaway, —Rose volvió a concentrarse totalmente mientras la directora Kirova le hablaba con mucho más veneno que antes. Era obvio que ellas dos no tenían una muy buena relación—. Usted rompió la más sagrada de nuestras promesas: las promesa de un guardián de proteger a un Moroi. Es una gran confianza, una confianza que usted violó por haber alejado a la princesa de aquí tan egoístamente. Los Strigoi amarían terminar con el legado de los Dragomir, y usted casi les permitió hacerlo.

Me encogí internamente. Los Strigoi, el enemigo común de nuestra gente, eran una amenaza a tener en cuenta. Eran los vampiros que plagaban las pesadillas de los niños. No muertos, inmortales, poderosos y sin alma mataban sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus números iban en aumento y se volvían cada vez más audaces con el paso del tiempo. Estaban dispuestos a matar a cualquiera: humano, Dhampir, o Moroi. Particularmente amaban cazar a su homólogo vampiro mortal. Era incluso mejor si se trataba de un Moroi de sangre real.

Mi mente volvió a la noche que encontré a mi Moroi anterior, Ivan Zeklos, boca abajo en un charco de sangre de un ataque Strigoi. Mi compañero, el Guardián Radu, yacía en el piso junto a él. Tenía el cuello roto y sus ojos sin vida me miraban fijamente. Solamente había salido por un par de horas para encargarme de un insignificante asunto personal, pero mi breve ausencia les había costado la vida a ambos hombres. Mi egoísmo había matado a mis amigos. Habían pasado 18 meses, pero aún se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer.

La voz de la princesa interrumpió mis pensamientos—. Rose no me secuestró, —su voz era apremiante, pero notablemente estable—. Yo quise irme, no la culpe a ella.

La directora dio unos cuantos pasos chasqueando la lengua con incredulidad y exasperación—. Señorita Dragomir, por lo que sé usted podría haber sido la que orquestó todo el plan, pero aun así era su responsabilidad asegurarse que usted no lo lograra. —Colocó las manos en el escritorio de nuevo, casi como si desafiara a Rose a negarlo—. Si hubiera hecho su trabajo, la hubiera mantenido a salvo.

Rose saltó de su silla y se puso cara a cara con la directora. Alberta y yo cambiamos nuestra posición, listos para alejar a la chica si intentaba agredir a la directora físicamente—. ¡Claro que cumplí con mi deber! —parecía que la pelea permanecería verbal por el momento, incluso si ahora era una partida a gritos—. ¡La mantuve a salvo! ¡La mantuve a salvo cuando ninguno de ustedes… —dijo señalando alrededor de la habitación, específicamente a nosotros los guardianes—, pudieron hacerlo! ¡Me la llevé para protegerla! ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! —Regresó su mirada furiosa hacia la directora—. Ustedes ciertamente no iban a hacerlo.

La directora Kirova enfrentó su mirada sin parpadear. La partida de gritos se convirtió momentáneamente en una partida de miradas. La directora habló lenta y tranquilamente—. Señorita Hathaway, perdóneme si no encuentro la lógica de cómo es que llevándose a la princesa lejos de un lugar altamente protegido y asegurado con magia es protegerla. —Escupió las últimas palabras como si fueran veneno—. ¿A menos que haya algo que aún no nos ha dicho?

Rose mordió su labio y retrocedió en señal de derrota. Apenas la conocía, pero incluso yo podía ver que esto no era típico de ella. Estaba escondiendo algo.

La directora comenzó de nuevo, esta vez con una nueva confidencia basada en su victoria, mientras pasaba por la ventana—. Ya veo. Pues bien entonces. Según mi estimación, la única razón por la que se fueron, aparte de la novedad sin duda, fue para evadir las consecuencias de ese horrible y destructivo acto atroz que llevó a cabo antes de su desaparición.

—No, eso no… —su desesperada defensa fue cortada.

—Y eso solamente hace mi decisión mucho más fácil. Como Moroi, la princesa debe continuar en la academia por su propia seguridad. —Se detuvo y miró a Rose directamente. Una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa cruzó su rostro—, pero no tenemos las mismas obligaciones hacia usted. Usted será expulsada tan pronto como sea posible.

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras nuestras respiraciones y nuestros corazones se detenían, incluso los míos y los de Alberta. Rose sin embargo, parecía congelada en el tiempo—. ¿Yo… qué? —el poder que la había rodeado desde el primer momento en que fijé mis ojos en ella parecía haberse esfumado instantáneamente. Por vez primera, parecía frágil y casi infantil.

De repente la princesa se levantó de su asiento. El coraje que se había desvanecido rápidamente de Rose, parecía haberla invadido—. ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Ella es mi guardiana!

—Ella no es tal cosa, —la directora respondió—, sobre todo porque ni siquiera es una guardiana en lo absoluto. Aún es una novicia.

—Pero mis padres…

—Sé qué es lo que sus padres querían, Dios guarde sus almas, pero las cosas han cambiado. La señorita Hathaway es reemplazable, —varios de nosotros nos encogimos por la palabra—. Ella no merece ser una guardiana y se irá.

Rose miró fijamente a la jueza que estaba decidiendo su suerte. Parecía perdida, pero mientras hablaba esa confusión se transformó en ira una vez más—. ¿Y a dónde va a mandarme? ¿A Nepal con mi madre? O talvez va a mandarme con mi padre. —Sus últimas palabras parecían de hielo. La mayoría de los Dhampir no sabían nada acerca de su línea paterna, y aquellos que lo hacían regularmente no tenían una buena relación. Cuando Rose habló de nuevo su voz era irreconocible—. O talvez va a tratar de mandarme a una comuna para convertirme en una prostituta de sangre. —Escuché como Alberta y la princesa inhalaban rápida y fuertemente en la silenciosa habitación—. Inténtelo siquiera, y nos habremos ido para el final del día.

—Señorita Hathaway, su comentario está fuera de lugar, —siseó la directora.

Francamente, pensaba que las dos estaban fuera de lugar. No me tocaba a mí decir tal cosa, pero al menos Rose tenía la excusa del miedo y la juventud de su lado. La directora estaba obviamente buscando cualquier razón para deshacerse de la chica, y esta era una oportunidad magnífica. Así como era tan grande la razón por la que debería irse, yo sabía que tenía que encontrar otra, una mejor, para ayudarla a quedarse. Rose, aunque salvaje e irascible, tenía el potencial para ser una gran guardiana. Nuestras líneas eran bajas, y forzar a alguien con semejante talento a retirarse no era una decisión sabia. Pero ella tenía mucho más que talento, me di cuenta que…

—Ellas tienen un vínculo. —Mi voz rompió la tensión en el aire. Me quedé donde estaba, pero me calmé mientras todos las miradas en la habitación se centraban en mí. Me concentré en Rose esperando, deseando que fuera verdad—. Rose sabe lo que Vasilisa está sintiendo, ¿no es cierto?

La directora Kirova fue tomada con la guardia baja, y mientras nos miraba a las jóvenes y a mí desesperadamente, sentí un atisbo de regocijo por mi pequeña victoria—. No… —comenzó, aún insegura pero asombrada por la posibilidad—, eso es imposible. Eso no ha sucedido en siglos.

—Es obvio, —contesté. Sonaba más confiado de lo que en realidad estaba, pero ni Rose ni la princesa protestaron así que continué—. Lo sospeché tan pronto como comencé a observarlas. —Rose evadió mi mirada. Su secreto había sido expuesto. Yo tenía razón.

—Eso es un don, —el príncipe Victor Dashkov murmuró con asombro—. Un raro y maravilloso don.

—Los mejores guardianes siempre han tenido el vínculo en las historias. —Mi voz era calmada y estable, pero por dentro estaba rogando por que la directora se diera cuenta del potencial de esta chica. En lugar de eso, la directora se deshizo de la posibilidad de que algo asmbroso estuviera sucediendo y continuó con su argumento de mente estrecha.

— ¡Historias que datan de hace siglos! —Exclamó, lanzando sus brazos al aire—. Espero que no esté sugiriendo que la dejemos permanecer en la academia después de todo lo que ha hecho. —Me retó con su tono de voz.

Tranquilamente me encogí de hombros tratando de disminuir su ira—. Tal vez sea salvaje e irrespetuosa, pero tiene potencial…

Una cabeza llena de cabello marrón volteó hacia mí—. ¿Salvaje e irrespetuosa? —Genial, había desarmado una bomba solamente para encender otra—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú de todas maneras? ¿Ayuda externa?

—El Guardián Belikov es el guardián de la princesa. —Kirova declaró, aparentemente feliz de ver a Rose ladrarle a alguien más su furia aparte de ella—. Su guardián asignado.

— ¿Contrataron mano de obra barata extranjera para proteger a Lissa? —El comentario tenía la intención de lastimar, pero terminó sonando infantil para todos los que conocían mi reputación.

La directora Kirova estaba a punto de rebasar su límite de tolerancia—. ¿Lo ve? ¡Completamente indisciplinada! Ni todos los vínculos psíquicos ni todo el potencial del mundo pueden compensar eso. Un guardián sin disciplina es peor que no tener guardián.

Tal vez hubiera coincidido con ella en este punto, pero aun así no era excusa para deshacerse de ella. Especialmente desde que había una solución mucho más benéfica—. Entonces enséñele disciplina. Las clases acaban de comenzar, póngala de regreso a su entrenamiento.

—Imposible. Estará irremediablemente por debajo de sus compañeros. —De nuevo esto era cierto, pero no era algo que no tuviera solución.

— ¡No, no es cierto! —Ignoramos la queja de Rose. Su futuro estaba en mis manos y era mejor para ella que me dejara manejar la situación. Afortunadamente se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente. Continué rebatiendo las débiles excusas de la directora hasta que se encontró inesperadamente atrapada contra mi pared metafórica.

— ¿Quién va a dedicarle el tiempo extra, usted?

—Bueno, eso no es lo que yo… —dije dubitativo.

La satisfacción en la cara de Kirova era enfermamente aparente—. Sí, eso fue lo que pensé.

Así era, tenía que tomar una decisión. Podía echarme encima esa responsabilidad, o podía abandonarla para que se enfrentara al mundo sin ayuda. La opción era difícilmente una decisión. Había sido entrenado para proteger a los Moroi, pero no estaba en mi naturaleza el permitir que algo tan horrible le sucediera a alguien. Miré a Vasilisa. No se suponía que yo me convertiera en maestro, mi papel en la academia era más para que conviviera con ella hasta que me convirtiera en su protector oficial fuera de la escuela. Aunque la tutoría de Rose no sería un obstáculo para mi carrera, no se suponía que tenía que ser parte de ella tampoco, ¿o sí?

Mi mirada se desplazó hacia Rose. Vi la última chispa de esperanza en las profundidades de sus ojos marrones. Sabía que eventualmente Vasilisa tendría otro guardián aparte de mí. Rose sería ideal para ese cargo si fuera entrenada apropiadamente. Como su mentor, podría asegurarme de que eso sucediera. Pero ¿esta chica salvaje valdría la pena o sería ella la causa de mi muerte? Evalúe esta situación solamente un momento más antes de que imágenes de mis hermanas cruzaran mis ojos. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlas, haría cualquier cosa para protegerla a ella.

—Sí, —dije con determinación—. Yo puedo entrenar a Rose. Le daré lecciones extras junto con sus clases normales.

— ¿Y después qué? —la voz de la directora estaba teñida con rabia por la batalla perdida—. ¿Quedará sin ser castigada?

—Encuentre alguna otra manera de castigarla. Los números en las filas de los guardianes han descendido demasiado como para perder a otro. En particular a una chica. —Una vez más recordé a mi familia: mi madre, mis hermanas. La habitación se llenó de tensión mientras la directora buscaba algún otro argumento.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando una voz gentil pero firme habló desde la orilla de la habitación—. Me temo que coincido con el Guardián Belikov. Mandar a Rose lejos sería una pena y un completo desperdicio de talento. —Asentí al príncipe en señal de gratitud por su apoyo.

La directora Kirova nos miró a todos, aparentemente buscando aun alguna manera de deshacerse de Rose. Miro a Vasilisa solamente por un momento, pero la joven chica hizo la última petición—. Por favor Señora Kirova. Deje que Rose se quede. —Con sus palabras, los hombros de la directora se relajaron y su mirada perdió el brillo de lucha. Aceptó su derrota.

—Si la señorita Hathaway se queda será bajo estas condiciones, —miró a Rose—, su permanencia en St. Vladimir estará estrictamente bajo prueba. Sálgase de la línea una sola vez y será expulsada. Atenderá todas las clases y entrenamientos requeridos para los novicios de su edad. Así mismo, entrenará con el Guardián Belikov en cada momento libre que tenga… antes y después de clases. Aparte de eso, tiene prohibida cualquier otra actividad social a excepción de las comidas, y permanecerá en su dormitorio. Si no cumple con cualquiera de estas cosas será mandada muy lejos.

Rose se rio, obviamente molesta por la pérdida de su oportunidad de hacer vida social—. ¿Fuera de cualquier actividad social? ¿Está tratando de mantenernos separadas? ¿Tiene miedo de que huyamos de nuevo? —Temí que todo esto hubiera acabado sin ni siquiera haber empezado.

—Estoy tomando precauciones. Como estoy segura de que lo recuerda, usted nunca fue apropiadamente castigada por destruir propiedad escolar. Tiene mucho que compensar. La oferta que se le está haciendo es demasiado generosa, le sugiero que no permita que su actitud la ponga en peligro.

Rose abrió la boca una vez más, mirando alrededor en busca de apoyo, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Estaba de pie en mi posición de guardián, mi cara carecía de cualquier emoción, pero esperaba que fuera capaz de ver lo que silenciosamente estaba tratando de decirle. Le rogué por que dejara de resistirse y aceptara la oferta agradecidamente. Sabía que mis pensamientos se reflejaban en la emoción que Vasilisa estaba tratando de transmitirle a través de su lazo. Rose agachó la mirada por un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a la directora.

—Está bien, acepto.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. No saben el trabajo que cuesta traducir, pero por ustedes lo hago con mucho gusto. Me encantaría que me dejaran sus reviews. Si llegamos a 40 reviews les publicaré un avance del próximo capítulo, ¿Qué les parece? Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los avances los publicaré en mi página oficial de Facebook: TeamSuiza96**


	3. De Regreso a Clases

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 "De Regreso a Clases"**

Escoltamos a las jóvenes hacia el edificio de consejería escolar para que recogieran sus horarios escolares, y después observé mientras dos guardianes llevaban a Vasilisa a su primera clase. La Guardiana Petrov y yo caminamos rumbo al gimnasio para la clase de Técnicas avanzadas de combate mientras una Rose ligeramente apagada nos seguía. Íbamos en silencio para no alentar su mal comportamiento.

Tan pronto como entramos al gimnasio, todas las miradas recayeron sobre Rose. Era famosa por su récord delictivo en la escuela, y su regreso era casi tan repentino y misterioso como su desaparición. Algunos de los novicios fruncieron el ceño mientras la observaban, pero la mayoría de ellos la veían con una amable (aunque un poco aturdida) sonrisa de reconocimiento. Rose se acercó a uno de los muchachos, un pelirrojo llamado Mason Ashford, y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Estaba lejos de ser amable, pero era más amistoso que violento.

— ¡Hey Mason! Limpia la baba de tu cara, si vas a pensar en mi desnuda, hazlo en tu tiempo libre. —Bueno, eso fue un saludo bastante inusual. Supongo que sus problemas de disciplina no eran lo único por lo que era famosa. El chico fingió dolor tropezando y estremeciéndose dramáticamente. El resto de la clase regresó a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo antes de nuestra llegada.

—Éste es _mi_ tiempo, Hathaway. Estoy liderando la clase de hoy.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno, entonces supongo que después de todo sí es un buen momento para que pienses en mí desnuda.

Le dirigí una mirada interrogante a la Guardiana Petrov, pero solamente me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa que decía ¿qué se le puede hacer?

— _Siempre_ es un buen momento para pensar en ti desnuda, —comentó otro joven novicio uniéndose a al grupo.

Tomé eso como una señal para retirarme. Negué con la cabeza mientras murmuraba por lo bajo en ruso: ¿en qué me he metido?

Emprendí mi camino rumbo a los dormitorios de los novicios. Los guardianes tenían sus propios departamentos en un ala separada del mismo edificio. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para descansar antes de mi próximo turno asignado en el campus, pero sí tenía el tiempo suficiente para bañarme y cambiarme. Con suerte eso sería suficiente para revigorizarme por el resto del día.

Sin embargo antes de salir del gimnasio escuché mi nombre.

— ¡Belikov! —Me di la vuelta y vi a la Guardiana Petrov unos cuantos metros detrás—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Cómo capitana de la Guardia Escolar y mi superior no tenía opción alguna de decirle que no, incluso aunque quisiera. Miré rápidamente hacia el reloj de la pared esperando que esto no fuese a tomar mucho tiempo antes de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros.

—Quería agradecerte por haber defendido a Rose y por haberla tomado bajo tu tutela. —Alberta me doblaba la edad, pero aun así podía llamar la atención con facilidad. Me sorprendí al ver como su mirada se suavizaba al pronunciar el nombre de la joven delincuente. Era obvio que sentía una especie de afecto por Rose—. Es una cabeza dura y tiene uno de los peores temperamentos que he visto, pero también es extremadamente talentosa y dedicada en todo lo que cree. Con la tutoría adecuada, algún día podría llegar a ser mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Intenté acogerla bajo mi ala antes de que huyeran hace dos años, pero realmente nunca pude llegar a ella. Espero sinceramente que tu experiencia sea diferente.

Me alegraba ver que había alguien más que reconocía el potencial de Rose, pero empezaba a dudar de mi habilidad para entrenarla. Si Alberta que la conoce de casi toda la vida, no pudo llegar hasta ella, ¿cómo respondería a alguien que acababa de conocer? Y encima de eso, yo era quien la había traído de vuelta a la prisión de la que tan desesperadamente había escapado hace años. De cualquier manera, sabía cuál era mi responsabilidad y haría mi mejor esfuerzo para domesticar a la chica salvaje.

—Gracias Guardiana Petrov. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo y la mantendré al tanto de su progreso.

—Dimitri, —sonrió—, por favor llámame Alberta. Ahora ve a descansar lo que puedas, este día promete ser todo un reto para ti. —Se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejándome para hacer lo mismo. Salí del gimnasio y atravesé rápidamente el patio.

Alberta me había animado varias veces a tratarla de una manera más casual, al igual que lo habían hecho otros guardianes. Aunque nos dirigíamos los unos a los otros por nuestros títulos enfrente de los alumnos y reuniones más formales, generalmente los guardianes se referían entre ellos por su nombre de pila o su apellido. Después de mi propia graduación, había incurrido en la misma práctica y había hecho varios amigos con aquellos que me rodeaban. Sin embargo, después del asesinato de Iván, había decidido ser menos casual. Algo tan simple como ser casual y bajar la guardia podría llevarte a cometer un error. Había aprendido esto por experiencia propia, y no planeaba volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Mis habilidades y reputación me ayudaron a hacer bastantes contactos y conexiones en el mundo de los guardianes, pero pocos amigos. Aunque aún conservaba a algunos de mis amigos de la escuela y de mi carrera previa a la muerte de Iván, había sido menos social en los últimos meses. Ahora incluso me encontraba distanciado de mi familia llamando solamente de vez en cuando para saber de ellas y para actualizarlas sobre mi ubicación y mi trabajo. No podía pensar en alguien a quien considerara cercano ahora. En ocasiones me sentía solo, pero aceptaba de buena gana esto a cambio de la mayor concentración que tenía en mis responsabilidades.

Llegué a mi habitación en un instante. Sabía que era ligeramente más grande que las de los estudiantes, pero eso estaba bien para mí. Algunos de los empleados titulares y permanentes vivían en departamentos no muy lejos del corazón del campus. Incluso había algunas casas disponibles para los Moroi que vivían con sus familias. Era raro que los Dhampir contrajeran matrimonio, y era aún más raro que un Moroi y un Dhampir se casaran y formaran su propia familia, así que todas las casas ocupadas pertenecían a Morois.

Para mí, mi cuarto era más que suficiente. No cubría más allá de las necesidades básicas. Una cama, una mesa y algunas sillas, un pequeño librero. La mayor diferencia entre mi cuarto y el de los estudiantes era la pequeña cocina, y difícilmente la utilizaba para hacer algo más que café. La única decoración era mi creciente colección de libros. Eran el único escape que me permitía a mí mismo, e incluso estos eran escasos.

Me despojé de mi ropa, colgué mi abrigo en un gancho junto a la puerta y deposité la ropa sucia en la canasta de la esquina. Respetuosamente posé mi estaca de plata en la cómoda antes de entrar en el calor de la ducha. Los músculos de mi espalda estaban adoloridos, no tanto por la acción sino por la inacción de estar observando de pie. A menudo era más difícil estar quieto que atacar. El calor penetró mis músculos tensos y los sentí comenzar a relajarse. Salí después de tan solo unos cuantos minutos y me alisté para mi siguiente turno.

Antes de irme, me até el cabello hacia atrás a la altura de la nuca. Suelto me llegaba a los hombros, era más largo que el de la mayoría de los guardianes e incluso que el de algunas guardianas. Sabía que debería cortarlo, pero escondía los recordatorios de mi profesión. En el reflejo del espejo y de la puerta de vidrio de la bañera podía ver una larga "S" en mi cuello, la marca de la promesa, con lo que parecían tres "X" en cada lado. Las seis cruces, marcas molnija, estaban dentadas, como una especie de relámpago. Había escuchado una broma de guardianes que decía que se suponía que representaban la rapidez con la que atacábamos a nuestro enemigo: tan rápido como un rayo.

En su lugar, yo veía seis rostros. Uno por cada Strigoi que había matado. Mis seis encuentros cercanos con la muerte. Las seis veces que había sido directamente responsable de arrebatar una vida, incluso si era una desalmada. También veía otros dos rostros, las vidas de mis amigos que se habían perdido por culpa de mi negligencia.

Devolví mi estaca a su funda y me puse mi abrigo listo para mi siguiente tarea.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por fin podemos ver más de lo que piensa Dimitri acerca de su profesión. Ya veremos como será su interacción con Rose en su primera práctica. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben que feliz me hacen y me motivan a seguir traduciendo. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	4. La Clase de Alto

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 "La Clase de Alto"**

Me encontraba de pie al fondo de la clase de Teoría del Guardaespaldas cuando Rose entró al salón flanqueada por Mason y el otro chico del gimnasio, Eddie Castile. Me podía dar cuenta por la forma en que caminaba, que Rose estaba adolorida a consecuencia de la hora de golpes que acababa de recibir por parte de sus compañeros. Por más injusto que fuera, me daba gusto ver que sus amigos eran lo suficientemente responsables cómo para no ponerle las cosas fáciles.

El instructor de la clase era el Guardián Stan Alto. Era unos cuantos años mayor que yo, pero no siempre lo miraba con el mismo respeto con el que miraba a la mayoría de mis superiores. Parecía obtener gran placer humillando a sus estudiantes e incluso a algunos guardianes. En el momento en que Rose entró al salón, los ojos de Alto se centraron en ella marcándola como su siguiente objetivo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Los ojos de Stan se abrieron con fingido asombro y burla—, ¡nadie me dijo que teníamos un invitado el día de hoy! Rose Hathaway. ¡Pero que privilegio! Que generoso de su parte tomar tiempo de su apretada agenda para compartir su conocimiento con nosotros.

Podía ver el color subiendo a sus mejillas mientras Rose trataba de ignorarlo. Dado su arranque anterior, estaba bastante sorprendido de que permaneciera tan calmada hasta el momento. Sin embargo, esto solamente alentaba a su verdugo.

— ¡Pero vamos, vamos! ¡No se siente allá! Venga al frente para que pueda ayudarme a impartir la clase.

—No está hablando en serio…

—Estoy hablando completamente en serio, Hathaway. Pase al frente de la clase.

Rose avanzó juntando los pedazos de confianza a lo largo del camino. Mientras miraba a través del salón de clases, pude observar a los otros guardianes que estaban vigilando la habitación. Sus expresiones eran tan estoicas como la mía, pero cambiaron sus posturas ligeramente, estaban incómodos. Podía ver que se encontraban tan avergonzados por Rose como por las acciones de su colega. Estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que esta era una lección que Rose tenía que aprender, sin embargo, la manera en que Stan decidió hacerlo era innecesaria.

—Así que Hathaway, haga el favor de ilustrarnos acerca de sus maravillosas técnicas de protección.

— ¿Mis… técnicas? —Se preparó a sí misma para lo que sabía que estaba por venir.

—Por supuesto. Asumo que debió haber tenido alguna clase de plan, algo que nadie de nosotros podría entender, cuando se llevó de la academia a una Moroi real y menor de edad, y la expuso a la amenaza constante de los Strigoi. —Era como si estuviéramos de vuelta en la oficina de la directora. Excepto que Alto compensaba su falta de poder con el número de testigos presentes para ridiculizarla.

—Nunca nos encontramos con un Strigoi.

—Obviamente, —su voz estaba llena de burla—. Ya me di cuenta de eso viendo que aún está viva. —Rose hizo una mueca, pero permaneció en silencio. Sin defensa alguna, Stan continuó atacándola—. ¿Así que qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Cómo se aseguró de mantenerla a salvo? ¿Evitó salir por las noches?

—Algunas veces.

— _Algunas veces, —_ su burla se redujo a simples imitaciones infantiles de Rose—. Muy bien entonces, supongo que dormía durante el día y permanecía de guardia durante la noche.

—Er… no.

— ¿No? Pero si esa es una de las primeras cosas que mencioné en el capítulo de Guardia Solitaria. Oh espere, usted no lo sabía porque no estaba aquí. —Estaba tentado a mencionar que la táctica, aunque básica, era raramente usada en el modo en que él la describió. Sin embargo, cualquier interrupción de mi parte solo empeoraría las cosas.

Rose intentó mantenerse en calma—. Vigilaba la zona cada vez que salíamos. —Era una defensa débil.

— ¿Oh? Bueno, al menos eso es algo. ¿Utilizó el Método de Vigilancia Cuadrante de Carnegi o el de Vigilancia Rotacional?

Permaneció en silencio, pero era evidente que no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran esas técnicas. Parecía que también tendría que enseñarle algo de teoría básica en adición al combate.

—Ah, déjeme adivinar. Seguramente utilizó el método Hathaway, Mirar-alrededor-cuando-lo-recuerde.

— ¡No! —Finalmente explotó y el Guardián Alto pareció satisfecho—. Eso no es cierto. La protegí, aún sigue viva ¿no es así?

Alto se inclinó sobre ella y sus rostros quedaron apenas a unos centímetros de distancia—. Porque tuvo suerte.

—Los Strigoi no están acechando en cada esquina allá afuera, no es como nos han enseñado. —Dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros antes de regresar su atención a Stan—. Es mucho más seguro de lo que ustedes lo hacen ver.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Seguro? Estamos en guerra con los Strigoi, —su regaño se convirtió en una discusión exagerada antes de que se enfocara de nuevo—. Uno de ellos podría caminar fácilmente hacia usted y partirle su precioso y pequeño cuello antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de su presencia, y lo haría sin el menor esfuerzo. —Algunos de los otros estudiantes se estremecieron ante la imagen. Vi a Mason Ashford llevar su mano hacia su garganta inconscientemente, como para calmar el dolor imaginario—. Talvez usted sea más veloz y fuerte que un Moroi o un humano, pero no es nada, NADA, comparada con un Strigoi. —Por más duro que sonara, él tenía razón y el punto tenía que quedar claro—. Son letales y poderosos, y ¿sabe qué es lo que los hace más poderosos aún?

Los ojos de Rose se rozaron de unas cuantas lágrimas antes de que cerrara los ojos para deshacerse de ellas. Me miró rogándome silenciosamente que la rescatara de aquella humillación. Pero ella tenía que entender esto, yo no podía protegerla de esta dura verdad.

—Sangre Moroi. —Su voz fue un poco más que un susurro.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Estalló la voz de Stan retorciendo el cuchillo en su herida—. No la escuché.

— ¡Sangre Moroi! —Esta vez habló mucho más fuerte—. ¡La sangre Moroi los vuelve más fuertes!

Asintió satisfecho antes de rodearla cómo un buitre acechando a su presa—. Sí, lo hace. Los vuelve más fuertes y difíciles de destruir. Los Strigoi matan y beben de humanos y dhampirs, pero lo que quieren más que nada es sangre Moroi. La buscan. Se han vuelto hacia el lado oscuro en busca de la inmortalidad, y harán lo que sea necesario para mantenerla. Strigoi desesperados han atacado a Morois en público. Grupos de Strigoi han asaltado academias como esta. Hay Strigois que han vivido miles de años y que se han alimentado de generaciones de Moroi. Son casi imposibles de matar, y es por eso que los números de Morois están disminuyendo. No son los suficientemente fuertes, incluso con los guardianes, para protegerse a sí mismos. Algunos Moroi ya ni siquiera ven el punto de escapar, simplemente deciden convertirse en Strigoi. Y si los Moroi desaparecen… —se detuvo, mirándola y esperando a que Rose terminara la frase.

—Los dhampir también lo harán. —Su voz era débil, como si él le hubiera arrebatado la voluntad y el poder. Tales eran sus métodos, y aún no había acabado con ella.

—Bueno, —se deslizó lejos de ella cual serpiente—, parece que sí aprendió algo después de todo. Tendremos que ver si será capaz de aprender lo suficiente como para pasar la clase y calificar para su práctica de campo el próximo semestre.

Con ese golpe final, Rose regresó a su asiento. Su rostro mostraba señales de dolor y arrepentimiento después del sermón por sus actos recientes, pero también había una subyacente sensación de preocupación. Sabía que estaba reflexionando acerca de las últimas palabras del Guardián Alto. Estaba pensando en si realmente podría ponerse al corriente con el resto de sus compañeros a tiempo para pasar y calificar para la práctica de campo, quizás en si lograría graduarse siquiera. Seguí observando alrededor de la habitación, vigilando desde mi posición de guardián, pero mis ojos caían sobre ella una y otra vez. Mis pensamientos reflejaban los de ella. Había un largo y difícil camino por delante de ella, de nosotros dos, pero si la mujer motivada y determinada que había conocido hace menos de 24 horas seguía escondida en algún lugar detrás de sus dudas, estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Era mi trabajo asegurarme de que ella se diera cuenta de eso y empujarla a dar su máximo potencial.

Dos clases después la vi dirigiéndose hacia los comedores para el almuerzo. En unos instantes mis largas zancadas me llevaron junto a ella. Me miró rápidamente antes de agachar de nuevo la mirada. ¿Estaba avergonzada? ¿Talvez molesta?

—Supongo que viste lo que pasó en la clase de Stan. —Aparentemente se sentía de ambas maneras.

—Si.

— ¿Y no crees que fue injusto?

Me mordí la lengua por un momento. Sí, fue inmaduro. Y sí, fue injusto, pero al final su punto fue válido. Necesitaba que mirara más allá de la humillación y que se concentrara en la lección más profunda—. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Crees que estabas lista para proteger a Vasilisa?

—La mantuve con vida. —El tono en su voz no era argumentativo. Sabía que ese no era el punto al que me refería.

— ¿Cómo te fue en los combates de hoy contra tus compañeros? —Era una pregunta retórica. La había visto pelear esta mañana y su piel estaba marcada con moretones que comenzaban a formarse en las zonas en donde había sido demasiado lenta para bloquear a su oponente—. Si no puedes vencerlos a ellos…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. —Me cortó, pero su coraje estaba dirigido hacia ella misma.

Reduje mi paso ligeramente para igualar el de ella. Podía escuchar cómo estaba empezando a quedarse sin aliento tratando de seguir mi ritmo. Estaba fuera de práctica, cansada, y adolorida. Podía mostrarle un pequeño momento de simpatía—. Eres fuerte y rápida por naturaleza. Solamente necesitas mantenerte en entrenamiento. ¿No practicabas ningún deporte mientras estuviste fuera?

—Seguro, —se encogió de hombros—, de vez en cuando. —Incluso eso era una exageración.

— ¿No te uniste a ningún equipo?

—Demasiado trabajo. Si hubiera querido practicar tanto, me hubiera quedado aquí.

Rose estaba agotando rápidamente mi paciencia, de nuevo. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera era capaz de disimular mi disgusto—. Nunca serás capaz de proteger realmente a la princesa si no afilas tus habilidades. Siempre te hará falta algo.

—Seré capaz de protegerla, —su feroz determinación estaba creciendo de nuevo. Talvez había encontrado la manera de motivarla. Se preocupaba menos por ella misma que lo que lo hacía por la princesa, y haría todo lo posible por mantener a Vasilisa a salvo siempre que estuviera a su cargo.

—No tienes ninguna garantía de que te asignen a ella, ya sabes, para tu práctica de campo o después de que te gradúes, —dije casualmente, probando mi teoría—. Nadie quiere desperdiciar el vínculo, pero nadie va a asignarle un guardián inadecuado tampoco. Si quieres estar con ella, tienes que trabajar duro para eso. Tienes tus clases, y me tienes a mí. Úsanos o no. Eres la opción ideal para custodiar a Vasilisa cuando se gradúen, siempre y cuando puedas probar que realmente vales la pena. —La mirada en sus ojos decía que mis palabras habían dado en el blanco—. Espero que lo hagas.

Se me quedó viendo un momento más, asimilando lo que le había dicho. Mientras lo hacía, podía ver la chispa de luz en sus ojos. Rose iba a trabajar duro por esta oportunidad. Solamente necesitaba mantenerla concentrada y guiarla en la dirección correcta.

—Lissa, —dijo finalmente—. Llámala Lissa.

Por un momento no supe por qué se centraría en una cosa tan inusual después de todo lo que le había dicho. Entonces lo comprendí: la joven que valoraba la vida de Vasilisa, Lissa, por encima de la suya propia, estaba confiándome el cuidado de su amiga. Así mismo, Rose también estaba confiándome su cuidado. Había logrado atravesar su pared defensiva. Sin nada más, me di la vuelta y me marché para planear la lección de esa tarde.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sé que hasta ahora la historia ha ido muy lenta, pero hay que recordar que el libro original también tiene un inicio lento, pero les prometo que se pone mucho mejor.**

 **Ahora díganme ¿cuál fue su escena favorita? y ¿qué les gustaría que sucediera? Muchas gracias de nuevo, y no se pierdan el capítulo del próximo sábado.**


	5. Primer Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 "Primer Entrenamiento"**

Miré el reloj de nuevo. Rose estaba diez minutos tarde. De verdad esperaba que esto no fuera a convertirse en un hábito. Después de otros cinco minutos, sabía que probablemente debería ir a buscarla si queríamos hacer cualquier avance para esta tarde. Terminé los estiramientos que había estado haciendo recostado sobre el suelo. Balanceé mi peso sobre mis hombros y la parte superior de mi espalda con las manos junto a mi cabeza, luego usé mis brazos para empujar mi cuerpo y ponerme de pie.

Salí del gimnasio y dejé mi mochila en la banca que hay cerca de la puerta. Afortunadamente, Rose no estaba muy lejos. Estaba detenida justamente fuera del edificio en el patio central, y aparentemente se encontraba teniendo una conversación profunda con la princesa Vasilisa. Solamente me tomó unos cuantos pasos alcanzarlas, y escuché el final de su discusión.

—…sin argumentos. —La voz de Rose era determinante, pero aún podía oír un miedo vacilante debajo de toda esa certeza. Vasilisa ni siquiera se molestó en esconder su inseguridad mientras asentía en respuesta.

— ¿Rose? —No sé si estaba cuestionando su retraso o lo que había estado hablando con la princesa. El cambio repentino en su postura me indicó que no me permitirían discutir el tema con ellas, por lo que decidí centrarme solamente en su retraso—. Llegas tarde a la práctica. —Ambas jóvenes se relajaron visiblemente mientras me dirigía a la princesa con un asentimiento. Vasilisa me dio una rápida sonrisa antes de retirarse hacia la capilla de la escuela. Talvez algunos podrían pensar que era una opción extraña para que la princesa buscara refugio, pero yo no era exactamente el indicado para juzgar eso.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio escuchando los pasos de Rose siguiéndome detrás. Rose no iba dando pisotones exactamente, pero sus movimientos estaban muy lejos de ser silenciosos y eran mucho más pesados que los míos. Me di cuenta que probablemente tendríamos que trabajar en unos cuantos ejercicios para mejorar su sigilo en el futuro. Mi lista de cosas que tendría que trabajar con Rose crecía más rápido de lo que podía enseñárselas y una vez más me pregunte si de verdad podría ayudarla a graduarse en unos cuantos meses. A pesar de mis preocupaciones, sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Por Rose, por Vasilisa, y honestamente por mí mismo. La monotonía de la vida en la academia estaba enloqueciéndome. Yo no era de los que toman el camino fácil, y siempre prefería los retos. Pero aquí, raramente había algo que representara un reto para mí. Aunque ser el tutor de Rose no era mi manera favorita de probar mis habilidades, no había duda alguna en mi mente de que ella me empujaría hasta mi límite tanto como yo lo haría con ella.

De repente noté el silencio. O había aligerado sus pasos o había dejado de seguirme. Por medio segundo me pregunté si talvez había decido salir corriendo de nuevo. Me maldije a mí mismo por permitirme perderme en mis pensamientos antes de voltearme para ver en qué dirección se había ido.

En lugar de eso, Rose se encontraba solamente a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí parada como estatua con una mirada de shock y horror en su rostro. Estaba presente físicamente, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en el vacío entre nosotros. Era como si estuviera viendo una escena reproduciéndose ante sus ojos, pero ahí no había nada. Rose ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Traté de llamar su atención—, ¿Rose? —me acerqué unos cuantos pasos a ella, llamándola por su nombre de nuevo. No daba ninguna señal de que me escuchara, ni siquiera de que estuviera viéndome. Mi curiosidad se transformó rápidamente en preocupación mientras me preguntaba si estaba sufriendo de algún tipo de ataque, alguna conmoción o algún otro malestar. Sabía que sus compañeros le habían asestado unos cuantos golpes fuertes el día de hoy y más de uno fue en la cabeza.

Me paré directamente frente a ella, agachándome para que nuestras caras estuvieran a una distancia corta. Ella aún parecía no verme, estaba viendo directamente a través de mí. La tomé de los hombros y la sacudí llamándola por su nombre una y otra vez. Escuchaba mi voz volviéndose más desesperada cada vez que la llamaba.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para mí, parpadeó. Sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo y pegó un brinco cuando se dio cuenta de los cerca que estaba a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —Retrocedí un paso, tratando de sonar calmado y tranquilo. Todavía estaba un poco alterado por lo que acababa de ver. Mi corazón estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal, pero mis pensamientos aún se encontraban acelerados.

Rose estaba viendo alrededor reconociendo sus alrededores, pero parecía tan confundida como yo acerca de la situación—. Yo… sí. Yo estaba… estaba con Lissa… —llevó su mano a su frente, frotando suavemente su sien antes de encontrar mi mirada de nuevo—. Estaba en su cabeza.

¿Pero qué…? — ¿Su cabeza? —Quería alguna especie de aclaración, pero no podía pensar en alguna explicación que me hubiera ayudado a encontrarle sentido alguno a toda esta situación.

—Si. —Inhaló profundamente como si estuviera finalmente saliendo de su extraño trance—. Es parte del vínculo.

Creo que esa era la mejor explicación que iba a obtener ahora mismo. No lo entendía, pero sabía que tenía que conocer algunos de los detalles más finos que su vínculo implicaba. Aunque ahora estaba comenzando a ver algunos de los problemas de estar… en la cabeza de Vasilisa… durante una situación de combate. El vínculo era algo que se encontraba muy fuera de los alcances de mi comprensión, no sabía por dónde empezar cuando se trataba de ayudar a Rose a aprender autocontrol y a utilizar sus habilidades extras. Me preguntaba qué era lo que desencadenaba esto. ¿Rose entraba voluntariamente a la cabeza de Vasilisa? ¿Era intencional o algo que sucedía espontáneamente en momentos de estrés? ¿Estaba Vasilisa en peligro?

El pensamiento de mi Moroi en peligro me regresó a la realidad—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, ella está… — Rose dudó y buscó la palabra correcta. Frunció las cejas en concentración y se mordió el labio inferior. Había algo de confusión en su expresión, pero sobre todo era una mirada de preocupación—. No está en peligro. —Aunque no parecía totalmente convencida de sus propias palabras, parecía un tanto segura de su aseveración.

Aunque no eran las palabras más tranquilizadoras, confié en su juicio acerca del asunto sabiendo que ella nunca permitiría que algo le sucediera a Vasilisa. Cambié mi preocupación hacia ella—. ¿Puedes continuar? —Sabía que hoy había sido un día pesado para ella, física y emocionalmente. Aun así, estaba un tanto desconcertado por mi ansiedad cuando se trataba de Rose. Normalmente yo no era de los que se preocupaban por los demás. No era exactamente duro ni despreocupado, pero sabía que mi distancia profesional en el bienestar de los demás era mi mecanismo de defensa personal. Fui entrenado para preocuparme acerca de la seguridad e integridad física de los Moroi, pero no tenía ningún interés en convertirme en psicólogo, terapeuta, o incluso amigo de ellos… o de alguien más.

Con Rose sin embargo, tenía un deseo inconsciente de protegerla, de entenderla. Traté de atribuir esto al hecho de ser su mentor. Me preocupaba por ella como mi estudiante. Aunque algo profundamente dentro de mí me decía que esto no era completamente cierto, no podía sondear ninguna otra razón que justificara mis sentimientos.

Rose aún seguía mirándome fijamente y pude ver… algo… brillar en sus ojos—. Sí, estoy bien.

Sus rasgos parecieron suavizarse un poco mientras me miraba. Era como si estuviera realmente viendo a través de mí… no, dentro de mí. Sentí mi pulso cambiar bajo el influjo de su mirada. Pero no quería enfocarme o tan siquiera reconocer lo que eso podría significar. En lugar de eso, me di la vuelta y continúe caminando hacia el gimnasio escuchando sus pasos detrás de mí.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos de nuestra hora de práctica programada cuando Rose salió de los vestidores en un par de pantalones para correr y camiseta sin mangas. Podía ver que sus movimientos eran rígidos; sus músculos estaban adoloridos y se resistían a cualquier abuso adicional.

— ¿Por qué no nos tomamos las cosas con calma por el día de hoy? Ya sabes, podríamos por ejemplo tomar una siesta. —Sus músculos podrían estar cansados, pero su ingenio parecía durar para siempre. Me reí casualmente mientras me dirigía hacía la pista de carreras.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —No había diversión en su voz esta vez.

— ¡Oh! Lo decías en serio. —Realmente me sentía mal por haberla hecho enojar.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mira, técnicamente he estado despierta durante dos días. ¿Por qué tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento hoy? Déjame ir a la cama. —Su voz se iba deslizando gradualmente del enojo a la súplica mientras miraba el reloj—. Es solamente una hora.

A pesar de mi preocupación anterior, yo no era de los que aguantaban quejas. Además, ¿no se daba cuenta que yo también llevaba despierto el mismo tiempo que ella o quizás más? Cierto, yo era un guardián por completo, pero si todo salía bien, pronto ella sería una guardiana también. La fatiga y el agotamiento serían aún mayores. Rose debía entender y aceptar eso de una vez. Me crucé de brazos y la miré fijamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Después del entrenamiento que has hecho hasta ahora?

—Duele como el infierno. —Su tono era plano, como si fuera obvio. Y la verdad es que lo era.

—Te sentirás peor mañana. —Igualé su tono, ya que esto era igual de obvio.

— ¿Así que...? —Sabía que Rose había entendido lo que estaba diciendo pero aún estaba intentando ganar la batalla. Sentí un dolor creciente en mi espalda y pies, y mi resolución estaba flaqueando un poco. No, ninguno de nosotros tenía tiempo que desperdiciar para ponerla al corriente.

—Así que será mejor empezar de una vez, ahora que no te sientes… tan mal.

— ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? —La vi ondear la proverbial bandera blanca de rendición, pero sabía que no podía soportar rendirse sin un último golpe verbal. Independientemente de esto me siguió a la sala de pesas. No la iba a dejar descansar completamente, pero tampoco iba a ponerla a trabajar tan duro como había planeado inicialmente hoy con vueltas y cardio. Sin embargo podía ofrecerle una tregua y ponerla a hacer unos ejercicios básicos por hoy. Le mostré los levantamientos de pesas y repeticiones que quería que hiciera, y después me dirigí a la esquina de la habitación para retomar la lectura de mi novela que había estado leyendo en el avión.

Me sentí un poco hipócrita por no unirme con ella para hacer los ejercicios; sin embargo, yo también me encontraba exhausto y casi listo para terminar el día. Además, yo no era el que necesitaba ponerme al corriente con mis compañeros desesperadamente. Me estaba costando trabajo concentrarme en la historia. Seguía mirando a Rose mientras ella se concentraba y se metía por completo en el entrenamiento. No más gimoteos o quejas. Tenía que recordarme a mí mismo que ella aún era una adolescente, y que tenía derecho a tener rabietas infantiles, pero cuando se trataba de algo serio, era mucho más dedicada y madura que muchos de los otros estudiantes de aquí. Me encontré a mí mismo admirando esos rasgos de ella, y sentí una sonrisa dibujarse en mis labios mientras la miraba. Su respiración controlada y rítmica era un fondo tranquilizador en el silencio de la habitación.

Después de 40 minutos más o menos, pude ver sus movimientos volverse más débiles y menos controlados con cada repetición. Continuaba presionándose a sí misma sin quejarse pero sabía que ya había alcanzado su límite por el día de hoy. La llamé para que hiciera algunos ejercicios de enfriamiento sobre el tapete y me uní a ella esperando aliviar un poco de mi propia tensión.

— ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo el guardián de Lissa? Tú no estabas aquí hace algunos años. ¿Fuiste siquiera entrenado en esta escuela?

Su pregunta no era inherentemente grosera, pero sí lo suficientemente personal como para hacerme sentir un poco inseguro mientras recordaba los eventos que me llevaron a mi posición aquí. Decidí concentrarme en el lugar de mi entrenamiento—. No, yo asistí a la academia de Siberia.

—Wow —Sus ojos se ampliaron por un momento mientras registraba mi respuesta—. Ese tiene que ser el único lugar peor que Montana.

Sonreí ante los recuerdos de mis veranos en casa, llenos con los vívidos colores verdes y azules de los valles. La explosión de las brillantes y coloridas flores silvestres. Acres de bosques llenos con vida silvestre. La gran cantidad de lagos y ríos. Las montañas que parecían alzarse interminablemente a nuestro alrededor. Incluso la pacífica tranquilidad del invierno, donde el mundo entero estaba cubierto por una delgada y brillante capa de hielo y nieve. Montana talvez compartiera algunas de esta características de mi tierra natal, pero nada se compararía nunca con la belleza del lugar donde crecí. Sabía que Rose estaba imaginando el desierto áspero, frío y estéril que la mayoría de la gente piensa que es Siberia, pero nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

—Después de graduarme fui asignado para ser el guardián de un Lord Zeklos. —Imágenes de él bocabajo en un charco de sangre atravesaron mi memoria interrumpiendo las memorias pacificas de mi niñez, y escuché mi tono de voz oscurecerse—. Fue asesinado recientemente. — ¿Por qué le dije eso?

Miré a Rose a los ojos esperando encontrar shock, lástima, o incluso acusación. En lugar de eso, sus ojos mostraban simpatía y… ¿preocupación? Talvez estaba pensando en Lissa. ¿O acaso estaba preocupada por mí? Me sacudí la idea recuperando la compostura y continué con mi explicación—. Me mandaron aquí porque necesitaban guardianes extras en el campus. Cuando la princesa apareció me asignaron a ella ya que yo estaría por aquí. Aunque no es que importe mucho hasta que ella termine la escuela.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento y sentí la tensión crecer entre nosotros. Finalmente rompió el silencio—, ¿Este Lord murió durante tu vigilancia? —Traté de encontrar acusación en la pregunta, pero su tono era muy diferente del típico tono sarcástico por el que Rose era conocida. Todo lo que podía escuchar era preocupación. Lo que era incluso más sorprendente es que no era preocupación de que yo no fuera capaz de proteger a Lissa, mi nueva asignación, su mejor amiga. Estaba honestamente preocupada por mí, por cómo estaba sobrellevando la pérdida de mi amigo. No sabía que pensar sobre esto.

—No, él estaba a cargo de su otro guardián. Yo me encontraba fuera. — ¿Por qué sigo contándole estas cosas? La miré fijamente mientras ella me estudiaba. Nunca había sentido el deseo de hablar con alguien acerca de Iván y su muerte, pero por alguna razón me sentía cómodo compartiendo estas cosas con ella. Quizás era porque sabía que ella se preocupaba por Lissa tanto como yo lo había hecho por Iván, o talvez quería prevenirla sobre los errores que yo había cometido. No… yo sabía que eso no era verdad. Por alguna razón Rose me hacía sentir a gusto y a salvo para abrirme con ella acerca de cosas que nunca le hubiera dicho a nadie más sin miedo a ser juzgado. ¿Cómo es que ella parecía entenderme tan bien?

— ¡Hey!, —me sacó de mi divagación mental con un abrupto cambio de tema—, ¿tú ayudaste con el plan para traernos de vuelta? Porque fue muy bueno. Fuerza bruta y todo eso. —Sonrió, obviamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Sin embargo, me daba curiosidad el hecho de que hubiera elegido el tema de su captura. Aunque no era como que compartiéramos muchas otras experiencias juntos.

Arqueé mi ceja en respuesta, — ¿Me estás felicitando por eso? —Me puse de pie y comencé a levantar el resto de nuestro equipo.

—Bueno, fue muchísimo mejor que la última vez que lo intentaron.

Me congelé a medio paso—. ¿La última vez? —Esta había sido la primera y única operación para traer de regreso a la princesa.

—Sí, en Chicago. Con la manada de Psi-Hounds. —Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran problema, pero yo había visto a los Psi-Hounds en acción y podían ser absolutamente letales. Nunca hubieran sido usados para rastrear a las muchachas, hubiera sido demasiado riesgoso. Además, ninguno de nuestros reportes las había localizado en Chicago, ni siquiera cerca de ahí.

—Esta fue la primera vez que las localizamos. En Portland. — E incluso eso había sido un golpe de suerte, añadí mentalmente. Sin el aviso anónimo, talvez nunca hubiéramos sido capaces de encontrar a Rose y a la Princesa.

—Um, no creo haber imaginado a los Psi-Hounds. ¿Quién más pudo haberlos enviado? Ellos solamente responden a los Moroi. Talvez nadie te dijo nada acerca de eso.

—Talvez. —Soné distraído y desdeñoso pero mi mente estaba a mil por hora pensando en su pregunta: ¿Quién más podía haberlos enviado?

Rose se despidió agitando la mano en el aire y sonriendo antes de irse en dirección a su dormitorio. Le dije adiós sin mucho entusiasmo y le dije dónde encontrarme mañana. La miré mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios de los novicios y la seguí después a un paso mucho más lento para dirigirme a mi propio dormitorio. Mi mente aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo que me había dicho. ¿Quién más podía haberlos mandado?

Finalmente llegué a mi habitación y aventé mi mochila en la cama. Antes, había deseado poder descansar por fin, pero ahora no podía sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente. Localicé el archivo que contenía todo lo relacionado con la desaparición de la Princesa Vasilisa y Rose en mi escritorio. Lo tomé y me senté para revisar los documentos de nuevo.

Nada. Después de horas de estar revisando los archivos, no había nada acerca de Psi-Hounds, nada de Chicago, nada sobre ningún "primer intento" de rescate. Solamente un aviso anónimo de unas semanas anteriores diciendo que habían sido vistas en Portland. Era la primera pista real que habíamos tenido durante toda su desaparición.

— ¿Talvez lo habían imaginado? —No estaba convencido, pero no tenía otra explicación. ¿Quién más podría haberlas estado buscando? ¿Quién más había tenido pistas de ellas para encontrarlas de verdad? Y ¿por qué habían intentado capturarlas en lugar de dar aviso a las autoridades?

Ya habían pasado varias horas después del toque de queda, cuando finalmente me acosté. Incluso entonces no me dormí inmediatamente a pesar de mi agotamiento. Mi mente estaba haciendo el recuento de los acontecimientos de los últimos días. La misión, ver a Rose en la ventana, mirar sus ojos por primera vez, ver su determinación mientras peleaba conmigo por proteger a Vasilisa. Ver esa misma determinación en el entrenamiento de hoy. La preocupación en sus ojos mientras le hablaba de Iván, ese extraño entendimiento… la última cosa que recordé antes de quedarme dormido fue Rose volteándose para decirme adiós esta tarde, la forma en que su largo cabello oscuro había volado rodeando su rostro… su sonrisa. Dormí más profundamente de lo que lo había hecho en meses.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leer su opinión y muchas de sus escenas favoritas les aseguro que están en esta versión pero contadas por Dimitri. Ahora díganme cual fua su parte favorita en este capítulo. Gracias y nos leemos el próximo Miércoles.**


	6. Domingo de Paz

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 "Domingo de Paz"**

La mañana siguiente llegó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Me encontré con Rose en el gimnasio antes de que el resto de los alumnos empezaran a levantarse de sus camas. Llegó cinco minutos tarde, pero fue un gran progreso desde la tarde anterior. Su playera estaba arrugada, su cabello era un desastre, y todavía había rastros de sueño en sus ojos. Era obvio que había corrido hacia el gimnasio para tratar de llegar a tiempo y yo apreciaba su esfuerzo.

—Empezaremos con algunas vueltas a la pista antes de comenzar con pesas y combate.

Su ánimo decayó un poco, y si era posible, el simple hecho de pensar en correr alrededor de la pista la hizo lucir incluso más exhausta—. ¿De verdad? —preguntó, pero ya se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio en dirección a la pista. Sus movimientos eran rígidos por los ejercicios de ayer, como sabía que serían, pero no se quejó… mucho sobre ello—. ¿Cuántas?

—No estoy seguro aún. Considera esto una evaluación. Necesito ver lo que puedes hacer antes de que podamos comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de mirarme de nuevo con una mueca en su boca. Estaba estirando sus hombros en un intento por relajar y calentar sus músculos. Sabía que la idea no le divertía mucho, pero teníamos que comenzar por algo.

—Vamos, —la animé mientras posaba una mano en su hombro—. Te sentirás mejor una vez que tu ritmo cardiaco se acelere. Incluso correré contigo el día de hoy.

La dejé que tomara la delantera mientras comenzaba con un trote lento, trabajando gradualmente hasta alcanzar un paso estable. Rose estaba totalmente fuera de forma. Podía ver las gotas de sudor comenzando a formarse alrededor de la línea de su cabello mientras que yo apenas sentía mi ritmo cardiaco incrementarse. Pronto su respiración se volvió trabajosa.

— ¡Tú puedes hacer esto Rose! Concéntrate en tu respiración. Enfócate en un objeto delante de ti y conviértelo en tu meta. —Su postura se acomodó con cada instrucción y continuó empujándose a sí misma hasta que supe que había alcanzado su límite—. Puedes parar una vez que hayas alcanzado el punto donde comenzamos.

Esto fue la motivación que necesitaba. Aumento su ritmo ligeramente en la última curva y cruzó la línea final con sus brazos alzados en el aire como si acabara de ganar las Olimpiadas. Caminó una vuelta más para enfriarse antes de tomar su botella de agua de la banca y tirarse en el pasto. Sonrió y rio para sí misma antes de limpiar el sudor de su frente, aún con el subidón de endorfinas en su sistema por el ejercicio.

Mientras tanto, tomé una libreta de mi mochila y marqué su tiempo y distancia. Ocho vueltas, dos millas. La distancia no estaba muy lejos de ser la de un estudiante de primer año en la academia, pero su tiempo era mayor de lo que había esperado. Mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes de primer año podrían completar esta distancia en 20 minutos, ella lo hizo en 25.

Después de darle un momento más para descansar, le dije que regresara a la habitación de pesas. Me siguió dentro mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa.

— ¡Maldición! — la escuché murmurar unos cuantos juramentos más.

Sin detenerme, la miré sobre mi hombro y levanté una ceja. Por mucho que tratara de regañarla por su uso del lenguaje peyorativo, encontraba esto un poco gracioso. Nadie jamás la acusaría de ser inexpresiva. Me recordaba un poco a mi abuela Yeva. Seguro, talvez no siempre era apropiada, pero siempre decía lo que pensaba. Podía ser una cualidad adorable… algunas veces—. ¿Cuál es el fin del mundo hoy Rose?

—No es tan horrible Camarada. —Estaba inspeccionando un tubo pequeño—. Es solo que no tuve la oportunidad de comprar más brillo labial antes de que nos secuestraras. Tengo menos de lo que pensé.

—Trataré de ser más considerado la próxima vez. —Anhelaba los días en que mis mayores preocupaciones eran acerca de cosas tan triviales como brillo labial. Realmente no aproveché al máximo mis últimos años de escuela y desearía haberlo hecho.

— ¿La próxima vez? —preguntó con optimismo.

—No te emociones, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que te deje vagar por el mundo de nuevo.

Ya habíamos llegado a la sala de pesas y más o menos una hora de repeticiones después revisamos algunas de las cosas que había perdido en sus clases de combate y teoría. Seguimos una rutina similar para la práctica de la tarde siguiente. El sábado la dejé dormir un poco más ya que no tenía clases, pero practicamos el doble de tiempo. En lugar de las tres horas usuales de tutoría diaria, tuvimos un total de 6.

Afortunadamente, Rose aprendía rápido y me di cuenta que no me tomaría tanto tiempo como había pensado el ponerla al corriente con sus clases. En unas semanas esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para poder comenzar a practicar y perfeccionar algunas técnicas, y talvez incluso podría introducirle algunas técnicas nuevas más avanzadas. La única cosa que de verdad estaba deteniéndola era su estamina, pero incluso eso estaba mejorando con cada práctica. Mientras continuáramos mejorando su resistencia física, Rose sería capaz de graduarse. Incluso había una posibilidad de que sobresaliera como la mejor de su clase. No podía evitar sentir satisfacción al pensar en esto. Aunque nunca fue mi intensión convertirme en maestro, estaba muy orgulloso de mi estudiante y me alegraba haber tomado la oportunidad de ser el mentor de Rose.

El domingo me dirigí hacia la iglesia ortodoxa Rusa de la escuela. Aunque raramente me tomaba tiempo libre de mi trabajo, trataba de hacer un esfuerzo para asistir semanalmente a los servicios religiosos. Esto no era muy difícil ya que solamente había unos cuantos guardianes que hacían lo mismo. Llegué temprano, justo mientras los primeros estudiantes comenzaban a entrar. Tomé mi posición usual en el banco del fondo del lado izquierdo, y me convertí en una sombra consumido en mis propios pensamientos.

A pesar de mi asistencia semanal, yo no era un hombre muy devoto. Mi madre era una verdadera creyente, y de todas mis hermanas, creo que Karolina era la que tenía la mayor convicción en nuestra fe. Parte de la razón por la que venía era simplemente para sentirme más cercano a ellas. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía imaginarme a mí mismo como niño en el fondo de la capilla al final de la calle en mi hogar. Aún podía ver los vibrantes colores de los frescos y las cruces doradas. Podía oír débilmente el canto en mi lengua natal. Me traía un momento de paz. Estaba agradecido por los esfuerzos que había hecho mi madre para asegurarse que mis hermanas y yo tuviéramos algún tipo de educación religiosa, pero nunca podría sentirme satisfecho acerca de la doctrina.

Esto no quiere decir que no fuera espiritual de alguna manera. Desesperadamente quería creer que había algún poder superior supervisando el balance del mundo, y que nuestras acciones (buenas o malas) tenían consecuencias eventuales. La idea de la anarquía espiritual (cada alma por si sola) me aterraba, así como la idea de que la muerte era simplemente el final. Aunque encuentro algo de paz en la quietud y seguridad de la iglesia, ésta duraba poco cada semana. Me gustaría creer que algún día podría vivir en completa paz. Esperaba algún día poder liberarme de la culpa, el sufrimiento, y el dolor que me causaban muchos de mis recuerdos. Si tenía que esperar hasta mi muerte, que así fuera.

Vi a Rose entrar al lado de la Princesa, y tomaron asiento unas cuantas filas delante de mí cerca del centro de la congregación. Rose parecía aburrida y se distrajo casi inmediatamente. No parecía ser del tipo de persona que temía a Dios, así que esto no me sorprendió mucho. Seguramente había venido para disfrutar de la poca interacción social que podía. Vasilisa, por el contrario, era muy reverente y estaba completamente absorta en el sermón. Su atención se centró brevemente en una figura sentada al otro lado del pasillo junto a ellas. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que la figura de cabello negro era Christian Ozera, el sobrino de Tasha. Le había prometido a Tasha que mantendría un ojo sobre Christian cuando me transfirieran aquí. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó mis labios mientras recordaba a mi amiga de la infancia. Aunque mi vida había estado llena de pruebas, la suya era una por la que incluso yo sentía compasión.

Había conocido a su primo más joven en St. Basilio, pero también había crecido bastante cerca de ella. En un punto de mi juventud, había incluso tenido un pequeño enamoramiento hacia ella. Ella tenía sentimientos hacia mí también, y habíamos intentado tener una relación hace algunos años, pero mi asignación en aquel entonces lo había hecho imposible. Incluso sin aquella excusa, no creo que las cosas entre nosotros dos hubieran funcionado. Después de la muerte de Iván, simplemente me volví más distante con ella así como con todos los demás. Aunque había hablado con ella por teléfono cuando me transfirieron aquí, no la había visto en años.

Christian era el hijo de su hermano mayor, a quien nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer. Muchos años atrás, cuando ella tenía mi edad más o menos, los padres de Christian hicieron lo impensable y asesinaron para convertirse en inmortales Strigoi. Es desgarrador cuando alguien es convertido a la fuerza, pero es imperdonable cuando lo hacen por voluntad propia. Aunque yo nunca le he preguntado los detalles, el rumor era que ella había protegido a Christian de ese mismo destino desalmado interponiéndose entre ellos y el niño hasta que los guardianes llegaron. Fue casi asesinada en el proceso, y parte la belleza que había poseído en su juventud fue sacrificada en el acto. Una profunda cicatriz morada atravesaba su mejilla de lado a lado. Durante algunos años trató de cubrirla en vano, pero me alegra decir que ahora lucía la cicatriz orgullosamente.

No muchos Moroi se pondrían a sí mismos enfrente de un Strigoi para salvar a alguien más; ese era el trabajo de los guardianes. Pero ella lo había hecho, y por voluntad propia había salvado la vida de Christian. Debería de estar muy orgullosa de sus acciones. Yo estaba muy orgulloso de ella y admiraba su fuerza. Desafortunadamente, la sociedad real Moroi no veía las mismas cosas que yo veía. Ella y Christian, a quien había cuidado como si fuera su propio hijo, fueron marginados por las acciones de sus padres. Ya que Christian parecía tan interesado en el sermón como Rose, no me sorprendería que él solamente estuviera aquí para probar que no tenía las mismas intenciones de sus padres. Los Strigoi no podían pisar tierra sagrada y su presencia aquí probaba que aún era Moroi.

Un movimiento repentino y brusco de Rose llamó mi atención. Ahora se encontraba escuchando atentamente el sermón del sacerdote. Intenté discernir lo que él estaba diciendo. Parecía ser otra historia de vida del hombre que compartía el nombre de la academia: St. Vladimir. No había duda alguna de que ella ya había escuchado esta historia muchas veces antes de que huyera con Lissa, así que no podía entender por qué parecía atrapar su atención ahora. Se mencionaba ocasionalmente a su guardiana personal, la besada por las sombras Anna. Aunque nadie entendía realmente lo que significaba, el término "besada por las sombras" era usado como una especie de título para Anna. Todo lo que se sabía de ella era que había sido extremadamente cercana al Santo Moroi, y que lo había protegido de más que solo daños físicos. También había sido una especie de fuerza mental para él e incluso lo había ayudado espiritualmente. Abundaban los rumores de que ellos dos compartían alguna clase de relación romántica, pero personalmente yo no creía eso. Los records de su custodia eran más del tipo familiar, casi como si ella estuviera protegiendo a un hermano o a un hijo que a un amante. No había duda alguna de que eran muy cercanos, era casi como si ella pudiera anticipar sus necesidades antes que alguien más. Fue una de las mejores guardianas de su época, incluso sobrevivió a la pacifica muerte natural de St. Vladimir. Desafortunadamente, su propia historia tuvo un giro bastante malo después de eso…

La misa terminó y observé mientras varios estudiantes salían de la capilla para realizar otras actividades sociales antes de que las clases iniciaran el día siguiente. Esperaba que Rose se uniera a los alumnos que salían de la capilla por lo que decidí esperarla para confirmar nuestra hora de entrenamiento de mañana y recordarle que se mantuviera lejos de los problemas. Cuando pasaron varios minutos y no la vi, pensé que talvez la había perdido entre la multitud. Inesperadamente, vi que ella no había escapado inmediatamente de la capilla sino que en realidad estaba conversando con el sacerdote. Estaba empezando a arrepentirme de mis anteriores suposiciones acerca de su convicción religiosa cuando el sacerdote se fue por un momento y regresó con un enorme libro viejo. Eso me impactó más que cualquier otra cosa; talvez no pueda estar seguro de las creencias religiosas de Rose, pero sabía de primera mano que ella no tenía interés alguno en leer por entretenimiento. Me lo había dicho muchas veces y se había burlado de mí por este hábito mío.

Después de que tomó el libro y se lo metió bajo el brazo, su encontró con Vasilisa justo afuera de la capilla. Intenté alcanzarla de nuevo y alcancé a escuchar la última parte de la conversación entre ella y sus amigos.

— ¿De verdad? —El tono de Rose estaba lleno de interés y shock—. ¿Van a escapar juntos?

Vasilisa asintió entusiástamente—. Van a comprar una casa, y me imagino que van a conseguir trabajos con los humanos.

Rose volvió su atención hacia el hombre joven del grupo, otro Moroi real—. ¿Cómo están lidiando Abby y Xander con la situación? —preguntó. Fue repentinamente claro para mi cual era el tema de su conversación. El escandalo había estado circulando alrededor de los guardianes de la escuela también.

—Bien, un poco avergonzados. Piensan que es una estupidez. —Su repuesta fue condescendiente hasta que recordó con quien estaba hablando—. ¡Oh! No quise decir…

—Cómo sea, —Rose lo cortó con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa forzada—. _Es_ estúpido. —Me sorprendió su actitud. Con la mentalidad de Rose de pelear contra el sistema hubiera esperado que se colocara del lado de que los dhampirs tuvieran el derecho de amar y casarse con quien quisieran. Esta era la tercera vez que Rose me sorprendía el día de hoy, y aún tenía que hablar con ella. Rápidamente decidí que Rose sabía perfectamente que debía permanecer lejos de los problemas y que estaría en la práctica de mañana a tiempo sin necesidad de que yo se lo recordara, y regresé a mi habitación.

En mi camino de regreso, mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia el Guardián Smith, el guardián personal de Abby y Xander Badica, quien era el centro de atención del escándalo. Aunque nunca había conocido a la mujer con la que Smith estaba planeando casarse, a él si lo había visto de pasada unas cuantas veces y sabía que era un guardián bastante dedicado y hábil. Tendría que ser algo muy importante lo que le hiciera dimitir de su posición, ser despojado de su título, y empezar de nuevo en el mundo humano. Sería prácticamente exiliado de la vida que había conocido.

Me daba remordimiento que tuviera que ser de esta forma. Aunque los matrimonios y relaciones entre dhampirs no eran ilegales de ninguna manera, no eran bien vistos por nuestra sociedad. Las aventuras amorosas ocasionales eran aceptadas, pero las relaciones de largo plazo eran prácticamente inauditas. Sin embargo, dejar dos familias desprotegidas porque esos guardianes querían permanecer juntos era mucho peor en nuestro mundo. Iba en contra de muchas de las costumbres de nuestra sociedad, y definitivamente violaba la frase que estaba arraigada en las mentes de los estudiantes dhampir: "Ellos son lo primero"

Los dhampir eran una especie de híbridos mitad humanos y mitad Moroi. Heredamos algunos de los mejores rasgos de ambas razas incluyendo agudos sentidos de nuestro linaje Moroi y el incremento de fuerza física y estamina de nuestros genes humanos. Desafortunadamente, también nacemos con una particular peculiaridad: un dhampir no puede reproducirse con otro dhampir. Es por esto por lo que estamos tan unidos con los Moroi.

A pesar de que las relaciones con humanos se habían convertido en tabú mucho tiempo atrás, aún sobrevivíamos teniendo relaciones con los Moroi. Aunque quizás "relación" es una palabra muy fuerte. Es raro para un dhampir y Moroi tener algo más que un romance pasajero, e incluso estos son típicamente entre mujeres dhampir y hombres Moroi. Es muy poco común para un hombre dhampir como yo tener la oportunidad de convertirse en padre. A pesar de que amaría tener la oportunidad de tener una familia e hijos propios, ya me había resignado a que eso simplemente no estaba en mi destino.

Lo que es mucho más difícil de aceptar es que, más seguido que no, las madres dhampir son usualmente utilizadas por los hombres Moroi y después son abandonadas y ellas solas tienen que hacerse cargo del resultado de esa relación por su propia cuenta. Lo que es peor es que son ridiculizadas por ambas comunidades por igual, los Moroi y los dhampir, a pesar de que es algo necesario para la supervivencia de nuestras razas. Estas madres suelen criar a sus familias juntas en una clase de comunas, donde se les ahorra un poco de la vergüenza que la sociedad siente por ellas, pero aun así es injusto.

Yo fui criado en una de estas comunas, pasé mi niñez y mis veranos al lado de mi madre, mis hermanas y mi abuela. Sabía de primera mano que muchos de los rumores eran mentiras desproporcionadas. Muchas de las mujeres simplemente hacían todo lo que podían para criar y proveer todo lo necesario para ellas y sus familias. Algunas eran guardianas completamente entrenadas en academias, otras como mi propia abuela, incluso sirvieron por un tiempo como Guardianas oficiales antes de regresar a casa para criar a sus familias. Sí, había aquellas que cambiaban una noche con un hombre a cambio de las endorfinas que acompañaban la mordida de un Moroi, pero eran la minoría. Desafortunadamente, cualquier mujer dhampir viviendo en una comuna de estas era considerada una prostituta de sangre, incluso aunque la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera consideraran el acto.

Pensar acerca de mi hogar y mi familia me hizo anhelar oír sus voces. Era cerca de media noche aquí, lo que significaba que era más o menos la 1 de la tarde allá. Ya que el pueblo de Baia se regía en el tiempo humano (haciéndolo menos obvio para los humanos que vivían a los alrededores) sabía que estarían despiertas. Sin embargo, a medio día, era probable que no estuvieran en casa. Saqué mi celular e intenté llamarlas de todas maneras. Después de cinco tonos colgué sin molestarme en dejar un mensaje de voz. No sabía que decirles de todas maneras. No había ningún tema en particular del que quisiera hablar con ellas. Solamente quería saludarlas y saber que estaban bien.

Tenía unas cuantas horas libres antes de mi próximo turno, me debatí entre relajarme leyendo uno de mis libros o entrenar en el gimnasio. Aunque entrenaba con Rose a menudo, no estábamos para nada cerca del nivel que yo necesitaba para mantenerme en forma. No tenía duda alguna de que eventualmente llegaríamos a ese nivel, pero por ahora sabía que probablemente debería de realizar algo de práctica personal también. Tomé mi mochila que ya estaba empacada y lista para salir, y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio. De esta manera podría enfocarme en algo mucho más tangible que el amor, la familia, y la vida después de la muerte.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Aquí pudimos ver las culpas y el remordimiento que Dimitri siempre ha sentido y su deseo oculto y profundo de tener paz y de poder tener una familia. ¿Cuál fue su prte favorita del capítulo? Y Adivinen qué, así es, ya se aproxima la escena con Jesse, Rose y Dimitri. Y déjenme decirles que Dimitri vive atormentado después de cierto encuentro con Rose, espero que sepan de que hablo ;) díganme sus teorías.**


	7. El Zorro y El Sueño

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 "El Zorro y EL Sueño"**

Incluso antes de que mis ojos se enfocaran en los alrededores, pude oler la sangre y el persistente hedor de la muerte en el aire. Me tomó menos de un segundo empuñar mi estaca, y sólo unos momentos más para entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras me dirigía hacia la parte delantera de la casa rumbo a la sala de estar. Ocasionalmente miraba hacia un lado y hacia el otro en busca de amenazas pero ya sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que se habían ido. Finalmente, mientras mis pies me guiaban automáticamente hacia el final de la horrible escena, lo vi, Iván. Había tenido este sueño… pesadilla… recuerdo tantas veces que ni siquiera traté de encontrar su pulso. Simplemente miré fijamente a mi mejor amigo, el Moroi que estaba a mi cargo. Dejé que la culpa me embargara cómo lo había hecho tantas veces. Justo a su lado estaba mi compañero, Stefan Radu. Su cuello estaba torcido en un ángulo extraño y sus ojos me miraban fijamente, vacíos y acusadores. _"¿Dónde estabas?"_ parecían decirme. Quería rogar por su perdón, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Siempre era demasiado tarde.

Mi estaca cayó de mis manos mientras caía de rodillas. No tenía caso tratar de salvarlos ahora. Simplemente me quedé viendo a los dos hombres frente a mí. Me empecé a preguntar ¿Y si…? ¿Y si hubiera mandado al Guardián Radu a recoger las cosas que faltaban para la cena de esa noche y haberme quedado con Iván? ¿Y si simplemente hubiera esperado para dejar el paquete de mi familia en la oficina postal? ¿Y si hubiera insistido para que fueran conmigo? ¿Y si hubiera escogido otra hora y otro día para hacer esas diligencias insignificantes?

De repente una mano se posó suavemente en mi hombro. Estaba tan concentrado en la escena frente a mí que ni siquiera había escuchado que alguien se acercaba. Había comenzado a empuñar mi estaca de nuevo cuando escuché su voz—. No deberías culparte. No podías haber previsto esto y no es tu culpa. Ellos lo saben, tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Ellos no querrían que revivieras este momento noche tras noche. Al contrario, ellos querrían que lo superaras y siguieras adelante, que los recordaras y que vivieras tu vida con alegría y no con dolor y remordimiento.

La voz era familiar, reconfortante. Había escuchado estas mismas palabras (o algo parecido a ellas) de otros, pero por una vez no parecían de lástima o decepcionadas. Por una vez creí en ellas. El dolor y la culpa no se desvanecieron pero cedieron un poco. Sentí el deseo de seguir adelante en lugar de vivir en el pasado.

Finalmente arranqué la mirada de los cuerpos sin vida de mis amigos para mirar a la persona junto a mí. La sorpresa de ver quién era casi superó el shock de ver la muerte rondando tan cerca. Aunque nunca antes había tenido un visitante, alguien que me consolara durante estos sueños, ella era la última persona que esperaba ver aquí. Talvez mi madre, mi abuela, o incluso mis hermanas. Quizás hasta mi propia mentora Galina, no Rose.

Pero ahí estaba Rose. Su cabello caía sobre su espalda como una cortina ondeando suavemente al viento. Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios, triste y esperanzada. Pero lo que me sorprendió más fueron sus ojos. Eran café oscuro e interminablemente profundos. En ellos había aceptación, promesas, entendimiento, y algo completamente irreconocible aunque desesperadamente esencial. Me sorprendió encontrar todo lo que necesitaba en su rostro.

Toqué se mano que aún descansaba sobre mi hombro, mientras me paraba a su lado. Mis dedos hormigueaban con electricidad donde nuestra piel se tocaba. Ya no estaba de rodillas, pero todavía sentía una admiración reverente hacia este ángel misericordioso que parecía comprender mi dolor y llevárselo lejos. En sus ojos y su sonrisa me ofrecía todo lo que mi corazón siempre había deseado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era estirar mi mano para tomarlo y aceptarlo. Sentí el deseo de tomarla simplemente en mis brazos y nunca dejarla ir. Su sonrisa se intensificó cuando me acerqué un paso cerrando el poco espacio entre nosotros mientras estiraba mi brazo para abrazarla antes…

Me desperté sobresaltado por el insistente sonido de mi alarma. Eran las 4 de la tarde, temprano en la mañana vampírica y mucho antes de que cualquier estudiante comenzara a despertar. Mi respiración era pesada debido al vago recuerdo de mi sueño. Mi piel hormigueaba mientras mi ropa secaba los restos de mi sudor frío. Aparté las cobijas y sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mi mente mientras me dirigía al baño. Levantarme temprano era parte de la nueva rutina en la que había incurrido las últimas semanas desde que tomé a Rose bajo mi tutela. La práctica de Rose no comenzaba hasta las 5, pero prefería empezar un poco más temprano para realizar algo de entrenamiento personal. Hacía la mayor parte del entrenamiento con pesas con Rose más algún que otro trabajo de balance y flexibilidad, pero era más fácil para mí hacer mi carrera matutina solo. Su paso aún era significantemente más lento que el mío, y aunque solamente requería 3 millas cada mañana y tarde, prefería correr d millas cada mañana.

Por mucho que me disgustara dejar mi cama tan temprano, tenía que admitir que tenía sus ventajas. Los Moroi podían aguantar estar afuera a la luz del día aunque era incómodo para ellos. Debido a esto, mantenían un horario nocturno. Aunque a los Dhampir no nos afectaba la luz del sol más que a un humano cualquiera, generalmente manteníamos el mismo horario que nuestro Moroi asignado, lo que significaba vivir de noche. Por lo que anhelaba el calor del sol y con mi horario que requería que me levantara más temprano de lo normal podía disfrutar de las últimas horas de sol antes del atardecer mientras me encontraba en la pista.

Correr era también mi momento favorito para simplemente permitir que mi mente vagara. Algo sobre el ritmo constante de las pisadas me permitía deslizarme en un estado casi hipnótico. A menudo mis pensamientos se movían en la misma dirección que mis sueños: mi familia, Iván, o los ocasionales recuerdos de mi niñez. Hoy seguía viendo destellos de mi sueño anterior. Parecía enrevesado pero podía recordar pequeños pedazos. Rose de pie junto a mí mientras lloraba por mi amigo y mi compañero guardián. El entendimiento y la aceptación que aligeraron mi dolor y culpa. Estirar mis brazos hacia ella. Nada de aquello tenía sentido a la luz de los últimos rayos del sol, pero aquellos recuerdos aleatorios aún me brindaban paz. Extrañamente, era esa paz la que me confundía y preocupaba más que nada.

Yo no debería estar pensando en Rose, mucho menos soñar con ella. Una cosa era pasar tiempo con ella en las prácticas, discutir con ella su inusual vínculo con la princesa, pensar en sus necesidades mientras planeaba sus sesiones de entrenamiento, o sentirme totalmente comprometido con su educación y su carrera como su mentor. Sin embargo, esto no solamente era inusual, era inaceptable. Buscarla, inconscientemente o no, por consuelo, entendimiento o incluso amistad era una línea que no debería cruzar. Aun así no podía evitar apreciar esa paz momentánea que su presencia me brindó durante la pesadilla. Aunque solamente fue un sueño, sabía que ella tenía una presencia algo calmante, al menos para mí, en realidad. Podía sacarme de quicio como nadie más, pero ocasionalmente también me hacía sentir lo suficientemente relajado como para dejar caer mis muros internos con ella. Era como si me entendiera y me aceptara en lugar de solamente respetarme a mí y a mi pasado. Nunca busqué esto, pero era difícil ignorarlo completamente.

Después de mi carrera, aún tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que Rose llegara a la práctica. Saqué mi novela y me dejé caer sobre un tapete para esperarla. Aunque había mejorado en su puntualidad, nuestra sesión de la mañana era la más impredecible. Apenas había leído una página cuando escuché la puerta abriéndose. Una mirada rápida al reloj me mostró que solamente estaba dos minutos tarde, esto era posiblemente un nuevo récord.

— ¡Whoa, Dimitri! —Dejó caer su bolsa al suelo y me preparé para el sarcasmo que ya podía escuchar en su voz—. Me doy cuenta que este es en realidad un éxito actual en Europa Oriental, ¿pero crees que podríamos escuchar algo que no haya sido grabado antes de que yo hubiera nacido?

La miré rápidamente y me vi tentado a rodar los ojos como la había visto hacer tantas veces. Había dejado encendido el reproductor de CD´s después de haber trabajado con la bolsa de boxeo, y en la radio había comenzado a sonar "When Doves Cry" de Prince. Esta canción era incluso más vieja que yo, y aunque nunca estaría en mi top 100 de canciones favoritas, tampoco era una canción horrible, pero sabía lo mucho que Rose disfrutaba nuestras bromas matutinas así que le seguí la corriente.

— ¿Y eso en que te afecta? Yo soy el que va a estar escuchándola. Tú estarás afuera corriendo.

Rose arrugó la nariz mientras estiraba sus piernas, y entonces sacó su lengua juguetonamente. No hubo contestación, un punto para Dimitri. Sonreí y reprimí una carcajada mientras regresaba a mi libro.

— ¡Hey! —La escuché comenzar su siguiente ronda de estiramientos—, ¿qué es esto de correr todos los días de todas maneras? Quiero decir, me doy cuenta de cuál es la importancia de la estamina y todo eso, pero ¿no deberíamos de estar avanzando con algo de golpes y peleas? Aún siguen dándome palizas en las prácticas grupales.

Esto era lo más cerca que Rose había estado acerca de cuestionar mi entrenamiento con ella. Aunque revisamos movimientos de combate, aún teníamos que entrenar combatiendo el uno contra el otro. Me preguntaba si todavía estaba jugando—. ¿Talvez podrías golpear más fuerte?

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Por el tono de su voz sabía que lo hacía.

—Es difícil saber la diferencia. —Puse mi libro a un lado y mire hacia el techo mientras meditaba mi respuesta. Sabía que no estaba siendo irrespetuosa a propósito, simplemente sentía curiosidad acerca del por qué me enfocaba tanto en algo tan elemental. Merecía una respuesta honesta—. Mi trabajo es prepararte para defender a la princesa y pelear contra las creaturas de la oscuridad, ¿cierto?

—Sip. —Sentí las esquinas de mis labios levantarse mientras escuchaba la emoción en su voz. Solamente un novicio inexperto estaría tan emocionado por la idea de salir al campo de batalla y asumir un reto tan peligroso.

—Entonces respóndeme esto: supón que te las arreglas para secuestrar a Lissa de nuevo y llevarla al centro comercial, —Por mucho que Rose hubiera madurado en el último mes, aún la creía capaz de hacer algo como esto—. Mientras están ahí, un Strigoi viene hacia ustedes. ¿Qué harías?

—Depende de en qué tienda estemos, —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

La asesiné con la mirada. Aunque debería haber esperado semejante respuesta, no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

Su expresión decayó un poco y me dio una respuesta real—, está bien. Lo apuñalo con una estaca de plata.

Me senté finalmente. Esta respuesta era más aceptable pero aun así era predecible, y más importante aún, era incorrecta—. ¿Oh? —Levanté una ceja—. ¿Tienes una estaca de plata? ¿Siquiera sabes cómo usar una?

Rose hizo una mueca. Sabía que este era un tema un tanto doloroso para ella. Sus compañeros llevaban un buen tiempo entrenando con estacas, pero debido a su tiempo lejos de la academia ella aún tenía un buen tramo que recorrer antes de que la enseñara cómo usar una. Infundidas con magia elemental, las estacas son el arma más letal de un guardián y tenían el potencial para matar a un Strigoi instantáneamente. Sin embargo, también podían ser letales para los Moroi y los Dhampir si eran manejadas incorrectamente. Comenzamos a entrenar a los novicios con armas de fuego en su primer año, pero el entrenamiento con estacas no empezaba hasta la mitad del tercer año.

—Está bien. Le cortaré la cabeza.

Estaba respondiéndome de la forma en que pensé que lo haría, estaba simplemente listando las tres maneras en que un Strigoi podía ser asesinado—. Ignorando el hecho de que no tienes un arma para hacer eso, cómo compensarías el hecho de que talvez él sea un pie más alto que tú.

Coloco sus manos en sus caderas y vi lo último de su paciencia desvanecerse—. Bien, le prenderé fuego.

—De nuevo, ¿con qué?

— ¡Bien!, ¡me rindo! Ya tienes la respuesta, solamente estás jugando conmigo. Estoy en el centro comercial y veo un Strigoi, ¿qué hago?

La miré directamente a los ojos para asegurarme de que me estaba prestando completa atención—. Correr.

Por un segundo pareció sorprendida y no la culpaba por eso. No era para nada la respuesta que ella había esperado, y estaba muy lejos de ser la respuesta que la mayoría de los guardianes hubieran esperado. Sin embargo, cuando te encuentras en una situación para la que no estás preparado, es importante saber cuándo salir corriendo. Cuando ese momento llegue, es mejor estar preparado para correr. La duda asomó a sus ojos, pero no hizo ningún comentario más.

—Vamos. Hoy correré contigo. —Imaginé que la mejor manera de demostrar mi dedicación a mi propia lección era con el ejemplo. Incluso con mi carrera de esta mañana, sabía que no me haría ningún mal correr con ella de nuevo. Nos dirigimos hacia la pista silenciosamente.

Una vez más la dejé que estableciera el paso. Después de unas cuantas vueltas tuve que desacelerar un poco para emparejarme con ella de nuevo. Con fuego en sus ojos me lanzó una mirada y aceleró ligeramente. Ambos sabíamos que podía dejarla atrás fácilmente, pero aun así ella no quería parecer débil. Sonreí internamente por su pequeña muestra de competitividad y me grabé esto mentalmente para utilizarlo cómo otra manera de motivarla en el futuro. Mantuvimos este ritmo casi hasta el final de las 3 millas cuando unas voces masculinas la llamarón y la animaron.

— ¡Que buena forma Rose! —Por más inocente que sonara, sabía por la sonrisa en su voz, que no estaban hablando solamente de su técnica para correr.

Ella sonrió coquetamente y saludó a sus fans desacelerando en el proceso.

—Estás bajando la velocidad, —le ladré lo suficientemente fuerte como para sorprendernos a ambos—. ¿Es este el motivo por el cual tus tiempos no están mejorando nada? ¿Te distraes fácilmente?

Se sonrojó ligeramente y aceleró una vez más y ésta vez a un paso más veloz del que habíamos estado manteniendo la mayor parte de la mañana. Me ajusté a su nueva velocidad pero mi mente aún estaba concentrada en lo que había pasado unos momentos antes.

¿A qué demonios había venido eso? Pero ya sabía por qué le había ladrado a Rose de esa manera. Estaba enojado por los comentarios de los jóvenes, e incluso más enojado aún por su respuesta amistosa. No… no estaba enojado o molesto. Esa hubiera sido una reacción esperada de un maestro dedicado. Talvez mis palabras habían coincidido con lo que sentía, pero mi tono no. Mi tono fue posesivo y celoso. Celoso de que esos muchachos hubieran tenido el coraje para flirtear con ella enfrente de mí, y de que ella hubiera flirteado con ellos como si no fuera nada. Celos no era una reacción esperada y mucho menos razonable de un mentor. Yo tenía derecho de sentir cierto tipo de protección hacía ella, pero no más de la que sentiría un padre o un hermano. Eso, lo que había dicho y cómo lo había dicho, no tenía nada de familiar. No sabía de dónde había venido tan inesperadamente, pero me alegraba que Rose no pareciera encontrar nada raro en ello.

De repente Rose bajó la velocidad para la vuelta de enfriamiento y yo estaba tan distraído por mis propios pensamientos que casi no me di cuenta que nuestra carrera había terminado. Revisé mi reloj y vi que había mejorado su récord por dos minutos. Si este era el resultado de correr con ella, entonces sabía que debería hacerlo más a menudo. Incluso con mi explosión anterior, sentí mi pecho hincharse con orgullo mientras le decía las buenas nuevas acerca de su nuevo récord en nuestro camino de vuelta al gimnasio. Regresábamos al gimnasio para limpiar antes de que las clases comenzaran y caminábamos a paso lento para enfriarnos.

— No está mal, ¿eh? —Sonrió juguetonamente mientras caminaba a mi lado, sus pasos prácticamente bailando por los restos de la adrenalina de la carrera—. Parece que podría llegar más allá de mi límite antes de que el Strigoi pudiera atraparme en el centro comercial. Aunque no estoy segura de cómo lo haría Lissa.

Sonreí ante su alegría infantil por su logro—. Mientras ella se encuentre contigo, estará a salvo. —Mi mente y mi boca parecían tener vida propia el día de hoy. Una vez más las palabras eran las de un mentor orgulloso y lisonjero; sin embargo, mi tono estaba muy lejos de ser el correcto. Apenas había tenido tiempo para registrar lo que había dicho o la sonrisa sorprendida que me había ganado por parte de Rose antes de que su expresión se volviera un poco desenfocada.

Reconocí la mirada de la última vez que había sido atraída a la mente de Lissa, aunque no por eso era menos inquietante. Solamente duró un momento, apenas el tiempo suficiente para que viera lo que estaba pasando antes de que ella parpadeara y se enfocara en mí. Sus ojos mostraban puro terror antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios de los Moroi.

A pesar de que acababa de terminar de correr tres millas y que había impuesto un nuevo récord personal, Rose estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que la había visto hacer. En mi sorpresa, me congelé por un momento antes de comenzar a correr y llamarla. Me ignoró y corrió más rápido. Me llevaba algo de distancia de ventaja, pero lentamente estaba ganando velocidad y alcanzándola después de mi mini maratón de 10 millas esa mañana.

De repente, una figura pálida salió volando en la dirección contraria y corrió directamente a los brazos de Rose. Era la princesa Vasilisa. Rose la sostuvo entre sus brazos acariciándole el pelo y alternando entre palabras tranquilizadoras y peticiones de explicación. Mientras que ella se concentraba en Lissa, yo me mantuve en guardia cuidándolas, listo para atacar a cualquier amenaza desconocida.

Finalmente después de unos momentos, Rose fue capaz de determinar que lo que sea que había aterrorizado a la frágil Moroi estaba en su habitación. Nos dirigimos lentamente hacia allá, antes de entrar a la habitación las dejé en el pasillo para revisar que no hubiera peligros adicionales. En su mayor parte la habitación no parecía diferente de las otras de los muchos estudiantes de la escuela. Una habitación compartida, un lado más regado que el otro con cosas personales esparcidas por todos lados. Sin embargo, había un elemento que desencajaba con la escena de la habitación y que era muy perturbador. En el centro de una de las camas, probablemente la de Vasilisa, había un zorro. Estaba muerto, su cuello estaba abierto y su pelaje y la cama estaban manchados con sangre. Tenía los ojos abiertos y sus ojos no parpadeaban, estaban vidriosos con lo que probablemente fueran sus últimos momentos dolorosos y horribles.

Después de no encontrar otra amenaza, cerré los ojos contra la perturbadora vista y saqué mi teléfono para llamar a la Guardiana Petrov y a la directora Kirova. Esto estaba más allá de los actos promedio de vandalismo o bullying, el propósito de esto era inducir pesadillas y mandar un mensaje bastante amenazador al destinatario de dicho mensaje. Con un último vistazo que me hizo nudos el estómago, dejé la habitación para reunirme con las chicas y esperar a que los otros llegaran.

Solamente pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que guiara al grupo completo dentro de la habitación. La directora llevó su mano a su boca inmediatamente para reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras que los otros tres guardianes superaron silenciosamente su sorpresa ante la imagen de la cama. A pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, uno realmente nunca supera la desconcertante presencia de la muerte, y era mucho más difícil de ignorar cuando las circunstancias en las que había sucedido eran completamente inesperadas.

La última persona en entrar a la habitación fue Rose, con la princesa aún envuelta entre sus brazos. Había esperado que se quedaran en el pasillo, pero sabía que la curiosidad de Rose y su naturaleza protectora sacarían lo mejor de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio al zorro mutilado, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su aprensión mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a Vasilisa y enterraba su cara en el cabello rubio de su amiga. Estaba buscando consuelo y ella se lo estaba dando.

Vasilisa simplemente se quedó viendo la escena por un momento antes de liberarse del agarre protector de Rose. Extrañamente, Lissa estiró su mano hacia la pobre creatura. Sobre la conmoción de los adultos tratando de reunir alguna clase de explicación acerca de aquel acto, escuché a Lissa susurrar—, aún estaba vivo cuando regresé… escasamente. — se aferró a Rose para apoyarse mientras sus piernas se tambaleaban—. ¡Oh Dios, estaba temblando! ¡Debió haber sufrido mucho!

Mi corazón se rompió por la muchacha gentil y lo que había presenciado. Sin embargo, mi atención se renovó cuando su conversación continuó en profundidades más extrañas. Silenciosa pero rápidamente Rose preguntó—, ¿Tú…?

—No. Sí quería… empecé…

—Entonces olvídalo. Es estúpido. Una estúpida broma de alguien. Ellos van a limpiarlo. Probablemente te darán una habitación nueva si quieres. —Sus palabras eran para consolar a su amiga, pero podía escuchar un intenso miedo en su voz. Ella no creía que esto fuera una broma bastante pesada. Sabía que había un verdadero villano detrás de todo esto.

De repente los ojos de Vasilisa se volvieron salvajes—. ¿Rose… recuerdas… aquella vez…?

—Basta, —Rose detuvo sus palabras y miró alrededor de la habitación para ver si alguien las había escuchado. Traté de actuar tan despreocupadamente como pude dadas las circunstancias—. Olvídalo, esto no es lo mismo, —continuó Rose.

— ¿Y si alguien vio? ¿Y si alguien sabe?... —Vasilisa estaba prácticamente histérica y Rose estaba intentando calmarla desesperadamente para reducir la atención que sus extrañas palabras estaban llamando.

—No. —Rose estaba agarrándola fuertemente del brazo, me pregunté si le dejaría marcas—. No es lo mismo. No tiene nada que ver con eso, ¿me entiendes? —Su voz fuerte, severa y dominante se suavizó mientras abrazaba a su amiga de nuevo—. Todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.

La princesa Vasilisa asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba claro que ninguna de las dos creía verdaderamente en las palabras de Rose.

— ¡Guardián Belikov! —levanté mi cabeza para prestar atención mientras la directora Kirova me ordenaba escoltar a Rose a sus clases. Ninguno de nosotros dos quería dejar a Lissa en semejante estado tan vulnerable, pero no podía desobedecer una orden directa y me aseguraron que Vasilisa sería escoltada hasta la clínica donde sería atendida.

En lugar de llevar a Rose directamente a su primer clase, la acompañé hasta su habitación. Aún traía puesta su ropa de entrenamiento y su playera estaba manchada con algunas gotas de sangre; evidencia de la grotesca escena que acabábamos de dejar. Estaba rememorando la conversación de las muchachas silenciosamente una y otra vez, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a algo. Finalmente, cuando estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de los dormitorios de los novicios, me detuve y me di la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

—Tú sabes algo. Algo acerca de lo que sucedió. —No era una pregunta, yo sabía que ella estaba escondiendo algo y que lo había hecho desde que regresaron a la escuela—. ¿Era eso a lo que te referías cuando le dijiste a la directora Kirova que Lissa estaba en peligro?

Sus ojos se abrieron y supe que había dado en el blanco. Aun así ella lo negó—. Yo no sé nada, es una broma enferma. —Trató de alejarse, pero la mantuve en su sitio sosteniéndola del hombro.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho o por qué?

Evadió mi mirada mientras lo consideraba por un minuto—. No, no tengo idea alguna. —A pesar de su negación deshonesta de hace un momento, sabía que ahora me estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella realmente no tenía idea de quien había caído tan bajo haciendo esto.

—Rose, —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras posaba mi otra mano en su otro hombro y trataba de ganar su atención y su confianza en este asunto—. Si tú sabes algo dímelo. Estamos del mismo lado, ambos queremos protegerla. Esto es muy serio.

Rose me empujó lejos, fuerte y enojada, y con una mirada rabiosa en sus ojos que me hizo difícil no encogerme por dentro—. ¡Sí, _es_ serio! ¡Todo esto es muy serio, y tú me tienes dando vueltas cada día cuando yo debería estar aprendiendo cómo pelear y defenderla! ¡Si quieres ayudarla, entonces enséñame algo! ¡Enséñame a pelear! ¡Ya sé cómo huir! —Rose estaba jadeando sin aliento, mirándome furiosamente y esperando una respuesta.

Simplemente me le quedé viendo, asombrado de alguna manera por la comprensión en sus ojos de que sí… ella ya sabía cómo huir. Ella ya lo había hecho, huyó con Lissa cuando se encontró ante un enemigo desconocido y no estaba preparada para pelear. Había hecho exactamente lo que le había dicho que hiciera esta mañana. Y yo la traje de vuelta, las traje a ambas de regreso al lugar que temían. Había tomado la opción de huir, y ahora era mi deber enseñarla a pelear, para proteger a nuestra asignación y para protegerse a ella misma.

—Vamos. —Le hice señas para que avanzara, todavía aturdido por la realización de que la desaparición de ellas dos no había sido por un capricho infantil, sino que había sido provocada por un enemigo real. Un peligro del que ella estaba totalmente determinada a proteger a Vasilisa—. Llegas tarde a la práctica.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por el retraso. También quiero agradecerles enormemente por su apoyo y sus reviews, ya llegamos a 54,y la historia ya tiene 13 favoritos, 15 alertas y 1,650 vistas. De verdad no saben cuanto me motiva esto para seguir traduciendo y traerles esta maravillosa historia que les aseguro se pone cada vez mejor. Me han estado pidiendo mucho por Facebook que publique más seguido, y aunque es muhco el trabajo de traducir, porque no solamente lo traduzco y ya. Después de la traducción cada capítulo pasa por un proceso de revisión y edición en el que me ayuda Bella340, no sé si la conozcan pero es famosa por sus adaptaciones de Crepúsculo. Pero bueno, considerando que ya van varias personas que me lo piden, y que a mi me gusta complacer sus peticiones, voy a comenzar a subir 3 capítulos a la semana una vez que la historia llegue a los 100 reviews, y cada 100 reviews iré aumentando un capítulo por semana. ¿Qué les parece? También pueden seguirme por Facebook en la página TeamSuiza96 para estar al pendiente de todo esto.**

 **Ahora si, les dije por Facebook que los recompensaría por el retraso, así que aquí les dejo un avance del siguiente capítulo. Díganme si les gustaría que en cada capítulo les dejara un avance del siguiente. También me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció este capítulo. Qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué fue lo que no se esperaban. Bueno, sin más por el momento los dejo con el avance, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos puntualmente el próximo miércoles.**

 **Me dirigí hacia el salón al final del pasillo. Había unos cuantos de estos salones dispersos por todo el edificio de dormitorios y estaban hechos para reuniones más pequeñas, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes usaban los salones de los pisos principales. Estaba prohibida la presencia de hombres y mujeres juntos en los salones de los pisos superiores. El lugar estaba bastantemente silencioso y mientras me acercaba pude escuchar voces apagadas provenientes de detrás de la puerta. Me detuve en el umbral y presioné mi oído contra la puerta para escuchar mejor. Me decepcionó reconocer la voz de Rose, antes de que esta decepción se convirtiera en sorpresa al escuchar lo que estaban hablando.**

— **¿No crees que todo mundo sabría si yo le hubiera dado sangre? —La voz de Rose contenía algo de la misma confianza forzada que le había escuchado en más de una ocasión. Incluso un poco amortiguada, pude distinguir el nerviosismo en ella.**

 **—A menos que no lo hayan hecho antes de que se fueran. Lo hicieron mientras estuvieron fuera, ¿no es cierto? —La desconocida voz masculina sonó como un gato que había atrapado al canario—. Tú alimentaste a Lissa.**

 **Me aparté de inmediato. No importaba quien fuera este joven hombre, un rumor como ese se extendería cómo fuego y podría dañar la carrera de Rose. Difícilmente importaba si era cierto o no, y a pesar de que era cierto y que lo había hecho por necesidad y dedicación, no habría diferencia alguna. Podría marcarla de por vida.**

 **— ¡No soy una prostituta de sangre! —La voz frenética de Rose sonó mucho más fuerte esta vez, completamente clara para mí sin la necesidad de pegar mi oído a la puerta.**

 **—Pero tú quieres. Te gusta. A todas las chicas dhampirs les gusta. —La voz masculina era arrogante y dominante. Ya había escuchado ese tono antes. Era la forma en que mi padre sonaba cuando subyugaba a mi madre, la voz que había escuchado de muchos Moroi hombres tratando de encantar a una chica dhampir desprevenida. La forma de hablar fue suficiente para empujarme por el borde, pero me mantuve firme con las últimas fibras de mi autocontrol.**

 **—Detente. —Gentil y suplicante, su falso coraje apenas escondía su miedo. Sentí la última fibra de mi furia romperse mientras escuchaba sus palabras e imaginaba lo que las había inspirado.**

 **Me levanté en toda mi altura, apreté la mandíbula, y abrí la puerta sin ningún aviso. Mi mirada se enfocó en el sofá justo a tiempo para ver a los dos adolescentes brincar para separarse el uno del otro, Rose prácticamente empujó al muchacho de encima de ella tan pronto como su agarre sobre ella se aflojó.**

 **En los pocos pasos que me tomó cruzar la distancia entre nosotros, lo vi todo rojo. La furia había teñido mi visión mientras me concentraba en el Moroi. No importaba cuán fuertemente apretara mis manos en puños, sabía que no podía lastimarlo. Sin embargo, sí podía asustarlo lo suficiente para que no volviera a ver a Rose nunca más, o a ninguna otra mujer dhampir.**


	8. Rumores

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 "Rumores"**

Desearía poder decir que los eventos de la mañana fueron la cosa más interesante que sucedió durante todo el día. Después del sueño agridulce, la brutal muerte del zorro, y la realización de que mi alumna y la Moroi bajo mi cargo estaban aterradas de algo que habitaba en la escuela, había tenido mi dosis de acción diaria. Desafortunadamente, las clases aún estaban por empezar y parecía que mi suerte no sería tanta como para pasar el resto del día tranquilamente.

Inicialmente, las cosas parecían ir bien. Mientras miraba a Rose en su clase de Combate Avanzado, ella peleó mejor de lo que la había visto pelear antes. Había estado cerca de derrotar a varios de sus compañeros en combate cuerpo a cuerpo durante la última semana más o menos, pero hoy había ganado fácilmente. Sabía que mucha de su pasión y energía estaban alimentados por los eventos de esta mañana. Aunque me sentía muy orgulloso de su logro, desearía que se encontrara en el estado de ánimo para celebrarlo como normalmente lo haría. Mientras que su regocijo juguetón era generalmente muy infantil, sería reconfortante ver su típica reacción. Su seriedad actual era casi deprimente. Rose estaba actuando más como yo, pero por una vez eso no era necesariamente una cosa buena.

Los rumores se esparcían rápido por aquí, y ya podía escuchar los susurros acerca de sangre y zorros de ambos, de estudiantes y guardianes por igual. Después de la clase, pude ver unos cuantos estudiantes reuniéndose alrededor de Rose. Algunos se quedaron atrás con una mirada expectante esperando obtener más información que alimentara los chismes, pero unos cuantos se acercaron para felicitarla por sus combates y ofrecerle consuelo acerca de los pocos detalles que tenían de lo que había sucedido esta mañana. Uno en particular, Mason, perecía ser el que más le ofrecía calma a Rose y era capaz de ofrecerle un hombro amistoso de una manera que solamente otros pocos podrían. Era fácil ver que los sentimientos de Ashford eran profundos, pero me di cuenta que él nunca rebasaría los límites a pesar de sus bromas coquetas. Estaba agradecido por eso, y me alegraba saber que Rose tenía un amigo que la apoyara de una forma en la que yo no podía.

La noticia del zorro ya se había esparcido por toda la escuela para la hora del almuerzo. La cafetería principal estaba prácticamente zumbando con el chismorreo. Natalie Dashkov, la compañera de dormitorio de Vasilisa y la hija de Víctor, parecía particularmente exaltada con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo por lo sucedido. Cada vez que relataba la historia, lo hacía más elaborada y energéticamente. Lissa sin embargo, parecía enferma bajo todas las miradas y los susurros que se enfocaban atentamente en ella.

Rose estaba a su lado en el momento en que se le permitía hacerlo, proporcionando una barrera protectora entre la princesa y los que las miraban como si fueran animales enjaulados en el zoológico. Deseaba poder proporcionarles algo de protección también, pero sabía que involucrarme en esto solamente empeoraría los rumores. Salí de la cafetería de los estudiantes y me dirigí hacia el salón de los guardianes. Mis turnos habían terminado por el resto de la tarde hasta la práctica de Rose, así que me tomé algo de tiempo para comer mi almuerzo antes de hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Llevaba solamente una hora en el gimnasio más o menos cuando escuché otros guardianes entrando. Aunque platicaba ocasionalmente con otros guardianes en el campus, tenía una reputación de ser callado y reservado y la mayoría respetaba eso. No era a menudo interrumpido con charla ociosa, especialmente en el gimnasio, y yo estaba bien con este acuerdo silencioso. Ya que la mayoría de las charlas del día de hoy parecían circular alrededor de zorros muertos, no estaba interesado en espiar su plática. Al menos eso era hasta que alcancé a escuchar una pieza de información:

—…y entonces le prendió fuego. El pobre chico estaba completamente envuelto en llamas enfrente de toda la clase, pero no había una sola marca en él o en su ropa después de eso. Fue honestamente espectacular, nunca había visto nada como eso.

Eso fue suficiente para llamar mi atención—. ¿Había fuego en una de las aulas?

El más bajo de los dos hombres se me quedó viendo como si estuviera sorprendido de que yo pudiera incluso hablar, pero el más alto, el que había estado contando la historia mientras entraban, pareció emocionado de tener una audiencia más grande—. ¡Fue algo incluso mejor! ¡Uno de los estudiantes Moroi se volvió loco y usó su magia en contra de otro estudiante! Sucedió durante la clase de Comportamiento Animal de Messiner. Las cosas eran bastante normales, algunos chistes y bromas ocasionales de los estudiantes, pero nada fuera de lo común. Supongo que Ralf Sarcozy comenzó a molestar a la Moroi a tu cargo y a tu estudiante y de repente comenzó a arder completamente. El muchacho Ozera que siempre está callado, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Christopher?

— ¿Christian?

— ¡Ese es! Christian. Empezó a hablar acerca de todo. Supongo que él fue el que lo hizo. Pero hombre, nunca había visto nada así. Dudo que le den más que una detención porque Sarcozy no tenía ni un solo rasguño cuando todo terminó. No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. Por cierto, tu chica es bastante rápida. Tuvo a la Princesa a salvo y fuera del camino antes de que el resto de nosotros hubiéramos dado un paso.

Me alegraba que el primer instinto de Rose fuera proteger a Lissa, pero ella no era de las que dejaban a los demás pelar sus batallas tranquilamente. No me sorprendería saber que había lanzado unos cuantos puños por ahí—. ¿Rose dio pelea o algo lo absoluto?

—No, no realmente. Unos cuantos insultos verbales pero nada físico. En realidad manejó toda la situación bastante bien considerando lo grosero e insolente que el muchacho Sarcozy puede ser.

Mientras los dos guardianes se iban para continuar su conversación, me dirigí hacia la pista para encontrarme con Rose para su práctica. Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes y guardianes usaban la pista del interior en esta época del año, yo prefería estar afuera. Parecía que Rose lo hacía también, y si no lo hacía nunca se quejaba al respecto. De cualquier manera, la pista estaba muy bien mantenida incluso durante los meses de invierno.

Decidí no hablar acerca del incidente con el fuego con Rose a menos que ella hablara sobre eso primero ya que ella se había comportado como debía durante el incidente. Una parte de mí quería contarle acerca de los cumplidos que los guardianes habían hecho sobre sus instintos protectores, pero sabía que la tensión del día sobrepasaba cualquier bien que esto hubiera causado. Rose nunca habló sobre lo sucedido, y la sesión de entrenamiento voló rápidamente con ella actuando de manera poco natural, callada y concentrada.

Esa noche, por fin tuve un poco de paz y silencio para pensar acerca de todo lo que había pasado. Me encontraba patrullando el perímetro cerca del lado norte del campus. No había mucho aquí, así que esta prometía ser una noche bastante tranquila. La mayor parte de la guardia nocturna consistía en revisar las guardas y escuchar por si había estudiantes escabulléndose en parejas. Ninguna de las dos era un problema. El trabajo de la noche se sentía simplemente como una larga y placentera caminata.

Consideré llamar a Tasha para hablar acerca del asunto del fuego. No tenía duda alguna de que la escuela ya la había puesto al tanto acerca del episodio de Christian, y yo realmente no había estado ahí para presenciarlo por mí mismo así que no tenía más información que proporcionarle, pero sentía un pequeño aguijonazo de culpa ya que le había prometido mantener un ojo sobre él y realmente no lo había hecho en semanas.

Sabía que habría algún tipo de disciplina. Usar magia ofensiva en otro estudiante prácticamente demandaba alguna clase de castigo. Sin embargo, lo máximo que le darían sería detención, servicio comunitario, o a lo mucho suspensión de alguna clase, pero no sería expulsado. Incluso si a nadie le gustaba admitirlo, él aún era un Moroi de la realeza y eso tenía ciertos privilegios.

Sin embargo cualquier disciplina vendría de parte de la escuela y no de Tasha. Era una defensora de que los Moroi usaran magia de ambas maneras, defensiva y ofensivamente, una posición muy poco popular, e incluso más importante aún, era una partidaria de defender a otros cuando lo necesitaban. Algo me dijo que en realidad ella estaría muy orgullosa de las acciones de su sobrino. Aunque yo nunca podría decirlo en voz alta, y probablemente ni siquiera debería admitirlo para mí mismo, yo también estaba muy orgulloso de él. Su sorprendente aunque inofensiva exhibición fue en defensa de ambas, Rose y Vasilisa, y Sarcozy se lo merecía. Aunque el profesionalismo me detenía ahora mismo, podía garantizar que mi propia represalia no hubiera sido tan amable. Talvez ahora era capaz de calmarme y mostrar una gran cantidad de autocontrol, pero esto es el resultado de muchos años de práctica personal. Naturalmente, había heredado el carácter de mi padre, rápido, enojado, y con la posibilidad de volverme muy violento. Me daba vergüenza decir que si me descuidaba, tenía la capacidad de parecerme a él mucho más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Afortunadamente, había contado con la guía y el apoyo de dos de las almas más bondadosas que jamás había conocido: Iván y mi propia madre. Ambos me habían puesto los pies sobre la tierra y me sirvieron de ejemplo para ser la persona que soy hoy en día.

Aun así mi paciencia aprendida tenía sus límites.

Después de mi turno, me dirigí hacia los departamentos de los guardianes. Pasé por los dormitorios de los novicios y pude ver varios grupos de estudiantes en el área común. Todavía era lo suficientemente temprano, y siendo viernes por la noche había una distribución bastante uniforme de grupos de estudio y sociales. Ya que Rose estaba prácticamente bajo arresto domiciliario durante el futuro próximo, no me sorprendió ver que ella no se encontraba presente entre sus compañeros.

A decir verdad, estaba bastante impresionado por su reciente dedicación. No solamente estaba mejorando en sus sesiones de entrenamiento extraoficiales, también se estaba poniendo al corriente rápidamente con sus clases. Sus calificaciones en sus clases que no eran de combate eran solamente promedio, pero eso era mucho mejor de lo que sus profesores habían esperado. En la medida de lo posible, Rose había estado manteniendo los términos de su período de prueba y parecía estar manteniendo un perfil bajo la mayor parte del tiempo. Era casi como si la joven mujer con la que había estado trabajando las últimas semanas no tuviera nada en común con la chica delincuente que había huido hace dos años.

Justo antes de que pasara completamente los dormitorios, escuché que alguien llamaba mi nombre. Era el guardián James Anderson. Era uno de los guardianes más jóvenes aquí, solamente un año menor que yo. Entrenamos juntos ocasionalmente y era un combatiente decente, pero raramente nos veíamos fuera del gimnasio.

— Guardián Anderson, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Miró detrás de mí antes de avanzar unos cuantos pasos cerca de mí manteniendo su voz baja—. Estoy de guardia esta noche, y un conserje acaba de llamar para decirme que unos estudiantes se escabulleron en el salón del cuarto piso. La descripción de la chica coincide con la señorita Hathaway. Estaba a punto de subir allá cuando lo vi, y pensé que talvez usted querría ir a revisar en mi lugar. Solamente en el caso de que sea ella.

Dudé un momento. Rose había estado haciéndolo extremadamente bien, y una parte de mí quería confiar que no era ella la que estaba allá arriba. La otra parte sabía que un día tan estresante como el de hoy sería talvez la cosa que la haría flaquear y romper su buen comportamiento. El Guardián Anderson sabía acerca del período de prueba de Rose y mi arreglo como su mentor. Aunque no éramos amigos exactamente, éramos amistosos el uno con el otro y lo conocía lo bastante para saber que nunca faltaría a sus responsabilidades por nada. Si me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de ir a buscar a estos alumnos, era por el beneficio de Rose y el mío propio, no por el suyo.

—Lo lamento, sólo pensé… —comenzó a darse la vuelta hacia las puertas.

—No, tiene razón. Si es Rose Hathaway entonces ella es mi responsabilidad y yo debería hacerme cargo de eso. Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

—No hay problema. Usted ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo con ella. Ella parecía bastante molesta cuando la trajeron de vuelta, pero parece que usted ha logrado llegar a ella. Sé que la señorita Hathaway aún camina sobre una fina capa de hielo y no me gustaría que nos quedáramos sin una guardiana en nuestras filas, especialmente ella que es muy talentosa cuando se empeña en serlo.

—Yo tampoco, muchas gracias. Dijo cuarto piso, ¿cierto?

—Sí, subiendo las escaleras y hacia la izquierda. Es del lado femenino así que está bastante silencioso estos días.

Tenía razón, el ala femenina de los dormitorios estaba extremadamente silenciosa hoy en día. El edificio estaba dividido en dos, con la mayoría de los salones comunes en el primer piso compartido. Aunque el ala masculina del edificio se encontraba bastante llena y la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos tenían compañero de habitación, el área femenina estaba prácticamente vacía en comparación. Ninguna de las novicias tenía compañera de habitación, aunque podían solicitar una, y aun así había varias habitaciones vacías. El quinto y sexto piso estaban completamente abandonados y Rose era una de las tantas chicas que ocupan una habitación en la cuarta planta.

Me dirigí hacia el salón al final del pasillo. Había unos cuantos de estos salones dispersos por todo el edificio de dormitorios y estaban hechos para reuniones más pequeñas, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes usaban los salones de los pisos principales. Estaba prohibida la presencia de hombres y mujeres juntos en los salones de los pisos superiores. El lugar estaba bastantemente silencioso y mientras me acercaba pude escuchar voces apagadas provenientes de detrás de la puerta. Me detuve en el umbral y presioné mi oído contra la puerta para escuchar mejor. Me decepcionó reconocer la voz de Rose, y esta decepción se convirtió en sorpresa al escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

— ¿No crees que todo mundo sabría si yo le hubiera dado sangre? —La voz de Rose contenía algo de la misma confianza forzada que le había escuchado en más de una ocasión. Incluso un poco amortiguada, pude distinguir el nerviosismo en ella.

—A menos que no lo hayan hecho antes de que se fueran. Lo hicieron mientras estuvieron fuera, ¿no es cierto? —La desconocida voz masculina sonó como un gato que había atrapado al canario—. Tú alimentaste a Lissa.

Me aparté de inmediato. No importaba quien fuera este joven hombre, un rumor como ese se extendería cómo fuego y podría dañar la carrera de Rose. Difícilmente importaba si era cierto o no, y a pesar de que era cierto y que lo había hecho por necesidad y dedicación, no habría diferencia alguna. Podría marcarla de por vida.

— ¡No soy una prostituta de sangre! —La voz frenética de Rose sonó mucho más fuerte esta vez, completamente clara para mí sin la necesidad de pegar mi oído a la puerta.

—Pero tú quieres. Te gusta. A todas las chicas dhampirs les gusta. —La voz masculina era arrogante y dominante. Ya había escuchado ese tono antes. Era la forma en que mi padre sonaba cuando subyugaba a mi madre, la voz que había escuchado de muchos Moroi hombres tratando de encantar a una chica dhampir desprevenida. La forma de hablar fue suficiente para empujarme por el borde, pero me mantuve firme con las últimas fibras de mi autocontrol.

—Detente. —Gentil y suplicante, su falso coraje apenas escondía su miedo. Sentí la última fibra de mi furia romperse mientras escuchaba sus palabras e imaginaba lo que las había inspirado.

Me levanté en toda mi altura, apreté la mandíbula, y abrí la puerta sin ningún aviso. Mi mirada se enfocó en el sofá justo a tiempo para ver a los dos adolescentes brincar para separarse el uno del otro, Rose prácticamente empujó al muchacho de encima de ella tan pronto como su agarre sobre ella se aflojó.

En los pocos pasos que me tomó cruzar la distancia entre nosotros, lo vi todo rojo. La furia había teñido mi visión mientras me concentraba en el Moroi. No importaba cuán fuertemente apretara mis manos en puños, sabía que no podía lastimarlo. Sin embargo, sí podía asustarlo lo suficiente para que no volviera a ver a Rose nunca más, o a ninguna otra mujer dhampir.

Lo agarré por la camisa, justo debajo del cuello, y lo levanté. Sus pies aún tocaban el suelo, pero yo estaba sosteniendo casi todo su peso. No podía correr, no podía pelear, estaba a mi merced.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Ladré, mi voz estaba anormalmente nivelada considerando la rabia pura que emanaba de ella.

—J… Jesse, señor. Jesse Zeklos, señor. —Figúrate, tenía que ser de la realeza. Aun así no había rastro alguno del engreimiento que le había escuchado hacía unos momentos. Estaba aterrorizado y eso me dio una mayor sensación de satisfacción.

—Señor Zeklos, ¿tiene permiso para estar en ésta área de los dormitorios? —Ya sabía la respuesta pero quería verlo retorcerse un poco más.

—No, señor.

— ¿Conoce las reglas acerca de las interacciones masculinas y femeninas en este sitio?

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces le sugiero que salga de aquí tan rápido como pueda antes de que lo lleve con alguien que lo castigue apropiadamente. Si alguna vez lo vuelvo a encontrar de esta manera de nuevo… —señalé en dirección a Rose y al sofá—. Seré yo el que lo castigue. —Clavé mi mirada afilada en la suya para asegurarme que me estaba prestando completa atención antes de decir mis últimas palabras—. Dolerá, y mucho. ¿Me entendió?

Los ojos de Jesse se abrieron de par en par mientras trataba de tragar el nudo de miedo en su garganta. Sabía que él había visto la verdad de mi amenaza y probablemente estaba imaginando todas las maneras horribles en que podía hacerlo sufrir. Solamente fue capaz de asentir levemente con la cabeza y murmurar un apenas audible "¡sí, señor!" mientras comenzaba a temblar bajo mi sombra.

—Entonces váyase, —enfaticé mi última palabra aventándolo prácticamente hacia la puerta. Una parte de mí sabía que aunque realmente nunca podría ponerle una mano encima, mis palabras amenazadoras habían sido más que suficiente para que aprendiera la lección. Sin embargo, se sintió bien verlo correr fuera de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Sonreí ante la vista. Por un momento sentí que había defendido a mis hermanas. Había defendido a las chicas de mi clase y de mi pequeño pueblo quienes habían caído presa de los señuelos de semejantes hombres. Había defendido a mi madre. Había defendido a Rose.

Rose. Mi cólera se reavivó al recordar que no era totalmente inocente en esto. Si su historial anterior era alguna indicación, ella había invitado y probablemente incitado esta situación. Quizás no lo que él había sugerido momentos antes de mi entrada, pero ciertamente los eventos que llevaron a eso. Incluso si ella no lo había hecho, incluso si el chico hubiera sido el que arregló todo, debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de meterse en semejante predicamento. Ella ya estaba caminando por un estrecho camino con su período de prueba, y si cualquiera aparte de mí los hubiera atrapado, no sé si hubiera sido capaz de salvarla de la expulsión. Talvez no tenga la autoridad suficiente para castigar a Jesse apropiadamente, pero Rose era completamente mi responsabilidad y no tenía ningún reparo en castigarla.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarla finalmente, listo para decirle lo que pensaba, y entonces mi mente se quedó en blanco.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la confesión de Dimitri de que se parece demasiado a su padre? Yo ciertamente me sorpendí mucho cuando lo leí.**

 **¿Y que tal su reacción con Jesse? Para mí fue espectacular.**

 **¿Recuerdan que les prometí 3 capítulos a la semana? Vamos sigan comentando que ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews. Pero por lo pronto aquí les dejo un pequeño avance del capítulo 9, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Me sentí reaccionar físicamente. Mi pulso se aceleró, mi respiración se volvió pesada como la de ella, y mi cuerpo gritó con el deseo de sentir su piel contra la mía. Incluso podía sentirme hinchando e incómodo dentro de los confines debajo de mi cinturón. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, y me estaba excitando simplemente con mirarla. Excitado por mi estudiante de 17 años, me di cuenta. Rápidamente retiré mi vista de ella.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —Su voz estaba llena de falsa audacia tratando de esconder su propia vergüenza. Aun así su comentario golpeó demasiado cerca de casa mientras traba de concentrarme en lo que fuera, menos en ella.

—Vístete.

En momentos, había recuperado el control de mí mismo, de mí mente errante y de mi cuerpo traidor. ¡Contrólate Dimitri! ¡Qué demonios está mal contigo! Podía culpar a mi reciente falta de compañía femenina todo lo que quisiera, pero aun así no era excusa para mirar a mi estudiante menor de edad.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Estás siguiéndome para asegurarte que no me escape?

—Silencio, —la callé fuertemente. Ok, parecía que no había recobrado completo control sobre mí mismo después de todo. Estaba dirigiendo la furia que sentía hacia mí mismo hacia ella. Aunque ella aún estaba en problemas por sus propias acciones con Jesse, así que talvez no era tan malo.

Me incliné, confiando en mí, sólo lo suficiente para enfrentarla mirándola a los ojos—. Un conserje te vio y lo reportó. ¿Sabes cuán estúpido fue esto?

—Ya sé, ya sé. Toda la cosa del período de prueba, ¿cierto?

—No es solamente eso. —Desearía que ese fuera el único problema con toda esta situación—. Estoy hablando acerca de la estupidez de meterte en éste tipo de situación en primer lugar. —Señalé hacia el sofá junto a nosotros. Una cosa era ser atrapada con alguien en una posición comprometedora, pero la idea de él mordiéndola llevaba las cosas a otro nivel completamente diferente.

—Me he metido en éste tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo, Camarada. —Oh Dios, esperaba que no. Sabía que su historial antes de su fuga tenía más de unos cuantos reportes por haber sido atrapada después del toque de queda, pero ninguno citaba los detalles. Aunque sí había escuchado algunos de los rumores acerca de ella, y estos sí ofrecían bastantes detalles. Había esperado que éstos fueran solamente rumores, mentiras descaradas, o exageraciones de la verdad. La idea de alguno de estos chicos aprovechándose de ella así, aunque ella estuviera dispuesta, me revolvía el estómago y me hacía hervir la sangre—. No es gran cosa. —Terminó.


	9. Atracción

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 "Atracción"**

Rose se encontraba a no más de 3 pies enfrente de mí, vestida con jeans y un poco más. Su blusa estaba casualmente tirada a un lado en el sofá, pero yo apenas la veía. Mi mirada estaba enfocada en ella. Su cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente desaliñado mientras colgaba por su espalda. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, en parte por su actividad previa y en parte en reacción a mi asalto sin previo aviso. Debió haberla sorprendido lo suficiente para mantenerla totalmente inmóvil porque no hizo movimiento alguno para tratar de cubrirse. Su sujetador negro era un fuerte contraste con la piel naturalmente bronceada de su estómago, sus hombros, e incluso sus pechos. Todo eso estaba expuesto a mi vista y parecían mantenerme paralizado.

Ella no era la única que estaba sorprendida. Aunque había esperado verla aquí cuando entré, no había esperado verla de esta manera. Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos trazaron la suave curva de sus caderas, su cintura, su pecho, y su cuello antes de volver la vista finalmente a su rostro de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo que recordaba, aún dilatados por su encuentro amoroso y la luz baja de la habitación. Sus labios también mostraban signos de este encuentro, estaban rojos e hinchados. Los tenía ligeramente abiertos mientras respiraba pesadamente como si estuviera tratando de recuperar el aliento. Extrañamente, en lugar de volverse gradualmente más uniforme, parecía quedarse sin aliento aún más mientras la miraba fijamente. Sus mejillas se mancharon con un ligero rubor mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban de nuevo y nos quedamos simplemente mirándonos fijamente congelados en nuestra mutua sorpresa.

Me sentí reaccionar físicamente. Mi pulso se aceleró, mi respiración se volvió pesada como la de ella, y mi cuerpo gritó con el deseo de sentir su piel contra la mía. Incluso podía sentirme hinchando e incómodo dentro de los confines por debajo de mi cinturón. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, y me estaba excitando simplemente con mirarla. Excitado por mi estudiante de 17 años, me di cuenta. Rápidamente retiré mi vista de ella.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —Su voz estaba llena de falsa audacia tratando de esconder su propia vergüenza. Aun así su comentario golpeó demasiado cerca de casa mientras traba de concentrarme en lo que fuera, menos en ella.

—Vístete.

En momentos, había recuperado el control de mí mismo, de mí mente errante y de mi cuerpo traidor. ¡Contrólate Dimitri! ¡Qué demonios está mal contigo! Podía culpar a mi reciente falta de compañía femenina todo lo que quisiera, pero aun así no era excusa para mirar a mi estudiante menor de edad.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Estás siguiéndome para asegurarte que no me escape?

—Silencio, —la callé fuertemente. Ok, parecía que no había recobrado por completo el control sobre mí mismo después de todo. Estaba dirigiendo la furia que sentía hacia mí mismo hacia ella. Aunque ella aún estaba en problemas por sus propias acciones con Jesse, así que talvez no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Me incliné, confiando en mí, sólo lo suficiente para enfrentarla mirándola a los ojos—. Un conserje te vio y lo reportó. ¿Sabes cuán estúpido fue esto?

—Ya sé, ya sé. Toda la cosa del período de prueba, ¿cierto?

—No es solamente eso. —Desearía que ese fuera el único problema con toda esta situación—. Estoy hablando acerca de la estupidez de meterte en éste tipo de situación en primer lugar. —Señalé hacia el sofá junto a nosotros. Una cosa era ser atrapada con alguien en una posición comprometedora, pero la idea de él mordiéndola llevaba las cosas a otro nivel completamente diferente.

—Me he metido en éste tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo, Camarada. —Oh Dios, esperaba que no. Sabía que su historial antes de su fuga tenía más de unos cuantos reportes por haber sido atrapada después del toque de queda, pero ninguno citaba los detalles. Aunque sí había escuchado algunos de los rumores acerca de ella, y estos sí ofrecían bastantes detalles. Había esperado que éstos fueran solamente rumores, mentiras descaradas, o exageraciones de la verdad. La idea de alguno de estos chicos aprovechándose de ella así, aunque ella estuviera dispuesta, me revolvía el estómago y me hacía hervir la sangre—. No es gran cosa. —Terminó.

Su actitud era todo menos reconfortante, y yo odiaba el apodo que seguía usando. Este no era el momento para hacer bromas—. Deja de llamarme así. Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Claro que lo sé. Tuve que hacer un reporte de Rusia y la R.S.S.R. el año pasado. —Su mirada petulante casi me hizo reír por su error, pero fue suficiente para romper un poco la tensión para que pudiéramos volver a centrarnos en lo que importaba.

—U.R.S.S. —Corregí—, y sí es una gran cosa que un Moroi esté con una chica Dhampir. A ellos les encanta alardear al respecto. —Recordé a algunas de mis compañeras de clases y colegas que habían perdido algo de su reputación por culpa de un adulador y mentiroso Moroi.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? —Estaba sorprendido, disgustado, y extremadamente agitado por su despreocupada actitud acerca de esto—. ¿No tienes ni un poco de respeto por ti misma? Piensa en Lissa. Tu misma te haces ver barata. No olvides que ya tienes que cargar con lo que la gente piensa acerca de las mujeres dhampir, y todo esto se reflejará en ella, y en mí. —Estaba tratando de mantener la calma mientras hablaba con ella, pero podía sentir mi presión sanguínea incrementándose.

Rose simplemente rodó lo ojos—. Oh, ya veo. ¿Es de esto de lo que se trata? ¿Estoy hiriendo tu grande y rudo orgullo masculino? ¿Temes que arruine tu reputación?

— ¡Mi reputación ya está hecha, Rose! —Por fin me había sacado de quicio, y su actitud pasó de sarcástica a asustada mientras yo me elevaba sobre ella con los ojos ardiendo—. Establecí mis estándares y vivo para ellos desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que tú hagas con los tuyos aún está por verse. Ahora regresa a tu habitación, si es que puedes hacerlo sin arrojarte a los brazos de alguien más.

— ¿Es esa tu sutil manera de llamarme puta?

A este punto nos estábamos alimentado de las emociones del otro y contesté sin pensar—. Escucho las historias que ustedes los alumnos cuentan, y he escuchado las que son acerca de ti.

A estas alturas nos encontrábamos a centímetros del otro, y los dos estábamos respirado pesadamente con rabia mientras nos mirábamos. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Había perdido la fachada de mi rol de mentor profesional, aunque podía ser discutido el hecho de que la había perdido desde mucho antes de entrar a este salón, y había vuelto esto algo personal. Había dejado que mi temperamento sacara lo peor de mí. Sería una cosa si la hubiera regañado tranquilamente y le hubiera dado un castigo. En lugar de hacer eso, discutimos y yo le había gritado insultos hasta llevarla al punto de ruptura. Lo que había dicho la había lastimado profundamente. Lo único que empeoraba la situación era que sólo por un momento esa había sido mi intención. Lastimarla, quebrarla, y eso es justamente lo que había hecho.

Luché frenéticamente para encontrar alguna manera de disculparme por mi arrebato mientras observaba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Retrocedió y se sentó en el sofá junto a nosotros, escondió su rostro entre sus manos para esconder su desmoronamiento—. ¿Por qué está mal… no sé… divertirse? —Sus palabras amortiguadas se volvieron más claras cuando levantó el rostro para verme, casi suplicante—. Tengo 17 ¿sabes? Debería poder disfrutarlo.

Suspiré mientras me sentaba junto a ella en el sofá. Tuve cuidado de mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros; lo suficientemente cerca para proporcionarle algo de consuelo, pero lo suficientemente lejos para evitar tocarnos en cualquier lugar. Una parte de mí quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y sostenerla cerca. Sabía que se sentía vulnerable, y para ser honestos, yo también me sentía así. Mis pensamientos volaron a mis últimos años en la academia cuando luchaba por equilibrar mi inminente carrera y mi libertad juvenil. Algunas veces deseaba haber pasado más tiempo disfrutando de la vida en ese entonces, haber pasado más tiempo con mis amigos y mi familia. Otras veces deseaba haber sido mucho más dedicado a mi entrenamiento. Talvez si hubiera hecho esto las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para mí… para Iván.

—Tienes 17, y en menos de un año, la vida o la muerte de alguien estará en tus manos. Si fueras humana o Moroi podrías divertirte. Podrías hacer las cosas que las otras chicas de tu edad hacen.

—Pero estás diciendo que yo no puedo. —Su tono era calmado, como si entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo incluso aunque no lo aceptara del todo aún. Pero su mirada era muy triste. Sabía que ella quería que le dijera otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa. Sentí el momentáneo deseo de tomar su mano y decirle cómo me gustaría que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes. En lugar de eso miré hacia otro lado.

—Cuando yo tenía 17 conocí a Iván Zeklos. —Aún recordaba ese momento y me preguntaba de nuevo cómo era posible que dos personas tan diferentes pudieran volverse tan cercanas en tan poco tiempo. Continúe—, No éramos como tú y Lissa, pero nos hicimos amigos, y él me pidió como su guardián cuando nos graduamos. Siempre fui el mejor estudiante de mi escuela, ponía total atención en todas mis clases, pero al final eso no fue suficiente. —Casi podía percibir el olor de la sangre, de la muerte—. Así es como son las cosas en esta vida. Un pequeño desliz, una distracción… —Cerré mis ojos e intenté concentrarme en el lugar donde me encontraba ahora y no en esa pesadilla—, y es demasiado tarde.

Los dos permanecimos sentados en silencio por lo que parecieron horas. Miramos al piso, a nuestras manos, a cualquier parte excepto el uno al otro. Ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Casi brinqué cuando Rose rompió el silencio—. Jesse es un Zeklos.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Te molesta? ¿Te recuerda a Iván?

Ambos muchachos compartían ciertas similitudes. Se parecían en el color del cabello y de los ojos. Eran casi de la misma estatura y complexión. Ambos eran extremadamente populares en la escuela y tenían el carisma suficiente para salirse con la suya si querían. Pero ahí era donde el parecido terminaba. Iván se manejaba con confianza y no engreimiento. Trabajaba duro y era un estudiante aplicado como yo. Sin embargo, también sabía cómo divertirse, dentro de la razón y sin quebrantar las reglas… mucho, y me había arrastrado fuera de mi propio caparazón en más de una ocasión. A pesar del hecho de que probablemente él podría haber tenido a cualquier chica que quisiera en la escuela, prefería las relaciones de una sola noche. Era un buen chico, quien parecía hacer mejor a la gente alrededor de él solamente estando ahí. Lo extrañaba, pero él se había ido, y parte de eso era mi culpa.

—No importa cómo me sienta, no importa cómo nos sintamos ninguno de nosotros. —Ellos son primero.

—Pero te molesta. —No era un pregunta ésta vez. Su tono era seguro, y eso fue suficiente para sacarme de mis recuerdos—. Te duele, cada día, ¿no es cierto? Lo extrañas.

Tenía ese extraño sentimiento de que ella estaba viendo dentro de mí nuevamente, viendo cosas que escondía de todos los demás e incluso aquellas que intentaba esconder de mí mismo. Me sorprendía que pudiera leerme tan claramente, como si yo fuera un libro escrito en un lenguaje que solamente ella podía traducir. Una parte de mí estaba un poco incómoda porque sentía que no podía esconderme de ella. Por otro lado, era también un poco reconfortante porque me hacía sentir que no necesitaba esconderme de ella. Ella me entendía y me aceptaba. Por un momento, ella no era la inmadura y vulnerable adolescente que había salvado de ser expulsada. Solamente por un momento la vi como el ángel fuerte y compasivo de mi sueño. Parpadeé para deshacerme de la visión.

—No importa cómo me sienta, ellos son primero. Tenemos que protegerlos.

Rose parecía como si estuviera lejos, a lo mejor pensando en Vasilisa—. Sí, ellos son primero. —Asintió distraídamente con la cabeza en acuerdo mientras se mordía el labio.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros nuevamente mientras nos sentábamos en soledad en el salón. Sabía que debería disculparme por cómo había reaccionado anteriormente. Aunque sinceramente aún no entendía por qué me había molestado tanto. Por qué había tomado las cosas de una manera tan personal. No era cómo si ella hubiera hecho o dicho algo para ofenderme directamente. Rose había cometido un estúpido error y desobedecido los términos de su arresto domiciliario poniendo en riesgo su estadía en la academia. Era molesto, pero mi respuesta no fue acorde con sus acciones. Especialmente porque muchas personas, incluido yo mismo, estaban medio esperando que ella hiciera algo en este sentido. Si ni siquiera yo mismo podía entender por qué había estado tan enfurecido como para faltarle al respeto y quebrarla emocionalmente, cómo podría disculparme y explicarle mis razones. No, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era levantar los pedazos alrededor de nosotros y seguir adelante. Podía empezar a ser el mentor que ella necesitaba y que merecía. Confiar en ella, invertir en ella, creer en ella.

—Me dijiste que querías pelear, realmente pelear. ¿Todavía es eso cierto?

—Sí, absolutamente. —Aunque sonaba como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, su rostro tenía una extraña combinación de esperanza y confusión.

—Rose… yo puedo enseñarte, pero tengo que creer que vas a dedicarte completamente a esto. Realmente dedicarte. No puedo tenerte distraída por cosas como esta—, señalé alrededor de la habitación antes de capturar su atención de nuevo—. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —Estaba apostándome todo por ella y esperaba que Rose entendiera el peso de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Para mi agradable sorpresa, no me respondió automáticamente. Se mantuvo quieta por un momento aumentando su seguridad y determinación ante mis ojos—. Sí, lo prometo.

Sonreí completamente. No era algo que hiciera a menudo, pero sabía que ella estaba hablando enserio y que podía confiar completamente en ella para que hiciera todo lo que fuera necesario. Me sentí orgulloso—. Muy bien, te enseñaré, pero te necesito fuerte. Sé que odias correr, pero es realmente necesario. No tienes idea de lo que un Strigoi puede ser. La escuela trata de prepararlos, pero hasta que hayan visto con sus propios ojos lo fuertes y rápidos que son… bueno, los novicios no tienen ni idea de lo que es esto. —No quería pensar acerca del alto porcentaje de guardianes que no sobrevivían a su primer encuentro con un Strigoi. No podía permitir que ella formara parte de ese porcentaje—. No puedo dejar que dejes de correr y de acondicionarte físicamente. Si quieres aprender más acerca de cómo pelear necesitamos añadir más sesiones de entrenamiento. Tomará más de tu tiempo. No tendrás mucho para hacer tu tarea o cualquier otra cosa. Estarás cansada y mucho. —Honestamente, ya estábamos utilizando una cantidad significativa de tiempo y entre sus clases y mi horario de guardias, no estaba seguro si tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para lograr lo que ambos queríamos. Aun así, sentía que se lo debía, así que ambos haríamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Al menos serviría para mantenerla fuera de problemas.

Lo pensó solamente un momento más antes de responder—. No importa, tú dime qué tengo que hacer y yo lo haré.

No estaba seguro que me sorprendía más, si el hecho de que estaba confiando en ella, o el hecho de que ella estaba confiando en mí. No estaba en la naturaleza de ninguno de nosotros dos el confiar en otras personas, pero la confianza era una parte importante de ser un guardián, especialmente entre ella y yo debido a la sociedad entre ambos que podíamos esperar después de la graduación de Lissa. Le dirigí un rápido asentimiento aprobatorio—. Empezaremos mañana.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Dimitri hacia Rose? Esos celos que ni el mismo sabe que está sintiendo son algo espectacular, al menos para mi punto de vista.**

 **¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó de éste capítulo? A mí me encantó su sorpresa al verla casi desnuda. Desde que leí el libro original moría de ganas or saber lo que el estaba pensando y sintiendo en esta escena.**

 **Bueno, como asumo que en este capítulo llegaremos a los 100 reviews, les aviso que esta semana habrá 3 capítulos. Talvez cambie el calendario de publicaciones pero yo les dejaré los días en mi perfil.**

 **Aquí les dejo el avance del próximo capítulo.**

* * *

—Adelante, —Le hice señas mientras me asumía una postura defensiva delante de ella—. Intenta golpearme.

Sabía que no podría resistir la oportunidad y se lanzó hacia mí sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Aunque su velocidad y su técnica eran mucho mejor que la primera vez que peleamos aquella noche en Portland, aún se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina en lugar de concentrarse. Esta pelea terminó tan rápido como la primera. Un simple bloqueo y la había derribado sobre el tapete.

Sin embargo me sorprendió levantándose inmediatamente para reanudar la pelea. Sabía que el derribo había dolido lo suficiente como para dejarla sin aliento momentáneamente. El deseo de ganar debió haber superado el dolor, y la determinación ardió como fuego en sus ojos, aunque nuca encontró éxito. Varios intentos más resultaron en nada más que bloqueos y algunos golpes de mi parte. Después de derribarla por quinta vez, Rose finalmente suspiró y levantó las manos en señal de tregua. Extendí mis manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Está bien, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

—Nada. —Honestamente, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, increíblemente bien. Había subestimado su velocidad, y su rápido dominio de los principios que le había enseñado anteriormente fue suficiente para agarrarme desprevenido más de una vez. Me había recuperado a tiempo, pero aun así fue impresionante.

A pesar de mi certeza, ella no parecía convencida. Creo que me hubiera creído más fácilmente si le hubiera dicho que el cielo se estaba cayendo—. Si no hubiera estado haciendo nada mal, tú estarías inconsciente a estas alturas.

—Eso no sería posible. —Dije con una pequeña sonrisa—. Todos sus movimientos son correctos, pero esta es la primera vez que los pones en práctica realmente. Yo he hecho esto durante años. —Era cierto. Tenía un poco más de experiencia que ella. Además, la había observado el tiempo suficiente durante las prácticas para reconocer los pequeños cambios en su postura antes de que realizara algún ataque. Seguíamos siendo una pareja desigual, pero ella me había dado una buena pelea. Era talentosa y con práctica sería una verdadera oponente.

Sacudió su cabeza y rodó los ojos, claramente aún escéptica—. Lo que digas, abuelo. ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

 _¿Abuelo? Creo que prefería Camarada._

Sonreí ante el pensamiento y su afán de continuar antes de mirar el reloj. Había un banquete especial esta noche y ambos teníamos que alistarnos así que habíamos planeado terminar antes la sesión de hoy. Aunque yo simplemente estaría trabajando vigilando la seguridad de esta noche, sabía que ella estaba ansiosa por asistir a su primer evento social real en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya saben qué es lo que viene. La abominable cena con la reina, y más entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo entre Rose y Dimitri.**

 **Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	10. Atrapada

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 "Atrapada"**

De alguna manera nos las arreglamos para encontrar algo de tiempo para el entrenamiento extra. Había convencido a Rose para que se levantara una hora más temprano todos los días además de quedarse hasta tarde una hora extra después de la escuela. Esto le dejaba muy poco tiempo extra en las tardes para terminar cualquier tarea escolar y no interrumpía ningún turno de guardia que tuviera programado. Perdería mucho de mi propio tiempo de entrenamiento personal, pero siempre y cuando trabajara junto con Rose, esto no debería representar problema alguno.

El cambio más grande en nuestro horario de entrenamientos fue en los fines de semana. Ya que los sábados usualmente eran muy ocupados y solamente podíamos trabajar dos horas extras regularmente, decidimos empezar a sacar ventaja de los domingos. Durante las semanas pasadas había designado el domingo como un día de descanso para los dos, pero ahora trataríamos de encajar en nuestros horarios unas cuatro horas o más para entrenar después del servicio religioso dependiendo de los turnos de guardia que pudiera tener. Después de una semana de nuestro nuevo horario, ambos nos encontrábamos exhaustos pero las horas extras ya comenzaban a valer la pena.

Ahora Rose lucía más enfocada. Aún seguíamos compartiendo nuestras usuales bromas sarcásticas, pero una vez que terminábamos nuestros estiramientos de calentamiento ambos nos enfocábamos completamente en nuestro trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando bajábamos la guardia durante la práctica, era como si nuestro acuerdo mutuo hubiera cambiado nuestra relación. Ella parecía trabajar conmigo por elección propia y no por la fuerza. Yo estaba entrenándola por respeto y no por obligación. Me sentía menos como el… ¿cómo me había llamado Rose? Oh, su carcelero ruso, y más como un verdadero mentor. Aunque ese tampoco parecía el título correcto. Actuábamos más amigables y relajados. Mi propia mentora, Galina, había estado muy enfocada en mi entrenamiento y rara vez teníamos una conversación que no girara en torno a eso o mis perspectivas de trabajo después de la graduación. Por supuesto, nosotros sólo nos reuníamos durante una hora más o menos al día en nuestro entrenamiento extra mientras que Rose y yo pasábamos mucho más tiempo juntos. Era natural que acabáramos hablando de cosas que no fueran acerca de su educación.

Más allá de su nuevo enfoque y entusiasmo hacia nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento, las horas extras habían compactado significativamente nuestra línea de tiempo de entrenamiento. Aunque todavía no estábamos cerca de alcanzar a sus compañeros, Rose estaba mucho más avanzada de lo que la Guardiana Petrov y yo habíamos pensado que estaría a este punto. Habíamos ido más allá de la teoría del guardaespaldas y de la instrucción de técnicas de combate, para aplicar realmente esas ideas a su situación como guardián. Hoy estaríamos revisando algunas de las desventajas que podría enfrentar en el campo de batalla y como podría superarlas.

Después de nuestra carrera, la guíe hacia los tapetes que ya se encontraban en el piso—. ¿Cuál es el primer problema al que te enfrentarás cuando te topes con un Strigoi?

— ¿Que son inmortales?

—Piensa en algo más básico.

Miró un poco más allá de mí mientras pensaba en mi pregunta. Frunció las cejas en concentración y mordió la esquina de su labio. Estaba empezando a notar que era un hábito suyo que la había visto hacer en más de una ocasión. Antes de darme cuenta, mis labios habían formado una pequeña sonrisa propia. Rápidamente me puse de nuevo la plana máscara de guardián cuando volvió a concentrarse en mí apenas escapando de su atención.

—Pueden ser más grandes y más fuertes que yo.

Asentí en aprobación. El concepto no debería de ser nuevo para ella ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase eran hombres, por lo tanto también eran más fuertes que ella. Sin embargo, ellos no eran nada comparados con un Strigoi.

Los Strigoi eran anormalmente fuertes, con mejores reflejos y sentidos que los Dhampirs. Sin la educación adecuada, los Dhampirs no eran rivales para los Strigoi. Pero si entrenábamos duro, usualmente podíamos compensar por la curva de aprendizaje(1)—. Eso lo vuelve difícil pero no imposible. Usualmente puedes usar su peso y altura en su contra.

Poco a poco comenzamos a trabajar con algunas de las técnicas de combate que había estado aprendiendo en sus clases recientes, ajustando su posición ligeramente para compensar el tamaño más grande de su oponente. Ya que yo era un pie completo más alto que ella y que la superaba en peso probablemente por 100 libras, era un compañero perfecto para practicar con ella. Después de enseñarle algunos principios básicos que la ayudarían a superar sus debilidades naturales, comenzó a aplicarlas a los nuevos movimientos automáticamente. Me alegré de que Rose estuviera aprendiendo la lección rápidamente. Aunque debo admitir, sin embargo, que el pensamiento pasajero de que estaba directamente enseñándole a alguien cómo derrotarme era divertido.

Lentamente trabajamos con diferentes técnicas durante más de una hora antes de que decidiera que era el momento para que Rose los pusiera realmente en práctica. Ella había estado combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con sus compañeros por algún tiempo, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía que estábamos listos para combatir juntos. Dudaba que ella hubiera peleado alguna vez con un guardián completamente entrenado, aparte de la noche de su captura y eso no terminó exactamente muy bien para ella, así que decidí contenerme un poco. No golpearía tan fuerte como lo haría si estuviera enfrentando a un enemigo, o incluso tan fuerte como si estuviera combatiendo con uno de los otros guardianes en práctica. Sin embargo, sabía que tampoco nos haría un favor a ninguno de los dos si simplemente me portaba muy suave con ella. Aún dolería si uno de mis golpes aterrizaba en ella, y estaba seguro que más de uno lo haría ya que yo era significantemente más rápido que ella.

—Adelante, —Le hice señas mientras asumía una postura defensiva delante de ella—. Intenta golpearme.

Sabía que no podría resistir la oportunidad y se lanzó hacia mí sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Aunque su velocidad y su técnica eran mucho mejor que la primera vez que peleamos aquella noche en Portland, aún se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina en lugar de concentrarse. Esta pelea terminó tan rápido como la primera. Un simple bloqueo y la había derribado sobre el tapete.

Sin embargo me sorprendió levantándose inmediatamente para reanudar la pelea. Sabía que el derribo había dolido lo suficiente como para dejarla sin aliento momentáneamente. El deseo de ganar debió haber superado el dolor, y la determinación ardió como fuego en sus ojos, aunque nuca tuvo éxito. Varios intentos más resultaron en nada más que bloqueos y algunos golpes de mi parte. Después de derribarla por quinta vez, Rose finalmente suspiró y levantó las manos en señal de tregua. Extendí mis manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Está bien, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

—Nada. —Honestamente, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, increíblemente bien. Había subestimado su velocidad, y su rápido dominio de los principios que le había enseñado anteriormente fue suficiente para agarrarme desprevenido más de una vez. Me había recuperado a tiempo, pero aun así fue impresionante.

A pesar de mi certeza, ella no parecía convencida. Creo que me hubiera creído más fácilmente si le hubiera dicho que el cielo se estaba cayendo—. Si no hubiera estado haciendo nada mal, ya estarías inconsciente a estas alturas.

—Eso no sería posible. —Dije con una pequeña sonrisa—. Todos tus movimientos son correctos, pero esta es la primera vez que los pones en práctica realmente. Yo he hecho esto durante años. —Era cierto. Tenía un poco más de experiencia que ella. Además, la había observado el tiempo suficiente durante las prácticas para reconocer los pequeños cambios en su postura antes de que realizara algún ataque. Seguíamos siendo una pareja desigual, pero ella me había dado una buena pelea. Era talentosa y con práctica sería una verdadera oponente.

Sacudió su cabeza y rodó los ojos, claramente aún escéptica—. Lo que digas, abuelito. ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

 _¿Abuelito? Creo que prefería Camarada._ Sonreí ante el pensamiento y su afán de continuar antes de mirar el reloj. Había un banquete especial esta noche y ambos teníamos que alistarnos así que habíamos planeado terminar antes la sesión de hoy. Aunque yo simplemente estaría trabajando vigilando la seguridad de esta noche, sabía que ella estaba ansiosa por asistir a su primer evento social real en mucho tiempo—. Ya es tarde, ¿o es que no quieres arreglarte?

Mientras Rose revisaba la hora, estaba prácticamente brincando con anticipación—. ¡Demonios, sí, sí quiero!

Debería regañarla por su lenguaje, pero su espíritu era contagioso así que simplemente me di la vuelta. Solamente había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta cuando escuché sus pasos detrás de mí. Eran demasiado rápidos y decididos para su ritmo normal, y un momento después oí un grito pequeño pero decidido proveniente de mi estudiante.

Sonreí y me preparé para su "ataque furtivo". En un rápido movimiento, me di la vuelta y la agarré por los hombros. Utilizando su ímpetu contra ella, la tiré al suelo y la retuve debajo de mí con los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Golpeó el piso con un gemido, aunque sospecho que fue más por decepción que por dolor—. ¡No hice nada mal!

No pude evitar reírme mientras ella luchaba suavemente debajo de mí—. El grito de guerra te delató de alguna manera. Trata de no aullar la próxima vez. —También anoté mentalmente que todavía necesitábamos trabajar en sus ejercicios de sigilo.

— ¿Hubiera habido alguna diferencia si hubiera guardado silencio? —Levantó la cabeza tanto como pudo bajo sus circunstancias actuales.

Imité juguetonamente su mirada concentrada de antes y arqueé una ceja—. No, probablemente no.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro de falsa derrota cerrando los ojos. De repente fue como si no estuviera mirando a mi estudiante. Al menos no se sentía que Rose fuera mi estudiante en ese momento. Fui abruptamente consciente de nuestra posición, yo me encontraba encima de ella sosteniéndola por las muñecas y mi torso y piernas estaban presionados contra ella manteniéndola inmóvil. Ella lucía tranquila y feliz, y una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. Unos labios que de repente me moría de ganas por besar. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, hubiera sido demasiado fácil cerrar esa distancia.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mirándome directamente. Una pregunta detrás de ellos. Estudié sus ojos, oscuros y seductores, tratando desesperadamente de descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Podía sentir el ascenso y descenso de su pecho mientras su respiración se volvía pesada y desigual. Me pregunté momentáneamente si se debía a la misma razón por la que me estaba costando trabajo respirar.

Mordió su labio de nuevo, y me quedé sin aliento. Me miró con una timidez poco común en ella antes de hablar—, eh… ¿tienes algún otro movimiento que me quieras enseñar?

Comencé a sonreír y a bajar mis labios a los suyos. Entonces recordé dónde estábamos… quién era ella... lo que estábamos haciendo.

Fue mucho más difícil de lo que me gustaría admitir ponerme de pie. Podía sentir un suave hormigueo en el calor residual donde mi piel había tocado la suya. Estuve a punto de estirar mi mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, pero lo pensé mejor después de lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos.

Solamente me miró sorprendida, confundida, y casi… ¿decepcionada? No me permití preguntarme por qué podría ser eso mientras le hablaba, dándome la vuelta hacia las puertas del gimnasio—. Vamos, debemos irnos.

La oí vacilar antes de ponerse de pie. Me encontraba afuera de la puerta y de camino a mi apartamento antes de que pudiera escuchar sus pasos siguiéndome fuera. Tenía que alistarme para mi turno para el banquete de esta noche, y sabía que empezaría por tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Mientras me vestía con mi traje formal blanco y negro, un par de simples pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra a medida, traté de pensar en lo que fuera además de lo que había sucedido en el gimnasio, aunque fue inútil. Solamente terminé pateándome mentalmente una y otra vez.

Fui un idiota por perder el control de esa manera. Desde que la había visto en el salón, me encontraba ocasionalmente pensando algo totalmente inapropiado. Está bien, tal vez muchos de esos pensamientos no hubieran sido inapropiados bajo diferentes circunstancias. Aunque Rose como mi estudiante menor de edad, y la categoría de "inapropiado" tenían una gran cantidad de opciones cuando se trataba de ella. Algunos eran aparentemente inocentes, como cuando la veía amarrar su cabello en una cola de caballo antes de las prácticas y me preguntaba cómo se sentiría entre mis dedos. Otros, como los que me invadían en mis horas más vulnerables e inconscientes, eran suficiente como para cuestionarme sobre mi salud mental. Un sueño hace algunas noches casi me deja sin respiración.

Me encontraba en el salón de nuevo, pero en lugar de que Rose estuviera sorprendida, era como si hubiera estado esperándome. Más que eso, estaba sola y esperando por mí. Estaba vestida igual que antes, lo que significa que estaba casi desnuda usando solamente sus jeans y su sujetador negro. Mientras caminaba hacia mí, su cabello se balanceaba detrás de ella. Llevó sus manos a su espalda con una sonrisa y desabrochó el broche de su sostén. Acababa de empezar a relajarme cuando me desperté, recuperando el aliento que había sostenido incluso en el sueño. Estaba solo en mi cama, y dolorosamente excitado. Aún podía escuchar sus palabras… "¿Ves algo que te guste?" sonando en mi cabeza.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente del recuerdo de aquel sueño. Por más inapropiados que esos sueños eran, al menos tenía el consuelo de que eran algo provocado inconscientemente y que estaban confinados a la intimidad de mi propia mente. Lo que había hecho hoy, casi besar a Rose, era de alguna manera más perturbador porque había sido real. Casi había elegido hacer algo completamente inapropiado. Era aún más difícil ver mi propio deseo reflejado en sus ojos. O tal vez sólo había imaginado que ella sentía lo mismo que yo en ese momento. El pensamiento debería haber sido reconfortante… pero no lo era.

Terminé de sujetar la funda de mi estaca a mi cinturón, y la tomé para enfundarla. La barra de metal frío fue un duro recordatorio de mi deber y responsabilidad. Con un último suspiro para juntar mis pensamientos, me metí en mi entrenada fachada de guardián, enfundé mi arma, y me dirigí hacia el banquete de la Reina.

* * *

(1)Curva de aprendizaje: describe el grado de éxito obtenido durante el aprendizaje en el transcurso del tiempo. Es un diagrama en que el eje horizontal representa el tiempo transcurrido y el eje vertical el número de éxitos alcanzados en ese tiempo. Una curva empinada señala: "en poco tiempo se aprende mucho".

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esa escena en el gimnasio es para morirse ¿no es cierto?**

 **Quería agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, a los que han seguido la historia desde el inicio y a los que acaban de unirse a esta locura, muchas gracias por apoyar el proyecto.**

 **Como podrán ver ya superamos los 100 reviews, eso significa que la próxima semana habrá 3 capítulos. La publicación de estos será los Dimingos, Martes, y Viernes, no se los pierdan.**

 **Sigan dejándome sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y ver que están igual de loquit s y emocionad s que yo por nuestro Dios Ruso, y recuerden que cada 100 reviews aumentaré un capítulo más por semana.**

 **Ahora díganme, ¿que parte de este capítulo fue su favorita? Como ya les dije, la mía es la escena del gimnasio. Bueno, me imagino que ya habrán supuesto que el próximo capítulo es el del banquete de la Reina Tatiana, esto se pondrá interesante.**

 **Sé que ya escribí demasiadas notas pero también quería recomendarles el fanfic de una amiga que está buenísimo y lo que le sigue. El fanfic se llama Regresa a mí de la autora IsyRoseBelikova. La historia se sitúa después del disparo de Rose en el sexto libro. Aquí les dejo el summary de la historia para que vean de que trata y si les gusta corran a leerla:**

* * *

Rose despertó días después de sufrir el fatídico disparo, sin embargo, Dimitri no fue la primer persona con quien se encontró al recobrar la consciencia.

Dispuesta a reconstruirse, sanar e intentar ser la Guardiana que la futura Reina requiere, decide que abandonar la Corte por algún tiempo es lo que necesita para lograrlo. Sin imaginar que esta decisión cambiará el curso de los acontecimientos y su vida para siempre.

Mientras tanto, Dimitri agota todos sus recursos para encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No permitirá que todo lo que vivieron quede en el olvido, como un hermoso recuerdo de algo que pudo haber sido. Siempre supo que para curar sus heridas y retomar su vida lo único que necesitaba era el amor de Roza.

Y ahora ella no está, ¿logrará encontrarla? y si lo hace, ¿será capaz de convencerla de regresar a él?


	11. El Banquete de la Reina

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 "El Banquete de la Reina"**

Estaba de pie cerca del fondo de la habitación vigilando. Muchos de los guardianes de la escuela se encontraban trabajando esta noche, y una buena parte de ellos se encontraban en esta habitación. La llegada de la Reina Moroi siempre requería un poco más de precaución. Las gurdas que rodeaban la escuela habían sido reforzadas esta mañana y había el doble de guardianes patrullando el perímetro de la academia. Ya que todos los alumnos estarían presentes en el banquete, había muy pocos guardianes vigilando los otros edificios aparte de este. La Guardia Real de la reina se encargaría de escoltar a la Reina Tatiana, pero la escuela también ofrecía refuerzos si era necesario. Había sido asignado como "de guardia" para ese trabajo, pero como aún no había recibido órdenes relacionadas con ello, estaba simplemente de guardia en la cafetería convertida en sala de banquetes.

En realidad estaba bastante impresionado por lo bien que les había quedado está transformación. Usualmente la cafetería tenía un aire bastante industrial. Luces fluorescentes, largas mesas de plástico, paredes blancas con ocasionales piezas de arte sin estilo. Al menos el salón de guardianes, donde la mayoría de los guardianes tomaban sus comidas, tenía algo de personalidad.

Para un evento como este sin embargo, la cafetería difícilmente parecía la misma habitación. Las mesas habían sido cubiertas con manteles de lino rojo, con jarrones de rosas y lirios alternando con brillantes candelabros en el centro. Las bandejas de comida habían sido reemplazadas por finas vajillas de porcelana blanca con tarjetas para cada uno de los asientos asignados. Una larga alfombra roja dividía el pasillo central y terminaba al pie de una pequeña plataforma cerca del frente de la habitación. Una mesa principal estaba colocada de forma perpendicular a las filas de mesas de estudiantes y esta estaba designada para la Reina, el personal principal de la escuela y algunos invitados reales. La iluminación general era lo suficientemente baja como para que las paredes desnudas se desvanecieran en el fondo, y nosotros los guardianes, de pie como una estatua cada pocos pies, proporcionábamos los detalles ceremoniales finales.

Un banquete organizado por la reina requería formalidad. Los estudiantes y el personal de la escuela se vestían mucho mejor de lo que lo harían normalmente para un día escolar y a los guardianes se nos pedía vestir nuestros trajes formales en blanco y negro. Aunque la reina le requería a su guardia real vestir profesionalmente, la mayoría de los guardianes preferíamos algo más casual a menos que estuviéramos atendiendo un evento especial. Había utilizado mi traje formal probablemente una docena de veces en la academia, principalmente en la mayoría de los bailes y graduaciones de cada año. Con Iván había sido una necesidad, debido mayormente a su vida social, pero había algo de camaradería en el hecho de que él odiara vestirse formalmente casi tanto como yo. Por lo general siempre llevaba mis trajes formales cuando tenía que ir a la corte, pero era un volado saber si sería necesario o no.

Los estudiantes empezaron a llenar la sala junto con algunos profesores y otros miembros del personal. Vi a la directora Kirova ocupar su lugar en la mesa principal y rápidamente localicé a Vasilisa encontrando su asiento cerca del frente de la sección de estudiantes, del lado derecho de la alfombra carmín. Esto no era inusual, ver como la mitad delantera de las mesas estaban reservadas para los estudiantes Moroi mientras que los estudiantes novicios tenían que tomar asiento al fondo de la habitación. La división de raza y de clase era algo muy marcado en nuestro mundo, y la juventud no se salvaba de esta división más que el resto de nosotros. Incluso entre los estudiantes Moroi había signos de esto, aquellos que nacían perteneciendo a la realeza y en una buena posición económica siempre se sentaban más cerca de la parte delantera y central de la habitación. Todo era un juego político, y para su posición asignada, Lissa lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Rose entró con la última oleada de alumnos. Aunque no estaba buscándola exactamente, siempre parecía llamar mi atención de alguna manera. Su atuendo me provocó una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque no era tan formal como los vestidos que la mayoría de las chicas habían decidido usar, iba un paso más allá de su atuendo usual. Había cambiado su uniforme típico de jeans y playera por un suéter verde oliva que llegaba debajo de sus caderas y un par de leggings oscuros por debajo. No estaba usando ningún otro adorno más que un cinturón grueso que resaltaba su cintura y un par de balerinas, y su cabello estaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros. Estaba vestida sencillamente, pero no necesitaba todos los extras que se colgaban las demás chicas para llamar la atención.

Observó alrededor de la sala, y una enorme sonrisa resplandeció en su rostro cuando localizó a Lissa en su posición de honor. Cuando sus ojos se movieron alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, fue Mason quien capturó su atención. Le hizo señas con las manos levantando la tarjeta junto a él para enseñarle a Rose cuál era su asiento. Diría que este muchacho era bastante afortunado, si no lo hubiera visto cambiar la tarjeta de Rose anteriormente con otra unos cuantos asientos después. Sentía una extraña mezcla de diversión y molestia mientras lo veía constantemente competir por su atención. El sentimiento cedió un poco cuando recordé dos puntos importantes:

Primero, prefería verla asociada con él que con la mayoría de los jóvenes de la escuela, especialmente los que eran como Jesse Zeklos, y…

Segundo, ella no parecía notar sus avances ni siquiera un poco. O si lo hacía, los ignoraba educadamente.

Una vez sentados, distraídamente, Rose volvió a escanear la habitación con la mirada. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que no se estaba enfocando en los alumnos sino en los guardianes alineados alrededor del salón. Me paré un poco más alto dándome cuenta de que me estaba buscando a mí. Miré justo al frente para no encontrarme con su mirada. Sin embargo, tampoco me perdí la rara sonrisa que cruzó su rostro cuando finalmente me vio. No tenía que pensar en lo que la había inspirado, estaba seguro que estaba rememorando lo de esta tarde tanto como yo. Rápidamente volteó la vista para continuar su conversación con Mason y los otros a su alrededor.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie mientras la habitación se quedaba en silencio y los Moroi de la realeza entraban. Víctor Dashkov se encontraba entre ellos, moviéndose lenta y dolorosamente. Una vez que el grupo estuvo sentado, cuatro miembros de la guardia real entraron y escanearon la habitación. Sentí que muchos de los guardianes a mí alrededor se tensaban ante su presencia. No había duda alguna que esos hombres y mujeres eran unos de los mejores allá afuera, y se ganaron nuestro respeto sin dudarlo. Uno de los guardianes, un caballero de unos 30 años de cabello canoso, quien asumía era el capitán de la guardia encontró los ojos de la Guardiana Petrov e intercambiaron un rápido asentimiento de cabeza antes de que él hablara en la casi invisible radio en el cuello de su chaqueta.

Los dos guardianes detrás de él abrieron las puertas dobles mientras la habitación entera se ponía de rodillas momentáneamente en una muestra de lealtad. Solamente aquellos de nosotros que nos encontrábamos de guardia alrededor de la habitación permanecimos de pie. La Reina Tatiana entró al salón con otros cuatro guardianes rodeándola. El capitán y su compañero guiaron la procesión a través del pasillo principal, lo suficientemente lento para mantener el paso con la mujer real.

Avanzó rápidamente a través de la sección de los novicios, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza para reconocer al grupo como un todo en lugar de a cualquier individuo en específico. Aunque ellos la respetaban, probablemente eran los guardianes reales acompañándola los que representaban más una fuente de admiración para ellos. Debido a su nacimiento, ellos nunca podrían obtener una posición significativa con poder político en nuestro mundo. La posición tan honrada como guardián real era una meta alcanzable sin embargo. Era la meta que yo había aspirado a su edad y que aún consideraba de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, después de trabajar verdaderamente como guardián, quizás simplemente alcanzar la edad de 35 años era una meta que valía la pena tratar de alcanzar. Sabía que varios de estos estudiantes no vivirían tanto.

Rose lo haría. Puedo ayudar para asegurarme de eso al menos. Me enfoqué en ella de nuevo momentáneamente mientras el pensamiento invadía mi mente espontáneamente.

Mi atención fue redirigida rápidamente mientras escuchaba otro nombre familiar.

—Vasilisa Dragomir.

Vasilisa realizó una pequeña reverencia mientras la Reina se dirigía a ella. Era un honor que la reina se dirigiera a ti directamente.

—Escuchamos que habías regresado, —la reina continuó—. Estamos contentos de tener a los Dragomir de vuelta, aunque solamente queda uno. Lamentamos profundamente la pérdida de tus padres y de tu hermano; estaban entre los mejores Moroi, sus muertes son una verdadera tragedia.

Pude ver la educada sonrisa de la princesa temblar un poco con la mención de su familia, recuperó su compostura rápidamente.

Después de un largo momento, la reina Tatiana se dirigió a ella de nuevo—. Tienes un nombre interesante. Muchas heroínas de los cuentos de hadas Rusos se llaman Vasilisa.

Vagamente recordé algunas de las historias que mi madre y mi abuela nos contaban a mis hermanas y a mí por la tarde cuando éramos niños.

—Vasilisa la valiente, Vasilisa la hermosa. —Continuó la reina—, todas son mujeres jóvenes diferentes, todas tienen el mismo nombre y mismas excelentes cualidades: fuerza, inteligencia, disciplina, y virtud. Todas lograron grandes cosas triunfando sobre sus adversidades.

Pude ver como Vasilisa se erguía un poco más por el elogio. Desde la esquina de mi visión, pude ver que Rose reflejaba su postura y me encontré a mí mismo haciendo lo mismo inconscientemente.

—Así mismo, el nombre Dragomir dispone de su propio respeto. Reyes y reinas Dragomir han reinado sabia y justamente en nuestra historia. Han usado sus poderes para fines milagrosos, han matado Strigoi, peleado al lado de sus guardianes. Son miembros de la realeza por una razón.

Mientras la habitación zumbaba, consideré sus palabras acerca de los Moroi peleando al lado de los guardianes. Parecía una cosa tan extraña para mencionar como alabanza cuando ahora es generalmente visto como inaceptable.

—Sí, —la voz de la Reina silenció el zumbido a su alrededor—. Estás doblemente nombrada por el poder. Tu nombre representa las mejores cualidades que la gente tiene para ofrecer y de las que se escuchan grandes cosas en los tiempos de grandeza y valor. —Lissa se veía radiante, sin embargo podía escuchar algo persistente en la voz de la reina que me erizaba la piel—. Pero, como lo has demostrado, los nombres no hacen a una persona, ni tienen ninguna influencia en cómo esa persona resulte ser.

La reina se dio la vuelta después de eso, como si Vasilisa no fuera merecedora de su presencia y todo lo que Lissa pudo hacer fue hacer una reverencia mientras la reina se alejaba. No volvió a levantar la vista del suelo después de eso. El instinto protector en mí me impulsaba a defender a Lissa, pero mi trabajo era prevenir daño físico no emocional. Ignoré el instinto, pero sabía que yo no era el único que sentiría la necesidad de correr hacia el lado de Lissa.

Rose aún estaba cerca de su asiento. Se había movido ligeramente fuera de su posición, pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención de alguien más. Podía sentir el fuego que su rabia prácticamente irradiaba. Sus músculos estaban tensos y sabía que estaba considerando vengar el honor de su amiga. Le supliqué mentalmente que mirara en mi dirección para que pudiera disuadirla de esos pensamientos.

Estaba concentrada en Vasilisa.

Miré alrededor ligeramente aterrado. Sabía que no podía aproximarme a ella sin dirigir más la atención hacia Rose. Afortunadamente no fui el único en darme cuenta que Rose se encontraba al borde. Mason se paró detrás de ella con la mano ligeramente extendida para poder agarrarla si se movía un poco más. Parecía como si los tres estuviéramos aguantando la respiración mientras esperábamos. Finalmente Rose se relajó, hundiendo los hombros en derrota. Sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Aun así, Mason y yo seguíamos tensos hasta que todo mundo tomó asiento y la cena comenzó oficialmente.

Tan pronto como pudo, Vasilisa dejó la recepción. Rose se fue detrás de ella. Esperé los últimos siete minutos antes de que mi reemplazo de la noche me relevara. Sabía que había una cena prevista en el salón de guardianes, pero eso tendría que esperar. Sentía la necesidad de ver a Lissa primero.

Para la hora que fui finalmente relevado, sabía que Rose y Vasilisa podrían estar prácticamente en cualquier parte del campus. Apostando por mi mejor conjetura, empecé a dirigirme hacia los dormitorios de los estudiantes Moroi. Escuché algunas voces provenientes del patio adyacente a la cafetería. Mientras me acercaba, pude reconocer una de las voces: una muy agitada Rose.

Seguí su voz elevada a través del laberinto de bordes hasta que encontré a un grupo de chicas cerca de la estatua de San Vladimir. Rose y Lissa estaban entre ellas, así como una chica rubia más pequeña que las había acosado en más de una ocasión desde su regreso. Rinaldi creo, Mia Rinaldi. Ella y Rose habían intercambiado palabras en varias ocasiones, pero cuando salí a la vista, parecía que el actual argumento podría llegar a los golpes.

Afortunadamente, la presencia de un guardián escolar era suficiente para romper la creciente tensión en el aire—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Por supuesto, Guardián Belikov. —Rose esbozaba una sonrisa falsa, mientras hacía muy poco para ocultar la rabia que estaba dirigida sobre todo a la chica Rinaldi. Estaba seguro de que me había ganado una pequeña parte de esa rabia también, ya que ella sabía que la refrenaría si tratara de atacar físicamente a alguien. Llamarme por mi título profesional solamente me confirmaba esto. Podía contar con una mano el número de veces que Rose me había llamado así voluntariamente, y nunca había sido por respeto—. Solamente estábamos intercambiando historias familiares. ¿Ha escuchado alguna vez la de Mía? Es fascinante.

La rubia diminuta pasó su pelo por encima del hombro y rodó los ojos—. Vámonos. —Su comando condujo a la mayoría de las muchachas hacia la entrada del patio, dejándonos a Rose, a Lissa y a mí de pie al lado de la estatua.

La última mirada entre Rose y Mía dejó algo por seguro. Esto no había terminado. Haber crecido en una casa llena de mujeres me hacía más fácil distinguir el terreno de batalla de las crueles guerras que las mujeres peleaban. Había estado en unas cuantas peleas mientras crecía y podía decir de todo corazón que prefería la manera en que los hombres y los chicos resolvían sus batallas. La mayoría de las veces, estas terminaban en algunos moretones y rasguños. En el peor de los casos con algún hueso roto. Las mujeres sin embargo… eran perversas. Usaban palabras para rebanar lentamente las almas la una a la otra, corte por corte agónico, hasta que su víctima yaciera en un charco de sangre a sus pies. Ellas no rompían huesos, rompían espíritus. Las cicatrices que sus heridas dejaban duraban mucho más que cualquiera de las que yo había infringido o recibido durante mis peleas en el patio de la escuela.

—Se supone que debo llevarte de vuelta a tu dormitorio. —Esto no era exactamente verdad ya que no me habían ordenado hacerlo, pero sabía que la podían reñir por romper su arresto domiciliario si no regresaba a su habitación pronto. Y después de lo que acababa de presenciar, prefería escoltarla yo mismo—. No estabas a punto de comenzar una pelea, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo no comienzo peleas dónde los demás pueden verlas. —Su voz era plana, pero sus ojos no dejaron de mirar la entrada por la que el grupo de acosadoras habían salido momentos antes.

Pude oír a la princesa comenzar a regañarla mientras yo simplemente negaba con la cabeza—. Vámonos, —le pedí, esperando en vano que todo esto se desvaneciera de alguna manera. Asentí una vez hacia Vasilisa y le deseé buenas noches antes de dirigirme hacia la salida del patio.

—¿Vas a estar bien, Liss? —La voz de Rose sonaba seria y preocupada, así que esperé unos cuántos pasos por delante de ella

—Estoy bien. —La suave voz era apenas audible, incluso para mi agudo sentido del oído, pero fue lo suficiente para que me diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

Me di la vuelta hacia la pareja, Vasilisa estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tranquilizar apaciblemente a Rose, mientras que Rose parecía lista para hacer lo que fuera necesario para borrar el dolor en la cara de Lissa.

—Liss…

—Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. Tienes que irte. —Asintió en mi dirección, finalmente Rose suspiró y se puso de pie para seguirme, reacia a dejar a su amiga pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para calmar los humillantes acontecimientos de la noche.

Mientras caminaba a mi lado en silencio, sus ojos se enfocaban justo delante de sus pies, quería decir algo para romper su humor sombrío. Un minuto más tarde, todavía estaba buscando algo que decir y terminé diciendo lo primero que me vino a la mente—. Es posible que tengamos que añadir un entrenamiento adicional sobre autocontrol.

Me dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica—. Tengo suficiente autocontr… ¡Hey! — Sus ojos se enfocaron de repente en la oscura figura que se dirigía al lugar de donde veníamos.

Reconocí a Christian mientras Rose se dirigía intencionadamente hacia él. Más que nada él se veía molesto por la interrupción.

—¿Vas a ver a Lissa? —Su furia anterior se dirigió de repente hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede si lo hago?

—Rose, este no es el momento. —Muy bien podría haber sido invisible, Rose me estaba ignorando y Christian estaba sorprendentemente apático bajo su mirada.

—¿Por qué no la dejas sola? ¿Estás tan mal y tan desesperado por atención que no eres capaz de darte cuenta cuando no le gustas a alguien? Eres un loco acosador y ella lo sabe. Me contó todo acerca de tu extraña obsesión: cómo siempre están juntos en el ático, cómo le prendiste fuego a Ralf para impresionarla. Ella piensa que estás demente, pero es demasiado amable para decir algo.

Tanto Christian como yo nos quedamos conmocionados por su arranque de ira. Había oído a Rose mencionar una o dos veces en el entrenamiento que Lissa estaba pasando tiempo con alguien que ella no aprobaba, pero no recuerdo que alguna vez nombrara al estudiante. Christian Ozera habría sido mi última suposición. Sin embargo, recordando que había atacado a Sarcozy para defender a Lissa parecía ser este hecho una de las piezas faltantes.

—Pero tú no eres demasiado amable, ¿verdad? —Su apatía anterior se había convertido rápidamente en agitación.

—No, no cuándo siento lástima por alguien.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Los ojos de Christian estaban oscuros de odio, pero aun así se mantenía un poco alejado de la chica salvaje que tenía frente a él. No lo culpaba. Creciendo en Rusia, había oído los cuentos cautelosos de cazadores o excursionistas que se topaban entre un oso madre y sus cachorros. Tenía la sensación de que Rose protegería a Lissa con la misma pasión brutal si sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Suficiente. —Aparentemente olvidado al margen de la situación, mi voz fue suficiente para hacerlos saltar y romper su trance. Puse una mano en el hombro de Rose, sintiendo parte de su tensión liberarse bajo la palma de mi mano mientras la dirigía hacia su dormitorio.

—Gracias por ayudar entonces. —Los ojos de Christian nos siguieron mientras nos íbamos.

—No hay problema. —Contestó Rose con una sonrisa final mientras dábamos la vuelta en la esquina, bloqueando su visión el uno del otro con un seto.

Recorrimos el resto del camino hacia los dormitorios de los novicios en silencio, mi mano aún en su hombro para guiarla. La respiración de Rose se volvió mas uniforme con cada paso, pero aún podía ver su frustración. Una parte de mi quería asegurarle que Christian era un buen muchacho, pero la verdad era que no podía estar totalmente seguro de eso. Solamente podría asumirlo porque conocía a Tasha, y sabia que ella lo había educado para ser respetuoso a pesar de las adversidades que el muchacho pudiera enfrentar. Incluso si pudiera tranquilizar a Rose con respecto a Christian, sabía que eso era solamente una pequeña parte del estrés general que estaba sintiendo. No tenía idea de lo que había causado la animadversión con la otra chica, por lo que no tenía respuesta a eso. ¿En cuanto a las muy duras y públicas palabras de la reina condenando a la princesa Vasilisa? Simplemente no había solución. Por más injusta y cruel que fuera, la Reina tenía el privilegio de poder hacer lo que deseara.

Si no hubiéramos estado tan próximos al toque de queda de los estudiantes, habría llevado a Rose al gimnasio en lugar de su habitación. Sabía por experiencia propia que un tiempo con el saco de boxeo era a menudo un gran remedio contra el estrés. Pero ya que no podía hacer esto, todo lo que podía hacer era animarla a dormir y esperar que se sintiera mejor en la mañana. Consideré brevemente dirigirme al gimnasio yo mismo, pero decidí tomar mejor una cena rápida antes de regresar adentro. Había sido un día largo, y estaba listo para verlo terminar.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! Sé que este no es el capítulo más emocionante de la historia pero aún así me encantó la escena dónde el se preocupa por la reacción de Rose. Me encanta cómo se preocupa por cada cosa que le ocurra o que le pueda ocurrir a Rose.**

 **También quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews, me encanta leer lo que opinan sobre la historia y saber sus partes favoritas de la historia, ya pasamos los 100 reviews y recuerden que cuando lleguemos a los 200 subiré 4 capítulos a la semana.**

herlandy88 **me preguntó por el link del perfil de IsyRoseBelikova para poder leer la historia "Regresa a mí" La cuestión es que aquí no puedo dejar links y lamentablemente no tienes cuenta en FF para poder mandarte un PM. Pero si no la encuentras puedes meterte a mi perfil de FF y dar click en mis autores favoritos y ahí la vas a encontrar. (Ah y muchas gracias por tus comentarios linda)**

 **También quería decirle a Lorena2017 que muchas gracias por tus reviews linda, a todos los que tienen cuenta les contesto personalmente, pero tu tienes desactivados los PM no sé si podrías activarlos para poder contestarte personalmente.**

 **Aquí les dejo el avance del próximo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Solamente había estado esperando un minuto o dos cuando Rose llegó. No había nada particularmente inusual en ella. Estaba usando un par de pantalones de yoga y la camiseta sin mangas deportiva que le había visto varias veces anteriormente. Tenía su cabello amarrado en su usual cola de caballo para practicar. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero por alguna razón no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Mientras luchaba por domar su melena oscura, tenía una vista completa de las curvas femeninas de su torso. Mientras ella comenzaba a realizar los estiramientos, observé sus músculos flexionarse bajo su piel color almendra, una piel que sabía sería muy suave bajo mis dedos. Parpadeé y traté de enfocarme de nuevo, desvaneciendo el inapropiado momento de mi mente.

Estaba hablándome, pero no podía entenderla. Solamente escuchaba una palabra o dos antes de distraerme de nuevo. Su sonrisa, su cuello, la pequeña franja de piel que quedaba a la vista entre el dobladillo de su camiseta y la cintura de sus pantalones cuando se estiraba hacia los lados. Sentí que me estaba volviendo loco dentro de mi propia mente, no podía concentrarme. Afortunadamente, ella no pareció notar nada raro.

—¿Dimitri?

El sonido de mi nombre me sacó finalmente de la neblina de mi angustia—. ¿Si? —Me obligué a mí mismo a concentrarme en sus ojos, esos oscuros y maravillosos ojos, mientras hacía todo lo posible para que mi rostro no me traicionara y revelara las extrañas emociones que me arrastraban en todas las direcciones.

Se rio y agitó la cabeza—. Te pregunté si podíamos combatir de nuevo. ¿Estaría bien?

—Sí, seguro. —Mi respuesta fue automática, y me arrepentí inmediatamente. Si estaba teniendo problemas para controlar mi mente en estos momentos, ¿qué sucedería añadiendo el contacto físico? Debería mandarla afuera a correr, a hacer pesas para acondicionamiento físico, o a hacer cualquier otra cosa menos combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero mientras se colocaba en su posición en la colchoneta, se veía tan emocionada por practicar, que no pude negárselo.

Tomé la posición defensiva ya que esta parecía ser la opción más segura el día de hoy. Después de rodearnos el uno al otro por un momento, su peso cambió hacia la izquierda y su pierna derecha giró alrededor en una patada alta. Se trataba de un movimiento bastante obvio que era fácil de bloquear y de inmediato contraataqué con un gancho, este nunca conectó. Utilizó el impulso de mi bloqueo para girar rápidamente a un lado de mí y fuera de mi alcance lanzando un puñetazo rápido a mi riñón antes de que pudiera volver a situarla de nuevo. Retrocediendo para enfrentarla de nuevo, vi la sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba celebrando en silencio la victoria de su primer golpe. Solamente duró un momento, pero era toda la distracción que necesitaba.

—Gané.

Luchó en mis brazos un momento más, no dispuesta aún a aceptar la derrota. Finalmente, se relajó contra mí mientras se resignaba silenciosamente a aceptar su destino.

Fue en ese momento cuando debería haberla dejado ir, cuando debería haberla soltado para hablar sobre el encuentro y sus técnicas, cuando debería haber hecho casi cualquier cosa menos mirar fijamente hacia su desprotegido cuello… que fue exactamente lo que hice.


	12. Una Misión de Sacrificio

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 "Una Misión de Sacrificio"**

El salón de guardianes estaba más ocupado de lo normal esta noche. Esto era de esperarse, pero aun así estaba algo sorprendido de ver cuántas personas permanecían aquí a estas horas. La mayoría de la cena había sido servida, y ahora parecía que la mayoría estaba aquí simplemente para socializar.

En silencio saludé a unos cuantos rostros familiares mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa de comida. Agarré una de las pocas pechugas de pollo a la parrilla restantes, algunas verduras asadas y un poco de arroz. Aunque los dhampirs teníamos un metabolismo rápido por naturaleza, y los guardianes tendían a quemar calorías rápidamente, tenía que reconocer que ya no era el mismo jovencito de dieciséis años que podía terminar una pizza entera por si solo con facilidad.

Contuve una pequeña carcajada mientras pensaba en los hábitos alimenticios de la mayoría de los novicios aquí. Aunque siempre había varias opciones de alimentos sanos y dietéticos disponibles en la cafetería, la mayoría de los estudiantes se inclinaban por la comida adolescente estándar como las hamburguesas y las patatas fritas. Rose, en particular, tenía un punto débil por las donas de chocolate y no podía recordar haberla visto comer alguna vez una verdura por voluntad propia. Aunque aún solía ingerir la comida chatarra de mi juventud de vez en cuando, la idea de comer alimentos fritos a diario hacía que se me revolviera el estómago.

Mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarme, me di cuenta que no había una sola mesa vacía. En lugar de eso, terminé sentándome en una de las mesas más grandes dónde había varios guardianes intercambiando noticias y chismes provenientes del exterior de la academia.

No era algo raro, a veces se sentía cómo si la academia fuera un pequeño mundo aparte, podían pasar días, semanas, e incluso meses antes de que nos enteráramos de lo que sucedía en la Corte o en cualquier otro lugar que no estuviera dentro de los registros oficiales. La llegada de varios guardianes reales y otros cuantos asignados a los Moroi de la realeza que habían venido a la academia era una oportunidad para obtener información de lo que sucedía más allá de las paredes de nuestra aislada escuela.

Silenciosamente escuché mientras daban información nueva acerca del Guardián Smith y su nueva prometida después de todo el escándalo de los Badica. Ambos habían sido recientemente denunciados, despojados de sus títulos y proscritos. Lo último que se había sabido de ellos era que se habían dirigido hacia el oeste rumbo a un pequeño pueblo del sur de Utah. Por muy molesto que esto fuera, se verían obligados a comenzar sus vidas desde cero. Me alegré de que por fin fueran libres para vivir sus vidas de la manera en que ellos quisieran. No lo llamaría envidia ya que era difícil envidiar a alguien que tenía un camino tan difícil por delante, pero si me pregunté momentáneamente como sería vivir fuera de las reglas sociales y las presiones que pesaban sobre esta vida. De cualquier manera, era poco probable que volviéramos a saber de ellos de nuevo, pronto serían noticia vieja.

Aunque ocasionalmente las noticias viejas parecían volver a cobrar vida como en este caso…

— Tanner fue convocado para una audiencia disciplinaria la semana pasada.

Tanner… el nombre me era familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde.

—Volvió justo a tiempo. El Consejo ha sido más que indulgente con él. Ha pasado más de un año y todavía no está más cerca de encontrarla que el día que ella se fue.

Ah… eso era. Mikhail Tanner había abandonado su posición en la academia un año atrás más o menos después de que Sonya Karp se hubiera convertido en Strigoi. No había conocido a ninguno de los dos. El Guardián Tanner se había ido unas cuantas semanas antes de mi llegada, y la ex profesora, la señorita Karp, había matado voluntariamente para convertirse en Strigoi un mes antes de eso más o menos. Ya que todo había comenzado en este campus, había sido la gran noticia por algún tiempo. Por lo que yo tenía entendido, ellos habían tenido una relación amorosa. Este tipo de relación era un poco inusual, incluso en la academia, aunque no era completamente inexistente. Lo que si era asombroso era que aparentemente a él le importaba lo suficiente como para ir detrás de ella después de su cambio. Muchos insistían que Sonya Karp había estado bastante inestable durante algún tiempo, aunque nadie esperaba que hiciera algo tan drástico. Por el otro lado, el Guardián Tanner era bastante racional y maduro y su decisión de tomar una licencia prolongada para cazarla era de alguna manera aún más impactante. Ya que después de varios años él tenía derecho a una licencia, nadie podía negarle la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera, pero la razón de su licencia no era aprobada por el Consejo Guardián en la Corte.

—Pero de todas maneras, ¿por qué convocaron una audiencia disciplinaria? ¿Qué no estaba usando su licencia personal? —La pregunta vino de un guardián de la escuela del campus de primaria.

—Así es, pero su licencia terminó hace un par de semanas y no regresó para su reasignación.

Supongo que debería haber sabido que no regresaría al campus. Aunque nos faltaban guardianes, él no sería un buen ejemplo para los novicios entrenando aquí. Probablemente había sido sometido a una reasignación poco después de su partida.

—¿Cómo lo encontraron? ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Se mantenía en contacto para poder obtener información acerca de la posible localización de Karp. No fue difícil arrastrarlo de regreso a la Corte. Varios miembros del consejo sugirieron que fuera formalmente denunciado, pero nuestros números son demasiado bajos como para simplemente despedir a cualquiera que se salga de la línea. Lo tienen trabajando haciendo papeleo en la Corte.

—Honestamente, no creo que estuviera preparado para otra cosa, —interrumpió otro guardián. Creo que era uno de los guardianes personales de algún Moroi de la realeza que vivía en la Corte—. Lo vi poco después de su regreso, es prácticamente la sombra del tipo que solíamos conocer. Incluso si alguien lo quisiera como guardián personal, dudo que tuviera el enfoque necesario para tomar el trabajo.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras terminaba el último bocado de mi cena. Podía simpatizar con él hasta cierto punto. Recuerdo sentirme destrozado después de haberle fallado a Iván. Aunque me había recuperado un poco desde entonces, aún había veces en las que sentía que no podría volver a ser el guardián en el que él había confiado durante tanto tiempo. Pero sabía que la mayoría de nosotros nos sentíamos de esa manera en un momento u otro. Todos teníamos nuestras pérdidas. Se esperaba de nosotros que fuéramos capaces de recoger nuestros propios pedazos y seguir adelante. Ellos son lo primero.

Esta era la razón de por qué esta clase de misiones no eran aprobadas por el Consejo. Aunque casi todos los guardianes estaban de acuerdo en que ser convertido en batalla era un destino peor que la muerte, no había suficientes guardianes para cazar y liberar a aquellos de ese estado desalmado. No había suficientes guardianes para proteger a los Moroi tan bien como nos gustaría, y apoyar semejante misión significaría que habría aún menor protección disponible. Sin mencionar que cazar Strigoi era casi un suicidio; una cosa era defenderse uno mismo y a otros cuando fuera necesario, pero buscar voluntariamente el peligro era otra situación completamente diferente.

Aun así me pregunté qué haría en el lugar de Mikhail. Era obvio que amaba a Sonya, arriesgando tanto su carrera como su vida para "salvarla". A pesar de haber sido entrenado para arriesgar mi vida para proteger a otros, no creo que pudiera ser capaz de sacrificar tanto por cualquier persona. Sabía que había solamente un puñado de personas que me haría considerar la opción, pero incluso entonces no sabía si realmente podría llevarla a cabo.

Había matado a conocidos que habían sido convertidos antes. Mi tercera muerte había sido un viejo compañero de clase. Incluso sabiendo que no era la misma persona, y tal vez solamente el caparazón de algo malvado, había sido demasiado difícil arrebatar la vida de alguien a quien había conocido antes. Me llamó por mi nombre e incluso mencionó nuestro tiempo en la escuela. Recuerdo la mirada en sus ojos mientras lo estacaba momentos antes de que se apagaran con su verdadera y definitiva muerte. Fue una mirada de reconocimiento. Obviamente me había reconocido desde el principio justo como yo lo había reconocido a pesar de su ligero cambio de apariencia. Su nuevo estado aún se aferraba a los recuerdos que tenía del joven hombre con el que me había graduado. Pero en el último instante antes de morir, no vi al monstruo, vi al hombre que había sido una vez. En aquel momento, no sentí que hubiera matado a una bestia no muerta en defensa del Moroi a mi cargo. En ese momento sentí como si hubiera matado a un viejo amigo. Fue una de mis muertes más difíciles; no por qué requiriera destreza y habilidad, sino porque requirió devoción.

Por difícil que fuera arrebatar la vida de alguien que conocía, solamente podía imaginar cuán difícil sería dedicarte a liberar a alguien y finalmente fallar. No solamente había perdido la oportunidad de terminar lo que se había propuesto hacer, tampoco era probable que otra academia lo volviera a contratar jamás. Si ni siquiera calificaba para trabajar en una academia, que era el lugar al que usualmente mandaban a los guardianes que necesitaban recuperarse después de una pérdida severa o una experiencia traumática, entonces era dudoso que alguna vez le asignaran una posición como guardián personal nuevamente. Probablemente permanecería para siempre en la Corte con una mancha negra en su historial. Encima de eso, con la audiencia disciplinaria, parecía que ni siquiera sería autorizado para el trabajo de patrullaje en cualquier momento próximo. Me sentía atrapado dentro de los terrenos de la escuela, y yo al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que volvería al exterior en unos cuantos meses. Él podría ser condenado a nada más que llenar papeles por el resto de su vida.

Me encogí ante el pensamiento. Quizás hubiera valido la pena si al menos sintiera que había salvado al amor de su vida, pero sin incluso ese consuelo… debía de ser insoportable.

Ya era tarde, y la reunión de los guardianes estaba llegando a su fin lentamente mientras el personal de la cocina entraba a limpiar la comida restante y los guardianes se retiraban para realizar sus actividades nocturnas. Algunos estaban en camino a tomar uno de los últimos aviones de regreso a la corte con sus Morois, otros estaban saliendo para su turno de guardia nocturno, y algunos, como yo, estábamos simplemente regresando a casa para dormir. Pude salir sin tener que charlar más allá de algunas ligeras bromas con los que me rodeaban, y para cuando llegué a mi apartamento unos minutos más tarde, mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo el alivio del sueño. Le proporcioné felizmente a mi cuerpo el descanso que tanto necesitaba quedándome profundamente dormido inmediatamente después de acostarme.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en el gimnasio esperando por Rose. Era sábado, y estaba listo para otro largo día de entrenamiento. Ahora teníamos una de las pequeñas salas de práctica en el edificio de gimnasio reservada para todos los sábados y domingos. Usualmente la usábamos para la práctica de combate y cualquier otra cosa que no requiriera una pista o cualquier otro equipo. Aunque el gimnasio principal solía estar lo suficientemente tranquilo durante la semana, solía estar un poco más concurrido durante los fines de semana, así que tener un poco de espacio personal ayudaba.

Solamente había estado esperando un minuto o dos cuando Rose llegó. No había nada particularmente inusual en ella. Estaba usando un par de pantalones de yoga y la camiseta sin mangas deportiva que le había visto varias veces anteriormente. Tenía su cabello amarrado en su usual cola de caballo para practicar. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero por alguna razón no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Mientras luchaba por domar su melena oscura, tenía una vista completa de las curvas femeninas de su torso. Mientras ella comenzaba a realizar los estiramientos, observé sus músculos flexionarse bajo su piel color almendra, una piel que sabía sería muy suave bajo mis dedos. Parpadeé y traté de enfocarme de nuevo, desvaneciendo el inapropiado pensamiento de mi mente.

Estaba hablándome, pero no podía entenderla. Solamente escuchaba una palabra o dos antes de distraerme de nuevo. Su sonrisa, su cuello, la pequeña franja de piel que quedaba a la vista entre el dobladillo de su camiseta y la cintura de sus pantalones cuando se estiraba hacia los lados. Sentí que me estaba volviendo loco dentro de mi propia mente, no podía concentrarme. Afortunadamente, ella no pareció notar nada raro.

—¿Dimitri?

El sonido de mi nombre me sacó finalmente de la neblina de mis pensamientos—. ¿Si? —Me obligué a mí mismo a concentrarme en sus ojos, esos oscuros y maravillosos ojos, mientras hacía todo lo posible para que mi rostro no me traicionara y revelara las extrañas emociones que me arrastraban en todas las direcciones.

Se rio y agitó la cabeza—. Te pregunté si podíamos combatir de nuevo. ¿Estaría bien?

—Sí, seguro. —Mi respuesta fue automática, y me arrepentí inmediatamente. Si estaba teniendo problemas para controlar mi mente en estos momentos, ¿qué sucedería añadiendo el contacto físico? Debería mandarla afuera a correr, a hacer pesas para acondicionamiento físico, o a hacer cualquier otra cosa menos combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero mientras se colocaba en su posición en la colchoneta, se veía tan emocionada por practicar, que no pude negárselo.

Tomé la posición defensiva ya que esta parecía ser la opción más segura el día de hoy. Después de rodearnos el uno al otro por un momento, su peso cambió hacia la izquierda y su pierna derecha giró alrededor en una patada alta. Se trataba de un movimiento bastante obvio que era fácil de bloquear y de inmediato contraataqué con un gancho, este nunca conectó. Utilizó el impulso de mi bloqueo para girar rápidamente a un lado de mí y quedar fuera de mi alcance lanzando un puñetazo rápido a mi riñón antes de que pudiera volver a situarla de nuevo. Retrocediendo para enfrentarla de nuevo, vi la sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba celebrando en silencio la victoria de su primer golpe. Solamente duró un momento, pero era toda la distracción que necesitaba.

Utilicé mi envergadura adicional contra ella, yendo por un revés a nivel de la cabeza. Levantó el brazo para bloquearme dejando su cuerpo desprotegido, pero me sorprendió acercándose a mí antes de que pudiera continuar mis movimientos. Su distancia tan cercana me hacía imposible asestarle un buen golpe mientras que ella estaba libre para atacar a voluntad. Estaba usando mi altura contra mí, justo como le había enseñado el día anterior. Aun así, acercarte a tu enemigo siempre era un movimiento audaz cuando el instinto te incitaba a mantener la distancia. La mejor opción que me quedaba era usar la fuerza bruta.

Mientras su mano todavía estaba bloqueando mi movimiento anterior, rápidamente agarré su muñeca, girándola alrededor, y la sujeté cerca de mi cuerpo, su espalda contra mi pecho. El movimiento parecía mucho más apropiado para bailar que para combatir, pero con su cuerpo atrapado contra el mío, estaba prácticamente indefensa. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer para ganar era imitar una mordedura de Strigoi exponiendo su cuello. Ella luchó contra mí mientras usaba mi mano libre para mover su cabeza hacia un lado con un movimiento rápido pero suave.

—Gané.

Luchó en mis brazos un momento más, no dispuesta aún a aceptar la derrota. Finalmente, se relajó contra mí mientras se resignaba silenciosamente a aceptar su destino.

Fue en ese momento cuando debería haberla dejado ir, cuando debería haberla soltado para hablar sobre el encuentro y sus técnicas, cuando debería haber hecho casi cualquier cosa menos mirar fijamente hacia su desprotegido cuello… que fue exactamente lo que hice.

De repente, estaba híper consciente de lo cerca que estábamos. Uno de mis brazos envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus dos brazos contra su cintura. Ella todavía estaba recuperando el aliento y su pecho subía y bajaba en movimientos uniformes y decisivos. Que Dios me ayudara, desde esta posición tenía una gran vista de sus pechos, era capaz de ver el oscuro valle entre ellos mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Contuve la respiración mientras luchaba contra mi reacción física. Cerrando los ojos ante la tentación, perdí la batalla cuando sentí cómo sus caderas estaban centradas contra mi ingle. Con vergüenza, mordí mi lengua y la miré, sabiendo que mi predicamento no pasaría desapercibido para ella. Todo lo que podía esperar era que aceptara una disculpa desesperada y fingir que esto nunca había sucedido.

Imagina mi sorpresa cuando el horror y el disgusto que esperaba nunca se materializaron en su rostro. En cambio, muchas otras emociones cruzaron rápidamente por su rostro en sucesión. Primero, sus cejas se fruncieron con confusión antes de que el reconocimiento y entendimiento hicieran su aparición. Conmocionada, giró la cabeza para mirarme por primera vez desde que había terminado la pelea. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos. No podía respirar, esperando a ver qué pasaría después.

Ella sonrió.

Esa sonrisa fue el empujón final que necesitaba para saltar del acantilado en el que había estado de pie toda la mañana. Esa sonrisa contenía tantas emociones, pero las dos que más sobresalían eran las que se reflejaban en mi interior también: esperanza y deseo.

Inmediatamente llevé mis labios a su cuello aún expuesto por la batalla. En lugar de una mordida imaginaria, lo besé. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta con un pequeño sonido de placer y sorpresa, y su cuerpo se arqueó automáticamente contra el mío. La acción provocó que se presionara más profundamente en mi beso, así como más duramente contra mi ingle ya dura con excitación. Desde dentro de mí, oí un profundo gemido lleno de placer escapar en respuesta. Sonreí contra su piel, sorprendido de cómo ella podía encender una respuesta tan primitiva con tanta facilidad. Dejando que mi beso vagara desde su cuello hacia la suave y sensible zona justo debajo de su oreja, la apreté más fuerte contra mí. Fui recompensado con un pequeño suspiro de la hermosa chica en mis brazos.

—Rose, — Mi labio apenas rozó su oído mientras susurraba su nombre—. Mi Roza.

No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los míos. La hice girar entre mis brazos para que su pecho estuviera ahora presionado contra el mío y su rostro a sólo un suspiro del mío. Inclinando la cabeza, sonreí mientras sus ojos se cerraban con anticipación. Me detuve ante esa dulce satisfacción revelada justo antes del contacto con sus labios. Aparté un mechón de pelo suelto de su rostro y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja, guiándola más cerca para cerrar el espacio entre nosotros y compartir lo que sabía que sería la felicidad. Mis labios estaban a punto de rozar los suyos y... la campana sonó.

No… no la campana, mi teléfono. De repente, el mundo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso, y no por el subidón que estaba sintiendo actualmente. Incluso mi Roza se desvaneció de mis brazos; sin embargo, el sonido de mi teléfono permaneció.

Mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré en mi habitación, mi teléfono vibrando insistentemente en mi mesa de noche. Era medianoche, y había estado durmiendo durante una hora más o menos. Sin más vacilación, contesté la llamada—. Belikov.

—Guardián Belikov, habla la encargada del área femenina de los dormitorios de los novicios. Hay una señorita aquí que insiste en que necesita hablar con usted inmediatamente. —Su tono sonaba bajo pero molesto. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesta ya que había sido yo el que había sido despertado, pero continuó de la misma manera—. ¿Debo enviarla de regreso a su dormitorio?

—No, —ya sabía quién era sin la necesidad de preguntar—. Estaré ahí en un momento.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Les gustó? Porque a mí me encantó, de hecho es uno de mis favoritos porque cuando lo estaba leyendo por primera vez me emocioné demasiado, aunque la parte racional de mi cerebro me decía que ESA escena no podía ser cierta porque no estaba en los libros originales.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que siguen apoyando este proyecto y que dejan sus reviews haciéndome saber su opinión.**

 **También quiero decirles que pronto les traeré un One Shot de la misma autora que tiene por protagonistas a un Turco, un Ruso y dos escopetas de cacería. Espero que sepan de qué les hablo.**

 **Díganme en serio qué les pareció este capítulo y cuál fue su parte favorita.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, y nos seguimos leyendo el próximo Viernes.**


	13. Compañerismo

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 "Compañerismo"**

 _Mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré en mi habitación, mi teléfono vibrando insistentemente en mi mesa de noche. Era medianoche, y había estado durmiendo durante una hora más o menos. Sin más vacilación, contesté la llamada—. Belikov._

— _Guardián Belikov, habla la encargada del área femenina de los dormitorios de los novicios. Hay una señorita aquí que insiste en que necesita hablar con usted inmediatamente. —Su tono sonaba bajo pero molesto. No entendía por qué estaba tan molesta ya que había sido yo el que había sido despertado, pero continuó de la misma manera—. ¿Debo enviarla de regreso a su dormitorio?_

— _No, —ya sabía quién era sin la necesidad de preguntar—. Estaré ahí en un momento._

Por más irracional que fuera, sentía una preocupación en la boca de mi estómago de que Rose supiera de alguna manera acerca de mi sueño… ese totalmente inapropiado pero completamente embriagador sueño. Tal vez mi miedo no era completamente injustificado; ella ya podía leer la mente de Vasilisa y saber lo que estaba sintiendo en un momento dado. Cierto, ellas compartían el vínculo… pero aún no sabíamos qué lo causaba. ¿Era irrazonable estar preocupado de que de alguna manera ella estuviera metiéndose en mi cabeza también? Ella ya tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para ver a través de las paredes que he construido a mí alrededor…

Estiré la mano para agarrar el pomo de la puerta que separaba las escaleras del escritorio de la encargada en el pasillo e inhalé profundamente antes de abrirla colocándome la seria máscara de guardián que utilizaba frecuentemente. Rose estaba de pie junto al escritorio vestida completamente pero aun mostrando señas de sueño. Manteniendo mi voz nivelada, le pregunté con una simple palabra esperando que la única razón por la que me llamaría a estas horas fuera la correcta.

—¿Lissa?

Asintió.

Me di la vuelta y dejé salir un suspiro de alivio mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la entrada de enfrente, y me di cuenta había estado conteniendo el aliento inconscientemente. Podía oír a Rose siguiéndome detrás y le eché un rápido vistazo, pero no me proporcionó ninguna otra información acerca de nuestro viaje nocturno. Por la mirada en su cara, puede que no supiera lo que encontraríamos una vez que llegáramos a nuestro destino.

Mientras atravesábamos el patio en dirección a los dormitorios de los Moroi, me pregunté silenciosamente por qué Rose me había llamado en primer lugar. Sabía que Rose era completamente capaz de escabullirse, aunque sinceramente no lo había hecho desde que había regresado a la escuela… o al menos desde que la encontré haciéndolo. Sólo había dos razones por las que podía suponer el por qué había actuado por la vía correcta esta noche. Primero, porque no tenía otra opción, y segundo, estaba finalmente madurando lo suficiente como para respetar las leyes. Aunque desesperadamente quería creer que se trataba de esto último, no estaba tan convencido. De cualquier manera, una parte de mí estaba orgullosa de que ella confiara tanto en mí cómo para pedirme ayuda cuando la necesitara. La miré mientras nos movíamos, conteniendo una sonrisa que estaba casi demasiado ansiosa para mostrarse por sí misma. Rose se envolvió más con su sudadera, sin notar mi mirada mientras se protegía del frío en el aire. Cerrando sus ojos levantó su rostro hacia el sol de mediodía, o medianoche de acuerdo al horario Moroi, para disfrutar momentáneamente de su tenue calor dorado. Entendí sus palabras tácitas. Ya que la mayoría de los Moroi vivían una vida nocturna, la mayoría de los Dhampirs lo hacíamos también. Sin embargo, nuestra mitad humana anhelaba la luz del sol. El viento sopló una suave briza a nuestro alrededor, haciendo que su cabello suelto bailara en el aire revelando sus tenues reflejos rojizos y la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios. Miré hacia otro lado, resistiendo la urgencia de tocar un mechón suelto. Son solamente las emociones restantes causadas por ese sueño, razoné.

La distancia no era muy larga, pero caminamos a un ritmo bastante rápido y llegamos rápidamente a los otros dormitorios. Sorprendimos a la encargada, pero gracias a mi presencia no fuimos cuestionados mientras Rose se dirigía hacia la habitación de Lissa. Rose finalmente habló cuando nos acercamos a la puerta.

—Está en el baño. —Rose dejó atrás las habitaciones del dormitorio y se dirigió al baño compartido del piso.

Me detuve sabiendo que probablemente las chicas necesitarían un momento de privacidad, sin embargo la encargada siguió adelante.

Rose levantó una mano para detenerla—. Lissa está demasiado alterada. Déjeme hablar primero con ella. —Su voz era tranquila y racional. Había preocupación en su tono, pero no contenía nada de la naturaleza argumentativa que había esperado de ella.

Cuando la encargada vaciló en cumplir con lo que estaba pidiendo, yo confirmé el plan de Rose—. Sí, hay que darles un minuto.

Rose me hizo un gesto de agradecimiento antes de abrir la puerta—. ¿Liss? —Oí un pequeño sollozo proveniente del baño cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mi estudiante. Aunque no sentía que hubiera peligro inmediato por la reacción de Rose hacia la situación, me encontraba listo para correr en su ayuda si era necesario.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio con los ocasionales sonidos de su conversación apagada, toqué en la puerta—. ¿Rose?

—¡Un segundo!

Esperé un momento más antes de que la encargada intentara pasarme y gritara a través de la puerta—, vamos a entrar. —No logró avanzar más allá, pues había sido detenida por la vista enfrente de nosotros.

Vasilisa estaba poniéndose la sudadera de Rose mientras la puerta se abría, y tan pronto como su rostro quedó a la vista, noté la sangre. Corrí a su lado, había pequeñas manchas por toda su cara, y algunas en su cuello y su cabello. El suelo de baldosas blancas estaba cubierto de manchas rojas, incluso Rose tenía algunos rastros en ella. Aunque no podía ver la fuente obvia de la sangre, había mucha.

—No es mía, —exclamó Lissa rápidamente mientras la revisaba en busca de alguna herida—. Es… es de… del conejo…

Me detuve y la miré con asombro—. ¿Cuál conejo? —Desde la esquina de mi ojo pude ver a Rose inclinando su cabeza curiosamente hacia un lado, realizando silenciosamente la misma pregunta.

Señaló hacia el bote de basura, hablando mientras Rose y yo íbamos a investigar más allá—. Lo limpié… para que Natalie no lo viera…

Mirando dentro de la papelera metálica, traté de prepararme para lo que fuera a ver. No fue suficiente. Cerré rápidamente los ojos con una mueca, pero no antes de ver a Rose tapándose la boca con la mano para sofocar la súbita oleada de náuseas que ambos sentimos. Tan solo el olor era suficiente para inspirar estas nauseas, agudo y metálico con un olor casi abrumador de descomposición. Sin embargo, esa no era la peor parte. El conejo en sí era prácticamente indistinguible, parecía más una masa de pelaje, órganos, y tejido corporal unidos por sangre que cualquier cosa viviente.

Rose aún estaba tratando de componerse, agitando su cabeza con incredulidad, confusión, y preocupación. Me moví enfrente de Lissa, arrodillándome para verla a nivel de los ojos. Sabía que mucha gente encontraba mi presencia intimidatoria, y a menudo eso servía a mi favor pero esta noche no lo sería. Aunque había estado conociendo a Vasilisa un poco mejor, ella se encontraba en una especie de shock y no quería volverlo peor inintencionadamente. Entre arrodillarme y hablarle en un tono suave y gentil, esperaba poder convencerla de que me diera algunas respuestas—. Dime que sucedió.

—Regresé hace una hora. —Sus ojos se volvieron inquietantemente lejanos al comenzar a contar lo que le había pasado—. Estaba justo ahí, justo en el medio del piso. Destrozado. Era como si hubiera… —tartamudeó buscando la palabra correcta—, explotado. —Soltó un pequeño suspiro y pareció volver al presente—. No quería que Natalie se diera cuenta, no quería asustarla… así que… que lo… lo limpié. —Me habló frenéticamente antes de mirar hacia Rose con ojos suplicantes—. Entonces yo simplemente no… no pude regresar.

Rose asintió antes de que Lissa inclinara la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

El sonido de los sollozos pareció reanimar a la encargada quien aún se encontraba de pie en la entrada del baño—. ¡Nadie debería ser capaz de entrar en esas habitaciones! ¿Cómo es que está pasando esto? —Todos ignoramos su pregunta ya que no teníamos respuestas para darle.

Regresé mi atención hacia Vasilisa, quien aún estaba llorando enfrente de mí—. ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? —No esperaba ninguna respuesta ya que no habíamos podido obtener más información acerca del ataque previo.

Lissa no levantó la mirada, pero metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño y arrugado pedazo de papel empapado con la sangre del conejo, por lo que apenas era legible. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para alisarlo y leer las palabras borrosas:

 _Sé lo que eres. No sobrevivirás estando aquí, yo me encargaré de eso. Vete AHORA. Es la única manera en la que tal vez puedas sobrevivir._

La encargada anunció que iría a informar a la directora de lo sucedido tan pronto como vio la nota, incluso sin leerla. Asentí con la cabeza y le dije que estaríamos en la enfermería. Sentí a Rose acercarse para leer la nota sobre mi hombro.

Mis cejas se fruncieron por las palabras. Esto era una amenaza directa contra la vida de la princesa Vasilisa. Era mi trabajo protegerla. Miré a Rose y supe que se sentía de la misma manera. Ambos estábamos dispuestos a pelear, matar, e incluso morir por ella. Sin embargo, todas estas opciones requerían acción y a este punto, no sabíamos hacia dónde dirigir toda nuestra energía. ¿Cómo podíamos combatir algo desconocido?

Rose rompió nuestra comunicación silenciosa y fue al lado de Lissa, enlazando sus brazos y soportando la mayor parte de su peso—. Vamos, Liss. Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Caminé detrás de las muchachas mientras nos dirigíamos lentamente hacia la clínica de la academia, revisando el área en busca de amenazas. Era de noche y lo suficientemente tarde por lo que solamente había una enfermera de servicio, pero se ofreció a llamar al doctor tan pronto como nos vio. La tranquilicé—, no se preocupe, solamente necesita descansar.

Tan pronto como Rose y la enfermera ayudaron a Lissa a subir a la cama, la directora Kirova entró a la habitación. Ella y otras cuantas personas comenzaron a interrogarla al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Lissa se agrandaron y la pude ver cerrándose de nuevo. Comencé a interponerme entre ella y los nuevos visitantes, pero Rose se me adelantó… y lo hizo de una manera mucho más imprudente y agresiva de lo que yo hubiera sugerido.

—¡Déjenla en paz! ¿Qué no ven que no quiere hablar al respecto? ¡Déjenla que duerma un poco primero!

—¡Señorita Hathaway! —Kirova parecía inusualmente sorprendida por su arranque—. Está fuera de lugar como siempre. Ni siquiera sé que está haciendo aquí.

Di un paso al frente antes de que las cosas empeorarán—, Directora Kirova, ¿puedo hablarle en privado por un momento? —Puede que lo haya formulado como una pregunta, pero mi tono dejaba poco espacio para hacer otra cosa que aceptar. Comencé a caminar rumbo al pasillo antes de que la directora aceptara realmente y comenzó a seguirme.

—Belikov, necesita enseñarle a su estudiante cuál es su lugar aquí. No puede hablarle a la autoridad de esa manera. —Después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, y con tan poco sueño, ya me encontraba agitado. El sonido de su voz estaba acabando con lo último que quedaba de mi paciencia.

—Honestamente, estoy de acuerdo con Rosemarie. —Mi respuesta fue más dura de lo que debería haber sido, y luché para mantenerme calmado y tranquilo—. Vasilisa ha pasado por mucho esta noche y apenas está consciente. Interrogarla esta noche no la llevará a ningún lugar. Déjela descansar y podrá obtener más información mañana.

—Incluso si usted está en lo cierto, ¿por qué está Rose aquí? Ella es una estudiante, ha violado el toque de queda y estoy obligada a expulsarla de acuerdo a los términos de su período de prueba.

La furia ardió dentro de mí. Sabía que la directora estaba buscando cualquier razón para deshacerse de Rose, incluso cuando Rose había estado comportándose admirablemente esta noche. Inhalé profundamente y conté hasta tres antes de contestar—. Rose no ha hecho nada malo…

—Pero…

—Ella fue la que me informó acerca de lo que sucedía con Vasilisa esta noche, —continué ignorando su interrupción—. Tan pronto como sintió a través del vínculo que algo andaba mal, procedió de manera correcta y me contactó. Puede preguntarle a la encargada de los dormitorios. La he acompañado toda la noche y ha sido estrictamente profesional al respecto. En este momento es ella la que representa la fuente de mayor tranquilidad para la princesa Vasilisa, y en mi opinión, debería quedarse.

—Es una novicia, incluso si representa un consuelo para la princesa, no es necesaria. Hay gente de sobra aquí para protegerla. Usted es su guardián, y puede quedarse si lo desea, pero Rose no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Está en lo cierto, yo soy su guardián y en mi experiencia, el consuelo es tan necesario como la protección en circunstancias como ésta. —La miré fijamente, retándola a discrepar conmigo.

Después de un momento, soltó un pequeño resoplido y caminó hacia la habitación con Vasilisa y los otros. Tan pronto como entró, Rose se colocó entre Kirova y Lissa, aún determinada a proteger a su amiga.

—Puede quedarse por un rato, —le dijo la directora a Rose antes de mirar más allá de ella hacia Vasilisa—. Un conserje se encargará de limpiar y de investigar su habitación y el baño, señorita Dragomir, y después discutiremos la situación a detalle por la mañana.

Encontré los ojos de Rose y ambos hicimos una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, concordando silenciosamente con el arreglo. Rose se dirigió al lado de Lissa mientras yo escoltaba a los demás a la salida. Cuando regresé estaban susurrando la una a la otra por lo que tomé asiento justo fuera de la puerta para darles algo de privacidad. Confiaba en que Rose me diría si algo andaba verdaderamente mal.

Después de realizar un rápido chequeo del perímetro y no ver nada fuera de lo ordinario, mi mente comenzó a divagar acerca de los acontecimientos de esta noche. La nota era una amenaza directa a la vida de Vasilisa, pero aún no se sabía quién estaba detrás de todo esto y los otros incidentes que habían sucedido desde su regreso. Ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que se tratara de la misma persona. Por lo que sabíamos, podría tratarse de un joven estimulado por los rumores que corrían en la escuela. De cualquier manera, esto era algo de proporciones mayores. Si era la misma persona, me preocupaba por lo que pudiera venir después si no encontrábamos al perpetrador. La nota estaba escrita a mano, así que si teníamos algunos sospechosos podríamos realizar un análisis de escritura. Sin embargo, justo en este momento no teníamos ni una sola pista.

Intenté empezar a construir algún tipo de perfil basado en la pequeña deducción que podía sacar con la información que tenía. Ambos ataques habían sido en el edificio de dormitorios, que no era exactamente de acceso público. Las que tendrían acceso más fácilmente sin ser notadas eran las estudiantes Moroi, guardianas de la escuela, y el personal que trabajaba típicamente en el área. Eso no descartaba completamente a alguien más, pero hubiera sido más difícil para ellas tener acceso a su habitación. Ambos ataques habían sido en su dormitorio específicamente, lo que realmente no eximía a nadie a menos que ella y su compañera de cuarto estuvieran completamente seguras de haber cerrado su puerta con llave. Incluso con la puerta cerrada, la llave pudo haber sido robada sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, abrumado por tratar de procesar la información en mi mente exhausta. Era un guardián, no un investigador. Había sido entrenado para proteger a las personas contra los Strigoi, y aunque también las defendíamos de otros predadores ocasionalmente, encontrar a la persona enferma y retorcida que estaba torturando psicológicamente a esa pobre adolescente estaba más allá de mi experiencia y habilidades. A estas alturas, todo lo que sabía era que la amenaza era alguien en la escuela. Incluso eso era decir mucho ya que no estaba completamente seguro, era solamente una suposición lógica. Mañana revisaría los registros de las entradas para asegurarme de que ningún visitante hubiera estado presente en el campus durante ambos incidentes, pero quienquiera que estuviera atormentando a Lissa parecía estar moviéndose y pasando desapercibido a través de áreas que no eran típicamente abiertas para visitantes, lo que sugería que esta persona estaba familiarizada con el campus.

En general, toda esta situación era un desastre. Pero incluso con toda la oscuridad rodeando este suceso, encontraba un pequeño rayo de luz dorada. Rose y yo habíamos trabajado como un equipo esta noche, casi como si ya fuéramos una pareja de guardianes en servicio. Al principio, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello, pero de alguna manera habíamos dejado atrás nuestro papel de mentor-alumna y habíamos comenzado a trabajar como iguales. No esperaba que esto durara mucho tiempo, pero era un comienzo. No discutió conmigo en ningún momento ni cuestionó mi autoridad o experiencia, y yo la apoyé y me hice a un lado algunas veces para dejarla tomar el liderazgo. Tal vez lo más sorprendente fue cuán natural y favorable se sentía trabajar en equipo con ella. A menudo tomaba años para que las parejas de guardianes comenzaran a trabajar con tanta sincronización, no había sido así de sencillo incluso con mi antigua pareja el Guardián Radu. Éramos cordiales y nos llevábamos bien, pero para trabajar juntos habíamos necesitado constante comunicación verbal y planeación. Rose y yo habíamos trabajado casi silenciosamente, solamente hablando cuando había sido absolutamente necesario.

Recordé mi anterior miedo de que pudiera leer mi mente e involuntariamente temblé ante el pensamiento. Aún no me gustaba la idea de que posiblemente ella pudiera saber acerca de las muy inapropiadas cosas que han estado cruzando por mi mente durante las últimas semanas, pero ahora estaba seguro de que ese no era el caso. Si ella pudiera hacer semejante cosa, estoy seguro que hubiera habido cualquier clase de reacción por su parte; podría haber estado enfocada, pero también era explosiva. No, esto no se trataba de que ella pudiera leer mi mente más de lo que yo podía leer la suya. Esto, estas conversaciones que teníamos con una simple mirada, era simplemente el resultado de practicar juntos y llegar a conocernos. Estábamos empezando a entender como trabajaba el otro. Todas las horas que habíamos pasado juntos entrenando estaban empezando a dar resultados en muchas más formas de las que había imaginado inicialmente. Si esta noche era una indicación, entonces nuestro futuro juntos sería lo mejor que podría pedir de nuestra profesión.

Pasó más de una hora antes de que Rose saliera de la habitación. Había escuchado algo de su conversación amortiguada un poco antes, aunque no pude distinguir nada de la conversación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Lissa se hubiese vuelto a dormir. Ahora estaba leyendo el maltratado libro de bolsillo que siempre tenía un hogar en mi abrigo, manteniendo parte de mi mente alerta en caso de que hubiera cualquier sonido o presencias inesperadas dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Tan pronto como vi a Rose salir, dejé la historia a un lado.

—Hey.

—Hey. —Su voz sonaba patosa por la necesidad de dormir, lo mismo que sus ojos.

—¿Cómo está Lissa?

—Durmiendo por ahora. Aún está un poco agitada, comprensiblemente, pero al menos está descansando un poco. Solamente desearía saber cómo solucionar esto de una vez por todas… detener todas estas cosas horribles que le están pasando.

—Entiendo, yo también desearía saber exactamente qué hacer, pero esta clase de cosas son un poco inusuales en nuestra línea de trabajo. —Mis palabras no parecieron tranquilizarla—. No te preocupes, resolveremos esto, y la mantendremos a salvo. —Eso me ganó una muy pequeña sonrisa. Aunque era una sonrisa triste, era mejor que nada.

—Gracias, la enfermera me mandó de regreso a mi habitación para dormir un poco. No quiero dejarla sola, pero tampoco quiero provocar de nuevo a Kirova. —Comenzó a caminar más allá de mí en dirección hacia la puerta.

Sin pensar estiré mi mano y la tomé del brazo para detenerla. El cosquilleo que corrió a través de mis dedos no pasó desapercibido. Me tomó un momento encontrar mi voz, y cuando lo hice, levanté la vista y vi a Rose mirando fijamente mi mano en su brazo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Rose. Hiciste un buen trabajo esta noche, gracias por confiar en mí y por recurrir a mí para ayudarte. Eres una buena amiga para Lissa, y sé que vas a ser una guardiana maravillosa también.

Por un momento, su rostro pareció radiante por mi elogio. Sin embargo, solamente duró un momento antes de que su luz se extinguiera y en su rostro apareciera una mirada de… ¿culpa? Liberó su brazo de mi suave agarre y comenzó a frotar sus muñecas y antebrazos distraídamente mientras miraba hacia la habitación de Lissa.

—Gracias Dimitri. Yo solo desearía… —Interrumpió su frase, suspirando y mordiéndose el labio en frustración. El silencio duró un momento más antes de que yo hablara de nuevo.

—Es tarde… o más bien temprano. Por qué no suspendemos nuestra práctica matutina para que puedas dormir un poco más. Yo me quedaré con Lissa hasta que despierte. Lo prometo, la mantendré a salvo.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de nuevo, abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse del frío antes de salir. Desapareció de mi vista justo antes de que me diera cuenta que le había dejado su suéter a Lissa.

* * *

 **¿Qué les sucedió? ¿No les gustó el capítulo anterior? Solamente recibió 5 reviews, es el capítulo con menos reviews, de verdad espero que no sea porque no les haya gustado.**

 **Pasando a otro tema, ¿qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Ya podemos ver cómo Rose y Dimitri tienen mucha coordinación al momento de trabajar juntos.**

 **También quería decirles que ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia, pronto vendrán los capítulos más importantes, no se los pierdan.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, y no olviden que cuando lleguemos a los 200 habrán 4 capítulos por semana.**

 **Una persona me preguntó que cada cuanto públicaba la autora original. Ella acaba de terminar el libro 4 Blood Promise, y está a punto de comenzar el libro 5 Spirit Bound.**

 **Sin más por el momento, les deseo un buen fin de semana, y nos leemos el próximo Domingo.**


	14. Prostituta de Sangre

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 "Prostituta de Sangre"**

En la mañana, después de haber acompañado a Vasilisa a su habitación y a tomar su desayuno dónde indudablemente Rose me relevaría para cuidarla, me dirigí de regreso a mi apartamento para alistarme para mi propio turno del día. Hoy estaría trabajando en turnos divididos monitoreando algunas de las clases matutinas, y después tendría que hacerme cargo de uno de los turnos de patrullaje en los dormitorios durante la noche. Estaba feliz por el fácil horario de hoy ya que también tenía que terminar algún papeleo y me beneficiaría descansar un poco ya que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

Pude ver los rumores empezando a correr temprano esta mañana. Estaba seguro de que la gente se había enterado del segundo ataque. Eso, más los eventos sucedidos durante la visita de la reina, eran más que suficiente para alimentar los rumores el día de hoy. Desafortunadamente, Vasilisa, y por ende Rose, eran el centro de ambas historias. Decenas de ojos las seguían durante todas sus clases. Había pensado que las clases de combate de Rose le ofrecerían algo de alivio, pero incluso ahí pude ver las miradas de soslayo e incluso algunos la señalaban directamente.

Me molestaba que ambas muchachas estuvieran siendo sometidas a tanta molestia, pero en su mayor parte Rose no parecía darse cuenta. Sabía que estaba al tanto de la atención no deseada, pero estaba dejando que esta se resbalara de sus hombros. Podía ver su "registro" de vez en cuando de la mente de Lissa para asegurarse de que estaba manejando bien las cosas, pero aparte de eso parecía despreocupada por todas las habladurías a su alrededor. Peleó bien en contra de sus compañeros usando algunas de las técnicas que le había enseñado para defenderse y vencer a oponentes más grandes.

Por un momento me sentí orgulloso, no solamente por lo bien que había adquirido sus habilidades en los entrenamientos, sino también por la manera en la que había estado actuando recientemente: serena y madura. Aún tenía sus momentos imprudentes al estilo Rose, pero la mujer que estaba viendo ahora era completamente diferente de la muchacha a quién había tenido que arrastrar de regreso a la escuela solamente un par de meses atrás. Esa Rose había sido como un fuego fatuo, una simple chispa podía encenderla completamente antes de que quemara a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino sin importarle las consecuencias. Ahora se asemejaba a un fuego controlado, aún tenía el potencial de ser letal, pero tenía dirección y propósito. Mostraba control cuando era necesario y usaba la fuerza cuando lo necesitaba. No la llamaría exactamente mansa, estaba lejos de ello, pero se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que sería considerada con respeto y admiración en lugar de miedo y desdén.

Aunque la mayoría de las clases que monitoreé eran clases para los dhampir novicios, mi clase final fue una especial para estudiantes Moroi. Lissa se sentaba cerca del frente del salón, tomando notas diligentemente y escuchando la lección. Era una clase de poesía antigua y aunque reconocí algunos de los viejos clásicos rusos citados, era algo que difícilmente atraparía mi interés. Pasé la mayor parte de la clase en guardia al fondo del salón y perdido en mis propios pensamientos errantes. Me di cuenta de algo en particular. De alguna manera, parecía haber menos burla alrededor de Lissa. No me malinterpretes, aún había bastante, pero pensé que sería más obvio aquí. Los estudiantes Moroi solían estar más enfocados en las políticas escolares y los rumores que las formaban que los novicios. Además, aunque parecía que los nombres de Rose y Lissa siempre estaban conectados el uno con el otro, Lissa debería haber sido el mayor centro de atención, no Rose. Aunque esto no me perturbaba demasiado. Sabía que Rose preferiría que Lissa se ahorrara cualquier atención desagradable, y yo estaría de acuerdo con ella. Lissa aún era demasiado frágil, incluso si hoy estaba actuando de una manera muy valiente.

Después de que la clase terminó, seguí silenciosamente a Lissa a la cafetería para la hora de almuerzo. Me mantenía a cierta distancia para no llamar la atención sobre ninguno de los dos. Aunque odiaba la idea de no confiar plenamente en los otros guardianes y personal de la escuela, la verdad era que no nos encontrábamos más cerca de encontrar a la escoria de la noche anterior. Era posible que no pudiera vigilar a Vasilisa cada momento de cada día, pero sí quería estar para ella tan a menudo como fuera posible. Esperé dentro de las puertas de la cafetería hasta que se encontró con Rose, quién sabía era más que capaz de cuidarla durante lo que restaba de la tarde. Entonces salí en dirección a la oficina de los guardianes de la escuela para recoger los registros de las entradas de las últimas semanas para llevármelos a mi apartamento y comenzar a buscar posibles sospechosos.

Después de mi propio almuerzo, no me encontraba más cerca de resolver el misterio de lo que lo estaba en la mañana. No había ni siquiera dos visitantes que coincidieran. Sabía que hacer esto era casi como caminar a ciegas, pero había tenido algo de esperanzas ya que hubiera sido mucho más fácil interrogar a cinco personas más o menos que a la población escolar entera. Una vez que mi mente alcanzó su límite respecto al tema, al menos por el momento, programé la alarma de mi teléfono y traté de tomar una pequeña siesta. Solamente tenía unas dos horas antes de mi práctica con Rose, pero a pesar de mi fatiga física y mental, me encontré a mí mismo desando su compañía.

Nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento habían comenzado a ser una especie de respiro para ambos. Aunque su charla ociosa y a menudo sarcástica me molestaba demasiado cuando comenzamos nuestra rutina, ahora se había convertido en una broma mutua que hacía que el tiempo pasara más rápido e incluso aliviaba parte del estrés causado por nuestros horarios ocupados. Ambos parecíamos relajarnos más durante nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento que durante cualquier otro momento. Todavía tenía dificultades para considerar a Rose como una amiga, ya que sabía que esto suavizaría la estricta relación mentor-estudiante que se suponía que debíamos compartir, pero también era cada vez más difícil no admitir que ella era lo más cercano que había tenido a un amigo real desde la muerte de Iván. He tenido compañeros de trabajo y conocidos, pero nadie con quien me sintiera cómodo compartiendo algo más allá de unas cuantas bromas superficiales. Rose parecía hacerme sentir bien y me permitía abrirme más de lo que lo había hecho en años. En realidad ahora disfrutaba de nuestras conversaciones.

Pero no hoy aparentemente.

Quizás debería haber notado que algo estaba mal cuando llegó temprano, pero realmente no me pareció que no era la misma de siempre hasta después de nuestra carrera, y ya habíamos estado practicando casi 15 minutos. Había estado contestando todas mis preguntas con monosílabos o con una simple palabra. Al principio pensé que tal vez estaba cansada. Se veía bastante normal esta mañana, incluso aunque estuviera extrañamente desconcentrada. Ahora, se veía… distraída. Podía verla poniendo más fuerza de la necesaria en cada golpe, era como si estuviera luchando por ganar alguna clase de control. Había tenido una reacción similar después del primer ataque. Pero también era diferente de alguna manera. No estaba tratando de lastimarme a mí, sino a ella misma. Sus técnicas eran descuidadas y estaban causándole más dolor.

—¡Rose! ¡Mantén tu muñeca recta, vas a lastimarte!

Lo único que me indicó que me había escuchado fue una breve vacilación antes de continuar con la combinación de movimientos en la que estábamos trabajando. De repente, comenzó a golpear el blanco en mi mano con una técnica casi perfecta. No solamente había corregido la posición de su muñeca, también había corregido casi todos los otros puntos débiles de su postura. Una luz roja se encendió en mi mente, ella estaba haciendo esto a propósito.

Cambié al entrenamiento con pesas esperando que no se lastimara a sí misma, pero incluso ahí me di cuenta que estaba forzándose a sí misma más de lo que debería. Sabía que debería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. Cada vez que le hacía una pregunta y trataba que se abriera conmigo, solamente me respondía con monosílabos. Y si contestar con un monosílabo era imposible, simplemente me ignoraba y no contestaba nada. Después de solo 20 minutos en las pesas, la detuve por su propio bien. Estaba tentado de simplemente darle el resto de la tarde libre… pero tenía una sensación en la boca del estómago de que eso era lo último que ella necesitaba. En cambio, decidí ofrecer mi propio cuerpo como saco de boxeo. Combatimos.

Solamente una vez que comencé a luchar con ella, pude darme cuenta de lo realmente inestable que se encontraba. Podía sentir su tensión literalmente mientras le hacía un candado al brazo. Derribarla fue casi demasiado simple el día de hoy. A pesar de todo esto, pude ver como se relajaba más con esto que con cualquier otra cosa que habíamos hecho durante la práctica, así que silenciosamente la dejé atacarme. Todo lo que hice fue prepararme para recibir sus golpes.

Con un gruñido feroz, me lanzó una patada que fue más salvaje de lo que pretendía y antes de que hiciera contacto conmigo, Rose cayó al suelo. Había sido derribada por su propio desequilibrio. Esta vez no se levantó.

La observé mientras permanecía ahí inmóvil por un minuto. Estaba a punto de revisarla para ver si se había hecho más daño de lo que había pensado inicialmente cuando de repente comenzó a golpear la colchoneta varias veces. Finalmente, se sentó con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

Volteó a verme, por primera vez, mientras su respiración se estabilizaba, y lo que vi me congeló. Esta no era la joven novicia protectora y enfocada de la noche pasada. Esta no era la muchacha despreocupada que había visto interactuar con sus amigos en la academia. Ni siquiera era la niña salvaje y agresiva que había conocido en Portland. No, esta era una chica… rota. Era cómo un pequeño ciervo cegado por las luces de un camión, asustado y perdido. Por un segundo pareció como si estuviera a la orilla de un acantilado, y supe que tenía que tratar de alcanzarla para alejarla de allí, pero no lo hice.

Miró hacia otro lado, se puso de pie, y salió del gimnasio sin una palabra.

Y yo la dejé irse.

Aún me encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar tres minutos después antes de recoger finalmente mis cosas y dirigirme hacia los vestidores. Mi mente aún seguía hecha un caos mientras me encontraba en la ducha, y continúe aturdido mientras me dirigía hacia el salón de guardianes.

Estaba tratando de llenar algunos reportes sobre el progreso de nuestras seciones de entrenamiento pero estaba desconcentrado. Afortunadamente, no era necesaria demasiada energía mental para este tipo de reportes. Más sin embargo me tomó mucho más tiempo del necesario, pero aún tenía tiempo antes de mi siguiente turno. A cada rato mi mente volvía a Rose y a la mirada en sus ojos. Sabía que los eventos del día anterior no eran los causantes de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Algo más había sucedido, pero no sabía qué. Estaba tan pérdido en mis propios pensamientos que casi brinco cuando Alberta se sentó enfrente de mí.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó gentilmente. Me sorprendió el hecho de que la mujer enfrente de mí pudiera parecer mortal o maternal, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

—¿Quién? ¿La princesa? Aún se encuentra bastante frágil, pero creo que está bien dentro de lo que cabe y dadas las circunstancias. —Después de lo sucedido el día de ayer, creía que Alberta aún seguía preocupada por ella—. Parece ser que los rumores ya están circulando, pero no han habido amenazas directas.

—No estoy hablando de Vasilisa. —Su tono de voz decía que esto era obvio, y me di cuenta que me había perdido de algo—. Me refiero a Rose… ¿cómo está Rose?

Fruncí el ceño y me pregunté a qué se referiría exactamente. No quería dar demasiada información acerca de su actual estado anímico cuando ni siquiera yo mismo lo entendía—. Está… distraída después del incidente del conejo. Por otra parte su entrenamiento va muy bien, incluso mejor de lo que nos habíamos imaginado.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración y supe que había contestado mal de nuevo.

—Bien. —Junté los papeles frente a mí y la miré directamente. Odiaba compartir con alguien más la extraña actitud de Rose, pero confiaba en la Guardiana Petrov y sabía que se preocupaba por ella tanto como yo. Tal vez ella pudiera darme alguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo—. Está actuando… raro. Realmente ni siquiera está actuando. Toda la práctica estuvo callada y parecía estar cerca del punto de ruptura. No lo entiendo, parecía estar bien esta mañana… pero en nuestra práctica vespertina, era como si no estuviera ahí. No sé que le sucedió, nunca la había visto así.

De repente, pareció como si la comprensión iluminara los ojos de Alberta—. No lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?

—Dimitri, han habido algunos... rumores circulando por la escuela.

Estaba seguro que la confusión era evidente en mi rostro—. ¿Acerca de lo que sucedió anoche?

—No.

—¿Entonces de qué? No es la primera vez que Rose ha sido el centro de atención de rumores tontos en la escuela. Nunca antes le habían afectado.

Bajó la vista—. No de esta manera. —Hice una pausa y ella continuó—. De alguna manera, alguien descubrió lo que Rose y Lissa hacían mientras estuvieron fuera. Acerca de cómo Vasilisa… sobrevivió.

Escuché mi respiración deternerse abruptamente. Cuando dijo "sobrevivió" se refería a "alimentó." Pero… ¿cómo?, se suponía que ese reporte era confidencial, precisamente por esta razón.

—Desafortunadamente, eso no es todo. Después de que esos rumores comenzaron a circular, algunos estudiantes Moroi decidieron añadir más cosas a la historia. Los estudiantes Moroi masculinos.

De repente todo encajó—. ¿Cuáles estudiantes?

—Principalmente, Jesse Zeklos y Ralf Sarcozy. Hubo una confrontación en la clase del Sr. Nagy, pero Rose se fue de la clase sin agredir a nadie.

Podía sentir la vena de mi cuello pulsando. Tenía los puños apretados sobre la mesa. A pesar de que sabía que los rumores no eran ciertos… esto era lo qe me había preocupado. No importaba si ellos estaban mintiendo, una vez que alguien era etiquetada cómo una prostituta de sangre, siempre era vista como una. Ella sabía esto. De repente el dolor, el miedo, el precipicio de desesperación en el que estaba parada… todo tuvo sentido.

La rabia que había sentido esa noche en ese salón había regresado. Quería estragunlar a esas basuras, pero no podía.

—Dimitri, —devolví mi atención a Alberta—. Rose necesita a alguien en quien confíe, necesita a alguien con quien hablar. Te necesita a ti.

Pero no sabía que decirle. ¿Cómo podía mejorar esto? —Tal vez usted es la más indicada para hacer eso.

—No lo creo Guardián Belikov. La he conocido toda su vida, la veo como a una hija, pero tú tienes una conexión especial con ella que nunca antes había visto. Ella confía en ti, necesita a su mentor.

Permanecimos sentados un momento más antes de que aceptara la tarea con un rápido asentimiento. Aún no sabía que decirle, pero tal vez pudiera aliviar un poco de su dolor. Mi turno en los dormitorios de los novicios era en unos cuantos minutos, pero antes de eso fui a buscar rapidamente a Lissa.

—Princesa, ¿sabes dónde está Rose?

—No, no la he visto desde nuestra última clase. Está molesta, realmente molesta. Supongo que está en su habitación.

Miré alrededor un momento antes de tomar su mano—. Ven conmigo.

Abrí la puerta de las escaleras traseras y la empujé adentro sin que nadie mirara. El toque de queda ya estaba cerca, era muy tarde como para sacarla por la puerta delantera—. Diríjete al piso de Rose, pero permanece en las escaleras. Estaré ahí en un momento.

Asintió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Solamente tenía ocho minutos antes de que mi turno comenzara. Entré por la entrada principal y corrí escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Rose.

Vacilé antes de tocar. Podía oírla sollozar detrás de la privacidad de su puerta. Inhalé profundamente y toqué tres veces.

—Un momento. —Su voz se rompió y con ella mi corazón. Abrió la puerta un momento después y pude ver lo que había estado haciendo. Sus nariz estaba rosa y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Incluso sus mejillas estaban cenizas por la sal de sus lágrimas. Aún llevaba la misma ropa que traía en la práctica. Su cabello era un desastre y estaba enredado. Había estado llorando durante horas.

Lo único que quería hacer era tomarla entre mis brazos. Quería cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros y aislarnos del resto del mundo. Quería sostenerla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Quería acariciar su cabello y ser su fuerza por un momento. No sabía por qué, pero era verdad. Quería estar ahí para ella.

Tal vez lo hubiera hecho si Lissa no hubiera estado esperando por nosotros.

—¿Estás bien? —Ya sabía la respuesta. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Nunca la había visto tan deshecha. Estaba familiarizado con chicas llorando; tres hermanas me habían proporcionado bastante experiencia. Sin embargo, con Rose era diferente. Sabía cuanto se esforzaba por ser fuerte. Sabía que el dejarme verla de esta manera la estaba matando. Incluso ahora estaba tratando de ocultar su rostro de mí. Un rostro que era demasiado hermoso para estar estropeado por las lágrimas.

—Eso no importa, ¿recuerdas? —Me miró y esas horribles palabras que le había dicho volvieron para golpearme en la cara. _No importa cómo me sienta, no importa cómo nos sintamos ninguno de nosotros._ Pero sí importaba, me importaba a mí.

Después de un momento habló de nuevo—. ¿Lissa está bien? Esto debe de estarla afectando bastante.

Hice una mueca. Incluso después de que su reputación fue cuestionada, burlada, destrozada, y pisoteada… estaba preocupada por Lissa. Recordé algo más que dije esa noche: _Piensa en Lissa. Tú misma te haces ver barata… todo esto se reflejará en ella… en mí._ Ahora sabía por qué había estado evitando mirarme a los ojos durante la práctica. Estaba avergonzada y sentía que me había decepcionado. Desearía poder regresar el tiempo y tragarme cada palabra dura que le había dicho. No podía soportar que esa parte de su dolor fuera por mí culpa.

A pesar de esto podía ver que estaba genuinamente preocupada por Vasilisa. Tanto, si no es que más que por sí misma. Podía haber cometido muchos errores, pero al menos había hecho una cosa bien—. Vamos.

Me siguió sin hacer preguntas, pero cruzó sus brazos enfrente de ella a modo de escudo.

Abrí la puerta de la escalera trasera y la empujé suavemente a través de la puerta con una simple advertencia—, cinco minutos. —Se veía confundida pero se relajó en cuanto vio a Lissa y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su mejor amiga. Cerré la puerta.

Mientras montaba guardia sobre su lugar de escondite, encendí mi radio y me reporté para el inicio de mi turno. Después de unos cuantos minutos más golpeé suavemente en la puera y asomé la cabeza para interrumpir su conversación—. Tienes que volver adentro Rose, antes de que alguien te encuentre. Lissa, ¿crees que puedes regresar a tu dormitorio sin problemas? ¿Quieres que te llame a un escolta?

Lissa volteó a verme por un segundo—. No, no se preocupe por eso Guardián Belikov. Estaré bien. —Miró a Rose una vez más antes de dirigirse al pie de las escaleras—. Yo me encargaré de todo esta vez Rose. De todo.

Rose se veía un poco mejor que antes, aunque aún se veía preocupada. Puse mi mano en su hombro mientras la acompañaba de regreso a su habitación. Cuando llegamos a su puerta se dio la vuelta y me miró con gratitud, aunque aún podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Resistí las ansias de abrazarla, en lugar de eso solamente le abrí la puerta. Justo antes de cerrarla detrás de ella… sonrió. Valió la pena romper las reglas por esa sonrisa.

Pasé el siguiente par de horas patrullando los dormitorios de los novicios, y sabía que había pasado más tiempo del necesario en el cuarto piso del area femenina. Cada vez que pasaba por su habitación presionaba mi oreja contra su puerta para revisar como estaba. Las primeras veces podía oírla sollozar. Finalmente, en mi quinta ronda, su habitación estaba en silencio. Se había quedado dormida, y rezé por qué encontrara un poco de paz en sus sueños esta noche.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Yo me enamoré aún más de mi Dios Ruso. Es tan lindo, y ya podemos ver esos sentimientos empezando a nacer aunque él no quiera reconocer lo que siente.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me animan a seguir traduciendo. Ya nos falta menos para los 200 reviews, y menos capítulos para llegar al desenlace.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos el martes.**


	15. De Manos y Corazones

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 "De Manos y Corazones"**

La semana siguiente fue una tortura… para ambos. Rose sufría en silencio las consecuencias de los rumores. La mayor parte del tiempo se ponía una máscara de valentía, pero yo podía ver a través de ella. Vacilaba al momento de mirar a alguien a los ojos, y se aislaba de cualquier actividad social innecesaria. Si no era necesaria su presencia en cualquier parte del campus, se retiraba a su habitación. Al paso de los días, empecé a notar que tenía menos energía. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos crecieron hasta un punto donde ya le era imposible esconderlos con maquillaje. No estaba durmiendo bien, y se veía más delgada. Cuando la veía en la cafetería notaba que no estaba comiendo casi nada. Para alguien que no le apenaba comer más que sus compañeros hombres, esto era muy inusual… casi aterrador. Aunque intentaba sonreír para sus amigos, sus sonrisas eran débiles. Nada podía ocultar las lágrimas que parecían estar a punto de caer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, las retenía… al menos en público. Involuntariamente, desarrollé el hábito de pasar por su dormitorio para revisar cómo estaba antes de mis turnos nocturnos y la mayoría de las veces podía oírla llorando silenciosamente detrás de la privacidad de su puerta.

Seguí esperando que alguno de sus amigos hablara con ella, que la consolara. Seguramente Vasilisa había notado cómo Rose se estaba desmoronando ante nuestros ojos. Pero no, por el contrario, parecía estar alejándose de Rose. La veía en compañía de otros Moroi de la realeza demasiado a menudo, riendo y aparentemente inconsciente del dolor que eso le causaba a su amiga. De repente, Lissa empezó a convertirse en el centro de la sociedad real juvenil de la escuela. Mientras que Rose hacía su mejor esfuerzo por esconderse del mundo, Vasilisa estaba moviéndose a través de él con facilidad… era como si no le afectara la reputación manchada de su mejor amiga. No podía entender por qué estaba actuando de esta manera, pero era difícil para mí no pensar en ello sin sentir mi propia frustración y tensión.

Incluso Mason le daba su espacio. El chico llevaba el corazón en su mirada, y podía ver la montaña rusa de emociones pasando por ellos cada vez que la miraba. Dolor, celos, traición, lástima, anhelo, coraje, tristeza, y más. En ocasiones parecía como si quisiera acercarse a ella, pero todo lo que recibía a cambio de su esfuerzo era una dura palabra de ira. Después de eso, simplemente la veía desde la distancia… igual que yo.

Aún no sabía que decirle. No quería empeorar la situación, pero tampoco sabía cómo mejorarla. Así que solamente me incliné por la normalidad. Mantuvimos nuestro horario usual de entrenamiento, nunca discutimos acerca de los rumores circulando. Aunque no era mucho, esto parecía darle un poco más de ánimos a Rose, algo que perdía por el resto del día. Seguí corriendo, entrenando, y combatiendo con ella. En ocasiones me ganaba una mirada de sospecha cuando la compasión sacaba lo mejor de mí y le ponía las cosas más fáciles de lo normal, pero en general hacíamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para pretender que no había sucedido nada.

Una mañana en particular, decidí intentar algo nuevo con ella. Era uno de mis ejercicios ofensivos favoritos de mis días en la academia. Le permitiría usar cualquier arma improvisada que pudiera encontrar para atacarme. Era finales de otoño, casi invierno; había heladas todos los días, pero la nieve ocasional que caía no duraba demasiado. Hoy el suelo estaba limpio y estábamos trabajando afuera.

Mientras probaba varias armas improvisadas, pareció preferir un par de ramas largas. No la culpaba por haberlas elegido, ya que parecían yantok, un arma de artes marciales filipinas llamadas Kali o Eskrima. Rose había practicado antes con ellas así que usar estas ramas sería algo familiar para ella. Luchó apasionadamente, desviándose ocasionalmente de la firme determinación que le había inculcado hacia una cólera más cegadora causada por su tensión actual. Trabajé duro para hacerla retroceder hacia el entrenamiento adecuado, pero a medida que la sesión iba pasando, Rose se volvía más y más desenfocada. Finalmente ordené un receso y recogimos el poco equipo que habíamos usado para llevarlo al almacén cerca del gimnasio.

—¡Tus manos! —Casi habíamos terminado de guardar las cosas cuando las vi finalmente, y la vista fue suficiente para horrorizarme. Estaban rojas, en carne viva, agrietadas e incluso sangrando en ciertas áreas. Habíamos estado practicando afuera durante semanas, pero nunca me había dado cuenta que sus manos estaban dañándose cada vez más por el frío. Maldije por lo bajo, de nuevo agradecido de que Rose no entendiera mi lengua nativa, ya que honestamente podía competir bastante bien con su lenguaje soez sino tenía cuidado—. ¿Dónde están tus guantes?

Miró hacia sus propias manos con confusión y extrañeza… como si fuera la primera vez que las viera. Volteó sus manos frente a ella y las observó antes de contestarme—. No tengo. Nunca los necesité en Portland.

Negué con la cabeza, maldiciendo de nuevo por lo bajo antes de sentarla en una silla cercana y fui por el botiquín. Con tantas lesiones en el gimnasio, había bastantes de estos cerca y todos ellos eran reabastecidos mensualmente, si no es que semanalmente. También tomé una de las toallas de repuesto del gimnasio y la mojé con agua caliente antes de regresar a su lado. Traté de limpiar suavemente la sangre, reprendiéndome silenciosamente por no haber visto nunca el daño físico que había sufrido mientras yo estaba tan concentrado en su sufrimiento mental—. Te conseguiremos algunos. —Esto no reparaba mi error, pero me aseguraría de que no volviera a suceder de nuevo.

Solamente asintió en respuesta, aparentemente pérdida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba cómo le curaba las manos—. Esto es solamente el comienzo, ¿no es cierto?

Sonaba tranquila y lejana, no estaba seguro de haberla oído correctamente—. ¿De qué?

—Yo… convirtiéndome en alguien como Alberta. Ella… y todas las otras guardianas: curtidas, secas. —dejó salir una pequeña risa sin humor—. Pelear, entrenar, y siempre estar al aire libre… ya no son bonitas—. Me detuve y alcé el rostro para mirarla mientras ella continuaba—, este tipo de vida las destroza. Me refiero a su aspecto.

Desvió la mirada lejos de mí sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de deshacerse de algo tan tonto como la vanidad juvenil, aunque en realidad podía notar que esto realmente la molestaba.

En lo que se refiere a mí, todo lo que pude hacer fue observarla sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía pensar que algo podría desfigurar su belleza? Ella era impresionante, no podía imaginar nada cambiando eso. Incluso cansada, adolorida, y sangrando, tenía el poder de cautivarme a mí y a otros cuantos hombres en esta escuela. Si ella lo quisiera, nos tendría a todos a su merced. Su cabello flotaba como seda, casi negro con reflejos rojizos bajo la luz. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como el chocolate, aun así parecían brillar, especialmente cuando sonreía. Esa sonrisa… solo eso era necesario para poner a los hombres de rodillas. Todo esto y ni siquiera había comenzado a mencionar su cuerpo; suave pero poderoso, torneado por años de entrenamiento pero suave por su femineidad. Solamente lo había vislumbrado y eso había sido suficiente para atormentarme en sueños.

—Eso no va a sucederte a ti. —Ansiaba decirle mucho más, pero esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para calmar su innecesaria preocupación.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros antes de que ella lo rompiera de nuevo—. Le sucedió a mi madre. Ella solía ser bonita. Supongo que aún lo es, más o menos. Pero no de la manera en que solía serlo.

Recordé la única vez que había visto a la Guardiana Janine Hathaway, solamente un año o dos después de mi graduación. Sus raíces escocesas saltaban a la vista por su cabello rojo, rizado y corto. Era una de las guardianas más bajas de estatura que había conocido, media solamente 1.61 metros. Aun así, su presencia la hacía parecer mucho más grande. Era estricta y demandante, y después de 30 segundos nadie cometería el error de subestimarla de nuevo. Su reputación la precedía. Era famosa y admirada por su dedicación a su trabajo. Puede que Rose no se pareciera a ella en la apariencia física, pero estaba seguro que las dos tenían más en común de lo que ellas mismas pensaban en lo que se refería a sus personalidades.

Por lo que la amargura en sus siguientes palabras me aturdió por un momento—. No la he visto en mucho tiempo. Podría lucir completamente diferente por lo que sé.

—No te gusta tu madre, —quería decirlo como una pregunta, pero salió como una afirmación. Era difícil encontrar cualquier otra opción después de ver el resentimiento en la voz de Rose.

Rodó los ojos y soltó una risa sarcástica—. Te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

—Apenas la conoces.

—Ese es el punto. Me abandonó, me dejó para que me criaran en la academia.

Había terminado de limpiar la sangre y la tierra de sus manos, y pasé a frotar un poco de ungüento en las partes más ásperas de sus manos que habían sido maltratadas por el viento y el frío. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones de su piel tanto como en mis propios pensamientos.

No era inaudito que los estudiantes se convirtieran en pupilos de la academia, al menos los novicios. Usualmente esto solo sucedía cuando el estudiante perdía a su padre Dhampir en batalla y no tuviera ningún otro familiar que lo reclamara y el padre Moroi fuera ya sea desconocido o reacio a reconocer al muchacho o muchacha como su hijo. Vasilisa era técnicamente una pupila de la academia ya que había quedado huérfana en el accidente automovilístico, pero su situación era diferente a la mayoría debido a un importante fondo de fideicomiso y a un viejo amigo de la familia que abogaba por su cuidado. La mayoría de los pupilos de la academia no tenían nada. Rose era otra excepción, su expediente indicaba que su madre había renunciado a la custodia legal de Rose cuando tenía solamente cuatro años, dejándola al cuidado de la academia. Janine era bienvenida a visitar a su hija, y estaba seguro que la dejarían llevarse a Rose durante las vacaciones si lo solicitara, pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Parecía que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que las dos se habían visto por última vez. Ciertamente no durante la ausencia de la chica, y sabía que no se había aparecido ni una sola vez por la academia desde su regreso. Había una muy buena posibilidad de que yo hubiera visto a la Guardiana Hathaway más recientemente que Rose. Por mucho que despreciara la idea de un padre ignorando voluntariamente a su hijo, sabía que debía abogar por algún tipo de relación entre ellas.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero ¿qué más podía haber hecho? —Mi argumento era tan débil que ni siquiera yo podía creer en mis propias palabras—. Sé que deseas ser una guardiana. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti. ¿Crees que ella siente de forma diferente? ¿Crees que debería haber renunciado a su profesión para criarte cuando de todas maneras habrías pasado la mayor parte de tu vida aquí? —Pero sabía que esa no era la única opción. Había más de unos cuantos guardianes exitosos que habían sido capaces de mantener una sólida reputación profesional y fuertes lazos familiares.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy una hipócrita? —Sus ojos brillaron con shock e incredulidad de que yo estuviera defendiendo a su madre. No la culpaba por eso ni un poco.

—Solamente estoy diciendo que no deberías de ser tan dura con ella. Es una dhampir muy respetada y te ha traído aquí para que sigas sus pasos.

—No iba a morirse por visitarme de vez en cuando, —no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella—. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Un poco. Imagino que podría haber sido peor. Podría haber crecido entre prostitutas de sangre.

Sonreí ante el comentario—. Yo crecí en una comuna dhampir. No es tan malo como piensas.

Sabía que no había sido su intención insultar mi hogar y mi familia, simplemente estaba tratando de consolarse a ella misma. No podía culparla por eso. Había cargado con ese estigma toda mi infancia, ahora comentarios como este pasaban desapercibidos para mí.

—Oh, —puede que yo no le hubiera dado mucha importancia a su comentario, pero ahora ella se veía prácticamente horrorizada—. No quería decir…

—No te preocupes. —Me concentré de nuevo en sus manos para darle tiempo para que se tranquilizara.

—Así que, ¿tienes familia ahí?, ¿creciste con ellos? — Su asombro y admiración por algo tan básico y simple como haber crecido amado y con una familia fue suficiente para estrujar mi corazón. Por un momento todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir en respuesta.

—Mi madre, abuela, y tres hermanas. No las veo mucho desde que me gradué, pero aún permanecemos en contacto. —Realmente tenía que llamarlas de nuevo, ya habían pasado semanas desde la última vez—. La mayoría de las comunidades están formadas por familias. Hay mucho amor ahí, no importa las historias que hayas escuchado.

De nuevo escondió su rostro y evitó mirarme mientras volvía a verse un rastro de amargura en sus rasgos. No me costó mucho trabajo adivinar en qué estaba pensando. Su único consuelo para su triste suerte en la vida acababa de evaporarse. Mi infancia había estado llena con más amor y momentos felices en un ambiente lleno de desgracias y de burlas hacia mi familia que la de ella con una madre respetable y honorable. No estaba enojada conmigo, estaba enojada con lo que el destino le había deparado.

—Sí, pero… ¿no era raro? ¿No había un montón de hombres Moroi de visita? Tú sabes… —Se calló, no sabiendo como terminar su pregunta. Si alguna vez hubiera una habilidad llamada franqueza vacilante, Rose acaba de dominarla.

La diversión que me causaba su vacilación fue suficiente para evitar la creciente oleada de ira de algunos viejos recuerdos—. Algunas veces, —respondí un poco cortante.

—Lo siento. No quería recordarte nada desagradable…

—En realidad… probablemente tú no pensarías que es desagradable. —Aunque la sociedad quería hacerme creer que no debería sentirme orgulloso por haber defendido a mi familia de lo que yo veía como una injusticia, algo me decía que Rose sería más comprensiva y me entendería—. Tú no conoces a tu padre, ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza, ligeramente confundida sin saber a dónde me dirigía con esto—, no. —Con un brillo en sus ojos, continuó—, todo lo que sé es que debe de tener un cabello espectacular. —Para probar su punto, pasó su pelo sobre su hombro.

Momentáneamente enajenado, mi boca actuó más rápido que mi cerebro—. Sí, debe de tenerlo. —Volví a mis cinco sentidos y rápidamente desvié la vista. Traté de recuperar el control después de mi lapso y volví al tema—. Yo conocí al mío.

—¿De verdad? La mayoría de los hombres Moroi no se quedan. Quiero decir, algunos lo hacen, pero ya sabes, usualmente ellos solo…

—Bueno, a él le gustaba mi madre. —Honestamente "gustar" estaba muy lejos de ser la palabra correcta—. Y la visitaba mucho. Es el padre de mis hermanas también. Pero cuando él iba a la casa… bueno, no trataba muy bien a mi madre, de hecho, le hizo cosas terribles.

—¿Cosas… —mordió su labio vacilante. Podía ver que estaba debatiéndose entre su deseo de saber y el saber que estaba abordando un tema delicado. Sin embargo su lado Rose ganó la batalla—, propias de las prostitutas de sangre?

—Cosas como darle palizas.

Había terminado de atender sus manos hace unos cuantos minutos, pero aún estaba acunándolas en las mías. Hablar de algo tan personal y tan molesto hacía que se sintiera bien el permitirme este pequeño placer. Incluso a través de los vendajes, podía sentir el calor y la electricidad fluyendo entre nosotros. Me pregunté si ella también lo sentiría.

—Oh Dios, eso es horrible. —Sus manos sostuvieron gentilmente las mías, no solo dándome consuelo sino haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento. No pude evitar apretar mi propio agarre en respuesta—. ¿Y ella… permitía que pasara?

—En efecto. —Recuerdos de cada moretón, cada hueso roto, de cada vez que ella intentaba esconder las cicatrices, físicas y mentales, de nosotros. El último incidente, el que había encendido la ira en mí, era particularmente vívido. Había observado desde las escaleras, mayormente escondido por la pared divisoria. Ella estaba llorando tan bajo como podía para no despertarnos, estaba acurrucada en una esquina mientras se encogía, ensangrentada y golpeada, ante el hombre que se llamaba a sí mismo mi padre. Estaba borracho de nuevo, de pie frente a ella con su cinturón en la mano. Cómo podía alguien confundir semejante escena con amor estaba más allá de mi comprensión. Sin embargo, sucedía casi cada vez que nos visitaba, y aun así mi madre le daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos cada vez que llamaba a la puerta. Sí, ella permitía que pasara—… pero yo no.

Apretó mis manos fuertemente entre las suyas, inclinándose hacia adelante con emoción—. Dime, dime que te quitaste de encima a ese saco de mierda.

No pude contener mi sonrisa, inspirada por mi propio orgullo y por su entusiasmo—. Así es.

—Wow —Se veía aturdida por mi admisión, y sabía que me había ganado una cantidad significativa de respeto ante sus ojos. Fue casi tan gratificante como salvar a mi familia de aquel horrible tirano hace tanto tiempo—. Golpeaste a tu papá. Quiero decir, es demasiado horrible… lo que pasó. Pero, wow, en realidad eres un dios.

Estaba tan perdido en el sentimiento de su aprobación que estaba seguro que había escuchado mal—. ¿Qué?

—Uh, nada. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

Podía ver que estaba tratando de cambiar de tema, pero yo la dejé ya que no podía haberme llamado realmente un dios… ¿cierto? —Trece.

Su mandíbula cayó—. ¿Golpeaste a tu padre y le ganaste cuando tenías solamente trece años?

—No fue tan difícil—, le respondí tratando de eliminar el obvio orgullo de mi voz. ¿Por qué demonios estaba actuando como un niño enfermo de amor presumiendo ante la mujer de la cuál estaba enamorado? Traté de lucir como el respetado guardián que en realidad era—. Era más fuerte y casi tan alto como él. No podía permitir que siguiera haciendo eso. Tenía que aprender que ser Moroi y de la realeza no significaba que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con otra gente… incluso prostitutas de sangre.

Hizo una pausa, dejando que mis palabras se asentaran—. Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Y de verdad lo estaba. Mi vida en casa se volvió mucho mejor después de que dejamos de vivir en constante miedo por mi padre.

—Es por eso por lo que te molestaste tanto por lo de Jesse, ¿verdad? Era otro Moroi real tratando de aprovecharse de otra chica dhampir.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada en mi pecho. Sí, esa era parte de la razón por la que me había molestado tanto. No quería verla terminar como mi madre, como tantas otras dhampir que he conocido. Era demasiado buena para terminar de esa manera. Pero de alguna manera, era más personal que eso. Me sentía responsable por ella, no solo como mentor, ni siquiera como amigo, era algo más… algo que tenía miedo de reconocer. Mis propios pensamientos eran un caos mientras trataba de explicarle mis acciones de esa noche—. Me molesté por muchas razones. Después de todo, estabas rompiendo las reglas, y… —me detuve. Las excusas sonaban absurdas, incluso para mí. Aunque de alguna manera eran ciertas, no se acercaban ni un poco a la verdadera razón… la que ni siquiera yo mismo podía entender.

Así que en vez de eso simplemente nos miramos, con los dedos entrelazados mientras hablábamos silenciosamente palabras desconocidas. El tiempo parecía estar congelado hasta que un pequeño ceño apareció en su rostro y miró a sus pies.

Sus palabras fueron a penas un susurro—. Sé que has escuchado lo que están diciendo, que yo…

—Sé que no es verdad. —La corté, agradecido de poder ofrecerle finalmente una pequeña garantía en medio de las miradas interrogantes con las que ha estado viviendo durante días.

Sin embargo cuestionó mi certeza—. Sí, pero ¿cómo lo…

—Porque te conozco, —repliqué con firmeza, acercando sus manos un poco más a mí—. Conozco tu carácter, sé que vas a ser una gran guardiana.

Por una vez, las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos no eran de vergüenza o dolor, sino de alivio. Una vez más, luché contra el abrumador deseo de besarla, pero por suerte ella habló antes de que perdiera la batalla—. Me alegra que alguien lo haga, todos piensan que soy totalmente irresponsable.

Por desgracia, no estaba completamente equivocada. Había mucha gente en el campus que no la estaban tomando en cuenta o que incluso estaban apostando contra ella. Pero aquellos que teníamos el placer de conocer realmente a Rose sabíamos que no podían estar más equivocados. Estaba seguro de que algún día sería respetada, si no más, que su propia madre.

—Claro que no lo eres. Con la manera en que te preocupas más por Lissa que por ti... no. Comprendes mejor tus responsabilidades que algunos guardianes que te doblan la edad. Harás lo que tengas que hacer para salir adelante.

Su sonrisa me dijo que apreciaba mis palabras, pero su mueca burlona me dijo que no podía evitar responderme al mero estilo de Rose—. Bueno, no sé si podré hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, así que arqueé una ceja a modo de cuestionamiento.

—No quiero cortar mi cabello.

Fue un comentario tan extraño que me habría reído si no hubiera visto que estaba hablando en serio, al menos hasta cierto punto—. No tienes que cortarte el pelo, no es necesario. Si ese fuera el caso, habría sido reprendido hace mucho tiempo.

—Todas las otras guardianas lo hacen para mostrar sus tatuajes.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. La mayoría de las mujeres usaban el pelo más corto para que sus marcas fueran visibles en todo momento. Incluso algunas de las novicias mayores estaban adoptando el mismo tipo de estilos. Pero no podía imaginar que el hermoso cabello de mi Roza fuera sacrificado por algo tan intrascendente como la oportunidad de exhibir sus muertes en público. Extendí la mano para tocar un precioso mechón que había caído durante la práctica y ahora descansaba sobre su mejilla, sonriendo mientras lo retorcía y sentía los hilos de seda entre mi pulgar y el índice. Momentos después, noté su rubor bajo mi mano y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Me aparté y me puse de pie, sorprendido por mi descaro, pero algo emocionado de poder obtener una reacción así de ella.

—No lo cortes.

Tartamudeó por un momento antes de recordar cómo hablar—. Pero nadie verá mis tatuajes si no lo hago.

Una vez más, no pude evitar la sonrisa en mis labios. Caminé hacia la puerta del gimnasio, recogiendo mi bolsa para salir antes de volverme hacia ella—. Recógetelo más arriba.

* * *

 **!HOLA¡ Este capítulo es uno de los más lindos, esa preocupación que demuestra Dimitri hacia Rose, y la forma tan tierna en que cura sus heridas, no solamente las físicas sino las mentales también.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Díganme y dejen sus reviews, ya pasamos los 150, si se puede llegar a los 200 antes del domingo.**

 **Otro anuncio que quería hacerles es que mañana subiré un one shot de Zmey y Dimitri. Les juro que es magnífico, no se lo deben perder.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por sus reviews, a mis fieles lectores que dejan su review en cada capítulo y que me vienen siguiendo desde el principio de este proyecto, y a los nuevos lectores que me hacen saber cuánto les gusta esta magnífica historia. Sus reviews son mi pago y con eso me doy por bien servida, me da mucho gusto que la historia esté teniendo mucho éxito.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos el próximo viernes.**


	16. Secretos Descubiertos

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **16 "Secretos Descubiertos"**

Después de nuestra conversación, Rose se veía mucho mejor. Aún se mantenía un poco callada y reservada durante sus clases, y parecía un tanto nerviosa a veces, pero había vuelto a comer y a dormir normalmente.

Incluso durante nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento habíamos vuelto a nuestra rutina regular, algo por lo que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Sabía que debería concentrarme en su entrenamiento solamente, pero muy a menudo sentía la chispa, ahora familiar, cada vez que tocaba su piel para bloquear uno de sus movimientos. Deseaba robar algo más que la victoria cuando la inmovilizaba en un encuentro. Haberme abierto con ella, y haber estado ahí para apoyarla a cambio se sintió muy bien, mucho más de lo que nunca pensé, más de lo que debería haber sido, pero sobre todo, no podía olvidar ese sonrojo. La imagen parecía estar grabada a fuego en mi mente, no importaba lo mucho que me esforzara por olvidarla, durante el entrenamiento, en la iglesia, en patrullaje, y casi todas las noches antes de quedarme dormido.

 _¿Qué podía significar?_ Era la pregunta que me atormentaba. _Nada, probablemente no significa nada._ Había estado completamente fuera de lugar. Tocar su cabello, haber sostenido sus manos mucho más tiempo del que debería. Probablemente se sintió avergonzada por la franqueza de nuestra conversación. Al menos eso es lo que trataba de decirme a mí mismo, pero no se sentía bien. La manera en que me miró fue… diferente. Me hacía sentir diferente.

Nunca había sido de los que se preocupan por llamar la atención de las chicas. En la escuela había tenido varias citas debido a la insistencia de Iván y había tenido una novia por un corto periodo antes de la graduación. Incluso después de la escuela, ninguna de mis relaciones duraron mucho; unos cuantos meses a lo mucho y por lo general solamente una cita o dos. Ninguna de estas relaciones había sido profunda y seria. Seguro, siempre había algún tipo de compatibilidad que formaba la conexión inicial y algún tipo de atracción física, pero incluso mi relación romántica más seria fue corta y bastante superficial. Eran más por conveniencia que por compañía. Esas pocas relaciones habían terminado por decisión mutua y amistosa, y en su mayor parte nunca más habíamos vuelto a cruzar caminos de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Rose era algo más. Su sonrisa hacía que mi ritmo cardiaco se incrementara mucho más que cuando di mi primer beso. Deseaba compartir algo más con ella de lo que jamás quise con una novia. Quería saber más de ella. No podía decir de donde eran la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había salido, ¡diablos, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de algunas de ellas!, pero no podía imaginar una vida donde Rose no estuviera de alguna manera involucrada. Por mucho que intentaba decirme a mí mismo que tenerla como estudiante, compañera, e incluso como amiga era suficiente… no podía convencerme del todo.

Había momentos en los que pensaba que tal vez ella sintiera lo mismo por mí. Mientras la mitad de mí se preguntaba si era una esperanza extraña y masoquista de mi parte, la otra mitad la recordaba sin aliento e inmovilizada debajo de mí la primera vez que sentí el deseo de besarla, o cómo se abría conmigo de una manera que nunca la había visto abrirse con otros. Y ese sonrojo… oh, como me atormentaba ese sonrojo y su significado.

Acababa de terminar de patrullar el terreno y estaba de camino hacia el gimnasio para reunirme con Rose para nuestra práctica cuando escuché un grupo de voces. Normalmente, bloqueaba las conversaciones de los estudiantes, pero su nombre me llamó la atención. Con los rumores aún circulando alrededor del campus, trataba de mantenerme al menos un poco al pendiente de lo que la gente estaba diciendo sobre mi alumna.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Rose?, ¿estás sola?, ¿Quieres compañía? —La voz era masculina, y el tono burlón no dejaba duda alguna de qué era a lo que se refería.

La mayoría de los rumores acerca de Rose estaban muriendo. Extrañamente, estaba pasando mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. Parecía ser que la mayoría de la gente se había dado cuenta de que Jesse y Ralf estaban mintiendo. Y lo que era aún más extraño era el hecho de que la gente sabía que lo que pasó entre Rose y Lissa era cierto, pero parecían simplemente aceptarlo y lo veían como algo que había sido necesario en ese momento. Aún así, parecía ser que algunas personas no eran capaces de olvidar las cosas tan rápidamente.

Otra voz masculina se echó a reír y se unió al grupo, aún más descarada que la otra—. No puedo morderte, pero puedo darte algo más que quieras.

Novicios entonces. Empecé a dirigirme hacia las voces, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo e intervenir antes de que una pelea estallara porque sabía perfectamente que Rose no tendría reparo en golpearlos ya que no eran estudiantes Moroi. Todavía estaba fuera de la vista cuando oí su voz por primera vez. Sus palabras me detuvieron.

—¡Quita las manos de mi culo antes de que te rompa la cara!

Las burlas y las mofas eran una cosa, pero ¿acosarla físicamente? No, no iba a dejar pasar eso. Acababa de dar un paso alrededor de la pared y vi a uno de los novicios mayores tirando de Rose por las caderas hasta que estuvo presionada contra él de una manera muy inapropiada, y por lo que parecía, no era consensual. La abrazó con fuerza mientras luchaba contra él.

—Vamos, —siseó—, pensé que no tendrías ningún inconveniente para estar con dos tipos al mismo tiempo.

Vi rojo. Puede que no tuviera la autoridad para volver a Jesse Zeklos una masa sangrienta, pero sí podía hacer que estos novicios sientieran el dolor de mi ira bajo el disfraz de entrenamiento. Y no tenía ningún inconveniente en hacerles probar mi ira ahora mismo. Estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante y llamar la atención cuando una tercera voz masculina sonó.

—Si no se van ahora mismo, me encargaré de ambos.

No podía verlo, pero reconocí la voz al instante.

—Te crees mucho, Ashford. —Uno de los acosadores, el que no tenía las manos sobre Rose, se enfrentó con Mason. El otro tipo finalmente soltó a Rose con un pequeño empujón y vio la inminente lucha con interés.

—¿También estás follándola? ¿No quieres compartir? —El chico más grande estaba a sólo un pie o dos de distancia de Mason, quién ahora estaba totalmente a la vista.

—Di una palabra más sobre ella y te arrancaré la cabeza. —Mason parecía tan lívido como yo. Lo había visto luchar más de una vez en clase y sabía que era uno de los estudiantes más talentosos. Si llegaban a los golpes, no habría duda de quién ganaría.

El otro idiota simplemente rodó los ojos y continuó—. ¿Por qué? Es sólo una barata prostit...

Mason lo golpeó antes de que el chico pudiera terminar la frase. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle daño y dejarlo con un ojo morado por la mañana, pero podía ver que la sed de sangre de Mason no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser saciada. Los dos chicos estaban listos para unirse a la pelea. Me sentí tentado de dejar que Mason les diera unos cuantos golpes más antes de intervenir, hasta que vi que Rose también estaba tensa y lista para pelear. Si Rose participaba en la pelea, entonces sería difícil evitar su expulsión.

Pensando rápidamente, regresé detrás de la pared de nuevo y abrí y cerré la pequeña puerta. El ruido fue suficiente para llamar la atención del grupo y detener la pelea antes de que avanzara más.

—Probablemente son guardianes viniendo. —Podía oír la sonrisa victoriosa en la cara de Mason—. ¿Quieres que sepan que estabas abusando de una chica? —Pobre muchacho, su gesto heroico hacia Rose probablemente se volvería contraproducente debido a ese comentario.

—Venga, vámonos. No tenemos tiempo para esto. —Podía oír los pasos de los otros muchachos alejándose de la pelea y caminando directamente hacia mí. Oh, esto podría ser divertido.

Tan pronto como me vieron, les dirigí una mirada que silenciosamente prometía dolor y retribución por todo lo que acababa de presenciar. No necesitaba amenazas verbales, especialmente cuando su propia imaginación podía inventar horrores mucho más vívidos de lo que yo podría... legalmente... cumplir. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando mis intenciones se volvieron claras, y luego corrieron más rápido de lo que, estoy seguro, alguna vez lo habían hecho antes.

Me quedé escondido detrás de la pared, escuchando la nueva conversación entre Rose y su protector.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda. —Rose estaba a la defensiva, pero podía oír algo de incertidumbre detrás de sus palabras, y no era el único que lo hacía.

—Por supuesto. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien por tu cuenta. —Su declaración estaba llena de sarcasmo, haciendo que Rose se molestara aún más.

—Me tomaron desprevenida, ¡eso es todo! Podría haberme encargado de ellos eventualmente. —Lo que ella no sabía era que yo habría intervenido si Mason no lo hubiera hecho. Después de todo, fue mejor que Mason hubiera aparecido antes. Yo les habría dejado algunas marcas un poco más obvias.

Oí un profundo suspiro—. Mira, no desquites tu coraje conmigo.

—Es simplemente que no me gusta que me traten como… —Rose vaciló, su voz suavizándose con el suave regaño de su amigo— ...una chica.

Mason se rió mientras yo trataba de ahogar mi propia risa. Ninguno de nosotros dos teníamos la intención de ser condescendientes, pero su preocupación era ridícula. Ambos sabíamos muy bien que no estaba desamparada, pero eso no significaba que ninguno de los dos nos fuéramos a hacer a un lado cuando estuviera en problemas. La caballerosidad no estaba completamente muerta.

—Eres una chica, y solo estaba tratando de ayudar. —La voz de Mason era seria, y creo que su sinceridad era lo único que evitaba que el temperamento de Rose volviera a explotar. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso fuera suficiente hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Bien… gracias. Y perdóname por haberte hablado así.

Debería haberme ido. Sabía que las cosas estaban bien ahora, y sabía que vería a Rose en el entrenamiento en unos minutos. Pero no lo hice. Me quedé allí, oculto como un acosador y escuché a escondidas su conversión. Lentamente, su charla ociosa se transformó en algo más: coqueta. No era raro viniendo de Mason. Su naturaleza inofensiva, amistosa y coqueta rebasaba los estándares de los demás adolescentes. Estaba claro que la adoraba. De vez en cuando Rose le seguía el juego, aunque nunca se había dado nada entre ellos. Esta vez sin embargo...

—¿Sabes?, aún no apruebo tu actitud heroica, pero de verdad los asustaste. Casi hizo que valiera la pena.

Me asomé ligeramente para poder verlos. Tal vez debería ser un poco preocupante que fuera capaz de espiar durante tanto tiempo a estos dos novicios casi graduados sin que se dieran cuenta, aunque lo cierto es que no estaban esperando exactamente una audiencia y yo era mejor que la mayoría en cuanto a sigilo y vigilancia.

—Pero no lo apruebas. —Mason estaba prácticamente reluciente por la atención de Rose, y aunque no le culpaba ni un ápice, estaba algo molesto al verla tan cerca de él.

Ella sonrió y suavemente comenzó a deslizar los dedos por el brazo de Mason. Tanto él cómo yo nos estremecimos. Él por la agradable sorpresa, yo por el agudo dolor interno. —No. Quiero decir, es sexy en teoría, pero no en la práctica.

—¡Infiernos si no! —se rió él, entonces la atrajo más cerca, y esta vez, Rose se entregó voluntariamente a su abrazo—. Necesitas que te salven de vez en cuando. En realidad creo que a veces te gusta ser salvada y no puedes admitirlo.

—Y yo creo que salvar a la gente te pone y simplemente no puedes admitirlo. —Su voz era juguetona, provocativa incluso. De repente, me sentí como si me estuviera entrometiendo en un momento muy privado entre ellos y me alejé cuando comencé a ver a Mason inclinarse hacia ella. Comencé a dirigirme hacia el gimnasio, pero no antes de escuchar la respuesta de Mason.

—Oh, no creo que sepas qué es lo que me pone... —No me importó quedarme y escuchar el resto.

Cuando Rose llegó al gimnasio más tarde, nuestra práctica fue silenciosa. Ella intentó comenzar algunas conversaciones, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y se puso a trabajar cuando no me mostré receptivo.

Estaba casi ofendido por su actitud despreocupada, estaba actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido hace poco. Esperaba que me contara algo en un momento dado. Normalmente me hablaba de casi cualquier cosa, pero hoy no dijo nada sobre Mason o los otros novicios acosándola. Y no podía planteárselo sin que se diera cuenta que había presenciado todo, lo que sin duda iniciaría una discusión.

¿Por qué debería importarme tanto? Claro, podría ayudarla con el asunto del acoso, pero solamente si ella me contaba los problemas que estaba enfrentando. Sin embargo, siendo honesto conmigo mismo, eso no era lo que realmente me había molestado. Era su coqueteo con Mason lo que no podía sacar de mi mente.

Debería estar feliz por ella… pero no era así.

Mason era un joven decente. Puede que no fuera tan hábil y dedicado como Rose, pero aun así era bastante talentoso y centrado en su entrenamiento. No solamente adoraba a Rose, sino que también la respetaba. La conocía desde hace años y se había mantenido su lado en el pasado y todo indicaba que continuaría apoyándola en el futuro.

Salir con Mason le ofrecería algunas de las experiencias simples de una vida normal de una adolescente de diecisiete años que sabía que ella anhelaba. Si Rose decidía tener una relación con él, entonces no debería importarme a menos que interfiriera con su desempeño en nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. La relación probablemente no duraría mucho, especialmente después de su graduación, pero ¿por qué no podría disfrutar de los últimos momentos de su libertad juvenil ahora antes de entrar a la siguiente fase de su vida? ¿Por qué no debería poder experimentar los pequeños placeres del romance?

Yo quería eso para ella... es sólo que quería ser capaz de poder ofrecérselo yo mismo.

La realización de esto me golpeó como un saco de ladrillos. Durante las últimas semanas había pensado en ella, incluso había soñado con ella, pero nunca me había permitido creer que había algo más allí. Sin embargo, desde nuestra conversación hace unos días, desde que la vi ruborizarse ante mi gesto cariñoso, me había permitido esperar que tal vez ella también sintiera algo hacia mí. Algo más allá del respeto y la admiración por un mentor, mucho más. Contra mi mejor juicio, había comenzado a albergar sentimientos por Rose. Y esto había vuelto para golpearme en la cara.

Era una tontería pensar que tenía algo que ofrecerle fuera de su formación como guardiana. Era significativamente mayor que ella y solamente un maestro en todo lo que a ella se refería. Incluso si ella sentía algo, no era más que un enamoramiento tonto. No podía invitarla a cenar, y mucho menos llevarla a uno de los ridículos bailes que tanto emocionaban a los estudiantes. Estábamos en diferentes etapas de la vida y queríamos cosas diferentes. Solamente necesitaba recordar eso y permitirle que siguiera siendo la adolescente despreocupada que era, al menos por un poco más de tiempo.

Después de una bastante larga y tranquila sesión de entrenamiento, recogimos todo y ambos salimos del gimnasio más confundidos que cuando habíamos empezado. Estaba planeando pasar el resto de mi velada con nada más que la compañía de un buen libro para escapar por un tiempo.

Afortunadamente, la práctica de la mañana siguiente fue mucho menos incómoda. Rose siguió sin mencionar ninguno de los acontecimientos del día anterior, pero hice todo lo posible para mantener una conversación cortés con ella en lugar de ignorarla como la noche anterior. Terminé nuestra sesión un poco antes para poder prepararme para mi turno de la mañana. Apenas había atravesado la puerta para salir cuando oí mi nombre.

—¡Guardián Belikov!

Me volví para ver a Vasilisa prácticamente saltando hacia mí, obviamente de buen humor. La sonrisa en su rostro era contagiosa, pero me tragué la expresión, me puse mi máscara de guardián y me volví para mirarla—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, princesa?

—Por favor, llámeme Lissa. Ya se lo he dicho un millón de veces. —Me regañó juguetonamente—. Quería hablar con usted. El tío Víctor planea llevar a Natalie de compras a Missoula y me invitó también. Lo que significa que usted tendría que ir también por ser mi guardián y todo eso, y quería saber si eso estaría bien para usted.

Por mucho que odiara la idea de conducir varias horas para un viaje de compras, ella se merecía alejarse de este lugar por un tiempo. Honestamente, no me importaría la oportunidad de escapar un rato también, e incluso si no quisiera, no estaba en condiciones de decir que no. Proteger a la Princesa Dragomir era mi trabajo principal, y cualquier turno en la Academia podría ser reorganizado según fuera necesario para cumplir con esa tarea.

—Por supuesto, Lissa, por favor, hazme saber cuándo será el viaje y estaré encantado de acompañarte.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Gracias! Pero tengo un favor más que pedirle. El tío Víctor dijo que podía traer un amigo o dos, y esperaba que Rose pudiera unírsenos.

Suspiré un poco, sabiendo que no podría ofrecerle la respuesta que quería—. Estoy seguro que le encantaría ir, pero con su periodo de prueba, no estoy seguro de que eso sea posible. —Así como sabía que Vasilisa disfrutaría del descanso que un viaje de compras proporcionaría, sabía que Rose también lo necesitaba. Desafortunadamente, eso no era realmente una opción.

—Ya sé, se la ha pasado encerrada en su habitación con todo lo del período de prueba, pero pensé que de todas maneras debería preguntarle a la Directora Kirova. Además, con nosotros dos yendo, tal vez usted podría hacerlo pasar como un tipo de ejercicio de experiencia en el mundo real o algo así. Se supone que ella va a ser mi segundo guardián después de su graduación y usted es su mentor. Tal vez esto podría ser parte de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Lissa estaba confiada, alzando la vista para mirarme a los ojos y hablando como si su plan fuera lo más razonable del mundo... y honestamente, lo era. No había pensado en ello antes, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes nunca tenían la oportunidad de practicar sus habilidades fuera de las puertas de la Academia antes de la graduación, pero esto era una gran oportunidad para ella. Sería capaz de practicar algunas de las teorías del guardaespaldas que habíamos estado revisando los últimos meses. Realmente no perdía nada con preguntar, sobre todo si podía usar nuestro entrenamiento como excusa.

—Es una gran idea. Hoy tengo una reunión con la directora y con mucho gusto le preguntaré.

—Gracias Guardián Belikov. Voy hacia allá ahora para hablar con ella también.

Tal vez no pudiera ofrecerle a Rose todo lo que se merecía, pero podría ofrecerle un día libre para divertirse un poco con sus amigos. Por ahora, eso era suficientemente bueno.

El asunto ya estaba arreglado para cuando hablé con la directora. Tal vez el argumento de Vasilisa era más convincente de lo que yo le daba crédito después de todo. Apenas tuve que mencionar la oportunidad de entrenamiento que el viaje representaba antes de que aceptara que Rose nos acompañara. El viaje fue planeado para el fin de semana.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé que no hubo mucha acción en este capítulo pero pudimos ver esos celos que empieza a sentir nuestro Ruso, y por fin aceptó que tiene sentimientos hacia Rose.**

 **Ya se acerca la visita al centro comercial, por fin veremos cómo es que Dimitri se las arregla para comprar el brillo labial para Rose, y esa promesa tácita que se hacen el uno al otro y que sabemos que nos romperá el corazón más adelante.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad deben de estar deseosos de terminar esta historia porque ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews. Es posible que pronto tengamos 4 capítulos por semana ;)**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, cuídense y nos leemos el domingo.**


	17. Liberándose

**¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por la larga espera, pero por fin después de casi 3 semanas aquí les dejo el capítulo prometido, disfrútenlo y lean las notas que les dejaré al final del mismo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 "Liberándose"**

El fin de semana llegó rápidamente, y el inminente viaje había ensombrecido los otros eventos de la semana para todas las chicas que asistirían. Incluso Rose, que sólo se había enterado de su permiso para asistir el día anterior, estaba lo suficientemente emocionada como para olvidar momentáneamente otra "broma" hacia Vasilisa que involucraba a una paloma muerta en su mochila. Estaba preocupado por lo cerca que esta persona estaba de Lissa sin que nadie nos diéramos cuenta, pero era difícil enfocarse en eso demasiado tiempo cuando ambas chicas parecían tan despreocupadas por el momento.

Vacilé sobre el hecho de decirle a Rose que técnicamente estaría entrenando durante la excursión, así que esperé hasta ese mismo día para decírselo. Los viajes fuera de las guardas y dentro del mundo humano siempre alteraban nuestros horarios. Para llegar al centro comercial durante las horas de operación, saldríamos del campus tarde en nuestro atardecer mientras que el sol comenzaba a salir. No volveríamos hasta bien después del toque de queda. Aunque esto nos dejaría a todos un poco cansados, tenía el beneficio adicional de que un ataque Strigoi sería mucho menos probable. En nuestro entrenamiento de la mañana, había alentado a Rose a usar ropa cómoda para la noche y cancelé la práctica de la tarde para que ambos pudiéramos descansar un poco antes de salir.

Cuando llegó la hora de reunirse en las furgonetas cerca de la puerta, me alegré de ver que Rose había seguido mi consejo. Su ropa informal era más que apropiada para pelear si era necesario, e incluso tenía el pelo recogido. Caminaba con Lissa, pero las dos chicas se separaron cuando Lissa fue a saludar a sus otros amigos y llamé a Rose para que se acercara a dónde me encontraba yo y algunos de los otros guardianes que estaban confirmando detalles de último minuto.

—La directora Kirova piensa que has hecho un buen trabajo desde que regresaste... —Comencé antes de que me interrumpiera.

—¿Aparte de comenzar una pelea en la clase del Sr. Nagy?

—No te culpa por eso. —Hice una pausa, reconsiderando mi seguridad acerca de eso antes de corregir mi declaración—. No totalmente. —Rose sonrió y contuvo una carcajada, sabiendo tan bien como yo que se le había culpado bastante acerca de ese y casi cualquier otro incidente en el campus sin importar si había estado involucrada o no—. La convencí de que necesitabas un descanso... y que podrías usar esto como un ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Su sonrisa vaciló momentáneamente. Era obvio que ella no consideraba que la idea de un "ejercicio de entrenamiento" estuviera en línea con "necesitar un descanso".

Traté de explicarle cómo estaríamos trabajando esta noche mientras todos se metían en las furgonetas—. Tenemos nueve personas en la excursión de hoy, hay cuatro Moroi —dije, señalando al príncipe Víctor, Vasilisa, Natalie y Camille—, así como cinco guardianes, incluidos tú y yo—. Su sonrisa creció cuando la incluí en el número de guardianes en lugar de señalarla como una novicia no prometida. Me tomé un momento para presentarla a los guardianes personales de Victor, Ben y Spiridon.

Ben era casi de la misma edad que Stan, quien también se había unido a nuestro grupo, y era uno de esos guardianes increíblemente dedicados que rara vez hablaba con nadie y parecía intimidar a cualquiera simplemente con el hecho de estar cerca. En algún momento de mi vida pude haber estado en el camino hacia el mismo tipo de descripción, pero trabajar en la escuela me había hecho un poco más abierto, especialmente durante los últimos meses.

Su compañero guardián, Spiridon, era su completo contraste. Era hablador y amable. Tenía la misma edad que yo, veinticuatro años, en realidad parecía ser una contradicción andante. Su nombre era griego tradicional, pero se había criado en el sur de Estados Unidos y hablaba con un acento muy marcado. Sin embargo, su apariencia no insinuaba ninguno de estos rasgos. Lo había visto varias veces antes, cuando Víctor venía de visita, y aunque él portaba un aire profesional mientras trabajaba, de vez en cuando hacía pequeñas bromas en el salón de guardianes. Stan era uno de sus blancos favoritos, me di cuenta. En la última visita, oí que la confrontación había casi llegado a los golpes. Spiridon había sugerido encapsular la estaca de Stan en gelatina como retribución, pero afortunadamente Yuri lo había persuadido para que no lo hiciera. Podría haber resultado en la muerte de alguien.

Stan condujo con Ben en el asiento del pasajero, los Moroi iban en las dos filas del medio, y Spiridon, Rose y yo íbamos en la última fila. Cuando salimos de las puertas de la Academia, continué con mi explicación—. Camille y Natalie no tienen guardianes personales, ambas están bajo la protección de los guardianes de sus familias, y como son estudiantes de la Academia que salen del campus, un guardián de la escuela los acompaña—. Hice un gesto señalando a Stan antes de continuar—. Yo voy porque soy el guardián asignado de Lissa. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad no tendrían un guardián personal, pero las circunstancias hacen su caso algo inusual.

Rose asintió, escuchando mis palabras mientras miraba al resto del grupo—. Se supone que tiene dos guardianes, los príncipes y las princesas siempre lo hacen.

Spiridon habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo—. No te preocupes, ella tendrá muchos más cuando llegue el momento, Dimitri ya es uno de ellos. Y existe la posibilidad de que tú seas uno también. Es por eso que estás aquí hoy.

Rose volteó a vernos con una mirada interrogante—, ¿te refieres al asunto del entrenamiento?

—¡Sí! —Spiridon habló un poco demasiado ansioso, mirando entre nosotros con una sonrisa que era demasiado deslumbrante para mi gusto—. Vas a ser la pareja de Dimitri.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros mientras los ojos de Rose se encontraban con los míos—. Pareja de guardia, —aclaré, aunque sabía que hacerlo innecesariamente sólo hacía que la situación fuera más incómoda. Miré de nuevo a Spiridon, dándole una mirada sutil que esperaba que Rose no viera.

—Sip. —La sonrisa de Spiridon solamente se ensanchó bajo mi mirada. Él sabía claramente lo que estaba haciendo y aunque Rose aún parecía no tener idea alguna de sus insinuaciones, estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso. Spiridon pasó a explicar unos cuantos métodos diferentes de guardia en pareja, pero pasó por encima de todos ellos excepto el método de guardia a distancia cercana y lejana. Un guardián permanece cerca, proporcionando protección directa, mientras que el otro se mantenía a cierta distancia vigilando el área general en busca de amenazas. Era la técnica que más usaban él y Ben, y sería lógico que Rose y yo la usáramos también.

—Probablemente seas tú la que se encargue de la protección directa, —expliqué—. Eres mujer y tienes la misma edad que la princesa. Puedes estar cerca de ella sin llamar la atención.

—Y yo nunca debo apartar mi vista de ella… o de ti. —Rose simplemente estaba confiando en la información que sin duda había leído varias veces en sus libros de texto, pero el modo en que lo dijo fue suficiente para provocar una risita de Spiridon.

Le lancé otra mirada y rápidamente trató de cubrir su menos que sutil mueca burlona cambiando de tema—. Tienes una estudiante estrella, ¿ya le has dado una estaca?

—No, aún no está lista. —Contesté.

Rose rodó los ojos instantáneamente—. Lo estaría si alguien me enseñara cómo usar una. —Esta discusión no era nueva entre nosotros, pero no iba a ceder en ese aspecto hasta que estuviera seguro que Rose había dominado las técnicas más elementales de defensa. No la necesitaba para protección el día de hoy. Había más que suficientes guardianes en este viaje, cada uno portando una estaca y un arma. Si sucedía algún ataque, Rose sería tratada y protegida como una Moroi, aunque nunca me atrevería a decírselo. Así como tampoco le diría que traía una segunda estaca conmigo para ella, solamente por si acaso. Recé para que ella nunca tuviera que conocer esta información.

—Es mucho más que solamente usar la estaca, —pude oír mi tono de voz cambiando al "tono de mentor" del que ocasionalmente se burlaba Rose—. Primero tienes que someterlos, y después ser capaz de matarlos. —Noté que Ben y Stan asentían silenciosamente con la lección desde el frente de la furgoneta. Ambos tenían un largo historial de muertes y sabían exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Un rápido vistazo a Spiridon me mostró una reacción diferente. Estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero no tenía esa misma mirada sombría que los otros compartían. Nunca me había importado saber esto, pero me pregunté si ya había enfrentado a algún Strigoi.

Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no sería capaz de matarlos? —Preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y por un momento envidié esa inocencia. Los Moroi a nuestro alrededor guardaron silencio también, y estaban esperando tan pacientemente como Rose por mi respuesta.

—La mayoría de los Strigoi solían ser Moroi que se transformaron voluntariamente. Algunas veces son Moroi o Dhampirs que fueron convertidos en contra de su voluntad. No importa. —Recordé mi encuentro con mi compañero de clase cuando mi carrera recién comenzaba, antes de deshacerme de ese recuerdo—. Hay una gran probabilidad de que conozcas a alguno de ellos. ¿Podrías matar a alguien a quién conoces?

El silencio en el aire se sentía pesado, la tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Estaba agradecido por el hecho de que Rose no hubiera respondido por impulso, sino que se tomó un momento para considerar la pregunta.

—Supongo. Tengo que hacerlo, ¿cierto? Si se tratara de ellos o de Lissa…

—Aun así podrías dudarlo, y esa duda podría costarte la vida, y a ella.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te aseguras de no dudar? —La determinación brillaba en sus ojos, pero no sabía si era causada por la idea de su muerte o la de Lissa. Si fuera un hombre de apuestas, apostaría mi dinero por la segunda opción.

—Tienes que decirte a ti misma constantemente que no son las mismas personas que conociste, —era mucho más fácil decir esto que hacerlo—. Que se han convertido en algo oscuro y retorcido, algo antinatural. Tienes que deshacerte de las ataduras sentimentales y hacer lo correcto. Si les quedara algo de sus antiguas personalidades, probablemente estarían agradecidos.

—¿Agradecidos por qué los maté?

Pensé por un momento en cómo explicarle esto, y me di la vuelta lo más que pude en el estrecho coche para mirarla de frente—. Si alguien te convirtiera en Strigoi, ¿qué es lo que desearías?

Agachó la mirada por un momento, pero continúa presionándola.

—¿Qué es lo que querrías si supieras que vas a ser transformada en Strigoi en contra de tu voluntad? ¿Si supieras que vas a perder todo el sentido sobre tu vieja moral y entendimiento de lo que está bien y lo que está mal? ¿Si supieras que vas a vivir el resto de tu vida, tu vida inmortal, matando gente inocente? ¿Qué es lo que querrías?

Le planteé la pregunta sinceramente, pero ya sabía su respuesta. Lo sabía, porque sabía que era la misma que la mía. Yo desearía que me mataran y que me salvaran de ese destino. Éramos muy parecidos en los que se refería a nuestro instinto de guardianes. Sabíamos que nos jugábamos mucho más que la vida o la muerte en la línea de fuego. Había visto su madurez en este aspecto desde el primer día que la conocí, y sabía que tenía un entendimiento mucho más fuerte de lo que era requerido en la mayoría de los estudiantes e incluso en algunos guardianes.

Ambos comprendíamos los sacrificios. Vivíamos vidas cortas y regularmente solitarias. Usualmente renunciábamos a nuestros amigos, familia, e incluso amor por el bien de nuestro mayor objetivo: proteger a los Moroi. Esta era la verdadera razón de por qué, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad y de ser su mentor, nunca podría permitirme enamorarme verdaderamente de Rose. A fin de cuentas, ambos problemas eran algo temporal, pero había una cosa que nunca cambiaría, tenía que poner a Lissa por sobre todas las cosas, lo mismo que Rose. En el momento en que nos convirtiéramos en sus guardianes oficiales, la seguridad y el bienestar de Lissa era algo que debía estar en primer plano en nuestras mentes.

Era fácil olvidar esto dentro de los confines de la academia, donde mi posición como guardián de Lissa no era muy activa. Pero en el mundo real, fuera de la seguridad de las guardas, podríamos enfrentar la muerte en casi cualquier momento. Ya que Lissa era la última de su linaje, estaba garantizado que nos enfrentaríamos eventualmente con el peligro. Nuestro mantra tenía que ser grabado en cada célula de nuestro ser, en cada uno de nuestros pensamientos, en cada uno de nuestros movimientos: _ellos son primero._ Ambos viviríamos, y posiblemente moriríamos por ella y su protección.

—Si me convirtiera en Strigoi… desearía que alguien me matara. —Su voz era baja, pero firme.

—Igual yo. —Mientras hablaba, tuve la sensación abrumadora de que esto era mucho más que un acuerdo entre nosotros dos, era una promesa muda. Todo lo que podía hacer era rezar para que nunca tuviéramos que llegar a eso. Verla morir era mucho más de lo que me atrevía a pensar. Matarla yo mismo sería algo con lo que no estaba seguro que pudiera vivir.

Había olvidado que había otros escuchándonos y me sorprendí un poco cuando el príncipe Víctor habló—. Esto me recuerda a Mikhail cazando a Sonya.

Aparté mi mirada de Rose mientras recordaba la historia de los dos amantes. Parecía más una historia digna de una tragedia Shakesperiana que a una charla ociosa en el camino hacia un centro comercial, pero probaba el punto de cuan posible era enfrentar a alguien que conocías y amabas, y ser forzado a matarlo. Escuché el resto de la conversación, pero parecía distante mientras mi mente divaga con mis propios pensamientos de nuevo.

—¿Quiénes son Mikhail y Sonya? —Preguntó Lissa.

Víctor la miró con una extraña expresión, más confundida que sorprendida—. ¿Qué, pensé que ya sabías? Sonya Karp.

—Sonya Kar… ¿quieres decir la Srta. Karp? ¿Qué pasó con ella? —Lissa estaba mirando entre Víctor y Rose, pero Rose parecía estar evitando su mirada tanto como fuera posible. Me sorprendí cuando fue Rose la que contestó su pregunta.

—Se… se convirtió en Strigoi, por elección. —Rose parecía casi culpable mientras contaba lo que sabía, pero no podía decir por qué. No era como si ella estuviera involucrada en el asunto de alguna manera. Sonya se había transformado justo después de su desaparición, Mikhail se fue poco después de eso—. Pero no sé quién es Mikhail.

Spiridon se enderezó junto a ella, —Mikhail Tanner.

—¡Oh! El Guardián Tanner. —Miró a Lissa para explicarle—, él estaba aquí antes de que nos fuéramos, pero ¿por qué está persiguiendo a la Srta. Karp?

Por un momento nadie respondió, y no pude mirarla a los ojos cuando hablé finalmente—. Para matarla. Eran amantes.

La última pieza de información de ese rompecabezas no era exactamente de conocimiento público entre los estudiantes, y escuché a algunas de las chicas jadear en sorpresa. Rose solo lucía preocupada.

—Tal vez sea momento de hablar de algo más, —la voz de Víctor era suave—. Hoy no es el día para pensar en temas deprimentes. —Cambió la conversación a algo mucho más ligero y apropiado, aunque Rose no participó en la conversación. Mientras ella miraba por la ventana, pude ver que sus pensamientos estaban tan agobiados como los míos. Traté de mantener una conversación ociosa con Spiridon y los otros, pero mi corazón no estaba ahí. Todo lo que quería era envolver a Rose entre mis brazos y prometerle que nunca tendría que enfrentar una vida tan difícil o semejantes decisiones tan imposibles. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía prometer semejantes cosas. Aunque estas le ofrecieran cierto consuela, sabía que no había manera de poder cumplirlas.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial un par de horas después, el tema depresivo estaba completamente olvidado para la mayor parte del grupo. Repasé rápidamente el plan para el viaje con Rose una última vez antes de colocarme el auricular del radio y probar el micrófono. Rose parecía un poco molesta por no ser incluida en la red de comunicación con los otros guardianes, pero traté de apaciguarla insistiendo en que si podía vigilar con el método antiguo, entonces usar una radio sólo haría su trabajo más fácil cuando llegara el momento. Sinceramente, no planeaba ser demasiado estricto con Rose en este viaje, y esperaba que ella misma se permitiera algo de diversión con sus amigos. Sería mucho más difícil para ella hacer esto con un montón de guardianes hablando en su oído.

Rose y Spiridon permanecieron cerca del grupo principal mientras que Stan, Ben y yo nos desplegamos. Aunque técnicamente había dos pares de guardianes y una sola, estábamos trabajando en equipo. Por otra parte, Stan estaría mucho más cerca a las chicas bajo su cuidado. Rose y yo éramos los únicos que estábamos utilizando el método de guardia a distancia cercana y lejana y eso era solamente parte de nuestro ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Mantuve a ambas, a Lissa y a Rose, al alcance de mi vista, pero guardé una distancia de unos 20 y 30 pies. Había una fina línea entre proteger y parecer un loco acosador para cualquiera que se molestara en prestar atención. Ya que Rose no tenía radio, tenía que mantener contacto visual con ella un poco más de lo que normalmente haría en este caso, pero lo hacía de una manera tan sutil que no parecía estar llamando la atención de otros clientes o del personal.

Rose nunca se alejaba más de unos cuantos pies de Lissa y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Debería haber sabido que Rose tomaría esto muy enserio. Me recordaba a la noche en que las vi por primera vez. A pesar de que Rose sabía que había otros guardianes alrededor de ella, guardianes mejor armados y con más experiencia, no dudaba ni por un segundo que Rose defendería a Lissa personalmente contra cualquier enemigo que la amenazara.

Podía verla manteniendo una conversación regular con Lissa mientras recorría distraídamente los aparadores de ropa. Estaban demasiado lejos como para poder escucharlas, pero podía captar algunas palabras leyendo sus labios. No era suficiente para entender lo que era de lo que estaban hablando, pero pude hacer algunas suposiciones basadas en su lenguaje corporal. Lissa estaba persuadiendo a Rose para que se probara un conjunto o dos, y Rose se rehusaba. Era la opción correcta ya que estaba de guardia, pero parecía que Lissa no entendía esto. Lissa añadía ocasionalmente una extraña prenda a su creciente pila de ropa que parecía estar completamente fuera de su estilo personal, y después de la tercera camisa térmica que añadió a la pila, me di cuenta que estaba comprando algunas prendas para Rose. Aunque sabía que probablemente Lissa nunca entendería lo mucho que Rose estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella, estaba agradecido de que al menos la persona a nuestro cargo se preocupaba lo suficiente para tener semejante gesto tan considerado.

En algún momento, Spiridon y Ben cambiaron posiciones, con Ben terminando más cerca del grupo. Ya que teníamos la misma edad, no era raro que la gente nos viera conversando un poco mientras nos deteníamos para observar.

—Está haciendo un trabajo estupendo. —Asentí ante el comentario de Spiridon—. Has hecho un gran trabajo entrenándola. Llegará el momento en que se convertirá en una maravillosa guardiana.

—Gracias, aunque tengo que admitir que yo solamente le enseñé las técnicas, ella ya tenía el corazón y la dedicación desde antes de que la conociera. —Me sentía orgullosa de Rose, había llegado muy lejos y era muy agradable ver que alguien más veía lo que yo veía en ella.

—Aun así, debe ser muy agradable entrenar a tu pareja eventual. Parece que los ha hecho más cercanos.

Alcé una ceja, preguntándole silenciosamente a qué se refería. Había estado haciendo pequeños comentarios sugestivos como este todo el día, pero éste era uno de los más obvios. Sonrió burlonamente pero no dijo nada más. Estaba un tanto agradecido por eso ya que nuestra conversación estaba siendo transmitida a todos los demás por medio del radio.

Escogí mis palabras cuidadosamente antes de continuar—. Tiene sus beneficios, —su sonrisa se agrandó por un momento antes de que yo continuara—, hemos tenido la oportunidad de construir nuestra comunicación y confianza antes de comenzar a proteger oficialmente a Vasilisa. Estoy agradecido por la oportunidad y será interesante ver como nuestra relación educacional impacta nuestra relación profesional en el futuro.

—Ahh, ya veo. —Aún seguía sonriendo como un idiota—. De cualquier manera, si las historias son ciertas, se ha alejado bastante de la pesadilla que solía ser hace unos cuantos años. Víctor planea comprarle algo para felicitarla por su primer día como guardiana.

En mi mente, realmente no consideraba esto como su primer día. Aunque aún seguía siendo una estudiante, la veía en muchas formas como mi compañera y mi igual. Sin embargo, esta salida era la excusa perfecta para hacer algo que había querido hacer desde hace algunos días.

Me tomó unos cuantos momentos, pero finalmente atrapé la atención de Natalie lejos de las conversaciones que no parecían implicarla. Le hice un gesto con la mano, ganándome una mirada extraña de Spiridon, pero sin obtener ningún comentario. Se acercó cautelosamente mirando entre ambos antes de hablar—. ¿Sí, Guardián Belikov?

Apagué mi micrófono rápidamente—. Natalie, ¿te importaría hacerme un favor? Me gustaría que compraras algo por mí. Es un pequeño regalo para Rose. —Sabía que la joven chica se preocupaba por ambas, por Rose y por Lissa, y la entusiasmaba poder ayudar. Le dije que era lo que estaba buscando antes de darle dinero y señalarle una brillante tienda decorada en blanco y negro. Necesitaba mantenerme dentro del rango de visión de Rose, así que le pedí a Spiridon que cuidara de Natalie mientras hacia la compra para mí. Asintió y se posicionó fuera de la entrada de la tienda. Sería algo sospechoso si cualquiera de nosotros dos entrara a esa tienda en particular.

Unos instantes después, Natalie regresó con una pequeña bolsa negra y roja que metí rápidamente en el bolsillo de mi abrigo antes de tomar mi cambio. Natalie sonrió y regresó con el resto del grupo. Rose y los otros no parecieron darse cuenta de su ausencia. De hecho, Rose y Lissa estaban mirando un pequeño vestido negro cerca de los probadores. Estaba sorprendido por la elección de Lissa, hasta que sostuvo el vestido frente a Rose. Ya podía ver que luciría magnífico en ella, y traté de reprimir mi sonrisa cuando Lissa lo añadió a la pila de ropa que estaba llevando hacia la caja de cobro.

El día avanzaba y pude ver que la mayor parte del grupo se estaba cansando, incluyendo a Rose. Hizo lo que pudo para esconder su cansancio, pero la atrapé más de una vez ahogando un bostezo. El príncipe Víctor caminaba cada vez más despacio, eventualmente necesitó algo de ayuda de Ben que estaba cerca. Esa fue nuestra señal para irnos.

Hicimos la parada final en una joyería. Rose y Lissa se rieron cerca del aparador de los collares mientras yo me quedaba cerca de los anillos de compromiso al otro lado de la tienda. Por extraño que parezca, encajaba en esta tienda muy bien. Nadie cuestionaba a un chico de mediados de veinte mirando los anillos. Si hubiera sido un tipo normal, podría estar preparándome para hacerle la pregunta a una novia de mucho tiempo, alistándome para establecerme y tener una familia. Sinceramente me gustaría poder tener eso: esposa, niños, un trabajo normal. Sin embargo, eso no estaba en mi destino. Volví a mirar a Rose. Realmente no éramos tan diferentes, soñé con la misma libertad que ella tan a menudo ansiaba.

—¿Estás buscando algo para tu novia? —La vendedora me sonrió desde el otro lado del mostrador. Debió haber terminado con la otra pareja que había estado aquí hace unos minutos. Mi vacilación la hizo llenar el breve silencio—. ¿Es esa chica de allá? ¿La de cabello oscuro? Es muy bonita.

—Si, es ella. —Rose debió haber sentido mi mirada porque levantó la vista y se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió antes de volver a ver a Lissa.

El príncipe Víctor terminó con su última compra mientras Natalie saltaba a su lado. Debía haber estado recogiendo un regalo especial para ella. Finalmente emprendimos nuestro camino de regreso hacia la camioneta, alistándonos para el viaje de dos horas de vuelta a casa. Ben ayudó a Victor a acomodarse en su asiento, sentándose a su lado y sacando algunos medicamentos para aliviar el dolor del anciano y esperanzadamente lo ayudarían descansar. Spiridon se adelantó mientras Stan ponía en marcha el motor. Las otras tres chicas Moroi se quedaron dormidas momentos después de haber emprendido el camino, mientras que Rose y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en al fondo de nuevo para que pudiéramos discutir un poco su desempeño de hoy. Puesto que lo había hecho realmente muy bien, siguiendo el libro en casi todo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para mejorar su rendimiento. Incluso Stan le había dado un cumplido renuente por su trabajo hoy.

Pronto nuestra conversación silenciosa se desplazó a otros temas. Estábamos inclinados cerca el uno del otro, tratando de mantener nuestras voces bajas para que los demás pudieran descansar. Yo estaba demasiado consciente de que mi rodilla tocaba la suya y la sensación de su piel mientras se apoyaba suavemente contra mi brazo. Incluso en invierno, el sol había calentado el coche y me había quitado mi abrigo.

—Así que, ¿no puedo volver a probarme ropa nunca más?

Reprimí una carcajada, recordando su rostro mientras Lissa trataba de hacerla probarse un conjunto o dos. Sabía que de verdad había deseado hacerlo en algunas veces, especialmente con ese pequeño vestido negro.

Puedes hacerlo cuando no estés de servicio, durante tu tiempo libre.

Sus ojos se estaban volviendo pesados y su voz sonaba espesa por la necesidad de dormir—. No quiero tiempo libre, quiero cuidar siempre de Lissa. —Trató de cubrir un gran bostezo antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. No creo que ni siquiera ella se haya dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo sí. Un momento después, volvió a hablar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Viste ese vestido?

No necesitaba aclarar de qué vestido hablaba—. Sí, vi el vestido.

—¿Te gustó?

Parecía no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar, pero contuve mis palabras sabiendo que cualquier respuesta a esa pregunta sería completamente inapropiada. Creo que me conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que mi silencio significaba.

—¿Voy a poner en peligro mi reputación si lo uso en el baile? —Sus ojos estaban cerrados este punto y si no la conociera mejor, habría pensado que ya estaba dormida.

Me acerqué a su oído y susurré tan bajo como pude—. Vas a poner en peligro la escuela.

Sonnrió y emitió un pequeño gemido de aprecio antes de moverse un poco más cerca de mí. Su respiración cayó en el lento y uniforme ritmo del sueño.

Solamente la miré, su rostro más tranquilo y sereno de lo que jamás había visto antes. Su cabello estaba empezando a caer del chongo que se había hecho para el viaje, y retiré un mechón de su rostro. Cuando se estremeció ligeramente bajo mi toque, alcancé mi abrigo para cubrirla. Rose había trabajado duro hoy y estaba agotada por el esfuerzo. Lo había hecho bien y yo estaba orgulloso de ella. Yo estaba feliz de dejarla descansar durante el viaje de regreso a casa, y si encontraba consuelo en mi hombro, entonces la dejaría reposar sobre el todo el camino.

Sabiendo que ella no se movería por un rato, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su hombro para ponerme un poco más cómodo y me acomodé para el viaje. Notando que todos los demás en el coche estaban dormidos o distraídos, no pude resistirme a darle un pequeño beso en su cabello y susurrarle en mi lengua materna—. Buenas noches, mi Roza.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si encontraron bastantes errores pero acabo de terminar el capítulo y no pasó por el proceso de revisión, pero ya no los quise hacer esperar más. En cuanto al calendario de publicaciones como habrán podido darse cuenta ya llegamos a los 200 reviews y les estoy enormemente agradecida. Les prometí 4 capítulos y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplirlo, pero debido a esto no tendré días fijos de publicación, así que les recomiendo que agreguen la historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas para recibir la notificación de cada vez que actualice.**

 **Hablando de otro tema, siento que tengo que redimirme con ustedes por esta larga espera. No sé si conozcan la edición especial del libro 1 que sacó Richelle Mead por los 10 años de la saga. Este libro trae 4 historias cortas inéditas y como no pude encontrarlas en español, traduje mi favorita yo misma. La historia se llama "Mi nombre es Rose Hathaway" y la voy a publicar en mi página de facebook TeamSuiza96, espero que vayan a leerla porque es muy buena, y les daré un adelanto, en ella aparece un Dimitri vestido de vaquero ;)**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo, y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	18. Esperanza Rota

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 "Esperanza Rota"**

Pude sentir que la furgoneta empezaba a frenar, llegando finalmente a las puertas de la Academia. Rose aún seguía dormida en mi hombro, roncando suavemente. Casi no se movió durante todo el camino de regreso, y no quería despertarla, pero tampoco podia dejarla dormir el resto de la noche en la furgoneta, especialmente usando mi hombro como su almohada.

Le toqué el hombro y la sacudí suavemente para despertarla. Me tomó uno o dos intentos, pero finalmente sus ojos se abrieron. Me miró directamente y bajo la última influencia del sueño, me dirigió una sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de dónde estaba descansando su cabeza. Se levantó y se hizo a un lado para poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros mientras me devolvía el abrigo. El repentino escalofrío que sentí por su ausencia fue sorprendente, pero traté de no pensar mucho en ello.

—Gracias. —Su voz sonaba un poco vacilante y tímida, pero aún podía ver la sonrisa que estaba tratando de esconder.

—No hay problema. —Fuimos los últimos en bajar de la furgoneta, y le extendí mi mano para que se apoyara mientras bajaba detrás de mí.

—De regreso a prisión. —Expuso su rostro al sol de medianoche para absorber su luz y su calor por un momento, respirando hondo antes de soltar un suspiro y acercarse a Lissa.

Puede que estuviera de regreso a su condición de libertad condicional, pero podía ver que el estrés de la escuela se había desvanecido con su breve libertad. Me alegré de que Rose hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escapar, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

Spiridon apareció a mi lado mientras veía a Rose charlando animadamente con su amiga, prácticamente saltando mientras caminaba junto a ella.

—Ustedes dos se veían muy cómodos durante el camino de vuelta. —Su sonrisa burlona no dejaba lugar a dudas de qué era a lo que se refería.

—Estaba cansada y se quedó dormida. No es gran cosa. —Traté de mantener el rostro inexpresivo, pero una mirada a su sonrisa incrédula y pude sentir las esquinas de mi boca tirando hacia arriba.

—Si ajá, lo que tú digas.

Rose captó nuestra atención cuando saltó a uno de los bancos de madera que bordeaban el camino. Cuando llegó al final, saltó al piso, sólo para repetir la acción cuando llegó al próximo banco que se encontraba a unos pies de distancia. En el segundo banco, dio un pequeño giro mientras desmontaba, haciendo una reverencia juguetona ante las risas y aplausos de Lissa y Natalie.

—¡Oye! —Gritó Spiridon, fracasando miserablemente en ocultar su propia risa—. ¡Todavía estás de servicio, no puedes divertirte!

—No me estoy divirtiendo. —Replicó batiendo sus pestañas en un acto de fingida inocencia. Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia otro lado, sabiendo que un público más amplio sólo la volvería más atrevida. Y como era de esperarse, regresó a la serie de bancos y corrió hacia el siguiente, gritándonos mientras lo hacía:— ¡Juro... mierda!

Miré con horror como una de las tablas del banco cedía debajo de ella y escuché el fuerte crujido de huesos rompiéndose incluso desde metros de distancia. Varias de las chicas se hicieron a un lado, mientras Spiridon y yo corríamos hacia Rose. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre el banco, pero su tobillo estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño, atrapado en un agujero de la madera podrida. Era fácil deducir que estaba roto. Cuando Rose no se movió ni gritó, me di cuenta que se había desmayado por la conmoción de la fractura. Estaba agradecido por esta pequeña bendición, sabiendo que si estuviera consciente, el dolor sería insoportable.

Debió haber pisado en el lugar exacto en el banco porque el agujero era pequeño y casi parecía estar formado alrededor de su tobillo ya hinchado. Lissa intentaba desesperadamente acercarse a Rose, pero Spiridon la estaba sujetando mientras yo empezaba a romper la madera. Una vez que el agujero fue lo suficientemente ancho, pude levantarla cuidadosamente del banco y me dirigí inmediatamente hacia la clínica, dejando a los otros guardianes para que acompañaran a los demás a sus habitaciones.

Hice todo lo posible para mantenerla inmóvil mientras corría, pero el movimiento debió de haberla despertado lo suficiente. Pronto comencé a oír unos murmullos incoherentes que venían de ella. No pude distinguir mucho entre los suaves gemidos de dolor, pero oí tanto mi nombre como el de Lissa, así como la extraña mención del entrenamiento. Su rostro descansaba sobre mi hombro de nuevo, pero en lugar de dormir pacíficamente, sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa y sus ojos y mandíbula estaban apretados mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Traté de decirle que ya casi llegábamos a la enfermería, y que estaría bien, pero sabía que no estaba prestando atención a mis palabras. Esperaba que mi voz le proporcionara al menos cierto consuelo.

No fue hasta que llegamos a la enfermería, que me di cuenta que Lissa nos había seguido. La enfermera nos guió hacia un cuarto pequeño y me hizo que colocara a Rose en la camilla antes de revisar sus signos vitales y llamar a la doctora Olendzky. Regresó un momento después con una pequeña jeringa, diciendo que la doctora lo había ordenado para aliviar un poco el dolor.

Lissa y yo nos sentamos junto a ella. Lissa estaba al pie de la cama, apoyando su mano a la altura de la espinilla de la pierna rota de Rose, mientras que yo me sentaba junto a su hombro. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para resistir la tentación de limpiar sus lágrimas o pasar mis dedos a través de su cabello mientras sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado ocasionalmente. Por mucho que quisiera consolarla, sabía que no podía hacerlo con Lissa ahí. Incluso ahora, con las manos cruzadas en mi regazo, podía ver a Lissa observándome cautelosamente. Afortunadamente, a medida que la medicina hacía efecto con rapidez, los callados gritos de dolor de Rose se hicieron más suaves e infrecuentes. Rose estaba descansando pacíficamente de nuevo diez minutos más tarde cuando la doctora Olendzki finalmente llegó.

Después de decirle lo que había sucedido antes de nuestra llegada, la doctora nos pidió que salieramos al pasillo. Spiridon estaba esperándonos a unos cuantos metros de distancia en el vestíbulo de la clínica y nos llamó cuando nos vio.

—Hey, ¿cómo está? —Estaba sin aliento, y no me sorprendería saber que había salido corriendo tan pronto como el príncipe Víctor y los demás habían sido dejados a salvo. Y aunque estaba un poco sorprendido de verlo aquí, aprecié su preocupación.

—Aún no nos dicen nada, pero le dieron algo para el dolor y está descansando. El doctor la está revisando ahora mismo.

—Parecía una fractura bastante severa, espero que no tarde mucho en sanar. Puede que no la conozca muy bien, pero estoy seguro de que no es de las que se quedan quietas mucho tiempo durante la recuperación.

Sólo sonreí en respuesta ya que estaba en lo correcto. A pesar de que Rose se resistió un poco al entrenamiento al principio, ahora parecía emocionada durante nuestras prácticas debido a su gran avance y no le gustaría para nada que le recetaran reposo en cama.

Después de un minuto o dos de observar a Vasilisa pasar por enfrente de la puerta, Spiridon habló de nuevo—. Probablemente debería irme, sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien y dejar algo de parte del Príncipe Victor, es sólo un pequeño regalo para cuando se despierte.

Tomé el pequeño paquete, recordando lo que me había dicho antes sobre el regalo de felicitación—. Gracias, estoy seguro de que le encantará la sorpresa. —Volví a ver a Lissa, su paso era cada vez más lento mientras el agotamiento comenzaba a afectarla—. ¿Te importaría acompañar a la princesa a su habitación?

Él asintió mientras ella empezaba a protestar. Corté sus palabras rápidamente—. No te preocupes Vasilisa, yo me quedaré con ella hasta que despierte. Deberías dormir un poco, apenas puedes mantenerte de pie.

Pude ver que iba a protestar de nuevo, pero un bostezo la hizo estar de acuerdo conmigo. Spiridon tomó su brazo y empezó a sacarla de la clínica. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de vista, solté el aliento que había estado sosteniendo y me senté y relajé en una de las sillas del pasillo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la doctora saliera finalmente de la habitación. Me puse inmediatamente de pie cuando me vio.

—Ah, Guardián Belikov, gracias por esperar. Tengo que decir que esto es un poco inusual... —Miró sus notas mientras trataba de entender lo que quería decir con "inusual"—. Parece que Rose está bien, perfectamente bien.

Ni siquiera intenté esconder la sorpresa en mi cara. Francamente, estaba demasiado cansado y confundido para que eso me importara en este momento—. ¿Qué quiere decir? Eso es imposible, la vi caer, oí que el hueso se rompía, vi la magulladura, la hinchazón y el ángulo extraño... ¿Cómo podría estar bien?

—Honestamente, no estoy segura, incluso tomé radiografías para comprobarlo, pero no tiene ni un solo signo de la lesión, ni siquiera un rasguño o astilla de la madera. —Bajó la mirada hacia mis manos, ligeramente lastimadas por romper el banco–. En realidad te ves peor que ella.

Automáticamente rechacé su preocupación—. ¿Puedo entrar entonces? —Por mucho que quisiera creerle a la Doctora Olendzki, tenía que ver esto por mí mismo. No había manera de que Rose hubiera salido indemne del incidente.

—Seguro, pero debo decirte que probablemente estará dormida por un rato más. La medicina que le di es un poco fuerte, y seguramente se encontrará un poco atontada por un tiempo cuando lo demás, estará bien y podrá regresar a su habitación después de que se creo que haya algo más que pueda hacer. Si surge algo, no dude en avisar a la enfermera, estaré encantada de volver si fuera necesario.

En efecto, Rose estaba dormida cuando entré. Me dirigí hacia el pie de la cama, y levanté la esquina de la sábana que cubría su tobillo derecho. Justo como la doctora había dicho, no había ni un solo signo de su caída. Rápidamente revisé el otro tobillo sólo para estar seguro de que no me había equivocado acerca del pie que había sufrido la fuerza de la caída, pero lucía exactamente igual al primero. Sin hinchazón, sin moretones, sin arañazos. Estaba un poco rojo, y quizás un poco caliente al tacto. Sin explicación y sucumbiendo al cansancio, volví a colocar la sábana sobre sus pies y volví a sentarme junto a ella.

Sin audiencia alguna en esta ocasión, le alisé libremente el cabello, colocando un mechón castaño rojizo detrás de su oreja. Unos minutos más tarde, dormía tranquilamente a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi mano.

Parecía como si solo hubieran pasado unos minutos cuando la oí moviéndose en la cama, despertándose lentamente de su siesta inducida por la medicina. Miré como sus ojos se abrían, tratando de concentrarse en las luces de arriba.

—¿Rose?

Se volvió hacia mi voz, mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa—. Hola. —Su voz estaba un poco ronca, y busqué agua para darle de beber.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le di la botella y rápidamente bebió la mitad de un solo trago, haciendo muecas mientras el agua fresca le refrescaba la garganta.

—Extraña, un poco aturdida.

—La doctora Olendzki te dio algo para el dolor. Te veías muy mal cuando te trajimos. —Aún estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera ningún daño duradero, o ningún daño aparente en lo absoluto.

—No recuerdo nada... ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Le eché un vistazo al reloj, ya casi amanecía—. Unas cuantas horas.

—Wow, la medicina debió haber sido fuerte, debe ser fuerte. —Podía verla moviendo los dedos de los pies bajo la delgada sábana—. No me duele en absoluto.

—No, porque no te has herido de gravedad.

Parecía tan sorprendida como yo—. ¿Estás seguro? Recuerdo... la forma en que se dobló. No, algo debe estar roto. —Empezó a sentarse, un poco más rápido de lo que probablemente debería—. O por lo menos torcido.

La cogí por el hombro cuando la vi tambalearse inestablemente, todavía bajo la influencia de la medicación—. Ten cuidado, puede que tu tobillo esté bien, pero todavía estás bajo los efectos de la medicina.

Continuó sentándose, estirándose para agarrar la sábanas un poco más lento que antes. Examinó su pie como yo lo había hecho, incluso comprobando el otro para estar segura. Después de ver la prueba de que nada estaba mal, se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención hacia mí—. Dios, tuve suerte, si lo hubiera herido, me habría dejado fuera de la práctica por un tiempo.

Me reí y volví a mi silla a su lado. Por supuesto que estaba preocupada por eso—. Lo sé, me lo dijiste que mientras te traía a la enfermería, estabas muy enojada.

Casi pasé por alto la mueca que hizo antes de hablar—. ¿Tú... me trajiste? —No podía decir si la idea la había divertido o avergonzado.

—Después de romper el banco para liberar tu pie.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos antes de que ambos comenzáramos a reír. Probablemente mi reacción en ese momente había sido exagerada, rompiendo el banco como un loco, pero había estado muy preocupado por ella. No creía que fuera un milagro que no estuviera herida, pero no iba a cuestionar el hecho de que se encontrara bien. Su risa se disolvió en un pequeño gemido cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—Fui derribada por un banco. —Al menos, eso es lo que pensé que dijo. Sus palabras estaban tan amortiguadas hasta el punto de que apenas podía entenderlas.

—¿Qué?

Finalmente movió las manos, distraídamente, soltando su cabello de su ahora desordenado chongo y dejándolo caer suelto mientras suspiraba—. Sobreviví todo el día custodiando a Lissa, y ustedes dijeron que había hecho un buen trabajo, entonces regreso aquí y encuentro mi derrota en la forma de un banco. —Apartó la vista, ocultando el rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas—. ¿Sabes lo embarazoso que es eso? ¡Y todos ellos lo vieron también!

—No fue culpa tuya, —la tranquilicé, conteniendo mi sonrisa, sabiendo que solo la haría sentir peor—. Nadie sabía que el banco estaba podrido.

—Aún así, debería haberme quedado en la acera como una persona normal, los otros novicios no perderan la oportunidad de burlarse de mi cuando vuelva.

La expresión de su cara acabó con mi fachada. Por supuesto, Rose estaba más preocupada por las posibles burlas de los demás novicios y por parecer tonta delante de los guardianes. Parecía como si no le importara que acabara de evitar una lesión grave. Sacudí la cabeza divertido—. Quizá los regalos te animarán un poco.

Eso atrajo su atención—. ¿Regalos? —Cualquier vergüenza anterior quedó en el olvido rápidamente sólo con la mención de los regalos.

Asentí y le pasé la pequeña caja que estaba en la mesa cercana—. Esto es del príncipe Víctor.

Tomó la caja con una mirada de sorpresa. Dudo que esperara algo de él. Leyó en silencio la nota, su mirada de sorpresa lentamente disolviéndose en una sonrisa. No le pregunté lo que decía, y ella no me lo dijo, pero tenía más o menos una idea basada en lo que Spiridon me había dicho antes.

Después de doblar la nota y meterla en su bolsillo, volvió a tomar la caja—. Eso fue amable de su parte. —Levantó la tapa revelando su contenido. La mirada de sorpresa regresó, aumentada diez veces—.Whoa, bastante amable.

Sus dedos se enrollaron alrededor de una delicada cadena, sacándola con cuidado de la caja. La rosa de oro tenía diamantes pequeños alinedos sobre sus pétalos, con un diamante mucho más grande exhibido en el centro. Era impresionante, e incluso sin ver el precio, no había duda en mi mente de que había costado una pequeña fortuna.

—Esto es bastante extremo para un regalo de convalecencia.

—En realidad lo compró en honor a tu excelente desempeño en tu primer día como guardiana oficial. —Todavía estaba un poco sorprendido por la extravagancia. Mi voz sonaba distante, como si alguien más estuviera hablando. Recordé que Lissa y Rose estaban admirando algo mientras estábamos en la joyería—. Seguramente vio cuando Lissa y tú estaban contemplando el collar.

—Wow… —susurró, girando el colgante en sus manos para verlo brillar en la luz—, no creo que haya hecho tan buen trabajo.

—Yo si lo creo.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los míos mientras hablaba, dirigiéndome una sonrisa orgullosa antes de admirar el collar una vez más. Sentí un pequeño dolor en mi pecho mientras examinaba el regalo con asombro y admiración. Rose merecía cosas buenas como esta. En nuestro mundo de violencia y acción no eran prácticos, pero un lujo tan elegante como este parecía encajar a la perfección con ella. No se vería raro ni fuera de lugar alrededor de su cuello como lo haría en el de algunas chicas, como si hubieran asaltado la caja de joyas de su madre. Sabía que el oro y la rosa de diamantes sólo se realzarían con su propia belleza natural cuando lo portara. A pesar de la energía pura y el fuego que ardía dentro de ella, también había vislumbrado a una joven que podía manejarse bajo la presión de la sociedad con gracia y equilibrio. Era un marcado contraste con la niña impetuosa y salvaje que muchos veían en ella. Rose podría fácilmente mezclarse con la realeza si eligiera hacerlo. Ella merecía una vida llena de este tipo de cosas, y un hombre que pudiera ofrecérselas.

Por mucho que quisiera no pensar en eso, una molesta voz en mi interior habló: _Ese hombre no eres tú. Nunca serás capaz de darle los regalos, la seguridad, o la vida que ella se merece_. Esas palabras molestas se me clavaron en el alma. Una cosa era saber que nunca podría estar con Rose debido a varias circunstancias que se encontraban fuera de mi control. Casi podría aceptar eso como mi destino, pero era otra cosa sentirme indigno de ella.

Mi posición económica era humilde. Para empezar, el salario de un tutor no era mucho, y menos aún cuando me encontraba al inicio de mi carrera. Era cuidadoso con lo que tenía, evitando deudas cuando era posible y ahorrando lo más que podía. Vivía con lo más esencial, permitiendo que mis novelas occidentales fueran mi único lujo real. Todo lo demás lo enviaba a casa para ayudar a mi familia. Mi estilo de vida nunca me había molestado hasta ahora, pero en este momento resentía el hecho de que no podía ofrecerle a Rose nada más que mi pequeño regalo. Después de la sorpresa de Víctor dudé en darle mi obsequio el cual palidecía en comparación del collar.

Pero claro, mi suerte no era tanta.

—Dijiste "regalos", ¿no? En plural, ósea… ¿más de uno? —Su voz me sacó de mi tormenta emocional y supe que sería incapaz de resistir la mirada esperanzada en su rostro mientras devolvía la preciosa joya a su caja protectora, dejándola a un lado. Siempre cedía ante ella y el pensamiento sólo me hizo reír.

Agarré mi abrigo y saqué la pequeña bolsa negra del bolsillo antes de entregársela—. Esto es de mi parte.

Tomó la bolsa con cautela, mirándola como si lo que estuviera dentro pudiera atacarla. Me miró con escepticismo y se mordió el labio con anticipación, asentí con la cabeza antes de que apartara el papel rojo y mirara dentro.

El pequeño jadeo que emitió cuando reconoció el tubo de brillo labial fue suficiente para aliviar mi temor. Momentáneamente sin habla, lo cual era una verdadera hazaña, su mirada vagaba del regalo a mí mientras su boca luchaba y fallaba en su intento de formar palabras. Después de un momento o dos, finalmente encontró su voz de nuevo, aunque todavía estaba llena de agradable incredulidad.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para comprar esto? Te vi todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el centro comercial.

—Secretos de guardián.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante mi respuesta, pero no insistió más sobre el asunto—. ¿Por qué es esto, por mi primer día?

—No, —respondí simplemente—, es porque pensé que te haría feliz.

La sonrisa que me dio valía cada céntimo y más. Me había propuesto hacerla feliz y lo había conseguido. No creí que pudiera sentirme más extasiado de lo que me sentía en este momento, pero Rose me demostró que estaba equivocado, otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sentí los brazos de Rose alrededor de mi cuello y su cuerpo presionándose contra mi pecho en un fuerte abrazo. Había estado tratando de tomarme por sorpresa en nuestros entrenamientos durante semanas, y finalmente había logrado atraparme desprevenido, aunque no en la forma que ella había previsto, estoy seguro.

En cuestión de segundos, su calor reconfortante relajó mi postura rígida y le devolví el gesto. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi cuello cuando puse una mano en su espalda baja mientras los dedos de mi otra mano se enrollaban en su cabello. La sostuve egoístamente por un momento, reconociendo el suave olor de su champú y haciendo todo lo que podía para grabar a fuego este recuerdo en mi mente. Odiaba arruinar este sentimiento con palabras, pero el flujo abrumador de alivio que me causaba saber que ella estaba segura nubló mi mente.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor, —le susurré en el oído—. Cuando te vi caer…

Se alejó un poco, con las manos todavía apoyadas en mis hombros, para que pudiera verme mejor antes de rodar los ojos e interrumpir lo que estaba diciendo—. Pensaste, "Wow, es una perdedora".

—Eso no es lo que pensé. —Mi voz era suave, pero por dentro mis emociones estaban rugiendo como una tormenta. Sabía que no debía, pero todo lo que quería hacer era besarla. Lentamente, con cuidado, dejé que mis dedos trazaran el contorno de su mejilla antes de girar un mechón de pelo al lado de su cuello. Se estremeció ligeramente bajo mi contacto y supe que no estaba solo en mi deseo. Había besado a muchas mujeres antes, pero nunca había sentido mi corazón latir rápidamente con anticipación como lo hacía en este momento. Me incliné ligeramente, viendo su lengua recorrer su labio superior y no queriendo nada más que sentir esos mismos labios contra los míos.

Un suave golpe en la puerta nos trajo de vuelta a la fría realidad y ambos nos sobresaltamos alejándonos el uno del otro mientras la puerta se abría. La doctora Olendzki entró sin dudarlo y sonrió al ver a Rose despierta—. Creí que te había oído hablar, ¿cómo te sientes?

Antes de que Rose pudiera responder, la doctora la había empujado suavemente contra la camilla y había comenzado a examinar su tobillo. Lo retorció con cautela, presionando sus dedos contra la articulación y los huesos antes de sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad y anotó algunas notas en el expediente medico.

—Tienes suerte. Con todo el alboroto que hicieron cuando te trajeron, pensé que te habías amputado el pie. —Se encogió de hombros y me dirigió una mirada perspicaz antes de hablar con Rose de nuevo—. Me sentiría mejor si pospusieran su entrenamiento normal hasta mañana, pero por lo demás, estás lo suficientemente bien para darte de alta.

Con lo temprano que era, ya había pensado en cancelar el entrenamiento de hoy de todas maneras, pero le dirigí a la doctora un rápido asentimiento antes de que se fuera y me puse de pie para recoger los zapatos y el abrigo de Rose. La ayudé a bajarse de la cama y la observé mientras se ponía sus zapatos. Sacudí la cabeza, aún sin creer muy bien que había estado apunto de lastimarse gravemente.

—Tienes un ángel guardián. —Afirmé.

Ella se burló—. No creo en los ángeles, — declaró mientras buscaba su otro zapato—. Creo en lo que puedo hacer por mí misma. —La resolución de sus palabras me divertía, aunque no dudaba de que ella creyera en ellas de todo corazón.

—Bueno, entonces, tienes un cuerpo increíble.

Hizo una pausa y me miró con una sonrisa antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Me refiero a tu capacidad de curación. —Rápidamente traté de explicarme, pero acabé cambiando de tema ligeramente en mi intento por ocultar mi vergüenza—. Oí sobre el accidente...

Ella asintió, comprendiendo a lo que me refería sin más especificaciones de mi parte. Rose también había estado en el accidente de coche que había matado a la familia entera de Vasilisa cuando tenían catorce años, convirtiendo a Lissa en la última de su linaje y dejando a ambas muchachas sin la única familia que ambas habían conocido realmente. Fue un milagro que Rose hubiera sobrevivido cuando todos los informes indicaban que no debería haberlo hecho. Había escapado de la muerte por muy poco, y desde entonces parecía estar flirteando con el peligro.

—Todo el mundo dijo que no debería haber sobrevivido, —su voz era tranquila, pero podía oír la ligera vacilación y supe que ella no hablaba de esto a menudo—, debido al lugar dónde me encontraba sentada y la forma en que el coche golpeó el árbol. Lissa era realmente la única que se encontraba en un lugar seguro. Ella y yo salimos de ahí sólo con algunos arañazos.

—Y aún así no crees en ángeles o en milagros.

—Nope, yo…

Sus palabras se cortaron y fueron reemplazadas repentinamente por una expresión que sólo podía describirse como confusión ansiosa.

Corrí a su lado, me arrodillé junto a su silla y puse una mano en su hombro intentando llamar su atención—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Dónde está Lissa? ¿Estuvo aquí? —Sus ojos se centraron en los míos, su voz tomó el tono intensamente protector que sólo aparecía cuando sentía la necesidad de defender a su mejor amiga.

—Ahora mismo no sé dónde está. No quiso alejarse de tu lado mientras yo te traía aquí. Se quedó justo al lado de la cama, hasta que entró la doctora. Te calmaste cuando se sentó a tu lado. —No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero traté de darle toda la información que pude.

Me apartó la mano de su hombro mientras se ponía de pie, paseando por el suelo mientras pasaba frenéticamente sus dedos por su cabello. Podía verla tratando de juntar las piezas en algún rompecabezas desconocido y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar, atónito y silencioso. De repente, dejó de pasearse y sus ojos brillaron mientras trataba de usar el vínculo para encontrar a Lissa. Se esforzó por un momento, probablemente combatiendo algunos efectos persistentes de la medicina antes de lograrlo.

Dudaba que alguna vez pudiera acostumbrarme a la inquietante imagen de Rose cuando estaba en la mente de Lissa. Físicamente, ella estaba aquí, pero era mentalmente inconsciente de sus alrededores. No me agradaba lo vulnerable que esto la dejaba. Una cosa era entrar voluntariamente en su mente cuando estaba a mi alrededor para ofrecerle protección mientras lo hacía, pero si era atraída por las intensas emociones de Lissa durante una pelea o en algún otro ambiente sin seguridad, las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Todavía teníamos que encontrar una solución a algunos de los efectos secundarios más impredecibles de su vínculo.

Después de un par de minutos, no pude aguantar más. Las variadas emociones que pasaban a través de su cara mientras estaba fuera de su mente no me dijeron nada sobre la situación, pero me pusieron ansioso. Traté de sacudirla suavemente para sacarla de su trance y la llamé por su nombre una y otra vez. Incluso contemplé algunos medios más drásticos de despertarla, pero rápidamente los hice a un lado con un recordatorio mental de que esto era realidad, no una película o un cuento de hadas.

La doctora Olendzki debió de haberme oído, porque entró corriendo en la habitación y empezó a hacer preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas. Traté de explicarle que su estado se debía al vínculo en lugar de a un efecto secundario de su caída anterior, pero eso sólo la dejó más confundida. Se sintió como si hubieran pasado horas, pero Rose finalmente volvió a sí misma.

Me miró, asustada y angustiada. Sus ojos volaron hacia la doctora, pero sólo por un momento.

—Rose. —Mi voz era suplicante. No sabía cómo preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido. Estaba preocupado por Lissa. Estaba preocupado por ella. Necesitaba que me dijera algo… cualquier cosa.

Finalmente habló. Su voz era urgente, pero también parecía llena de vergüenza. No podía entender por qué se avergonzaría, pero confiaba en ella y sabía que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarla—. Sé dónde está Lissa, tenemos que ayudarla.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como pudieron darse cuenta ya estamos entrando a la recta final, Rose está a punto de confiarles el secreto más grande de Lissa, y esto significa que ya no falta mucho para la escena del collar.**

 **Ya pasamos los 200 reviews y no saben lo feliz que eso me hace. Quería darles las gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews fielmente, sé que les prometí 4 capítulos a la semana y les voy a cumplir, es sólo que después de mis vacaciones el trabajo en la oficina se me juntó y no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

 **Para todos los que no han leído la historia "Hola, Mi nombre es Rose Hathaway" en mi perfil de FF está el link a mi página de Facebook que es donde encontraran dicha historia. Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	19. Confianza y Amistad

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 "Confianza y Amistad"**

Prácticamente tuve que sujetar a Rose para evitar que saliera corriendo por la puerta. Con el tobillo roto o no, acababa de sufrir una grave caída y no quería arriesgarme a que sufriera más lesiones. Afortunadamente, la doctora Olendzki estaba de mi lado.

—¡Pero está en peligro! —Rose intentó dirigirse de nuevo hacia la puerta y la sostuve contra la pared. Estaba luchando frenéticamente contra mí y tuve que pararme justo delante de ella para llamar su atención. Sabía que estaba hablando en serio, pero necesitaba mantenerla lo más calmada posible.

—Entonces dime dónde está. Confía en mí, Rose. —Traté de mantener la voz tranquila, pero ya podía sentir la adrenalina bombeando a través de mis venas, instándome a moverme, incluso sin un destino conocido.

Se quedó quieta por un momento, mirándome fijamente. Sólo con esa única mirada supe que tenía toda su confianza. Pero cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la doctora, supe que no confiaba tanto en ella como en mí. Le sostuve la mirada, suplicandole en silencio, antes de sentir su deseo de seguir luchando para que la soltara. Cuando habló, su voz era apenas un susurro—, Ático de la capilla... date prisa.

Ya estaba corriendo por la puerta dirigiéndome hacia los terrenos de la capilla cuando oí que Rose se dejaba caer al suelo. Una pequeña parte de mí quería dar la vuelta y consolarla, pero no podía. Le había prometido que encontraría a Lissa. No podía romper esa promesa. Aunque esa no era la única razón, ni siquiera debería de ser esa la razón principal. No, la verdadera razón por la que necesitaba poner a la princesa Vasilisa primero era porque ella estaba bajo mi custodia y así tenía que ser. Era mi trabajo estar allí para ella y protegerla por encima de todo. Y una vez más, había fallado en eso.

Saqué mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo sin ralentizar mi paso. No sabía lo que me esperaba cuando llegara a la capilla, y decidí que tal vez necesitaría refuerzos. Casi automáticamente llamé a la oficina de los guardianes de la escuela para avisarle al guardián de turno más cercano, pero dudé cuando recordé la mirada que Rose le había dado a la doctora. Rose se había resistido a compartir esa información libremente con alguien más. Yo quería respetar eso, pero no podía comprometer mi seguridad ni la de Lissa por eso.

 _¿En quién confía Rose?_ Pensé mientras corría, las rápidas pisadas golpeando el piso a un ritmo constante. De repente, un nombre vino a mi mente. Ella sería el único otro miembro del personal en este campus en el que Rose confiaba.

Fiel a su costumbre, contestó antes del segundo tono–. Petrov.

—Alberta, habla Dimitri, necesito su ayuda en la capilla inmediatamente. —Mi voz era clara, pero estoy seguro de que Alberta pudo darse cuenta que estaba corriendo.

—Voy de camino. —Colgó sin decir nada más. Gracias a Dios que no me interrogó, porque no tenía respuestas, lo único que sabía era lo que Rose me había dicho, y eso no era mucho, sólo lo esencial: Lissa estaba en problemas y estaba en el ático de la capilla.

Cuando me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de las puertas de la iglesia, pude ver a la Guardiana Petrov que se dirigía hacia mí desde la izquierda. Iba corriendo tan rápido como yo—. ¡En el ático! —Le grité antes de desaparecer dentro de la iglesia. No sé si me escuchó, pero estaba seguro de que el sacerdote, que estaba preparando la sala para los servicios de hoy, lo había hecho. Parecía totalmente aturdido por mi repentina aparición, y eso sólo me dejó con más preguntas.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba sucediendo en el ático, debía de ser silencioso. El sacerdote habría oído una lucha o pelea. No estaba seguro si debía de sentirme aliviado por esto, o más preocupado. Al final, no tuve tiempo de decidirlo antes de llegar a la cima de las escaleras.

Al oír silencio al otro lado de la puerta del ático, la abrí sin llamar. Mi estaca estaba lista, pero la vista me aturdió y me dejó paralizado. Lissa estaba tendida en el suelo, la sangre cubría su cuerpo y la madera a su alrededor. Mi mente revivió otra escena similar, Iván yaciendo muerto frente a mí.

El jadeo de Alberta detrás de mí me trajo de vuelta al presente y mi mente trató de comprender lo que podría haber sucedido en base a la evidencia que nos rodeaba. Aunque lo primero que mi mente conjuró, naturalmente, fue un ataque Strigoi, deseché rápidamente la idea. No sólo estábamos dentro de la protección de las guardas, también estábamos en la iglesia que era terreno sagrado. No había manera de que hubiera sido víctima de un Stigoi aquí. Su atacante era un simple mortal. Sin embargo, a medida que me acercaba, quedó claro que no se trataba de cualquier mortal. No, ella misma se había hecho esto.

Podía ver la hoja de afeitar en su mano y el pequeño patrón de cortes en su brazo, algunos todavía goteaban sangre lentamente. Pequeñas cicatrices rosadas indicaban que ésta no era la primera vez que se había autolesionado. A pesar de todo el horror de la imagen, vi algo que me hizo sentir alivio: el suave y casi imperceptible ascenso y descenso de su pecho. Estaba viva, al menos por el momento.

Comprobé rápidamente si tenía otras heridas, antes de envolverla en mi abrigo y levantarla. Su piel ya se sentía fría al tacto y supe que teníamos que darnos prisa. Alberta ya estaba llamando a la clínica, notificándoles de nuestro regreso y pidiendo que se trajera un alimentador inmediatamente.

Era demasiado temprano y era domingo por lo que no había mucha gente afuera. Además del sacerdote, quien se santiguó mientras pasábamos frente a él, sólo vimos a unas cuantas personas más. Con Lissa envuelta en mi abrigo, dudaba que alguien pudiera reconocerla.

En el momento en que atravesé las puertas de la clínica, el ruido y una ráfaga de actividad nos rodearon. Los doctores y las enfermeras que ya habían sido notificados de su condición se pusieron en acción. La arrancaron de mis brazos y una vez más, me sentí inútil. Ni siquiera necesitaba contarles mucho sobre lo sucedido ya que la evidencia estaba escrita en su piel. Busqué algo que hacer... alguna forma de ser útil.

Con todo el movimiento en la clínica, alguien parado en la esquina me llamó la atención. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con temor y su piel pálida era un fuerte contraste con su cabello. Apretaba fuertemente sus manos frente a ella, éstas temblaban con la necesidad de ayudar, pero incapaces de hacer nada productivo. Comprendí la sensación demasiado bien. Aunque no se movía de su lugar, sus ojos bailaban siguiendo los movimientos de todos los demás hasta que me vio. En el momento en que me encontré con su mirada dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

No lo dudé. Me moví a través de la multitud y la envolví en mis brazos. Todo el mundo estaba tan concentrado en Vasilisa, que dudaba que alguien nos hubiera notado. Traté de susurrarle palabras reconfortantes, haciéndole saber que Lissa se recuperaría y que todo estaría bien. Creo que ni siquiera me oyó. Lentamente, la moví de la esquina a una de las habitaciones vacías de la clínica. Sabía que estaba abrumada por todo. Durante un rato todo lo que hice fue proporcionarle todo el consuelo silencioso que podía, manteniéndome cerca, por si acaso me necesitaba.

Después de que comenzó a relajarse, intenté obtener algunas respuestas para mis preguntas.

—Rose, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que sucede esto?

Una expresión de vergüenza atravesó su rostro—. Un par de años.

—¿Ha estado haciéndose daño durante años? —Estaba aturdido y no me dí cuenta que había alzado la voz hasta que la vi estremecerse. Traté de controlar mis propios sentimientos antes de hablar de nuevo—. Rose, tú eres su guardiana, y más importante aún, eres su amiga, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que esto durara tanto tiempo?, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?

Era injusto de mí parte referirme a su deber como guardiana cuando aún era una novicia, pero ambos sabíamos que ella tomaba muy en serio esa responsabilidad futura, como si ya portara el título. Aunque los guardianes normalmente no se metían en los asuntos de sus protejidos, era nuestro deber protegerlos contra los daños físicos, y, al menos para mí, eso incluía el daño que se hicieran a sí mismos.

En ese momento Rose pareció encontrar su fuego de nuevo—. No podía decírselo a nadie porque es mi amiga, Dimitri, me pidió que no lo hiciera, me rogó que no se lo dijera a nadie. Nunca antes había llegado tan lejos y pensé que estaba mejorando. Y luego... —Se interrumpió, mirando hacia la puerta y hacia el caos que había en el otro lado.

Respiré profundamente viendo lo angustiada que estaba. Aunque aún pensaba que Rose debería haberle dicho a alguien hace mucho tiempo, la comprendía hasta cierto punto. Rose era la amiga de Lissa, igual que yo había sido amigo de Ivan. Ocasionalmente se presentaban los conflictos entre lo que se esperaba de un amigo y lo que se esperaba de un guardián. Desafortunadamente, esos conflictos podían tener consecuencias mortales. Manejar una situación como esta no era algo que se enseñaba en la escuela. En todo caso, trataban de alentarnos a no llegar a ser demasiado apegados o amistosos con los Moroi a nuestro cargo debido a dificultades como ésta. ¿Cómo podía esperar que Rose manejara esta situación sin equivocarse?

—Entiendo que fue una decisión difícil y que ninguna de las opciones era buena, y sé que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste dadas las circunstancias. Aunque me alegro de que finalmente le hayas dicho a alguien, y lo hiciste justo a tiempo. Creo que ella estará bien pero… estuvo cerca.

Asintió pero no habló. Aún podía ver el dolor y el odio hacia sí misma en su rostro y por más que quisiera simplemente hacerlo desaparecer, sabía que no podía y sobre todo que no debía hacerlo. Rose necesitaba recordar este sentimiento para que no cometiera los mismos errores que yo había cometido en el pasado. En cambio, continué con mi charla.

—Ocasionalmente, vas a tener que tomar decisiones con las que el Moroi a tu cuidado no estará de acuerdo, pero que serán para su propio bien. Aunque ellos sean los Moroi y tus jefes, tu trabajo es poner su seguridad física en primer lugar, incluso si ellos mismos no lo hacen. Ellos son lo primero, no sus deseos o caprichos, — aunque a menudo creen eso también, añadí en silencio—, sino su seguridad.

Una vez más, asintió silenciosamente, reconociendo mis palabras sin discusión.

—Desafortunadamente, también tendrás que tomar algunas decisiones que no te gustarán para asegurar su seguridad. —Iinstantáneamente me sentí abrumado por todos los sacrificios que he hecho por el bien de mi carrera. Todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde las última vez que visité a mi familia, todas las noches sin dormir y otras molestias menores, todas las experiencias básicas como el amor y la familia que sé que están fuera de mi alcance—. Se nos pide que entreguemos nuestra vida por aquellos a nuestro cargo, esa promesa va más allá de morir por ellos.

Esta vez, en lugar de asentir silenciosamente mientras miraba hacia el espacio, pensó por un momento antes de volverse hacia mí. Tuve esa sensación que había sentido varias veces antes mientras la miraba. Era como si una conversación silenciosa estuviera desarrollándose entre nosotros. Rose había entendido; no sólo la lección que le estaba enseñando, sino la razón por la que tantos guardianes, yo mismo incluido, actuábamos de la manera en que lo hacíamos. Habíamos renunciado a tanto, y eventualmente se le pediría que hiciera lo mismo.

A pesar de que me sentía aliviado de que por fin Rose comprendiera, la idea de que sacrificara todo por vivir la vida de un guardián me estaba sofocando. Pronto, la sensación se volvió abrumadora y necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Quédate aquí. Voy a preguntar cómo sigue Vasilisa, regresaré en un momento.

Las cosas se habían calmado rápidamente, o al menos eso había pensado. Sinceramente, habían pasado horas desde que había traído a Lissa. Vi a Alberta de pie junto a la doctora, la directora Kirova, y otra mujer Moroi que no reconocí. Caminé hacia ellas, con la esperanza de que me ofrecieran alguna información sobre la condición de Lissa.

—¡Ah, Guardián Belikov! —La directora Kirova habló en cuanto me vio—. Gracias por unirse a nosotros. La princesa Dragomir está estable ahora, gracias a sus acciones rápidas, pero este problema está lejos de resolverse por desgracia. —Miró a la doctora Olendzki, obviamente esperando a que ella lo explicara mejor.

—Parece que sus tendencias de autolesionarse han estado sucediendo por un tiempo sin que nos diéramos cuenta, —observó. No iba a corregirla. Si les dijera que Rose tenía conocimiento de esto, sin duda esto le acarrearía un castigo inmerecido. Fingí que era noticia nueva para mí y la doctora continuó—, por lo tanto, nos gustaría mantenerla bajo una estricta observación y tratar de convencerla de que vea a la psicóloga y que acepte alguna ayuda médica hasta nuevo aviso.

Entonces Alberta habló—. Lissa siempre tendrá un guardián cerca, quizá esto ayude con el asunto de los animales muertos—, sonaba como si estuviera tan exasperada como yo por el hecho de que se hubiera necesitado que Lissa hubiera estado a punto de morir para recibir permiso para aumentar su protección después de todo lo que había sucedido desde su regreso—. Puesto que tú eres su guardián, usualmente esta responsabilidad sería tuya. Sin embargo, ya que tienes otras responsabilidades en el plantel, varios guardianes la cuidarán. Nos gustaría mantener el asunto lo más discreto posible, por lo que se les pedirá que actúen y hablen sobre esta situación muy discretamente.

La forma en que dijo esto me dio a entender que sus órdenes iban más allá de los simples chismes. Había una posibilidad de que Lissa no se diera cuenta de que tenía seguridad extra, y ciertamente ésta información debía permanecer oculta a cualquier otra persona que no necesitara saberlo.

Una vez más, la doctora habló mientras señalaba a la nueva mujer Moroi—, y se le pedirá que asista a consejería diariamente.

Extendí mi mano para presentarme, pero rápidamente olvidé su nombre. Tenía otras cosas en mi mente—. ¿Está lo suficientemente estable como para recibir visitas? Rose querrá hablar con ella en cuanto sea posible.

La directora puso los ojos en blanco ante mi comentario y se alejó de nuestro grupo. No me tomé la ofensa a pecho ya que la doctora le permitió a Rose ver a Lissa.

Después de darle las gracias, regresé con Rose para darle la buena noticia. No planeaba compartirle todos los detalles, sólo que Lissa se encontraba estable y que estaría recibiendo la ayuda que necesitaba. Encontré a Rose en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Parecía como si estuviera cargando con la culpa del mundo sobre su espalda. Como era de esperar, se animó cuando le dije que podía ir a ver a Lissa.

—No te quedes demasiado tiempo, ambos hemos estado despiertos mucho más tiempo del que deberíamos, —le advertí—. Descansa hoy, retomaremos la práctica el lunes, aunque nada extenuante, —le aclaré señalando su tobillo—, pero me gustaría trabajar en algunos ejercicios para condicionar la parte superior del cuerpo y quizás ayudarte con algunos de tus trabajos de clase.

Con nuestro intenso programa de entrenamiento, no me había sentado con ella para repasar sus tareas y trabajos de clase por un tiempo. Por lo que sabía, Rose estaba incrementando sus calificaciones. Se encontraba justo por encima de la media en la mayoría de sus clases de educación general, pero su desempeño en sus clases de guardián era excelente. Aún así, me gustaba darle la oportunidad de discutir la teoría más a fondo si ella así lo quería. Aunque podría simplemente cancelar las prácticas esta semana, pensé que tener algo que hacer para quitarle de la cabeza todo lo referente a la condición de Lissa sería mejor a la larga.

Me dio las gracias antes de salir corriendo por la puerta y regresé a mi propio apartamento, finalmente consiguiendo el descanso que mi cuerpo había ansiado desesperadamente después de todo lo sucedido.

Los siguientes días parecían bastante mundanos, pero empecé a ver algunos cambios que me causaron cierta preocupación. Rose aún estaba preocupada por el viaje al hospital de Lissa. Por más cuidadosos que habíamos sido con respecto a este asunto, se habían corrido algunos rumores sobre la estancia de Lissa en el hospital, aunque nadie parecía saber la verdadera razón por la que Lissa había ido a parar ahí. Cada explicación parecía más absurda que la anterior. Entre el nuevo conjunto de rumores y la culpa que todavía podía ver radiando de Rose, a pesar de mi apoyo, pude entender por qué aún estaba un poco fuera de sí y desconcertada. A pesar de esto cumplió admirablemente cada tarea que le di, incluyendo un trabajo de lectura adicional para su clase de teoría del guardaespaldas.

Cuando no estaba entrenando con Rose, tomaba turnos extras como la sombra de Lissa. Como esperaba, no se dio cuenta de su seguridad extra y no parecía cuestionar nuestra presencia si nos veía cerca de ella. Era el tercer día que vigilaba a Lissa cuando finalmente me di cuenta de algo raro: Rose y Lissa nunca hablaban o pasaban tiempo juntas. En todo caso, Lissa la estaba ignorando completamente. Desde su regreso, las dos habían sido inseparables durante su tiempo libre, pero lo que estaba viendo ahora era nada remotamente cerca de cómo habían actuado durante el viaje de compras. Rose parecía vigilarla, pero siempre estaba a distancia. Si Lissa la veía cerca, no la reconocía de una manera amable, por el contrario, la miraba como si no fuera más que un insecto molesto que zumbaba demasiado cerca. Quizá sería una cosa si este comportamiento fuera sólo entre Rose y Lissa, pero parecía que casi todo el mundo estaba imitando el comportamiento de la princesa.

Una vez que vi lo que estaba pasando, fue difícil ignorarlo. Rose aceptaba la situación solemnemente, pero me sentía mal por ella. Tenía una idea de qué era lo que había desencadenado esta situación, y si tenía razón, Rose no merecía ser proscrita de esta manera. Traté de encontrar la oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo, pero no podía encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

El jueves se me presentó una oportunidad. Todavía seguíamos trabajando tranquilamente durante los entrenamientos debido a su tobillo, a pesar de sus protestas, y la tenía trabajando en un ensayo que tenía que entregar la próxima semana. Me había dado cuenta de que los ensayos parecían ser sus tareas menos favoritas y esperaba que el hecho de hacerla que lo empezara antes pudiera ayudarla a subir su calificación en esa clase. Mientras trabajaba, traté de ponerne al día con una de mis novelas. Sólo leí unas pocas páginas antes de oírla gemir de frustración y cerrar su portátil un poco más fuerte de lo que probablemente debería haberlo hecho.

Arqueé una ceja, mirándola sobre mi libro antes de que me lanzara una mirada de disculpa—. Lo siento, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero echo de menos correr.

Para ser honesto, nunca había pensado que la oiría decir eso tampoco. Dejé mi libro a un lado, intrigado—. ¿Por qué?

—Echo de menos esa sensación de libertad que tengo cuando corro, como si la vida fuera realmente tan simple como respirar mientras pongo un pie delante del otro.

Podía entenderla. Era una de las razones por las que me gustaba tanto correr. Era un método de relajación muy peculiar, uno que era difícil de sustituir. Proporcionaba la liberación física de la lucha, y la liberación mental de la meditación.

—Estarás de vuelta en la pista el lunes, puedo garantizarlo. Nos estamos quedando sin tarea para que adelantes. —Mi intento de aliviar su estado de ánimo fue derribado con una mirada que claramente decía "no es divertido". Traté de cambiar el tema—. ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa por volver a correr de todos modos? Hace unos meses, me estarías pidiendo un descanso.

—No sé, —se encogió de hombros —supongo que sería una buena distracción.

—¿De Lissa? —Adiviné. Ella asintió—. Sabes, si ella te está tratando así porque finalmente hablaste sobre sus problemas y le conseguiste ayuda, entonces puedo asegurarte que no mereces lo que te está haciendo. Eres una buena amiga, es ella la que no sabe apreciar el favor que le hiciste.

—A pesar de eso no la culpo. Se suponía que yo tenía que guardar su secreto. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerla.

—La protegiste y aún lo sigues haciendo. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que sigues vigilándola y cuidándola, incluso ahora.

No pareció sorprendida de saber que había estado observándolas a las dos, al contrario, era casi como si lo hubiera esperado—. Bueno, no es como si tuviera otra opción. No con el vínculo. —Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza para enfatizar lo que había dicho.

Finalmente me levanté de mi banco y me senté a su lado en la colchoneta—. Rose, tu vínculo con Vasilisa te ayudará a convertirte en una gran guardiana para ella, sin embargo, ser guardián no es lo mismo que ser un amigo, son relaciones completamente diferentes y puedes tener una sin la otra. El vínculo no te ata a cualquiera de ellas.

Dudé en decirle que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de ser una amiga o guardiana para la princesa si Lissa no respetaba esos papeles. Incluso aunque su vínculo fuera una gran ventaja para ambas. Sin embargo, ver la lucha interna de Rose debido al comportamiento de Lissa era molesto por decir lo menos. Me sentía como si estuviera tratando con mi hermana pequeña, y la naturaleza protectora en mí quería ir a incentivar un poco de sentido común en la chica de sangre real. Sin embargo, no me tocaba a mí hacerlo, y todo lo que podía hacer era apoyar a Rose.

Sin embargo, Rose respondió a mi consejo con un bufido—. Tal vez estarías en lo cierto si no le debiera la vida. —Le lancé una mirada interrogante y su cuerpo se puso rígido, obviamente, lamentando las palabras que había dicho sin pensar.

—¿Perdón?

—Um... bueno... —Tartamudeó por un momento, buscando una mentira razonable antes de resignarse a decir la verdad—. He estado haciendo algunas investigaciones, y creo que sé cómo se desarrolló el vínculo.

Me sorprendió, no esperaba que ese tema surgiera. Habíamos hablado sobre el vínculo varias veces antes, pero como ninguno de nosotros tenía mucha experiencia con lo que implicaba, la mayoría de nuestro entrenamiento había sido adaptado a medida que avanzábamos. Encontrar la causa del vínculo era un avance bastante grande y me preguntaba por qué parecía vacilar tanto en decírmelo.

—Tienes que prometerme que mantendrás una mente abierta sobre esto, y no estoy segura de estar lista para hablar con alguien más sobre el asunto, pero... tengo una teoría. Creo… creo que morí… esa noche del accidente.

Si estaba sorprendido antes, no era nada comparado con esto. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle—. ¿Qué quieres decir? —Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por entenderla, pero todo lo que pasaba por mi mente sonaba completamente absurdo e ilógico.

—Sé que debes creer que estoy loca, pero Lissa… ella me sanó.

Abrí mi boca para decir… algo… no estoy seguro de qué, antes de que Rose me cortara con un torrente de palabras.

—La he visto hacerlo antes. Revivió a un cuervo. Me curó el tobillo la semana pasada. No sé cómo lo hace, pero ella sí. El vínculo comenzó justo después del accidente, y todo lo que recuerdo es que me desperté con ella encima de mí. No sólo estoy suponiendo que morí en ese accidente, realmente morí. Sin embargo, de alguna manera salí de ahí con nada más que algunos arañazos, y todo gracias a Lissa. El haberme traído de vuelta debe haber formado el vínculo de alguna manera, nos conectó.

Traté de comprender y de aferrarme a lo que estaba diciendo, pero se sentía fuera de mi alcance. ¿El accidente... en el que murió la familia de Lissa? ¿Cuervo? ¿Su tobillo? Su tobillo, eso era algo que podía entender. Sabía que lo había visto roto. Yo mismo había oído el crujido. No había manera de que hubiera salido de eso sin lesiones.

Recordé a Lissa tratando desesperadamente de llegar a Rose después de que se cayera. Recordé como me miraba con cautela en la clínica. Tal vez no estaba preocupada por mis sentimientos menos que profesionales, sino que estaba cuidando que no viera como sanaba a Rose. Era otro secreto que no quería revelar.

Rose continuó, confirmando lo que pensaba—. Por favor, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, todavía no. Ni siquiera estamos seguras de cómo o por qué sucede esto. Lissa no quiere ser tratada como un monstruo, y yo tampoco quiero serlo. Creo que por eso ha habido todos estos incidentes con animales muertos, alguien más lo sabe y están tratando de hacer que vuelva a hacerlo.

Todavía estaba en silencio, pasando mis dedos por mi pelo mientras trataba de darle sentido a todo. Si lo que Rose pensaba era cierto, entonces esto explicaba por qué alguien estaba dejando animales muertos para Lissa. Pero la cuestión más importante no era sobre estos inquietantes incidentes, sino la idea de que Vasilisa había traído a Rose de vuelta a la vida. Era simplemente imposible de creer, no cuando la evidencia que contradecía esto estaba sentada a mi lado. Pero, sé lo que vi el día que cayó en el banco, y ahora sé que tenía que habérsele roto algo. Sólo había creído lo contrario porque no parecía haber otra explicación... pero ahora sí había otra. Lissa la había curado.

Miré a Rose que me estaba mirando nerviosa, casi asustada—. Dimitri, por favor, di algo.

—No sé qué decir, Rose. —Respiré profundamente, deteniéndome un momento antes de hablar de nuevo—. Esto es... muy difícil de creer... pero después de lo que vi el fin de semana pasado, todo tiene sentido.

Parecía un poco aliviada, tal vez porque no estaba llamándola loca en ese momento.

—Dicho esto, —empecé de nuevo—, y dado que no es una teoría comprobada, creo que no deberíamos contarle a nadie hasta que sepamos un poco más.

—Concuerdo contigo. Difícilmente puedo entender esto y lo he experimentado de primera mano. Aún no estoy segura de que Lissa lo crea tampoco. Honestamente, pensé que me pondrías una camisa de fuerza desde el momento en que abrí la boca.

Ambos soltamos una pequeña carcajada, pero era más de incómodidad que cualquier otra cosa. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros por un momento antes de que ella hablara.

—Gracias, quería decírselo a alguien, pero con todo lo que sucedió ni siquiera podía hablar con Lissa. Aunque no me creíste completamente, me escuchaste—, me sonrió con gratitud—. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Por más loco que todo esto sonara, aún confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para hablarme de ello. Ella quería que trabajáramos juntos para resolverlo. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero para dos personas que estaban acostumbradas a confiar más en sí mismas que en cualquier otra persona, esto era bastante significativo. Aprecié el hecho de que hubiera recurrido a mí, y reconocí el deseo dentro de mí de ayudarla tanto como pudiera. El sentimiento me dejó con el impulso de hacer algo... sentimental. Algo como sellar esa confianza con un abrazo o incluso un beso. Me acomodé y simplemente tomé su mano en la mía, sosteniéndola mientras saboreaba la manera en que ese simple gesto hizo que su rostro se iluminara y que mi corazón se acelerara.

—Siempre puedes confiar en mí Rose. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Por fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Discúlpenme por la larga espera, pero de verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo estas últimas semanas.**

 **Me preguntaron sobre los 4 capítulos que les había prometido y que hasta el momento no les he cumplido. Si, tienen razón, no he podido traducir al ritmo que solía hacerlo debido a unos cuantos asuntos familiares, y les quiero pedir una disculpa por esto pero mi horario personal se salió un poco de mi control. Pero no se preocupen por que deje la historia incompleta pues no pienso hacerlo. Tendrán de mí y de Dimitri por un buen rato.**

 **Otra persona me preguntó que si podía traducir las otras historias extras del libro del décimo aniversario de VA. Sí podría hacerlo, pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta tardo bastante en traducir un capítulo en este momento, y traducir las otras historias significaría una pausa para esta. Todo está en sus manos, ustedes díganme qué quieren que haga. Y por obvias razones de copyright esas historias solamente se las podría compartir por Facebook.**

 **Por último quería agradecerles de nuevo por su apoyo y sus reviews y decirles que ya entramos a la recta final, ya solo nos quedan 5 capítulos más para el desenlace de ésta gran historia. Gracias de nuevo por todo y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	20. La Calma antes de la Tormenta

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 "La Calma antes de la Tormenta"**

Hubo unos ligeros cambios en los horarios debido al baile de primavera. Tenía turno vespertino patrullando los alrededores de la escuela antes de que comenzara el baile, y después tenía el resto de la noche libre. Sería mi primera noche de verdad fuera de servicio en un tiempo y ya estaba deseando pasar un rato tranquilo a solas. Entre el entrenamiento y los turnos extras vigilando a Lissa, sentía que estaba trabajando constantemente. Por lo general, no me importaría. Especialmente desde que "tiempo libre" no era realmente algo para disfrutar durante el trabajo de campo típico. Contemplé brevemente la idea de cómo esto era simplemente otra señal de que el trabajo de la Academia me estaba volviendo suave. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a disfrutar del lujo mientras podía.

Esa mañana le había dado a Rose la tarde libre debido al cambio de horario y para que tuviera tiempo extra para prepararse para el baile. Sería bueno para ella. Entre las clases y el entrenamiento, no tenía ni de cerca la cantidad de tiempo que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad tenían para ser simplemente una adolescente normal. Sería agradable para ella disfrutar de una actividad que no incluyera entrenarla para matar eventualmente. Además, sabía que había estado deseando esto junto con Lissa. Tal vez esto podría ayudarles a reunirse de nuevo. Todavía estaban teniendo problemas. Tenía la esperanza de que el baile la animara, pero lo único que hizo fue informarme que iba a terminar el ensayo en el que había estado trabajando ayer, y que no planeaba asistir al baile.

Quería animarla a ir, pero sabía que no me correspondía a mí hacerlo. Además, cuando tomaba una decisión, era prácticamente inútil tratar de hacerla cambiar de idea y este pequeño asunto no valía la pena el esfuerzo. En lugar de hacer eso, sólo le deseé una buena noche y la vi marcharse.

Mi turno de vigilancia del perímetro era bastante tranquilo, solo revisaba las guardas que rodeaban a la Academia y vigilaba a los estudiantes que se escabullían hacia áreas restringidas. Más a menudo que no, el chequeo de las guardas consistía simplemente en una larga caminata alrededor de los bosques que rodeaban la academia. El camino estaba bastante gastado debido a todos los otros guardianes que habían hecho este paseo antes que yo. Ese era el signo más claro de los límites de las guardas. La magia protectora era una combinación de los cuatro elementos: fuego, agua, aire y tierra. Al igual que nuestras estacas, ofrecían una protección contra los Strigoi, aunque no tenían una presencia visible. Cada dos semanas, varios de los maestros Moroi renovaban el encanto para que se mantuviera activo. Dado que no estaba atado a la plata como nuestras estacas, o al oro como el tatuaje de un alquimista, la magia se desvanecía mucho más rápido. El que el encanto estuviera completamente roto era raro, sobre todo porque sólo había algunas maneras de hacerlo. La forma más común es perforar con fuerza la línea de la guarda con una estaca encantada, pero incluso eso era inusual ya que los Strigoi no pueden sostener las estacas y la sutil compulsión infundida en la línea de las guardas alentaba a los humanos a alejarse de ella. Sin embargo, cualquier Moroi o dhampir aliado con los Strigoi con la esperanza de la inmortalidad podría causar un problema, de ahí mi turno actual. Afortunadamente, nada parecía fuera de lo común hoy en día, y el buen tiempo hacía que mi turno pasara agradablemente. Con el baile de esta noche, sabía que quien me relevara para el turno de noche tendría una noche mucho más emocionante. Siempre había más de unas pocas fiestas nocturnas después de eventos como este, y la mayoría de ellas tendía a incluir el alcohol.

Aunque en la actualidad realmente no podía aprobar que los estudiantes asistieran a estas fiestas, todavía era lo suficientemente joven como para recordarlas con cariño. Sacudí la cabeza ante los recuerdos de mis días en la Academia y las pocas veces que Ivan logró arrastrarme a una fiesta como las que seguramente se darán esta noche. Como la mayoría de los estudiantes mayores, Iván y yo nunca tuvimos mucha paciencia para los bailes o eventos correspondientes, pero casi siempre hacíamos una breve aparición ya que él era de la realeza. Después de hacer las rondas correspondientes en los eventos, el resto de la noche la pasábamos en un salón abandonado o en el bosque con música fuerte y mucha compañía. Yo no era de los que bebían licores fuertes ya que esto desencadenaba lo peor en mi padre y no estaba buscando encontrar algún parecido familiar con él, pero sí tomaba un trago o dos, aunque Iván tendía a beber lo suficiente por ambos. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a la graduación, más alejado me mantenía del alcohol para poder vigilarlo. Nunca llegó a perder demasiado el control hasta el punto de lastimarse a sí mismo o a los demás, pero después de proclamar su amor eterno a tres chicas en una noche, dos de ellas hermanas gemelas que confundió con la otra, sentí que era mejor mantener una conciencia sobria para mantenerlo bajo control.

Después de la graduación, dejé de beber por completo con una excepción: la muerte de Iván. Las conmemoraciones rusas a menudo incluían un poco de vodka, y no soy nada si no un tradicionalista. De vez en cuando, echaba de menos el aspecto de la vida social. Aunque los guardianes no suelen beber debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo, hay un bar en la Corte donde muchos guardianes tienden a reunirse cuando están fuera de servicio. Me han invitado en varias ocasiones durante mis viajes a la Corte, quizás la próxima vez lo aceptaré. Se rumorea que tienen incluso algunas cervezas rusas decentes, aunque dudo que se comparen con lo que teníamos en casa.

La extraña idea de pasar por el dormitorio de Rose me empezaba a dar vueltas por la cabeza. No me gustaba la idea de que pasara la noche encerrada sola. Eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar con ella. Era yo el que disfrutaba de la soledad, no ella. Ella era la que podía electrificar una habitación simplemente caminando a través de la misma. Estaba empezando a extrañar a la chica salvaje que había sacado de las calles de Portland.

Cuando mi turno terminó y apareció mi reemplazo, anuncié el término de mi turno por el auricular. Sin embargo, antes de apagarlo, escuché a la Guardiana Petrov solicitar una breve reunión conmigo delante del salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile. Cambié ligeramente de dirección y me dirigí hacia allá.

Nuestra reunión fue corta, sólo algunos detalles sobre el aumento de la seguridad de Vasilisa y que era posible que algunos horarios cambiaran durante la próxima semana o así. Nada del asunto era urgente, y estaba más que dispuesto a irme y disfrutar de mi noche libre. Cuando nuestra breve reunión llegó a su fin, oí un sonido familiar que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera momentáneamente.

Rose estaba riendo, se dirigía hacia el baile de la mano de Mason Ashford. El conflicto de mis emociones me hacía difícil pensar, mucho menos hablar o moverme. Por mucho que disfrutara de la expresión de alegría en la cara de Rose, algo que había estado ausente con demasiada frecuencia recientemente, mi sangre hervía por ver que era Mason el responsable de dicha alegría. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento no era nada comparado con los que me provocaba el verlo sosteniendo su mano. El agarre parecía bastante inocente, de hecho parecía que sólo estaba tratando de estabilizarla en sus tacones mientras se dirigían rápidamente hacia el baile, pero aun así él estaba tocando a Rose. Estaba agradecido por el hecho de que mi bien practicada máscara de guardián ocultara toda expresión en mi rostro, porque estaba a sólo unos minutos de arrancar a Rose de su agarre en una oleada de celos enfermizos.

Mi distracción debió haber llamado la atención de Alberta porque de repente sonrió a la pareja—. Señor Ashford, señorita Hathaway, me sorprende que aún no estén en el baile.

—Se nos hizo tarde Guardiana Petrov. —Mason le dirigió una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce—. Usted sabe cómo son las mujeres. —Miró a Rose momentáneamente, confirmando que sabía tan bien como yo que ella lucía como el epítome de la perfección, antes de volver su mirada a Alberta de nuevo—. Usted debe saber sobre eso.

Quería burlarme del encantador discurso del chico, pero me quedaba sin palabras cuando miraba a Rose. Probablemente estaba siendo demasiado obvio, pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Nunca la había visto vestida así antes. Se veía hermosa mientras recorría la pista con el cabello flotando tras de ella y la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo físico. Rose ya era impresionante vestida casualmente con una camiseta simple y pantalones vaqueros. Pero no había palabras para describir correctamente la forma en que lucía en este momento.

Llevaba el vestido que Lissa le había comprado el fin de semana pasado. Incluso en la percha, sabía que se vería increíble en ella, pero ni siquiera en mis pensamientos más locos habría podido imaginar la visión en frente de mí. La tela negra se aferraba a sus curvas, envolviéndose en su torso como un abrazo. El dobladillo caía justo antes de sus rodillas mientras el ligero viento le movía la falda ligeramente alrededor de las piernas. Sus hombros estaban desnudos ya que el escote seguía la suave curva de su busto, permitiendo que su piel bronceada se realzara con el collar de la rosa dorada que se posaba con gracia en su pecho. Su pelo fluía por su espalda como un río oscuro, y me costó la última onza de mi autocontrol no dar un paso adelante, enlazar mis dedos en él, y besarla como lo había hecho tantas veces en mis sueños. En cambio, simplemente me quedé mirandola asombrado, grabando a fuego su imagen en mi memoria.

Y por alguna razón que estaba más allá de mí, ella me devolvió la mirada. No me sentía nada comparado con la diosa en frente de mí, pero aparentemente había captado su atención tanto como ella había captado la mía. Estábamos ajenos a los demás que nos rodeaban, atrapados en nuestro propia burbuja personal. Mi pulso se disparó cuando soltó la mano de Mason y me sonrió.

Cuando lo oí decirle a Alberta buenas noches, pude apartar finalmente mis ojos de Rose. Mason la alejó suavemente de nosotros guiándola con una mano en la espalda, mientras la voz de Alberta me guiaba hacia los apartamentos de los guardianes. Por más que me doliera, dejé que Rose se alejara, que se dirigiera hacia el baile donde pertenecía. La Guardiana Petrov seguía hablando, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí, ya que mi propia autocompasión empezó a pesar sobre mí. Rose estaba tan cerca, tan hermosa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ella nunca podría ser mía.

Solo en mi apartamento, mi mente se convirtió en un torbellino. Había planeado simplemente leer y relajarme esta noche, entregándome a una soledad bien merecida y tal vez permitirme algo de comida que sólo me permitía en raras ocasiones. Pero simplemente no podía quedarme quieto. La débil línea romántica de mi novela parecía abrumarme. Mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido como para tratar de dormir. Palabras, tanto en español como en ruso, escapaban de mi mente y esto no me permitió escribirle a mi madre. La idea de la comida, por muy indulgente que fuera, ya no me atraía.

Opté por tomar una ducha, con la esperanza de que el agua calmara mis nervios y tal vez limpiara mi mente de las imágenes que todavía flotaban en mi mente. El vapor nubló la habitación, pero no hizo nada para aclararme la cabeza. A medida que el agua caliente fluía sobre mí, me negaba a permitir que mi mente vagara como la de un adolescente hormonal. Yo era mejor que eso, y más importante aún, ella era mejor que eso. Había algunos límites que me negaba a cruzar.

En lugar de eso, traté de relajarme con la meditación, permitiendo que el agua de la ducha enfocara mis pensamientos mientras ciertas imágenes me venían a la mente brevemente antes de que las forzara a salir de mi mente y ser arrastradas por el agua hasta el desagüe. Eso me ayudó un poco, junto con el hecho de que era capaz de controlar mi respiración y, finalmente, conseguí que mi ritmo cardíaco disminuyera a un ritmo normal. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones más profundas, cerré la llave del agua y me sequé., y

Aún me sentía un poco inquieto, y pensé en dirigirme hacia el gimnasio. Sabía que estaría prácticamente solo a esta hora de la noche y estaría libre para sacar mis frustraciones reprimidas en el saco de box sin testigos. Era una idea atractiva, pero sabía que necesitaría un poco más de combustible antes de dirigirme hacia allá así que decidí forzarme a tomar una pequeña cena antes de partir. Me puse un par de pantalones de pijama y me dirigí hacia mi pequeña cocina cuando oí a alguien golpeando frenéticamente a mi puerta.

Me detuve antes de responder, preguntándome quién estaría pasando por aquí esta noche. Cualquier guardián que se encontrara de servicio habría llamado a mi teléfono celular, pero éste estaba en la mesa de noche sin ninguna luz intermitente que me indicara alguna llamada perdida. Aunque me había vuelto más social en las últimas semanas, no tenía el hábito de entretener a los invitados y dudaba que muchos de los otros guardianes en la escuela supieran cuál era mi apartamento.

Sin embargo, los golpes continuaron insistentemente, y abrí la puerta para echar un vistazo al intruso nocturno. La persona que estaba delante de mí me hizo cuestionar mi cordura. Abrí más la puerta, mirándola por completo. Todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que había hecho esta noche para calmar mi corazón y mente de repente fueron inútiles. No estaba seguro si estaba alucinando, así que dije su nombre suavemente.

—¿Rose?

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Por favor no me maten! No lo hice a propósito, así está el capítulo original en inglés. Yo sé que es un capítulo muy corto y la misma autora lo dice, pero siento que valió la pena. Espero poder terminar el capítulo que sigue esta semana.**

 **Pero díganme que les pareció, ¿les gustó? Ya estamos llegando al final, solamente 4 capítulos más para terminar el primer libro. También quería aclararles lo de las historias oficiales de VA, muchos confundieron lo que les dije en el capítulo anterior acerca de traducirlas todas. Cuando dije esto me refería a las historias que escribió Richelle Mead para la edición especial del libro por el décimo aniversario. Está la historia "The TUrn and the Flame" que es de los padres de Christian, "Homecoming" que es el primer encuentro de Dimitri con Rose en POV Dimitri, y unos fragmentos del diario de Lissa. Eran estas historias a las que me refería y no a las traducciones de las historias de Gigi256. Éstas últimas es por seguro que las voy a traducir todas.**

 **Bueno, espero que de verdad les haya gustado el capítulo, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	21. El Encanto de Lujuria

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Este capítulo tiene algo de contenido adulto. Nada es demasiado gráfico o fuerte, pero hay escenas de desnudez. Sáltese la primera mitad si desea evitarlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 "El Encanto de Lujuria"**

—¿Rose? —pregunté, sin estar completamente seguro de que no estaba alucinando a la chica que estaba justo fuera de mi puerta.

Me hice a un lado un poco aturdido mientras ella se abría paso en mi habitación, sin dirigirme una mirada mientras hablaba—. Déjame entrar. Es Lissa.

Oh, Lissa, por supuesto—. ¿Qué sucede? —Mis instintos de guardián me hicieron avergonzarme de mí mismo por pensar que Rose estaría aquí por cualquier otra razón. Eso fue al menos hasta que noté la mirada en sus ojos.

Era una mirada que no reconocía en ella. Claro, había visto indicios de la misma de vez en cuando, pero la intensidad que su mirada tenía en este momento era abrumadora. Me estaba mirando con un deseo puro y salvaje.

Olvidé todo lo demás mientras miraba sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo. No era la primera vez que una mujer lo había hecho, pero en lugar de sentir la habitual autoconciencia o vergüenza por su obvia admiración, me emocionaba saber que me anhelaba. Su respiración, que había sido trabajosa por su carrera anterior hacia aquí, ahora estaba llena de necesidad.

Me miró a los ojos por un breve momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de mirar hacia abajo de nuevo. Una acción tan simple hizo que mi sangre se acelerara, tanto que no me di cuenta de que se acercaba hacia mí con la mano extendida hacia mi pecho desnudo. Apenas podía mantenerme bajo control, y sabía que su toque sería mi fin.

—¡Rose! —Salté hacia atrás, poniéndome fuera de su alcance—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me miró como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y quizás lo era. Podía ver que me deseaba tanto como yo la deseaba—. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —Dio otro paso hacia mí.

Retrocedí de nuevo, consciente de que me estaba acercando a la cama. De repente, maldije el hecho de que había escogido uno de los apartamentos más pequeños. Levanté mi mano, con la esperanza de mantener cierta distancia y mi cordura mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia mí.

 _¿Qué le está pasando?_ Me pregunté. De vez en cuando había hecho un comentario coqueto durante el entrenamiento, pero nada excesivamente inapropiado. Nunca había sido tan audaz conmigo. En muchas otras situaciones, podría haber disfrutado de sus intrépidos avances, pero esto... esto estaba mal. Tenía que seguir repitiéndome esto una y otra vez. _Ella era mi estudiante, y era menor de edad. Esto estaba mal, y tenía que mantener el control._

—¿Estas borracha? —Seguía repitiendo mi mantra mentalmente, _mantén el control, esto está mal, mantén el control._

—Eso quisiera —, respondió con una sonrisa. Hizo una pausa, comprendiendo de pronto mi vacilación—. Pensé que querías… —su confianza anterior se convirtió en incertidumbre—. ¿No crees que soy bonita?

Pude ver caer su autoestima debido a mi resolución. _Creo que eres gloriosa. Creo que eres magnífica. Mantén el control. Esto está mal. Mantén el control._ Respiré profundamente, reuniendo mis pensamientos racionales mientras luchaba contra mis instintos naturales.

—Rose, no sé qué está pasando, pero tienes que volver a tu habitación. —Me estremecí físicamente diciéndole esto, pero ella no podía saber lo mucho que deseaba que se quedara. Estaba apoyado contra mi cama ahora, sin otro lugar para ir. Esperaba que ella me escuchara y entrara en razón. En lugar de eso, se acercó.

Le agarré las muñecas para detenerla. Tenía la intención de levantarla, sacarla por la puerta y cerrarla detrás de mí si era necesario. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la toqué... estuve perdido.

Me perdí en la sensación de su piel, en la profundidad de sus ojos, en la belleza de su pelo, su sonrisa, su cuerpo. Estaba total y completamente perdido, y en ese momento supe con una extraña certeza que Roza sería mi única salvación.

Aflojé mi agarre en sus muñecas y tracé la suave piel bronceada de sus brazos, disfrutando de la sensación bajo mis dedos. Oí su aliento agitado cuando la jalé suavemente hacia mí, sintiendo su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Moví una mano por su espalda, sosteniéndola contra mí mientras la otra serpenteaba por su cuello y se dirigía hacia el cabello oscuro que nunca dejaba de fascinarme. Era tan maravilloso poder sentir finalmente esas hebras enredadas alrededor de mis dedos, pero sabía que había otro impulso que se sentiría aún mejor cuando cediera a él.

Incliné su cabeza hacia atrás mientras bajaba mis labios hacia los suyos, apenas rozando la suavidad de terciopelo de su boca. La electricidad que acompañaba cualquier contacto entre nosotros pareció sorprendernos a ambos y me retraí un poco.

Aún parecía un poco insegura de sí misma por mi rechazo anterior. Su voz sonó implorante e incierta cuando me preguntó de nuevo—, ¿crees que soy bonita?

No entendía cómo podía cuestionar tal cosa. Quería asegurarme de que nunca más dudara de sí misma y su belleza, así que hablé firmemente—. Creo que eres hermosa.

—¿Hermosa? —Mi respuesta pareció sorprenderla.

¿Realmente no sabía lo impresionante que era realmente? Era mucho más que simple atracción física, aunque eso era más que suficiente para considerarla hermosa. Su belleza incluía también la devoción feroz a los que amaba, su determinación de tener éxito, la forma en que podía cautivarme con una sola sonrisa...

—Eres tan hermosa... —pensé en cada vez que había querido tocarla, abrazarla, besarla. Cada vez que me había negado ese placer—, …tanto que a veces duele.

No podía negarme el placer de nuevo. La besé, como había querido hacerlo durante tanto tiempo. Al principio fue un beso suave, pero cuando sentí que se derretía en mi abrazo, me volví más ansioso. La oí y la sentí gemir ansiosamente de placer contra mis labios mientras la apretaba más contra mí, lo suficientemente cerca para que ella hubiera sentido el efecto que tenía en mí. El saber que ella podía despertar tal excitación en mí, y la idea de que yo podía ser capaz de hacer lo mismo con ella, alimentó el fuego entre nosotros.

Mis manos se deslizaron de su cadera hacia el borde de su vestido. Dejé que las yemas de mis dedos rozaran la piel lisa de su muslo antes de tomar la tela en mi mano y tirar de ella. No podía soportar ver su cuerpo cubierto, no cuando no quería nada más que explorar cada centímetro de ella. Tiré del vestido sobre su cabeza y lo aventé al suelo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella habló cuando nuestros labios se separaron brevemente—. Te… te deshiciste de ese vestido muy rápido. —Tartamudeaba por su falta de aire, y su pecho se alzaba contra el mío—. Pensé que te gustaba.

—Me gusta, —no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras pensaba brevemente en lo increíble que se veía en ese vestido, aunque no era nada comparado con lo hermosa que se veía ahora, casi desnuda—. Me encanta.

La levanté por la cintura, girándola antes de colocarla en mi cama. Estaba decidido a disfrutar cada centímetro de ella esta noche, a hacerla mía tanto como yo era suyo. Necesitaba actuar... poseerla. Cuando la puse debajo de mí, tomé el control.

Mis labios dejaron los suyos para trazar su mandíbula y luego su cuello. Mordí la suave piel cerca de su clavícula, y me sentí tentado a dejar una marca. Aunque no pudiéramos compartir nuestros sentimientos públicamente, una pequeña marca sería más que suficiente para decirle al mundo que le pertenecía a alguien, que me pertenecía. Tal vez valdría la pena para mantener a los otros indignos lejos de mi Roza.

Mientras seguía adorando su cuerpo con mis labios, comencé a besarla a intervalos mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Sentí que se retorcía debajo de mí, aparentemente fascinada y alentada por mis palabras.

El suspiro suave que escapó de su boca mientras la mía exploraba la curva superior de su pecho me alentó aún más y exploré con mis manos su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador de encaje que ocultaba sus hermosos pechos. Su sobresalto me desanimó un poco antes de darme cuenta de la razón de su vacilación. Al apartarme de ella, reconocí la mirada en sus ojos. Era timidez hacia lo desconocido. Lo había visto antes en otra chica en otro momento, y en ese instante me di cuenta que la reputación de Rose era inmerecida. Ella era virgen.

El descubrimiento me hizo detenerme un momento antes de que mi mente y mi corazón se aceleraran con la emoción del pensamiento. Sería el primero en verla, en tocarla, en mostrarle un placer más allá de su imaginación. La idea provocó un sentimiento primitivo dentro de mí.

Roza sería mía, y si fuera por mí, nunca sería tocada por alguien más.

Mientras retiraba la pequeña prenda de encaje negro de su cuerpo, movió los brazos para cubrirse.

—No, —le exigí suavemente, tomando sus manos y sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza—. Nunca debes sentir la necesidad de ocultarte de mí.

Disfruté la expresión de agradable sorpresa que cruzó su rostro por un momento antes de tomar un seno en mi mano. Su suave carne encajaba perfectamente en mi palma y le di un suave apretón mientras rozaba la cima rosada de su pezón.

Cerró los ojos mientras se arqueaba contra mi mano. Me encantaba verla responder a mis atenciones y no podía esperar a ver cómo reaccionaría a todo lo que tenía intención de hacer con ella esta noche. Me excité aún más con sólo pensar en ello.

Deseando probar esas reacciones, llevé mi boca a su otro pecho, rodeando rápidamente su punta con mi lengua antes de morderlo levemente. Su profundo gemido provocó un gemido en mí mientras presionaba mis caderas contra ella con gran satisfacción.

 _Quédate con ella_ , dijo una voz desde el fondo de mi mente. _Finalmente es tuya. Olvida todo y cede a tus instintos. Sostenla, poséela, quédate con ella._ No necesitaba más estímulo. Me rendiría antes todos mis deseos esta noche, y cumpliría todos los suyos. Sin embargo, no tenía prisa. Había esperado tanto tiempo para este momento, y quería que durara.

La rodé encima de mí, sosteniéndola por las caderas para ayudar a guiarla sin despegarla de mi cuerpo. Devolví mis labios a los suyos, besándola profundamente y asegurándome de dejarle muy claro lo maravillosa que era. Nuestras lenguas bailaron en una batalla por el control antes de tomar su labio inferior entre mis dientes para reclamar mi victoria. Su sumisión sólo me emocionó más.

Me encantaba la manera en que ella se aferraba a mis hombros y pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello. Me encantaba la forma en que me miraba y me hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Amaba la forma en que su cuerpo encajaba con el mío, era como si hubiera sido diseñada para mí.

Se separó de mí para recuperar el aliento, y aproveché la oportunidad para recorrer con mi boca la sensible zona de piel detrás de su oreja. Su cabello oscuro colgaba como una cortina que nos protegía del resto del mundo. Mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza para colocar otro beso en su cuello, oí su suave jadeo acompañado por el suave cosquilleo de sus dedos en la parte posterior de mi cuello.

—¿Realmente mataste a seis Strigoi?

Emití un suave gemido y asentí con la cabeza, totalmente encantado por la sensación de su piel contra mis labios.

—¡Wow!

El asombro en su voz me excitó, pero no tanto como la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío. Juro que ya podía sentir su calor contra mí, incluso a través de las pocas prendas restantes entre nosotros. Deseoso de terminar nuestra conversación a favor de una forma más física de comunicación, le dije—: No te preocupes, tendrás mucho más marcas que yo algún día.

Seguimiento besándonos, y nuestros besos se volvían más ardientes con cada segundo que pasaba. Y yo… yo estuve perdido desde el momento en que escuché su susurro acelerado en mi oído.

—¿Te sientes culpable?

Hice una pausa, preguntándome si se refería al hecho de que estaba completamente excitado con ella prácticamente desnuda encima de mí en mi cama.

—Por matarlos, —continuó, retrocediendo para que pudiera ver su rostro—. En la furgoneta dijiste que era lo correcto, pero aún así te molesta. Es por eso que vas a la iglesia, ¿no ?, te he visto allí, pero realmente no estás concentrado en los servicios.

Sonreí, un poco divertido de que hubiera elegido precisamente este momento como el momento más oportuno para discutir algo como esto, pero me sorprendió gratamente que me conociera lo suficiente como para reconocer mis pensamientos internos en primer lugar.

—¿Cómo sabes estas cosas? —pregunté retóricamente, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza con incredulidad—. No es que me sienta culpable exactamente... solo triste a veces. Todos ellos solían ser humanos, dhampir, o Moroi. Es desgastante, eso es todo, pero como dije antes, es algo que tengo que hacer. Algo que todos nosotros tenemos que hacer. A veces me molesta, y la capilla es un buen lugar para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

La comprensión y la aceptación en sus ojos me inundaron de calor y consuelo.

—A veces encuentro paz allí, pero no a menudo. —Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano—. Encuentro más paz contigo.

Rápidamente la atraje de nuevo hacia mí. Había terminado de hablar, yo la quería, la necesitaba. Estaba decidido a tenerla y a mostrarle lo mucho que significaba para mí. Ella era mía, y yo era de ella.

En un movimiento rápido, estaba encima de ella otra vez. Mi boca se movía frenéticamente contra la suya, desesperada por más. Pronto la habitación se llenó de sus gemidos de placer y mis manos continuaron bailando a través de su cuerpo. Sus sonidos sólo me volvían más urgente. Si esto había sucedido con sólo un beso y un toque, ¿qué haría ella cuando estuviera dentro suyo? La idea de que Roza gritara mi nombre en éxtasis mientras llegaba al orgasmo casi me hace terminar justo allí. No podía esperar más.

Me senté, dispuesto a despojarnos de lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa cuando vi el consentimiento en sus ojos. No sólo estaba lista para mí, estaba dispuesta y emocionada por lo que iba a hacer con ella. Me permití devorar su cuerpo con la mirada una vez más, y una sensación de satisfacción me inundó cuando me di cuenta de que yo era al menos parcialmente responsable de la increíble criatura debajo de mí. Ella siempre había sido hermosa, pero nuestro entrenamiento juntos sin duda tenía sus ventajas: condición muscular, flexibilidad, resistencia...

Su aliento era pesado, y el collar que Victor le había dado brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara mientras su pecho se movía con su respiración. Verlo lastimó mi orgullo. Tal vez nunca pueda permitirme una baratija así, pero sabía que podía darle a Rose todo lo necesario. Esta noche, haría todo lo posible para darle más placer que cualquiera que el dinero pudiera comprar.

Me agaché, dándole un suave beso antes de quitarle el ofensivo objeto y colocarlo en la mesa de noche junto a nosotros. En el momento en que la cadena se deslizó a través de mis dedos, algo cambió.

No es que la deseara menos, aún la veía completamente hermosa acostada debajo de mí. Estaría mintiendo si no dijera que todavía quería poseerla. Sin embargo, la súbita gravedad de la situación pesó sobre mis hombros en un instante.

—¿Que pasó?

La pregunta estaba dirigía sobre todo a mí mismo, pero Rose parecía tan sorprendida y confundida cuando respondió—. Yo... no lo sé.

Seguí mirándola, tratando de recordar cómo fue que habíamos terminado en esta posición. Podía recordar completamente cada beso, cada caricia, no había duda sobre eso. Lo más difícil de recordar fue cómo dejé que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

Mi mente estaba nublada, como si hubiera sido drogado. Pero eso era imposible. Nadie podría haberme puesto algo. Aún así, no sentía que tuviera todo el poder sobre mis pensamientos y acciones. Era como si algo o alguien me hubiera obligado... la voz. La voz en mi mente que me había estado empujando más lejos había desaparecido.

Miré el collar en la mesa. Era lo último que había tocado antes de recuperar la claridad. Aunque el colgante de la rosa estaba hecho de oro puro, de repente me di cuenta de que había algunos detalles de plata en él, incluyendo la cadena en sí.

 _¿Podría ser_ , me pregunté, _un encanto?_ Los objetos encantados generalmente eran raros, más aún cuando se trataba de encantos especializados en la compulsión. La compulsión a través de un encanto tenía el mismo tabú que la compulsión directa. De cualquier manera, alteraba el libre albedrío y acciones de aquellos a los que iba dirigido. Sin embargo, los objetos encantados eran difíciles de hacer, no era algo que se enseñara. Aunque todas las piezas encajaban, la rareza de la situación me hizo dudar. Sólo había una forma de probar la teoría...

Teniendo cuidado de no tocar a Rose, aunque todavía me encontraba a horcajadas sobre ella, tomé el collar nuevamente. Tan pronto como lo toqué, pude sentir mi deseo por ella comenzar de nuevo. Mi corazón se aceleró inmediatamente, y de repente la extraña voz me asaltó de nuevo. _Olvídalo todo, ríndete, ella es tuya, la deseas, tómala, quédate con ella._

Ella era increíblemente hermosa. Incluso con las cejas fruncidas, tratando de darle sentido a todo. Mi otra mano rozó su piel, acomodándose en su cadera y vi como el deseo hambriento la inundaba. Ese deseo, ese anhelo por mí la hizo aún más irresistible. Yo era de ella, y ella era mía.

Llevé mis labios a los de ella otra vez, rozándolos suavemente mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

—Lissa, —susurró—. Tengo que decirte algo sobre Lissa, pero no puedo... recordar…

La besé con un poco más de entusiasmo. Algo profundamente dentro de mí quería que dejara de hablar, aunque sabía que lo que decía era importante.

—Dimitri. —Mi nombre me sacó de la niebla sólo el tiempo suficiente para encontrarme con sus ojos—. Me siento tan extraña…

El tono de su voz me puso sobrio. No estaba lleno del mismo asombro, deseo, confianza y entusiasmo que había tenido antes. No, esta vez parecía preocupada. Incluso asustada. Fue como si me hubiera vertido un cubo de agua helada.

 _No puedo hacer esto._ Me dolió darme cuenta de esto. Por mucho que la quisiera, tanto como parecía que ella me quería a mí, esto estaba mal. Bajo el encanto de la compulsión, realmente no tenía su consentimiento. Tomarla así sería imperdonable.

—Lo sé, —suspiré, apoyando mi mejilla contra su frente. No estaba listo para dejarla ir todavía, pero sabía que no podía llegar más lejos—. Hay algo... algo aquí...

Me senté hacia atrás, esperando que algo de distancia me diera un poco de alivio—. ¿Este collar es el que el príncipe Víctor te dio?

Ella asintió mientras intentaba reunir la resolución que necesitaba. Respirando hondo, me alejé de ella y me levanté de la cama tomando el collar conmigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sentí su mano agarrar la mía. Su voz sonaba desesperada y suplicante—. Vuelve...

La miré de nuevo. No quería nada más que ceder a su petición y satisfacer el deseo de ambos. Si hubiera sido realmente ella la que estuviera pidiéndome que volviera a su lado lo habría hecho, pero no podía, así no, estaba mal. Me costó todas mis fuerzas, pero me alejé de ella y comencé a caminar hacia la ventana.

Aún podía escuchar a Rose llamándome, así como el impulso animal que me urgía a volver con ella. Mis uñas se enterraron en la palma de mi mano mientras apretaba el collar y ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse por la forma en que apretaba mi mandíbula.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser el viaje más largo y doloroso de mi vida, llegué a la ventana del dormitorio. La abrí tan rápido como pude.

—¿Qué vas a hacer... —finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y escuché la cama rechinar cuando se movió para levantarse y corrió hacia mí.

No lo dudé. Tiré el pendiente encantado por la ventana. Cayó en algunos arbustos unos cuantos pisos más abajo.

—¡No! —De repente, Rose estaba junto a mí en la ventana. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba fuera. Se volvió hacia mí, la confusión y la conmoción todavía llenando sus rasgos—. ¿Sabes cuánto debió de haber...

Guardó silencio en cuanto volvió a sus cinco sentidos, miró alrededor de la habitación y luego de nuevo hacia mí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que casi había sucedido entre nosotros. Dio un paso atrás, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo con las manos.

Mi corazón se hundió por la forma en que reaccionó hacia mí. Si había cuestionado mi elección antes, ahora estaba completamente seguro. Ella no me quería. Me había aprovechado de ella. Cuando se dejó caer en una silla, en realidad parecía algo asustada. Dios, estaba tan avergonzado de mí mismo. Era una persona horrible, e incluso suplicar por su perdón no sería suficiente.

—¡Lissa! —jadeó. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos de auto desprecio por el recordatorio del motivo original por el que me había buscado. Pude ver sus pupilas dilatarse y contraerse mientras trataba de mantener el control de su mente el tiempo suficiente para explicar su secuestro.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar y yo ya estaba vestido. Mi mente reconoció brevemente el hecho de que me había desnudado delante de Rose cuando me puse la ropa que había estado usando antes durante mi turno de vigilancia. Afortunadamente, ella no pareció darse cuenta. Parecía que evitaba mirarme tanto como yo evitaba mirarla a ella.

Todavía estaba desnuda, y aunque no creía que se diera cuenta de su estado de desnudez, mi mente pervertida seguía luchando por concentrarse. Tomé su vestido del suelo y lo arrojé hacia ella, ordenándole que se vistiera. Recordando brevemente la forma en que se veía con el vestido, por no mencionar cómo se veía sin el vestido, le ofrecí una de mis sudaderas como cubierta adicional.

En cuanto estuvo vestida lo suficientemente decente, empezamos a movernos. En una carrera típica, ella era más que capaz de mantener el ritmo conmigo, así que me sorprendió verla quedándose ligeramente detrás. Pensé que podría haberse lastimado, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que estaba descalza. Por supuesto, pensé, llevaba tacones cuando llegó. No podía correr en ellos.

Llamé a la oficina de los guardianes mientras corríamos. Alberta y varios otros nos encontrarían allí. Rose me siguió todo el camino y estaba simplemente agradecido de que nadie cuestionara su presencia.

Repetí lo que Rose me había dicho: Vasilisa había dejado el baile temprano y se había dirigido hacia al ático de la capilla antes de ser secuestrada.

Varios otros guardianes e incluso algunos maestros que estaban presentes se mostraban escépticos. Alguien mencionó lo de su protección adicional y cómo esto hacía que el asunto del secuestro fuera prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Sin embargo, la Guardiana Petrov envió a alguien a investigar el ático mientras intentaban contactar a Spiridon en su teléfono ya que él era el encargado de cuidarla esta noche.

Creo que empezaron a ponerse nerviosos cuando él no respondió, y cuando Yuri y otro guardián entraron con un Christian Ozera recién consciente, finalmente comenzaron a escucharnos.

—¿Cuántos Strigoi había? —preguntó un guardián.

La voz de Rose interrumpió el caos—. ¿Qué…? No eran Strigoi.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella.

—¿Quién más podría habérsela llevado? —Preguntó Kirova, claramente incrédula—. Debes haber visto mal a través de… la visión. —Dijo la última palabra con el mismo tono displicente con el que hablaría de fantasmas u otros sucesos imposibles.

—No. —Afirmó Rose—. Estoy segura de que... eran... —Su vacilación me confundió. No me había dicho quién se había llevado a Lissa, ¿por qué lo ocultaría? Respiró hondo antes de terminar—. Guardianes.

Varias personas en la sala comenzaron a hablar, rechazando su afirmacion. Incluso yo estaba tentado a hacerlo. Lo que dijo iba en contra de todo lo que nos habían enseñado como guardianes.

—Tiene razón, —murmuró Christian mientras se estremecía bajo el cuidado de la doctora Olendzki—. Eran… guardianes.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—No eran guardianes de la escuela. —El alivio era mínimo, y todavía podía verla luchando desesperadamente por controlar su mente mientras las emociones de Lissa la atraían momentáneamente. Levantó la vista, irritándose—, ¿Van a moverse?, ¡se están alejando cada vez más!

Alberta, algunos otros guardianes y yo mirábamos hacia la puerta, pero no todo el mundo estaba convencido.

—¿Estás diciendo que un grupo de guardianes privados entraron a la academia y la secuestraron? —preguntó la directora Kirova, como si todo fuera una broma.

Estaba empezando a irritarme. Comprendía algunas de sus dudas, pero esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Rose nos había llevado hacia Lissa varias veces antes, no tenía sentido que hiciera algo como esto. Mi irritación duró poco porque en ese momento Rose perdió la batalla de su mente y fue arrastrada por la de Lissa. Varios testigos jadearon mientras Rose nos miraba fijamente, viendo sin mirar. Me arrodillé a su lado, tomando su mano esperando poder traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Regresó en unos instantes—. Trabajan para Victor Dashkov, son sus guardianes.

Alguien en la habitación se burló, pero ahora yo me encontraba mirando a Alberta. Podía ver que la realización la había golpeado también. Spriridon era empleado de Víctor Dashkov, y se había ofrecido a cuidar a Lissa esta noche y no podíamos contactarlo. El rompecabezas se estaba uniendo.

—Por favor, —Rose estaba gimiendo, como si estuviera sufriendo por tratar de concentrarse en los que la rodeaban—. Hagan algo, se están alejando demasiado, están en... —cerró los ojos brevemente—, la interestatal ochenta y tres.

Esta vez fue Alberta quien habló—. ¿Ya están en la ochenta y tres?, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que se fueron?, ¿por qué no viniste antes?

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Rose, y supe que ambos compartimos un breve momento de culpa. Era nuestra culpa que se hubieran alejado tanto, pero no podíamos decirles el por qué. Rose parecía desesperada buscando algo que decir pero no pudo, así que contesté en su lugar.

—Un hechizo de compulsión. —Al menos era en parte cierto—. Un hechizo de compulsión en el collar que él le dio, y eso la hizo atacarme.

—Nadie puede usar ese tipo de compulsión, —exclamó la Directora, aún descartando todo lo que Rose habia dicho—. Nadie ha hecho eso en mucho tiempo.

Me alejé de Rose y me alcé en toda mi altura delante de Kirova—. Bueno, alguien lo hizo. —Me deleité con la breve mirada de intimidación que la dureza de mi voz había provocado en ella—. Para cuando la pude someter y quitarle el collar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Nadie nos preguntó nada más.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Por fin aquí está el capítulo más esperado de todo el libro, disculpen de nuevo la tardanza pero este capítulo me costó un poco más de trabajo ya que tuve que cuidar mucho la traducción para que no sonara vulgar ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas, por favor díganme qué les pareció: ¿les gustó? ¿lo amaron? ¿no fue nada del otro mundo? ¿lo odiaron? De verdad me encantaría saber que opinan porque para mí fue una maravilla descubrir que Dimitri era tan apasionado.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ya casi llegamos a los 300, no saben como me emociona esto. Esta semana esperen el capítulo que sigue, ya solo quedan 3.**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	22. Búsqueda y Rescate

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 "Búsqueda y Rescate"**

Ya estaba tirando de Rose hacia el SUV, sin esperar a que nadie discutiera más. La Guardiana Petrov instruyó a Rose a que regresara a su dormitorio, pero yo insistí en llevarla. Ya habíamos perdido suficiente tiempo y Rose podía llevarnos a la princesa más rápido que nadie.

Mientras el equipo se dividía entre los vehículos, Rose me llevó a un lado.

—¿Un encanto de ataque? —preguntó en un susurro. Sabía que quería más información, pero no me perdí la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó por mi elección de palabras para describir el incidente.

—Rose, ahora no es el momento... — realmente no quería hablar de esto, no ahora y honestamente, nunca. Una parte de mí estaba más que dispuesta a simplemente olvidar lo que había sucedido esta noche. La otra parte de mí se aferraba desesperadamente al recuerdo de lo sucedido sabiendo que nunca tendría la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella de nuevo.

Continuó mirándome un momento más, antes de asentir y comenzó a alejarse. Los otros seguían llenando los SUV, así que la agarré por los hombros, inclinándome para que no nos oyéran los demás. Le debía al menos algún tipo de explicación.

—El collar estaba encantado con algún tipo de magia de tierra, es una forma de compulsión que ya no se utiliza, y por supuesto, no fue un hechizo de ataque, sino uno de... —vacilé, revisando de nuevo para asegurarme de que nadie me oía, —...uno de lujuria.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y pude ver más preguntas formándose en su cabeza, pero el sonido de las puertas de los automóviles cerrándose detuvo nuestra conversación.

—Entra, tenemos que irnos. —Le ordené, la empujé hacia el asiento del pasajero antes de saltar al del conductor. Alberta se unió a nosotros, sentándose detrás de Rose.

Tomamos el auto principal, conduciendo en silencio excepto por las indicaciones ocasionales de Rose. Podía ver que estaba tan preocupada como yo por Lissa, pero no me sorprendería saber que su mente estaba peleando tanto como la mía contra otros pensamientos. Los destellos e imágenes de la noche seguían apareciendo, pero seguí haciéndolos a un lado. Necesitaba concentrarme en el presente.

—Todavía están en el ochenta y tres... pero su salida no está muy lejos. No están acelerando, no quieren que la policia los pare.

No la miré, pero asentí y presioné un poco más el acelerador. No lo presioné demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para cerrar algo de la distancia que habíamos perdido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude verla mirándome fijamente; observándome. Sabía que estaba confundida y asustada. Una parte de mí quería abrazarla, pero yo estaba tan asustado y confundido como ella.

Yo sabía cómo funcionaba el encanto y lo que eso significaba para nosotros. Este había sido impulsado por el deseo entre dos personas. Si no había sentimientos, no había poder. Cuanto más fuertes eran los sentimientos, más fuerte era el poder. Este encanto era fuerte. Tal vez debería ser un consuelo para mí saber que ella me quería tanto como yo la quería a ella, pero no lo era. El saber esto sólo hacía las cosas más complicadas.

Ojalá pudiera fingir que había sido el encanto el que había creado esas emociones, pero sabía que no era así. Ni siquiera los había exagerado, todos esos sentimientos, esas palabras, esas acciones... habían venido de nosotros. Todo lo que el encanto hizo fue eliminar las inhibiciones que nos retenían impidiéndonos expresarnos... libremente.

—Están dando vuelta, no puedo ver el nombre de la calle, pero sabré cuándo estamos cerca.

Gruñí en reconocimiento, aún sin mirarla. ¿Era así como iba a ser a partir de ahora? ¿Este sentimiento de rareza?

¿Cómo podría continuar con este trato profesional con ella? Ni siquiera podía mirarla sin verla desnuda y en mis brazos. Había sido mucho más fácil fingir que no existía nada entre nosotros antes de lo sucedido esta noche. Claro, había habido unos cuantos momentos de flirteo entre nosotros, pero en general habíamos podido trabajar juntos. Había podido fingir que este sentimiento era unilateral, o que no era nada más que un enamoramiento infantil, o que todo esto era resultado de mi soledad. Ahora sabía mejor. Un enamoramiento o la soledad no podían producir el efecto que el encanto había desencadenado esta noche.

¿Cómo podría entrenarla y trabajar a su lado cuando sabía que se preocupaba por mí, que quería estar conmigo tanto como yo quería estar con ella? Si ni siquiera podía mirarla, ¿cómo podría hablar con ella? ¿Cómo podría manejar el contacto físico que nuestros entrenamientos requerían. Ya era bastante difícil antes, ahora sería imposible...

—¡Ahí! —Su grito me sacó de mis pensamientos justo a tiempo para dar la vuelta. El camino no estaba pavimentado y una nube de polvo se levantó mientras tratábamos de mantener nuestro ritmo. El silencio en el coche se llenó con el sonido de la grava crujiendo.

—Están dando la vuelta de nuevo, —dijo después de un momento. Continuó dándome direcciones, dando vueltas por aquí y por allá, hasta que finalmente se sentó—. Están afuera de una pequeña cabaña, la están llevando...

Se interrumpió abruptamente cayendo de nuevo contra el asiento.

—¿Rose? ¡Rose! —La sacudí del brazo, intentando que dijera algo, pero permaneció en silencio. Alberta continuó con nuestros intentos de despertarla, pero Rose se encontraba fuera de nuestro alcance. Debía de haber sido arrastrada a la mente de Lissa. Sabía que había estado luchando contra las emociones de la princesa toda la noche, pero aun así algo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte podía atraparla. No quería imaginar lo que eso significaba para ambas.

Pisé el acelerador un poco más—. No te preocupes Roza, —susurré, más para mí que para ella—. Ya casi estámos allí.

Traté de seguir las últimas indicaciones que Rose me había dado, esperando que fueran capaces de guiarnos el resto del camino. Afortunadamente, pude ver en el GPS que había sólo unas cuantas cabañas en esta zona, y teníamos una descripción bastante decente de los coches en los que Victor y sus hombres iban. Si pudiera ver sus coches desde la carretera, estaríamos bien.

Después de unos diez minutos, empecé a preocuparme por Rose. Ya llevaba más tiempo de lo normal dentro de la mente de Lissa, al menos para mí, y estaba empezando a preguntarme si esto podría tener efectos a largo plazo en ella. Permanecia bastante tranquila, murmurando ocasionalmente algo incoherente o cambiando su expresión facial, pero nada que me dijera más sobre lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, gritó. Reaccioné mal, invadiendo el carril siguiente antes de enderezar el volante rápidamente otra vez. Cuando levanté la vista, sentí que me arrancaban el corazón del pecho. Rose seguía gritando. No eran gritos de sorpresa o de miedo, sino de dolor y angustia. Era como si estuviera siendo asesinada a mi lado por algún demonio desconocido. Sus manos estaban enredadas en su cabello, presionando contra su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados. No sabía si estaba presente en su propia mente o en la de Lissa, pero su tormento era claro.

Empecé a detenerme, desesperado por encontrar alguna manera de ayudarla. Rose debía de tener cierta consciencia mental porque sintió que el coche empezaba a disminuir.

—¡No, no! —me ordenó con los dientes apretados—. ¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar hasta allá!

Alberta hizo lo que pudo para consolarla desde el asiento trasero, mirándome ocasionalmente mientras trataba de concentrar mi atención entre Rose y el camino.

—Rose, —suplicó Alberta, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. ¿Que está pasando?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara de Rose, y estaba luchando desesperadamente por hablar—. La están torturando... con aire... este tipo... Kenneth... lo está presionando contra ella... en su cabeza. —Se jaló el pelo de nuevo, moviéndose en su asiento como si estuviera tratando de escapar—. La presión es enloquecedora, siento como si mi… su cabeza fuera a explotar.

Deseaba desesperadamente poder aliviar un poco de su dolor, poder ofrecerle un poco de alivio, pero sabía que el alivio sólo llegaría cuando parásemos al bastardo que estaba torturando a Vasilisa y a Rose por extensión. Presioné el acelerador más fuerte, yendo tan rápido como podía a lo largo de la carretera de grava a pesar del límite de velocidad legal.

Un momento después, Rose pasó de estar sosteniendo su cabeza a jadear para poder respirar. Se estaba sofocando y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Recé para que las dos fueran capaces de aguantar. Alberta se aferró a Rose, tratando de anclarla a la realidad, pero parecía estar flotando entre las dos mentes sin control alguno.

De repente se detuvo. Los ojos de Rose se abrieron a mi lado, llenos de claridad y determinación. Estaba agradecido de que su tortura pareciera haber terminado, hasta que comenzó a contarnos lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabaña.

Víctor había secuestrado a Vasilisa. Quería que le sanara de su enfermedad crónica para que pudiera llegar al poder en la corte. Debido a que era una enfermedad crónica, requeriría curación continua con el tiempo. Planeaba mantener a Vasilisa como su prisionera. Alberta preguntó cómo era posible que Lissa lo curara y Rose contó algo de lo que me había dicho antes. Víctor había confirmado su teoría de que Lissa no sólo podía sanar, sino traer a los muertos de vuelta usando un elemento mágico llamado Espíritu. Insistió en que St. Vladimir y su antigua maestra, Sonya Karp, también habían sido usuarios del Espíritu. Le dijo a Alberta que su vínculo se había formado cuando Lissa sin saberlo trajo a Rose de regreso de la muerte después del accidente de coche. Tenía que admitir que la Guardiana Petrov estaba manejando esta información bastante bien. Yo por mi parte murmuraba ocasionalmente unas cuantas maldiciones en ruso por lo bajo mientras ella nos explicaba todo. Al parecer, Lissa se había resistido a la oferta de Victor para curarlo, lo que resultó en su tortura hasta que finalmente cedió. Rose había estado atrapada en su mente todo el tiempo, sólo se liberó cuando Lissa se había desmayado.

—Estamos cerca Dimitri, muy cerca. —Casi me reí cuando comprendí que estaba tratando de consolarme. Ella había estado atrapada y había sido torturada en la mente de su mejor amiga y estaba preocupada por mi reacción.

—¿Qué tan cerca?

—¿A poco menos de un cuarto de milla quizá? Está a la izquierda.

Podía ver la desviación delante de nosotros, y detuve el coche al lado de la carretera. Alberta ya estaba hablando con los demás en el convoy a través de su auricular. Más de una docena de nosotros discutimos una breve estrategia y enviamos a alguien por delante para obtener un poco más de información sobre la situación. Tan pronto como Yuri regresó, estábamos listos para irnos.

Oí la puerta de Rose abrirse y la empujé suavemente dentro—. No Roza, tienes que quedarte aquí. —Sabía que quería ayudar, pero necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo. El lugar más seguro para ella era el auto.

—Al diablo con eso, —protestó—. Tengo que ir a ayudarla.

Moví mis manos de sus hombros a su cara, acunando suavemente su mejilla en mi palma como lo había hecho hace unas horas. Luché contra el impulso de besarla mientras hablaba—. Ya la has ayudado, tu trabajo está hecho, y lo has hecho bien, pero este no es lugar para ti, ella y yo necesitamos que te mantengas a salvo. —Especialmente yo.

No dije la última parte en voz alta, pero creo que una parte de ella sabía lo que había pensado de todos modos. Asintió con la cabeza, acariciando suavemente una de mis manos antes de que yo asintiera en respuesta. Me di la vuelta y me uní a los demás. Solamente esperaba que me hiciera caso y se quedara en el auto.

El grupo se dividió en tres equipos. Uno rodearía la cabaña, otro entraría y estaría principalmente a cargo de despachar o detener las amenazas, y Alberta y yo encontraríamos y extraeríamos a la princesa. Ya que fue secuestrada inicialmente por guardianes, pensamos que estaría más dispuesta a cooperar con alguien a quien reconociera y en quien confiara. Por el momento, sin embargo, los tres equipos estábamos yendo a pie hacia la cabaña, moviéndonos rápidamente a través de los gruesos árboles.

Mi enfoque se vio comprometido. Seguí pensando en Rose. No teníamos guardianes de sobra, pero me sentía incómodo dejándola sola sin protección. Traté de sacudirme la preocupación sin embargo. Necesitaba superar esto. En menos de seis meses, sería una guardiana prometida trabajando a mi lado. No podía estar preocupándome por ella cada que nos encontráramos en situaciones como ésta. Ella se enfrentaría a enemigos peores de los que nos enfrentábamos esta noche. Estaría en tanto peligro como el resto de nosotros, pero tendría que concentrarme en mi propia seguridad y la de Lissa. Incluso ahora, ya estaba comprometiendo la seguridad de la princesa Vasilisa preocupándome por Rose.

En cuanto visualizamos la cabaña, desenfundé mi arma de fuego. Se sentía pesada y algo incómoda en mi mano. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la sencillez de la estaca, que incluso mi pistola parecía demasiado compleja. Sin embargo, sería la herramienta más eficaz para esta misión. No estábamos peleando contra Strigoi, estábamos peleando contra algunos de los nuestros. La idea me revolvió el estómago. Eran hombres y mujeres que habían entrenado y prometido proteger a los Moroi y ahora estaban torturando a una joven. Respiré hondo, listo para honrar mi promesa.

Tomamos nuestros lugares, y Alberta comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Tan pronto como terminó, el caos comenzó. Me coloqué cerca de la entrada principal, y me abrí paso momentos después de derribar la puerta. Pude oír que una segunda puerta era derribada en la parte de atrás, además de unas cuantas ventanas que estaban siendo estrelladas en el primer piso por el equipo circundante para ayudar a causar confusión y distraer a los sospechosos que se encontraban adentro.

Varios de los guardianes enemigos fueron derribados en los primeros segundos, así como uno de los nuestros. Despaché cualquier objetivo directamente delante de mí, pero mis ojos estaban buscando a una sola persona. Lissa no estaba en la primera habitación, ni en la cocina, así que subí la escalera con Petrov cubriéndome.

Todo el tiempo, podía oír charla a través de mi auricular. Víctor y el otro hombre Moroi ya estaban detenidos sin lesiones, el guardián personal de Víctor, Ben, estaba inconsciente pero todavía respiraba, y otros dos guardianes que contrató estaban muertos por heridas fatales de bala. Afortunadamente, nuestro equipo no aún no reportaba ninguna baja. El guardián que había visto caer momentos antes estaba sufriendo de una herida de bala que le rozaba el hombro, pero era una herida menor en cuanto a heridas por arma de fuego.

Durante la exploración inicial, Yuri había identificado a Victor, Kenneth, y al menos cinco guardianes. Todavía faltaban dos de ellos y me tensé en anticipación. Podían estar afuera, pero como todavía no habíamos localizado a Vasilisa, estaba preparado para encontrarme con ellos al otro lado de cualquier puerta de aquí.

La primera puerta nos condujo a un baño vacío.

En la segunda había un guardián quien inmediatamente siguió mis instrucciones de tirarse al piso tan pronto cómo empecé a gritar. Parecía un poco aturdido, como si no hubiera oído nada de la conmoción de abajo. Mantuve mi arma firmemente apuntada hacia él mientras que Alberta sacaba sus esposas para asegurarlo y llevarlo abajo. Tan pronto como fue eliminado como una amenaza, estudié con más atención la habitación.

Había una pequeña cama individual junto a una pared, con las mantas fruncidas como si alguien hubiera estado acostado ahí recientemente. Toqué las sábanas con el dorso de la mano y pude sentir un calor ligero. Dudaba que el guardián fuera el que había estado descansando mientras todo esto pasaba, así que pensé que había sido Lissa. Había estado aquí hace poco. Fue entonces cuando vi la ventana abierta. Apenas había caminado hacia allí cuando oí que la puerta se cerraba.

Volteé justo a tiempo para ver a Spiridon apuntar a un blanco con su arma: yo. Lo apunté con mi propia arma un segundo después.

—¿Dónde está? —le pregunté—. ¿Dónde está la princesa Dragomir?

—Maldita sea si lo sé, Dimitri, la dejé aquí hace unos minutos. —Hizo un gesto hacia la cama que había estado investigando momentos atrás. Probablemente debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de dejarla a cargo de un ayudante temporal.

Si él no sabía dónde estaba, entonces ya no tenía por qué estar aquí. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de neutralizarlo y encontrar a Lissa. Matarle sería el camino fácil, pero ya había habido tanta muerte innecesaria el día de hoy que prefería mantenerlo vivo si era posible.

—Baja la pistola, Spiridon, no tienes que hacer esto. Ríndete y tal vez podamos hacer algo por ti. Sólo seguías órdenes, te entiendo. Aún puedes tener un futuro como guardián, Víctor ya está detenido. El área está rodeada, no tienes salida, baja el arma.

Dio un profundo suspiro, dejando caer su pistola en el suelo y pateándola hacia mí antes de levantar sus manos en rendición. Al no ver más armas de fuego en su posesión, pisé su pistola y enfundé la mía, y saqué las esposas.

Apenas había agarrado sus muñecas cuando se dió la vuelta para apartarlas de mí y comenzó a atacarme, tomándome por sorpresa. Bloqueé cada uno de sus moviéndose, lentamente alejándome de él esperando un descuido para atacarlo. Sin embargo, era como un animal salvaje arrinconado, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para escapar. Una rápida patada me arrojó contra la pared y logró encerrarme en una llave.

—¿Por qué querría seguir siendo un guardián? —Siseó en mi oído—. Sabes cómo es esto. Les dedicamos nuestras vidas y nos tratan como si fuéramos animales. Estoy cansado de eso y sé que tú también. Víctor nos ha prometido libertad, Dimitri. ¡Podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones, vivir nuestras propias vidas! No me digas que no has anhelado eso.

Luché contra su brazo que estaba cortando mi oxígeno.

Bajó la voz y continuó—. Sé lo que quieres, incluso si no lo admites. Veo cómo miras a Rose. ¿De verdad quieres enviarla a esta vida, Belikov? Claro, es un paso por encima de ser una prostituta de sangre, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones eventualmente la matará y lo sabes. ¿No preferirías que ella viviera una vida normal? ¿Libertad, matrimonio, familia? —Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había dejado de luchar cuando sus palabras se hundieron en mi mente, pero Spiridon sí—. ¿No te gustaría brindarle todas esas cosas?

La idea me intrigó por un momento, solo porque mis pensamientos privados reflejaban este ideal descabellado. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había una parte de mí que odiaba esta vida. Me molestaba la etiqueta que se asignaba automáticamente a mi madre y mis hermanas, incluso si no habían hecho nada para ganársela. Odiaba la forma en que nos trataban quienes nos empleaban porque a menudo nos veían como ciudadanos de segunda clase o algo peor. Incluso la princesa Vasilisa había abusado de su posición sobre Rose en algunas ocasiones y prácticamente se habían criado juntas. Rose, pensar en ella me detuvo más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Rose hace menos de una hora. Antes de eso, había estado lamentándome por el hecho de que no podríamos estar juntos, a pesar de lo mucho que nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro. Si hubiera una posibilidad, podría cambiar eso... ¿lo haría? ¿por ella? ¿por nosotros?

Sentí el agarre de Spiridon aflojarse mientras cambiaba de posición. No fue mucho, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Rápidamente me zafé de su agarre y me alejé mientras él alcanzaba su estaca. Momentos después, resonó un disparo contra las paredes desnudas.

Pude ver las finas volutas de humo que salían de la recámara de mi pistola. Más allá de eso, Spiridon lentamente reconoció su sangre filtrándose en su camisa. No fue un disparo perfecto que resultó en la muerte instantánea, pero mi tiro había sido certero y solo le quedaban unos minutos más. Se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana cuando su fuerza comenzó a fallarle e hizo lo último que esperaba...

Sonrió.

Algo en el exterior debió llamar su atención, y con sus últimas respiraciones entrecortadas se burló de mí.

—Parece que el Príncipe Víctor ya ha llamado a los sabuesos. —Mientras se alejaba de la ventana y miraba hacia mí, me pregunté si la pérdida de sangre ya le estaba afectando. Lo que él había dicho no tenía sentido para mí, pero sus siguientes palabras sí—. Parece que tu pequeña novia les ha gustado bastante.

Rose.

La respiración de Spiridon se detuvo antes de que yo llegara a la ventana. Afuera, en un claro a unos cientos de metros de distancia e invisible desde la planta baja, pude ver lo que había llamado su atención. Vasilisa estaba apoyada contra un gran árbol y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Y ahí también estaba Rose, preparándose para luchar contra cuatro enormes psi-hounds armada con nada más que una gran rama. ¿Por qué no la había armado apropiadamente? Vi como el primero se lanzaba hacia ella y comencé a gritar por la radio mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

—He localizado a la Princesa Dragomir. Ella y la novicia Hathaway están en un claro en la esquina sureste de la casa, a unos 200 metros. Tengan en cuenta que también hay cuatro psi-hounds. Repito, cuatro psi-hounds afuera en la esquina sureste a unos 200 metros de distancia.

Nadie respondió vocalmente pero pude escuchar a varios guardianes corriendo hacia la escena. Pasé junto a algunos de ellos mientras me dirigía hacia Rose, y escuché varios disparos más adelante.

Pude verlos cuando Alberta bajó su arma de fuego. Los cuatro psi-hounds yacían inmóviles en el suelo, junto con otra forma. Una forma Moroi. Pude ver que tanto Rose como Lissa se dirigían hacia el cuerpo desconocido antes de reconocer la oscura mata de pelo de Christian Ozera. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero se encontraba en una situación mucho peor que cualquiera de las dos chicas. Si aún no estaba muerto, no le faltaba mucho tiempo.

Aunque él no estaba directamente bajo mi cuidado como Lissa o Rose, sentía cierta responsabilidad hacia él. Le había prometido a Tasha que lo mantendría a salvo. Él era esencialmente el último miembro de su familia, y lo más probable es que estuviera muerto por la mañana.

Nuestro grupo ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para presenciar la escena ante nosotros, aunque las chicas no prestaron atención a la docena de guardianes que las rodeaban.

—No puedo. No me quedan fuerzas. —La voz de Lissa era apenas un susurro mientras flotaba sobre Christian. Pude ver cuán débil estaba. Entre toda la luz del sol, su uso de magia antes, sin mencionar su captura y tortura, no era una sorpresa.

Alberta, con la mayor compasión posible, se arrodilló a su lado e intentó alejarla del moribundo—. Vamos princesa. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Le enviaremos ayuda.

Pude ver a uno de los guardianes a mi lado mirar hacia otro lado. Todos sabíamos que la ayuda no llegaría antes de que el chico muriera. Sus heridas causadas por los psi-hounds eran demasiado extensas. Incluso ahora, su pecho apenas se movía mientras luchaba por cada respiración.

—Liss. —La voz de Rose llamó mi atención. No dijo nada más, simplemente movió su largo cabello hacia un lado e inclinó su cuello hacia Vasilisa.

Supe de inmediato lo que le estaba ofreciendo, al igual que uno o dos guardianes que habían presenciado esto en Portland. Los demás dieron un fuerte suspiro de sorpresa cuando Lissa se inclinó hacia su amiga y la mordió.

Solo duró unos segundos, pero casi se podía ver el flujo de fuerza fluyendo de Rose hacia Lissa. Al final, Rose fue la que necesitó el apoyo de Alberta para evitar caerse. Aunque ella no lo reconoció, estuve a su lado un momento después, sosteniendo a Rose en mis brazos mientras ambos nos adentramos en la escena milagrosa.

Lissa se arrodilló junto al cuerpo roto de Christian y colocó sus manos contra su cabeza y su pecho. El muchacho debía haber tenido solo unos segundos de vida en él, pero momentos después el grupo se quedó sin aliento cuando las heridas de Christian comenzaron a cerrarse. El color volvió a su rostro, su respiración se volvió más fuerte y menos laboriosa. Finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron.

Rose soltó un débil suspiro de alegría antes de quedarse inmóvil en mis brazos. Rápidamente revisé su pulso y lo encontré bastante fuerte, considerando todo lo que había sucedido. Tenía algunos arañazos menores y marcas de mordiscos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su estado inconsciente se debía al cansancio y a la mordida de Lissa más que a cualquier otra cosa.

La levanté, agradecido por la oportunidad de mantenerla a salvo y segura, y comencé a caminar hacia los vehículos. Alberta ayudó a Christian que ahora podía caminar bastante bien, y Yuri llevaba a la apenas consciente Lissa.

Varios otros guardianes habían llegado para encargarse de los cautivos y cadáveres restantes, y sabía que la limpieza tardaría un poco más, pero Alberta y yo nos fuimos antes junto con los estudiantes para que pudieran recibir la atención médica que necesitaban. Una vez que Christian se acomodó en la fila del medio bastante cómodamente, colocamos a Lissa a su lado y él la envolvió con un brazo protector mientras ella dormía. Comprensiblemente se veía bastante cansado y no me sorprendería que se durmiera una vez que emprendiéramos el camino de regreso.

Con solo un poco de esfuerzo, me dirigí al asiento trasero con Rose, optando por mantenerla acunada en mi regazo en lugar de colocarla a mi lado. Estoy seguro de que Alberta lo notó, pero no hizo ningún comentario y no me importó. Mientras regresábamos, me contenté con el efecto calmante que me provocaban su respiración constante y el aroma de su cabello. Parecía estar peor que los demás, pero sabía que ella saldría adelante. Ella siempre lo hacía. Mi Roza era fuerte.

Contaba con ese hecho para cuando rompiera su corazón el día siguiente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero pedirles millones de disculpas, sé que no tengo perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, solo les diré que asuntos personales y escolares me han mantenido alejada de la computadora. Sin embargo aquí está por fin el capítulo siguiente, espero que lo disfruten, y para redimirme les regalaré la traducción de la historia oficial del primer encuentro de Rose y Dimitri en POV Dimitri, esta historia está escrita por Richelle Mead e igualmente está publicada en la edición de décimo aniversario de VA. Solamente tienen que dejarme su correo en los comentarios, tienen que dejar espacio entre los carácteres para que sea visible, sino la página lo elimina automáticamente, y yo encantada se los mandaré.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por su paciencia y por esperarme tanto tiempo, espero no haber perdido a mis lectores más fieles. Los 4 capítulos por semana en este momento están completamente fuera de mis posibilidades, pero espero al menos poder traerles uno por semana.**


	23. Aceptando la Realidad

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 "Aceptando la Realidad"**

Vasilisa, Christian, y Rose fueron llevados a la clínica de la academia para que pasaran la noche ahí. Aunque Rose todavía estaba inconsciente, la Doctora Olendzki creía que era por agotamiento más que cualquier otra cosa y que estaría bien en uno o dos días. El caso de Lissa era similar, aunque ella ya se había despertado lo suficiente como para rendir una declaración oficial. Christian también había hecho su declaración.

El resto del equipo había limpiado la escena en la cabaña del Príncipe Victor y escoltado a los sospechosos capturados al pequeño y poco utilizado centro de detención en el campus. Era bastante antiguo y solo tenía tres celdas, pero rara vez se necesitaba más de una, y mucho menos las tres. Víctor había sido encerrado en la celda más pequeña y privada, aparte de los otros sospechosos que habían sido encerrados en las celdas del pasillo. Esto no solo le impedía conspirar con los demás, sino que también lo mantenía alejado del alcance de su hija Natalie, quien había estado manteniendo una vigilia constante fuera del centro.

Sentí un extraño conflicto de emociones por la joven. Ella había estado muy involucrada en muchos aspectos previos al secuestro, mucho más de lo que inicialmente hubiera esperado cuando la interrogamos. Ella había sido la principal responsable de matar y colocar a los animales que atormentaban a Lissa, y cuando eso no había sido suficiente para persuadir a Lissa para que los sanara, había usado la magia para pudrir el banco que le rompió el tobillo a Rose. También sospechaba que había sido ella o Spiridon la que había puesto a Victor al tanto de la relación poco convencional entre Rose y yo, aunque ese hecho nunca salió a la luz. Por mucho que despreciara sus acciones, también podía ver que había sido manipulada. Por lo que había visto en el centro comercial hace unas semanas, Natalie haría cualquier cosa para llamar la atención y la aceptación de su padre. Él era el cerebro, ella era simplemente otro peón. Por eso, la compadecía.

Eso de ninguna manera significaba que ella no mereciera alguna forma de castigo por sus acciones, especialmente cuando habían lastimado a tantos. No nos quedaba espacio para ubicarla en una de las celdas de detención, por lo que hasta que un representante del Departamento de Justicia de la Corte pudiera llevarla a ella y a los demás para que tomaran medidas disciplinarias, la manteníamos bajo vigilancia constante la 24 horas del día.

Visité a Rose en la clínica mientras aún estaba inconsciente, pero cuando me enteré de que se había despertado y había dado su declaración, no pude obligarme a verla. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella eventualmente, pero cada vez era más difícil hacerlo a medida que pasaban los días. La evité y cancelé nuestras prácticas con el pretexto de que tenía que terminar el papeleo. Fue una excusa llena de cobardía, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentarla.

Parte de la dificultad era que no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Algunas líneas eran fáciles de marcar, pero era difícil para mí explicarle que lo que había sucedido en mi habitación estaba mal y no podría volver a suceder. Los recuerdos me perseguían.

En cuanto regresamos a la academia después del rescate y después de que me revisaran y curaran las heridas leves, me dispuse a dormir y tratar de olvidarme de todo hasta la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, mi plan se fue por el desagüe cuando entré a mi habitación y encontré los zapatos de Roza tirados cerca del borde de mi cama. Las sábanas aún estaban arrugadas por nuestro encuentro y finalmente terminé durmiendo en el piso cuando el recuerdo de su desnudez debajo de mí se volvió demasiado para mí. El aroma de su champú aún permanecía en mi almohada, pero no estaba claro si eso mejoraba o empeoraba las cosas esa noche.

Si bien era fácil ver que nuestras acciones de esa noche, obligadas o no, habían sido inaceptables, había algunos otros límites que tenía que comenzar a marcar. Besarla y cualquier otra forma de afecto físico estaban totalmente fuera de discusión, sin importar cuán pequeños fueran. Lo mismo era el abrirme con ella emocionalmente. Me había permitido ser mucho más personal con ella de lo que debería haberlo hecho nunca. Si bien la compañía había sido agradable, el resultado final fue desastroso. Debería haber mantenido las cosas dentro de un terreno más profesional y nunca haber excedido ese límite de mentor. Estaba ahí para entrenarla, nada más.

Entrenamientos... esa línea no estaba clara. Honestamente, no sabía si podría continuar entrenándola, pero no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba para nosotros. No me refiero a nosotros juntos, sino individualmente. Rose aún no había alcanzado a sus compañeros de clase y dado que nuestros entrenamientos adicionales eran una gran condición para su inscripción y graduación, no estaba seguro de que se le permitiera quedarse sin ellos. Su participación durante el rescate de la princesa Vasilisa podría ser más que suficiente para asegurar su estadía en la academia, pero la directora Kirova aún podría estar buscando cualquier excusa para deshacerse de ella. Negarme a entrenarla, o peor aún, descubrir por qué me estaba negando a entrenarla, resultaría en su expulsión. No podría hacerle eso a ella. No podría ser la razón por la que su carrera se arruinara antes de que comenzara.

Al mismo tiempo, tampoco podría sacrificar mi propia carrera. Era egoísta, pero no quería dañar mi propia reputación o posición por la que había trabajado tan duro. Revelar mi indiscreción con Rose dañaría las dos cosas. Negarme a continuar nuestros entrenamientos y pedir una transferencia también lo haría. No solamente daría pie a preguntas difíciles, sino que también significaría perder mi trabajo como principal guardián de Lissa. Tal posición era casi inaudita para alguien tan joven como yo. Mi orgullo no quería dejar eso. Sin embargo, eso también significaba permanecer cerca de Rose, que era aún más probable que se convirtiera en su guardiana después de la graduación ahora que su vínculo se estaba haciendo cada vez más conocido. Si era difícil estar cerca de ella ahora, ¿qué pasaría en el futuro?

El cuarto día después del rescate, la decisión fue tomada por mí. Había estado en la reunión informativa oficial más temprano ese día. Se discutieron las declaraciones de Rose, Vasilisa y Christian, así como los testimonios de varios guardianes, incluido yo mismo. No solo hablamos sobre lo que el Príncipe Víctor había hecho, sino por qué lo había hecho. Él ya había confesado que había torturado a Lissa para que lo sanara. Su poder de curación había llegado a ser de conocimiento común entre la administración, al igual que la razón detrás del vínculo de Rose y Lissa. Muchos seguían mostrándose escépticos sobre el uso del "Espíritu" como se llamaba ahora, pero la mayoría se había convencido después de que Vasilisa ofreciera una demostración en vivo y sanara un pequeño corte en mi brazo.

Aunque la confesión de Víctor debería haber hecho de este un caso bastante abierto, estaba claro para mí que sería un proceso largo. Entre la posición de Victor como un reconocido miembro de la realeza, el descubrimiento de un nuevo elemento de Magia que no había sido reconocido en décadas, y varias facetas más desafiantes, pasarían meses o quizás años antes de que se diera un veredicto final. Aunque seguramente necesitaría dar testimonio una o dos veces más, me alegré de que mi papel en todo esto hubiera terminado en su mayor parte. Estaba aún más agradecido de que Rose y los otros estudiantes involucrados ya no tuvieran que cargar el peso de esta situación.

Una vez que terminaron los informes, me dirigí al gimnasio. Tenía unas horas antes de mi turno nocturno, y como las clases ya habían terminado, estaba bastante seguro de que tendría el lugar para mí solo. Apenas llevaba ahí unos diez minutos cuando escuché que las puertas se abrían. Me volví automáticamente hacia el inesperado sonido, solo para quedarme estupefacto cuando Rose entró. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí, pero cuando lo hizo, se me revolvió el estómago.

No me miró con enojo, molestia, felicidad o incluso esperanza. Cualquiera de esos sentimientos habrían sido entendibles. Lo que no esperaba era que me mirara con indecisión. Quizás incluso miedo. Rose tenía miedo de mí, y después de lo que casi le había hecho, no la culpaba. Su sorpresa y miedo pronto se enmascararon, pero sabía que lo había visto, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No debería de estar cerca de ella nunca más, especialmente si la hacía sentir incómoda. Así que lo mejor era acabar con esto de una vez. Yo era mayor que ella y responsable de ella, yo era el que debería haber detenido lo que se estaba formando entre nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo. Sacrificaría mi carrera por ella. No estaba seguro de lo que implicaría lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero sabía que ésta era la única forma en que me aseguraría de que toda la culpa de nuestras acciones recayera solamente en mí y que ella pudiera continuar su vida sin mucha dificultad.

Todavía estaba congelada en su lugar mientras caminaba hacia ella lentamente. No estaba seguro de cuanto me permitiría acercarme a ella, pero tampoco podía permitir que nos oyeran. Rose no se apartó de mí. De hecho, parecía más sorprendida que asustada por mis avances. Por un breve momento, me pregunté si había malinterpretado la apariencia que había visto momentos antes. Tal vez solo estaba sorprendida de verme después de haberla evitado.

Inhalé profundamente y me recordé a mí mismo que no importaba. No había forma de que pudiéramos continuar como antes después de lo que había sucedido, y yo era el único que debía cargar con la culpa de ello. Incluso antes de caer presa del encanto de lujuria, había permitido que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Yo pagaría el precio, no ella.

—Rose, debes informar lo que pasó con nosotros.

Pareció confundida por un segundo hasta que entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a sacudir la cabeza en señal de protesta—. ¡No puedo hacer eso, —insistió—. Te despedirán, o algo peor!

—Deberían despedirme. Lo que hice estuvo mal.

—No pudiste evitarlo. Fue el hechizo...

—No importa. —La interrumpí un poco más duramente de lo que pretendía, y la vi hacer una mueca de dolor. Odiaba verla así, y aún más sabiendo que era mi culpa—. Estuvo mal, —continué—. Y fue estúpido.

 _Soy un idiota_ , pensé mientras la veía tratar de ocultar sus ojos de mí, mordiéndose el labio y volteándose. Luché contra el impulso de consolarla, luego me reprendí por tener ese impulso en primer lugar. ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas se descontrolaran tanto?

Después de un momento, volvió a hablar, sin mirarme del todo—. Mira, no importa tanto.

—¡Claro que importa! ¡Me aproveché de ti! —Podía oír mi voz elevarse un poco, no porque estuviera enojado con ella, sino porque estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Claro, me molestaba que estuviera minimizando el horror de lo que casi había hecho, pero sabía que eso se debía en parte a su propia inseguridad. Estaba acostumbrada a ser vista y tratada como nada más que un trozo de carne para los chicos. A la mayoría no le importaba lo increíble que realmente era, solo querían usarla, y yo no la había tratado mejor que eso.

—No, no lo hiciste. —Habló con firmeza, como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarme.

Tal vez no me había aprovechado completamente de ella esa noche, y tal vez me estaba ofreciendo un poco de misericordia por el hecho de que el encanto había desencadenado todo, pero ella no entendía que yo había estado dispuesto a hacerlo. Eso no había sido algo creado por el encanto. En algún lugar dentro de mí, había querido estar con ella. Si tenía que ser sincero conmigo mismo… todavía deseaba hacerlo. Quería que supiera cuánto me importaba realmente, quería decírselo verbalmente y mostrárselo físicamente. Tal vez bajo diferentes circunstancias hubiera sido posible, pero el destino no había sido amable con nosotros.

—Rose, soy siete años mayor que tú. En diez años, eso no significará tanto, pero por ahora, esa diferencia es enorme. Soy un adulto y tú eres una niña.

La vi estremecerse ante mi uso de la palabra "niña" y estaba a punto de aclarar que solo lo decía en términos legales. Sin embargo, su enojo no me dio tiempo de hacerlo.

—No parecías verme como una niña cuando estabas sobre mí.

Me estremecí esta vez. La forma en que lo dijo fue tan vulgar y degradante a como realmente me sentía por ella, pero no podía corregirla porque tenía razón. No la había tratado con el respeto que se merecía esa noche. No la traté como a una niña, pero tampoco la traté como a la joven maravillosa que era en realidad.

—Solo porque tu cuerpo... bueno, eso no te hace una adulta. —Demonios, eso no es lo que estaba tratando de decir. Traté de comenzar de nuevo—. Estamos en dos lugares muy diferentes. Yo he estado afuera en el mundo real. He estado solo, he matado Rose, he matado gente, no animales...

La muerte de Spiridon aún pendía sobre mí como una sombra oscura. A pesar de que había estado dispuesto a matarme, quitarle la vida fue peor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Era la primera vez que había matado a alguien que aún conservaba su alma… y no estaba del todo seguro de si me recuperaría de eso o cuándo. Anhelaba la inocencia que Rose aún podía disfrutar. No podía arrebatarle eso.

—… apenas estás empezando a vivir, —dije con nostalgia. Un día su vida estaría llena de muerte y culpa, pero por ahora todavía podía disfrutar lo más cercano a la normalidad—. Tu vida se centra en la tarea, los bailes, y la ropa.

—¿Crees que eso es lo único que me importa? —Estaba molesta, y entendía perfectamente el motivo de su enfado. Lo había hecho sonar mucho más despreciativo de lo que lo había querido. Por supuesto que ella no lo entendería. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—No claro que no. —Intenté tranquilizarla—. No del todo. Pero es parte de tu mundo. Todavía estás creciendo y descubriendo quién eres y qué es importante para ti, y así es como debe ser.

Vi los próximos meses de su vida destellar ante mí. La vi riéndose con sus amigos, disfrutando del desafío de sus clases de combate sin el riesgo de la muerte. Incluso pude verla saliendo con alguien y sucumbiendo a las alegrías de un primer amor. Quizás incluso con Mason. Sabía que era un buen tipo y que tenía sentimientos por ella. Sabía que la trataría con el respeto que se merecía. A pesar de que yo no podía cuidarla, el saber que alguien más estaría ahí para ella me brindaba cierto consuelo, aunque este fuera agridulce. Por duro que fuera, se lo dije—. Necesitas estar con muchachos de tu edad.

No dijo nada durante un largo rato, solo me miró. Parecía tan perdida como yo en todo esto. Me sentía horrible por ponerla en esta posición y odiaba la idea de abandonarla para enfrentar las consecuencias por su cuenta. Todavía me sentía responsable, y una parte de mí todavía quería que ella me reportara para poder expiar mis acciones, pero había otra parte de mí que quería estar allí para ella cuando me necesitara.

Finalmente, rompí el silencio constante—. Incluso si eliges no contarle a nadie, tienes que entender que fue un error, y que no volverá a suceder nunca más.

Parecía herida, pero ya podía verla aferrándose a una explicación que podía discutir con su retorcida lógica que siempre hacía que lo ridículo pareciera razonable—. ¿Porque eres demasiado viejo para mí? ¿Porque no es responsable?

Sabía que no podía dejar una pizca de esperanza entre nosotros y elegí mis siguientes palabras cuidadosamente. Por un momento, me sentí agradecido de que no entendiera cómo funcionaba el encanto y lo que eso significaba entre nosotros. Esto me permitió mentirle. Hice todo lo que pude para eliminar cualquier rastro de emoción de mi cara, sabiendo que estaría perdido si mis sentimientos internos me traicionaban.

—No. Porque no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera.

Parecía como si la hubiera abofeteado. Mi corazón se rompió cuando reconocí su expresión. Era la misma expresión que había inundado el rostro de mi madre cuando mi padre la golpeaba. Incluso a través de su dolor pude ver su devoción por mí. Había una sombra suplicante en sus ojos que seguía haciéndome la misma pregunta: ¿por qué? Me mató saber que tenía el poder de hacerle daño de esta manera, pero tal vez me parecía más a mi padre de lo que me gustaba admitir porque continué—. Solo sucedió por el encanto, ¿entiendes?

Pude verlo; la humillación, la desilusión y la duda sobre sí misma que siguió a todo lo demás. Lo había visto todo antes en mi madre. Se suponía que debía cuidar de ella. En cambio, la había roto. Y al igual que mi madre siempre lo había hecho, Rose se endureció y se preparó para la siguiente ronda de castigo. Castigo que vino de mí. Me miró a los ojos, apenas conteniendo sus propias emociones, y habló con un fino velo de confianza para ocultar sus heridas—. Sí, entendido.

Mientras se alejaba de mí y salía por la puerta, estaba seguro de que las cosas entre nosotros nunca volverían a ser igual. Claro, desde afuera las cosas parecían bastante normales. Dudaba de que ella realmente me reportara, y continuaría entrenándola como lo había prometido. Le debía tanto. Aún así, sabía que nunca jamás la vería mirarme como lo había hecho esa noche. Era la misma mirada que había visto momentáneamente en otras ocasiones. No me atrevía a darle un nombre, pero sabía cómo me hacía sentir y sabía que lo extrañaría. Puede que no recibiera el castigo legal que me merecía, pero verla todos los días y saber que nunca podríamos volver a ser los mismos que habíamos sido seria un castigo suficiente.

Dio la casualidad de que me tocaba vigilar las habitaciones femeninas dhampir por la noche. Pasé la primera parte de mi turno deambulando por las áreas más pobladas del edificio, pero aproximadamente una hora después del toque de queda, mis pies me llevaron más allá de una puerta que conocía demasiado bien. Estuve tentado a pasar de largo. Sabía que debería hacerlo. Necesitaba distanciarme de Rose por el bien de los dos.

Pero no pude. No cuando escuché los suaves ruidos provenientes del interior. Presioné mi oreja contra la puerta y pude escuchar sus sollozos apagados. No era la primera vez que la oía llorar detrás de la privacidad de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, pero era la primera vez que sabía que sus lágrimas habían sido derramadas por mí culpa. No tenía derecho a consolarla cuando era el que la había lastimado en primer lugar. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que la abandonaría.

Me hundí en el suelo, apoyándome contra la pared junto a su puerta y simplemente me senté allí hasta que mi turno terminó. Me senté con ella hasta que se durmió. Me senté allí pensando en todo lo que realmente quería decirle. Me quedé allí sentado imaginándome cómo podrían haber sido nuestras vidas si hubiéramos tomado otras decisiones: si yo nunca hubiera ido a la academia, si ella fuera apenas unos cuantos años mayor, si no hubiéramos jurado proteger a Lissa a costa de nuestras propias vidas. Fue algo inútil. Todos los deseos en el mundo no cambiarían las cosas. Aceptar la realidad era difícil, pero esperaba que algún día las cosas se volvieran más fáciles.

Ella nunca sabría que yo había estado allí para ella, a solo unos metros de distancia. A pesar de que nuestra relación tenía que cambiar, una cosa que sabía con certeza era que siempre estaría allí para ella.

* * *

 **Por fin chic s, estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Ya solamente falta un capítulo para terminar y estoy emocionada porque sigue FROSTBITE.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya les mandé la historia corta "El Encuentro" a todos los que me dejaron sus correos aquí y en Facebook, hubo unos correos que Fanfiction eliminó del comentario porque no lo separaron del , si éstas personas no lo recibieron fue por eso, pero solamente dejen otro comentario con el correo y asegúrense de dejar espacio entre los caracteres, y yo se los mandaré con mucho gusto.**

 **Gracias por todo, y nos leemos las próxima semana en el capítulo final.**


	24. Monstruos y Fingir

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 "Mounstros y Fingir"**

A la mañana siguiente, me movía lentamente. Sentía que iba diez minutos tarde en mi propia vida. Mi espalda todavía estaba adolorida por mi vigilia afuera de la puerta de Rose la noche anterior, pero no era nada en comparación con el peso que sentían mi corazón y mi mente. Todo parecía aún tan incierto, y podía sentir una tensión en el aire que prometía un desastre. No podía hacer nada más que hacerle frente.

Me dirigí al gimnasio. No había reiniciado oficialmente nuestras prácticas, pero tampoco las había cancelado específicamente el día de hoy. Sabía que Rose había estado encargándose de una parte de su entrenamiento por su cuenta, y no me sorprendería encontrarla en la pista o en la sala de pesas.

Ambos estaban vacíos, y no la culpaba por ello. Reanudaría oficialmente nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento adicionales para el día de mañana. No tenía tiempo para hacer una rutina de entrenamiento completa para mí, pero corrí un poco y realicé algunos estiramientos con la esperanza de aflojar la tensión en mi espalda y mi mente.

Había comenzado a dirigirme hacia el salón de guardianes. Tenía la esperanza de tomar el desayuno antes de mi turno de la mañana cuando escuché la llamada de auxilio en la radio de otro guardián. Estaba a una corta distancia, pero pude distinguir algunas palabras clave antes de que se dirigiera hacia el edificio académico. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando me golpeó el impacto del significado de la llamada de auxilio.

"Cuerpo encontrado… mordido... sin sangre…"

Alteré mi curso a la izquierda y corrí a toda velocidad. Mi mente corría aún más rápido.

Esto no había sido solo un ataque al azar. En el caso improbable de que un Strigoi lograra cruzar las guardas, tendría que abrirse camino cerca del centro del campus para llegar al edificio académico. Difícilmente era el lugar más lógico para alimentarse, especialmente dado que tendría que pasar otras oportunidades para encontrar una víctima. Este no era el trabajo de una bestia sedienta de sangre, esto había sido el producto de alguien con un plan, sin importar cuan demente fuera. Tal vez fuera solo una corazonada, podría estar totalmente equivocado, pero solo podía pensar en una persona que estaba lo suficientemente loca como para intentar algo como esto. Mientras que Natalie pudiera parecer tranquila y débil, también estaba desesperada. La desesperación agregaba un elemento impredecible. Si tenía razón, sabía exactamente a dónde iría después con su nuevo poder.

Me estaba acercando al centro de detención cuando vi un cuerpo desplomado en el suelo cerca de la entrada. Un guardián, sin duda. Corrí para ver si estaba vivo, lamentando haber dejado caer mi mochila con la radio en mi prisa y no poder pedir refuerzos. Estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia cuando otra figura salió cuidadosamente del edificio. Era alto, de mediana edad y pálido. Era Moroi. Me llevó solo un instante reconocer al príncipe Víctor, mucho más saludable, quien cruzaba la puerta como un hombre libre. Le grité que se detuviera, sabiendo que incluso con su nueva salud recuperada, podría fácilmente alcanzarlo si intentaba escapar.

Sin embargo, en lugar de rendirse, parecía complacido de verme, como si le divirtiera.

—Ah, Belikov, —respondió casualmente, como si se encontrara con un amigo para tomar un café—. Debería haber esperado que estuvieras cerca. No todos los vínculos están formados por magia.

Sus palabras parecían apropiadas para el loco que era. No tenían sentido, al menos no para nadie más que para sí mismo. Continué avanzando hacia él, y él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por retirarse. Solo cuando estaba a unos 5 metros de distancia, miré rápidamente hacia abajo a mi colega en el suelo y noté la subida y caída poco profunda pero consistente de su pecho. Estaba inconsciente, pero vivo.

Ahora estaba a solo unos pasos de Victor, listo para detenerlo rápidamente, cuando habló una vez más.

—Desafortunadamente, me temo que es demasiado tarde esta vez. Es una pena. De verdad. —Miró con melancolía hacia el centro de detención, y en ese mismo momento, escuché un grito.

Fue el grito lo que detuvo mis pasos. Era un grito desesperado, femenino, y muy familiar.

 _No._

Victor aprovechó mi momento de shock para comenzar a correr hacia el bosque. Me enfrentaba a dos opciones y menos de un segundo para hacer mi elección. Podría ir tras Victor, o podría encontrar a Rose. Sabía lo que debía hacer… y lo descarté por completo.

Me tomó medio momento alcanzar la radio del guardián caído antes de irrumpir por las puertas y seguir los sonidos de la batalla en curso.

—Víctor escapó de su celda, se dirige hacia la frontera oeste. Lo he perdido de vista, necesito refuerzos.

En el momento en que dejé de hablar, vi a Natalie, ahora Strigoi, mientras arrojaba violentamente a Rose contra la pared. Tiré la radio a un lado y saqué mi estaca, observando la escena. Rose parecía bastante débil acurrucada en el suelo, tropezando en su lucha por levantarse. Era obvio que había recibido algunos golpes brutales en la cabeza y que simplemente estaba tratando de mantenerse consciente en este momento. Estaba acorralada en una esquina, asustada y sin opciones de escape o defensa. Nada más que yo.

Finalmente notó mi presencia con un parpadeo de sus ojos. Fue suficiente para advertir a la nueva Strigoi de mi llegada, pero no fue el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera pelear. Bloqueé fácilmente su primer ataque, y me moví entre ella y Rose. No era una posición ideal, ya que le daba acceso a la salida, pero alejarla de Rose era mi principal preocupación en este momento.

Afortunadamente, Natalie como nueva Strigoi todavía era víctima de la adrenalina de la batalla y de la sed de sangre debido a su nueva condición y estaba más interesada en derrotarnos que en buscar refugio. Utilicé su estado mental contra ella, permitiéndole que asestara uno o dos golpes para acercarla antes de hacer mi movimiento. Fue casi demasiado fácil para mi estaca asestar al centro de su corazón. Ella ni siquiera intentó protegerlo.

Cuando saqué mi arma de su pecho, cayó al piso con un grito lleno de dolor. Puede que Natalie ya no tuviera alma, pero por un momento, yo me sentí como el monstruo. Justo antes de que ella cayera, había visto la expresión de conmoción y miedo en su rostro. Había visto a la chica de la que había buscado ayuda hace unas semanas. Vi a la chica que trataba desesperadamente de complacer a quienes la rodeaban. Vi a la niña que simplemente quería el amor y la atención de su padre. En su último aliento, no había sido la asesina sedienta de sangre, sino una niña pequeña. Era muy joven, más joven que mi hermana pequeña, y ahora yo la había matado. Su vida, la promesa de su futuro, se había desperdiciado.

Mi momento de luto fue interrumpido por un sonido detrás de mí. Rose yacía en el piso, perdiendo la batalla por permanecer consciente. Aún respiraba, pero una rápida comprobación de su pulso me indicó que se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. Mientras deslizaba mis brazos debajo de su cuerpo, podía ver el flujo constante de líquido carmesí proveniente de una herida en la cabeza. No solo tenía una conmoción cerebral, sino que estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente. Me acababa de enfrentar a un enemigo inmortal hace unos instantes, pero eso no era nada en comparación con el terror que ahora me embargaba.

Sus párpados se abrieron cuando la levanté, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa mientras enfocaba mi rostro—. Oye, camarada… —Nunca había estado tan feliz de escuchar el apodo ridículo que me había puesto, pero incluso eso no podía aliviar mi pánico—. Tenías razón acerca de los Strigoi.

A pesar de su broma, su voz era suave y traicionó su actual falta de fuerza. Dudo que hubiera podido escucharla si hubiera estado parada sobre sus propios pies a mi lado en vez de tenerla en mis brazos mientras corría en busca de ayuda. Tenía que mantenerla hablando tanto como pudiera. Necesitaba mantenerla despierta. Si se quedaba dormida ahora, no estaba seguro de si volvería a despertar. Sus pestañas comenzaron a caerse.

—¡Rose! ¡Roza! ¡Abre los ojos! —Mi voz era tensa, pero no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de que estuviera corriendo—. ¡No te atrevas a dormirte en mis brazos!, —le supliqué—. ¡Aún no!

—¿Tenía razón?

No entendí lo que estaba preguntando o por qué, pero al menos aún seguía hablando—. ¿Quien?

—Victor…

La miré, solo para verla mirándome fijamente como si me estuviera estudiando. Incluso en su estado actual, me entendía demasiado bien. Puede que estuviera haciendo un terrible trabajo ocultando mi preocupación en este momento, pero aún así ella entendía la razón subyacente detrás de eso.

—Dijo que no podría haber funcionado… el collar. —Su voz se estaba quebrando, haciendo que sus pensamientos fueran difíciles de entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El hechizo, —aclaró, usando mucha más energía de la que necesitaba. Estaba tratando valientemente de permanecer consciente, de quedarse conmigo, pero no estaba seguro de si esa decisión estaba alimentada por su muerte inminente o por el deseo de saber la verdad—. Víctor dijo que tenías que quererme... que yo tenía que ser importante para ti… para que funcionara.

Una serie de maldiciones cruzaron por mi mente, y no sabía si habían llegado hasta mis labios o no. Él se lo había dicho. Sabía que las emociones que surgieron esa noche no habían sido creadas por el encanto del collar, sino simplemente nuestros propios sentimientos liberados sin obstáculos. Ella sabía que me preocupaba por ella. Peor aún, sabía que le había mentido al respecto.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que sentí su mano acariciar mi camisa. Sus dedos flaquearon, demasiado débiles para siquiera agarrar la tela. Me obligué a mirarla de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de vulnerabilidad; no porque estuviera aferrándose a un último hilo de vida, sino porque estaba aferrándose a un último hilo de esperanza.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó, casi sin aliento mientras trataba de hablar—. ¿Me querías?

Ya estábamos cerca de la clínica, pero aún no estaba seguro de si lograría llegar hasta allá consciente. Ella estaba muy débil, podía sentirla alejándose de mí. No podía mentirle ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca de la muerte.

—Sí, Roza. Te quería a ti. —Mi voz estaba llena de culpa—. Aún lo hago. Desearía... desearía que pudiéramos estar juntos.

Rose murmuró algo mientras atravesaba las puertas de la clínica, mis gritos pidiendo ayuda ahogaron sus palabras. Mientras el sonido de pasos apresurados y voces se apresuraban hacia nosotros, volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué mentiste…?

No podía soportar la expresión de angustia en su rostro, así que la acerqué más a mí, presionándola contra mi pecho mientras la abrazaba—. Porque no podemos estar juntos. —Admitirlo y decirlo en voz alta me causó un enorme dolor.

Trató de hablar de nuevo, pero sus palabras fueron demasiado débiles. La mayoría se perdieron en su lucha por respirar. Solo pude distinguir dos: la edad, y mentor. Fueron suficiente para reconstruir sus pensamientos.

Limpié una de las lágrimas que habían caído por su mejilla—. Eso también tiene que ver. Pero también... bueno, tú y yo seremos los guardianes de Lissa algún día. —Lo dije más como un deseo que como un hecho. No había garantía de que ella sobreviviera el día, y mucho menos que llegara a la graduación—. Necesito protegerla a toda costa. Si un grupo de Strigoi nos ataca, necesito interponerme entre ellos y ella.

Sus párpados comenzaron a temblar, cerrándose lentamente mientras comenzaba a sucumbir a sus heridas—. Lo sé. Por supuesto… —Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando finalmente cayó en la inconsciencia.

Ahora podía ver al equipo médico. Me la arrebatarían de los brazos en un momento. Inseguro de si alguna vez volvería a tener esta oportunidad, la abracé una vez más y le susurré mi última verdad al oído.

—Si me permito amarte, no me arrojaré enfrente de ella. Me arrojaré enfrente de ti.

No estaba seguro de si me había oído, se encontraba flácida en mis brazos, pero esperaba que decirlo fuera suficiente.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que me la quitaron y se la llevaron para atenderla, sentí la punzada del arrepentimiento. Estaba solo en el pasillo, sin saber si viviría o moriría, cuando me di cuenta de que había una última verdad que debería haberle contado. Desafortunadamente, me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde.

Ya no era cuestión de si me permitía enamorarme de ella o no, porque ya lo estaba.

Ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rose. Mi Roza.

Esperé cerca del área de recepción hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo soportar la quietud por más tiempo. Nadie me había dicho nada todavía. No sabía si debía buscar a alguien y exigir respuestas, pero sabía que esto no la ayudaría. Sin embargo, tampoco podía esperar más aquí. Sentía que las paredes se estaban cerrando a mi alrededor.

Decidí salir a caminar un rato para recuperar el aliento y aclarar mi mente. Una vez tomada la decisión, salí por las puertas, solo para encontrarme con Alberta. Sus preguntas cortaron mi disculpa.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo la encontraste?

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para estabilizarla antes de responder—. No sé por qué estaba en el centro de detención o cómo es que llegó hasta ahí, pero la encontré cuando me di cuenta de que Natalie se había transformado y que trataría de liberar a su padre. Rose ya había sufrido bastantes golpes antes de que yo terminara con Natalie. La traje aquí tan rápido como pude pero… —las palabras me fallaron y no pude terminar.

Alberta me miró sabiendo lo que quería decir y asintió—. Iré a preguntarle a la doctora y trataré de obtener una actualización sobre su estado. Deberías tomar un poco de aire. Te llamaré tan pronto como tenga alguna noticia.

Cuando nos despedíamos, recordé algo—. ¿Capturaron a Victor?

Se volvió hacia mí otra vez—. Sí. Lo encontraron antes de que cruzara las guardas. Los guardianes de la corte deberán estar aquí antes de que termine el día para llevárselo a él y a los demás.

Sonreí débilmente en respuesta, agradecido por la pequeña victoria en medio de tanta tragedia. Luego caminé sin rumbo por el terreno hasta que sonó mi teléfono. Alberta me hizo saber que Rose había despertado. Corrí tan pronto como pude, solo para encontrarme con que no estábamos solos.

Varios otros, incluidos Mason, Christian y Vasilisa, rodeaban su cama. Parecía cansada, pero hablaba animadamente. No oí de qué estaban hablando, porque en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y nuestra propia conversación pasó sin palabras entre nosotros.

Me miró con gratitud, arrepentimiento y comprensión. Estuve momentáneamente confundido hasta que su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia Lissa antes de volver a la mía. Entonces todo estuvo claro. Ella había escuchado mis últimas palabras sobre poner a Lissa primero, y estaba de acuerdo conmigo. No importaba lo que sintiéramos, no podíamos estar juntos. _Ellos son primero._

Asentí con la cabeza, al igual que ella, y sellamos nuestro acuerdo en silencio. Salí de la habitación sin siquiera decirle una palabra.

Dos semanas después, recibí mi séptima marca molnija. Cada una había sido dolorosa, pero no a causa de la aguja. Cada marca tenía una historia detrás. Cada historia había terminado con una muerte. Había matado monstruos, extraños, amigos, y ahora había matado a una niña.

Poco importaba que ya hubiera estado técnicamente muerta. De igual manera se sentía abominable. Había sido demasiado joven para que su vida hubiera terminado tan abruptamente.

Traté de aceptar el poco consuelo que me podía permitir por el hecho de que solo había matado para salvar a alguien más. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, mataría de nuevo para salvar a Roza. Si bien esto hizo que el dolor fuera soportable, aún cargaba con el peso de esto sobre mis hombros. Toqué el vendaje en la parte posterior de mi cuello, como si eso aliviara de alguna manera mi carga. No fue así. Lo único que me hizo sentir casi normal estos días fue ver a Rose.

Habíamos reanudado nuestras prácticas la semana pasada ante su insistencia. Quería esperar un poco más para que se recuperara, pero ella argumentó que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo por estar en reposo y que necesitaba comenzar a entrenar nuevamente. A pesar de nuestro acuerdo, o tal vez por eso, podía sentir el cambio en nuestra relación. Había una nueva incomodidad entre nosotros, derivada del mutuo conocimiento de nuestros sentimientos. Era difícil saber que yo era importante para ella. Era incluso aún más difícil saber que ella tenía conocimiento sobre esto. Pero lo más difícil de todo era saber que ninguno de nosotros podía ni haría algo al respecto.

En lugar de eso, solamente fingíamos.

Fingíamos que todo era normal entre nosotros. Fingíamos ser una estudiante y un mentor. Fingíamos no sentir esa chispa familiar cada vez que mi piel rozaba la de ella. Fingía que mi corazón no saltaba cada vez que la veía. Ella fingía no sonreír cada vez que me veía. Fingía no notar la forma en que Mason la perseguía. Ella fingía no darse cuenta de la forma en que reaccionaba cada vez que se acercaba. Fingíamos no hablar un poco más personalmente de lo que deberíamos. Fingíamos no dejar que nuestros toques aparentemente inocentes durante la práctica perduraran. Fingíamos no mirar al otro anhelantemente. Fingíamos que no esperábamos algo imposible.

Fingíamos que todo estaba bien, y quizás si fingíamos el tiempo suficiente, finalmente sería cierto.

A pesar de todo esto, había una cosa que me negaba a fingir por más tiempo.

Me negaba a fingir que no estaba enamorado de mi Roza.

* * *

 **Finalment hemos llegado al final, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar y apoyar esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. La próxima semana inicia Frostbite, ¿están emocionados? Yo si, y es uno de mis libros favoritos de la saga.**

 **Comenten que les pareció este desenlace y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


End file.
